Making Dreams Come True
by Sinisterhug
Summary: AU, Fang is an international student at a school in Cocoon; Lightning is a quiet, serious and antisocial girl. As they help each other grow and overcome their issues, their feelings grow as well. A Yuri story; Fang X Lightning / Flight
1. Introduction

**Fang and Lightning: Introduction**

The sun sunk low on the horizon illuminating the world with a dull orange glow. Leaning comfortably against the railing of the roof, Lightning gazed up as the canvas of the sky shifted from orange to purple. The young woman took a deep breath and watched everything darken. The lights of the surrounding city dulled the stars, eliciting a sigh from the girl. She had spent her whole life in the city– but she had heard the stories. There was a sky so filled with stars that one could scarcely believe the sun was gone; a sky she would never see because she lived in the country of Cocoon, where cities were only interrupted by equally bright and lit suburbs– a sky that would be forever obscured from her view.

Looking out of the window of her new room, Fang released a sigh. She gazed up at the empty purple sky, which was reflecting the glow of the city where she unwillingly found herself. It was a disappointing change from her native country. In Gran Pulse, on a clear night like this, the sky would be filled with the twinkling of stars. One could see the cosmos; observe the mysteries of the universe unfolding; feel the dreams and expectations of all that could be out in that wide sky. It stretched endlessly with the natural lights spanning beautifully from horizon to horizon. She missed lying on her back in an open field with Vanille, staring up at a beautiful sky and dreaming of a future she would never have.

Fang was new to the massive, sprawling metropolis of Eden, the capital of Cocoon. As she finally broke her eyes away from the slightly depressing sky, she remembered her transit to this new place. Planes could fly from Pulse, but there was no way for an orphan from the village of Oerba to afford the cost of a seat on the small charter planes. Fang and Vanille bought a ticket and took the day long bus ride from their village to a small coastal village. Then they took the train line over the ocean and into the seaside city.

As the skyline came into sight, Fang remembered the literal dropping of Vanille's jaw.

"It's so amazing! Just like I dreamed!"

The older girl just nodded as she watched the city on the horizon grow and grow. She had never been so far from her home; a home she loved.

"I can't wait!" Vanille quickly exclaimed.

Fang felt like she could.

She continued to unpack her things and reminisce about the day. The dark-haired girl rummaged through the leather rucksack on her bed that held the entirety of her earthly possessions. The simple, brown sack looked rough, rugged, and worn; it _was_ handmade from the skin of a Gorgonopsid she had killed herself. At the bus station it had felt so out of place amongst the bustling crowd with factory made rolling suitcases. They were different colors, but really the same.

Each time she pulled something out and crossed to her dresser, she couldn't but let her eyes be drawn to the uniform that was laid out on the bed. A thin, white short-sleeved blouse; a pleated skirt in light blue and white plaid; and a long, light blue ribbon to tie through the collar. Fang stared at it apprehensively. She was allowed to wear whatever she wanted to at their school in Gran Pulse. It sank in as she pulled out her favorite dark blue Sari from her bag: she wasn't free anymore. The girl took a deep breath and leaned back against the door to her new dorm room.

At the same time, Lightning stared at the door to her room. On the other side waited a new roommate. She had run her last one out with her cranky, cold attitude. They told her she needed to be more empathetic; she found no need for it. Inevitably everyone that really had to interact with her found the need to run the other way. They told her she needed to have more friends; she found no need for it.

She could hear the whispering of the other girls as they passed by.

"Oh, I wonder what Lightning is doing."

"She's so cold and cool!"

"I heard she didn't speak one word to her last roommate and the other girl couldn't take it anymore."

"I heard she doesn't even acknowledge people she doesn't think are worthy."

She let out a quiet sigh, so slight that it was imperceptible to the gossiping girls that inhabited the dormitory. She had gotten a reputation as an ice queen, which she understood. But somehow people thought she was some sort of snob too. Why can't a person just be quiet? Quiet people are either antisocial or they're snobs. Maybe they have more to worry about and needed to just stay in their own heads sometimes; maybe they get to easily frustrated with people who refuse to really think and just misunderstand and judge; and maybe they just didn't want to pretend to like people. She was antisocial, but it wasn't because she thought she was better than anyone.

Lightning raised a hand to the knob, hesitating a moment. She hoped this one would last longer. Perhaps this one wouldn't be so annoying and loud; not another one of those girls who spend all of their time worrying how to get into the popular group or fawning over some worthless guy. She quietly prayed to Etro that she could get along with this one.

The door swung open at the slightest turn of the knob, causing Fang to spill into the hallway. As the tall girl stumbled back, she thought about how silly it was for the door to open outwards. The rooms used to have one way locks, so the doors were inverted. The students used to be locked in as punishment, but they couldn't keep anyone out. Freedom was a fleeting thing in Cocoon, as was privacy.

Fang expected the hard wooden floor of the hallway but found herself land back into soft cushioning. A pair of strong arms had wrapped around her bare stomach. The contact was brief but foreign, a completely new experience to her. Lightning quickly moved her arms off and then shoved the girl forward lightly.

"Sorry 'bout that, forgot the doors are backwards here– strange place." Fang said quickly and confidently.

"Alright," was the short clipped response she received.

Fang tilted her head and scanned over the stoic girl. She knew her roommate's name was Claire Farron, but knew nothing about her. She couldn't tell if the hair was light pink or strawberry blonde, but looked surprisingly natural. Fang couldn't help but think that the pale blue eyes were very beautiful, and that the girl had attractive features. Fang let her eyes trail over the strands of hair that fell over her shoulder to rest gently over her heart.

The girl's uniform was pristine and crisp; militaristic in its perfection. The ribbon was tied into a symmetric and tight knot. She was thin and feminine, yet athletic and lithe. Fang spotted a band of cloth around Lightning's left arm with the words _disciplinary committee_ printed on it. This concerned her, she would have to be on her best behavior even in her own home.

Oerba Yun Fang, from Gran Pulse. That was what Lightning knew from what the dorm's matron had told her. She quickly observed the girl. Her hair was dark brown and wild, probably just how it looked when the girl rolled out of bed. But despite her disheveled look, Lightning thought she looked very natural and had a primal beauty. Her face was pretty and alluring, with deep green eyes that drew her in, and full lips.

Fang was wearing a black sports bra that left her athletic, toned torso exposed. Lightning scanned over her roommates tanned skin. She only had a pair of matching boy-short style underwear on her equally toned and fit bottom half. Yet she stood confidently with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. As if she wasn't meeting a person for the first time while wearing only her underwear.

Both quickly thought to themselves that this wasn't the sort of roommate that they wanted. Fang smiled anyway and realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"Unless you go barging into other people's rooms, you must be Claire. I'm Fang."

Lightning didn't respond for a moment. The awkward silence was suddenly pierced by her equally awkward response.

"My name is Lightning," she responded in a serious tone.

The brunette nodded, then the two just stood awkwardly. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Fang removed her hands from her hips and rubbed at the back of head.

"I'm going to finish unpacking."

She only received a curt nod in response. Fang grimaced a little before continuing to put away her possessions. Earlier, she was staring at her new uniform. Now she was staring at the same uniform, but not the one that belonged to her. Lightning walked over to her closet and started to undo her neck tie. She promptly hung it off a small hook attached the back of her closet door.

"So, why is your nickname Lightning?"

"I run track."

"Eh? Impressive. I'm here on a volleyball scholarship."

Another nod was the only response, eliciting a sigh from Fang. There was yet another long and awkward silence. It was broken as the door to their bathroom shut. Closing her eyes, Fang took a deep breath while thinking about how much life was going to suck here.

Lightning calmly stripped out of the rest of her uniform and let out a sigh. She glanced around the private bathroom, her favorite part about this school. Perhaps even the only thing she liked. Turning on the shower, Lightning closed her eyes let hot water flow over her. The girl from Gran Pulse preoccupied her thoughts. On her first impression, she was confident, but maybe a little too open and wild.

She didn't like her last roommate and it was obvious. The girl had one of those annoying high pitch voices, which she only ever heard complaining and whining. At some point, Lightning just ignored it altogether and the girl eventually requested a room transfer. But this girl didn't have an annoying voice– actually the opposite. Lightning had never heard a real pulsian accent, only the caricature actors used. The real thing was more subtle, but interesting and smooth. Regardless of how much Fang talked, it wouldn't be nearly as bad.

Raising her head, Lightning ran her hands through her hair and let the water run down her back. She knew better than to trust first impressions. People know that it's important, so some people behave differently when they meet new people. Lightning knew Fang could be a complex and smart person beneath her exterior, carefully managing the way people perceived her. That, or she could just be a simple, nice, attractive girl.

Lightning shook her head quickly, turning the water's heat down. She grit her teeth and let the cold water keep her from that line of thought. They were thoughts she knew that she had, but couldn't let herself explore. She had a plan. She had a duty. Lightning had things important enough to deny who she was.

Feeling in control again, she turned the water back up, and let out a sigh. Serah had scolded Lightning when she learned another roommate had transferred rooms. "Be friendlier! Try to get to know them!" she said. Lightning thought she knew her former roommate well enough; at least as much as she wanted to.

As she stepped out of the shower, she resolved herself to at least be friendly. Fang seemed nice enough, and Lightning was sort of curious about Gran Pulse. Cocoon was just a small island, connected to the mainland by a long bridge. The mainland, Gran Pulse, was a massive continent covered in varying and different climates. Wild untamed jungles, massive grassy plains, beautiful natural waterscapes, dark mysterious caves. Things she would love to see. Traveling was yet another thing she had to sacrifice, but she would do that too.

Lightning dried herself off and then put on her simple, white underwear and then her light-pink robe. She knew it was a little hypocritical that she judged Fang for being nearly naked, but she didn't like to sleeping in clothes. It was a luxury she wouldn't always have, so she would enjoy it while she could.

She stepped into the main room. It was spacious and large, and the room was a little luxurious for a high school. Fang was surprised when she had first seen the massive room; it was bigger than the one that Vanille, her, and six other girls had shared in their orphanage.

Fang was lounging on her back and staring at the ceiling. She smirked as she watched the girl walk in before letting her eyes drift back onto the ceiling. Lightning sat on the edge of her bed and pulled a brush from her nightstand. As she started brushing her hair she glanced over at the lackadaisical girl.

"So– why are you here?"

A pair of green eyes shifted and stared at the other girl. "Well, this is my room," she responded with a chuckle.

"I meant why are you in Cocoon," Lightning quickly corrected. She glared lightly at the lounging girl. She was already trying hard to be friendly; the situation was awkward enough without this girl making jokes at her expense.

"Well, my best friend wanted to live in the city. Sick of life in Gran Pulse and all that. She couldn't get into any schools on her own but this school was already scouting me for volleyball. It's a little shady, but they agreed we could both come."

Simple. Frank. Honest. Lightning smiled slightly, maybe they could at least get along. She knew that the headmaster made a lot of shady deals to get talent for their school's athletic program. Lightning knew all too well, she had made one too. She tried to keep people from knowing but Fang obviously didn't.

"The headmaster really focuses on making sure our school wins in national athletics. I only agreed to run because they let my sister attend."

Fang nodded on the bed and smiled a little. "You close with your sister?" she asked, turning onto her side and watching her roommate brush her hair.

"I used to be."

There was a long pause, which quickly developed into a long awkward silence. Lightning just hoped the girl wouldn't pry. She knew she didn't want a loud and annoying roommate, but an overly invasive and pushy one would be just as bad.

Fang finally broke the silence. "Well that's too bad. I guess that happens sometimes." The girl turned over onto her back again. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Fang knew that everyone had some things they didn't like to talk about. She certainly did.

Lightning let out a relieved sigh. Then, her shoulders drooped down. So much for friendly. She smiled anyway, this still went better than she thought it would. Fang seemed honest and nice, not nosy or annoying. Checking her hair, she found it was smooth and tangle-free, so she stood and walked over to her closet. Fang opened her eyes again and watched her confidently saunter away then quickly remove her robe, revealing her body. Her initial assessment was right: Lightning's body was lithe and athletic but still looked feminine and soft. A quick smirk popped onto her lips.

"Looking good, babe."

The smile dropped off Lightning's face immediately. She fought the urge to pull her robe back on immediately. The tone was sly and teasing, Lightning knew that the girl was just joking. She silently walked over to her bed and slid under the covers.

"You don't take compliments well, do you?"

There was no response.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've wanted to write a flight fic for awhile, and decided to finally get it started. Honesty, in game I totally believe that Fanille is canon, but I like Fang and Lightning together too, for reasons that will be explored in the story. This is an alternate universe; Cocoon and Gran Pulse are two countries, but they still strongly resemble their canon counterparts. Geographic locations from the game will still exist in the story, but it will be awhile before they're really mentioned. I've also put the main characters into a school setting, mostly because it was something I've wanted to do, and it helps explain some of the characters actions, but in actuality it doesn't delve a lot into a 'high school drama.'  
**

**I guess that this story will be light plot-wise, just like my last story, but the main focus is really the romance and Lightning's growth as a person. Anyway, expect more updates soon, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm still pretty new at writing fan-fictions, so I would appreciate any input, even if it's negative.**


	2. New Day, New Troubles

**Lightning: New Day; New Troubles**

Lightning sat up and cupped her face in both of her hands. After a few moments she dropped them roughly onto the bed. Turning her head, Lightning spotted her new roommate snoring lightly and sprawled out on the top of her blankets. Lightning tilted her head when she noticed that they weren't actually blankets but a pile of furs, which was certainly odd. Now Lightning wanted to know where they were from.

She rose quietly from her bed, unsure of how heavily Fang slept. The morning was already a quiet one; Lightning always woke up early without an alarm clock. She moved into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and slipped into a pair of shorts and tank top. Then she attempted to quietly leave out the door, which was on Fang's side of the room. Halfway, she stumbled over Fang's empty rucksack, which was haphazardly thrown on the floor. She would have to mention that later.

Lightning managed to right herself gracefully but bumped into Fang's desk in the process. It sent a pile of haphazardly stacked books onto the ground. The sleeping girl didn't even twitch as they crashed to the floor. The pink-haired girl released a rough breath and stood up. Fang was evidently a very heavy sleeper.

The serious girl couldn't help herself; she walked over to the pulsian's bed. She poked Fang's face gently, then again, and again. Her face was still serious as she flicked snoring girl's forehead. She tilted her head and stared down at Fang's face. Her sleeping expression looked happy and carefree. Lightning wondered what she looked like when she slept. Was she still serious and angry, or did the mask she tried to wear slip away?

The girl sighed and finally slipped out the door. She started down the long hall of doors. Two on each side, two girls per room. She walked towards the back exit of the dormitory, watching the doors get closer together as the rooms grew smaller and smaller. The size of a student's room was determined by merit. Lightning lived in one that was the largest size, but she didn't understand it. She felt these people were all the same anyway: Shallow, young, and immature.

She stopped her march, just past a communal restroom for the girls who ranked between 70th and 80th on their entrance exams. The room had a pair of names written on it. Serah, and a new one, Vanille. She glared at the nameplate. She had made a point for her sister to have her own room, and was going to have to go rant at someone about this. She ignored the irony that she was personally responsible for displacing several girls.

She continued down the hall. The shortening distance between the doors contrasted the perfectly even alternating black and white tiles; it was always disorienting for her. Like the hallway was endless and inescapable. But she did like the sense of relief as she finally did reach the back-door.

The grounds of Bodhum Academy for the Gifted was situated along the edge of the ocean, with a beach as one of its edges. The girl's dormitory was located beside the northern end of the beach, the boy's dormitory at the south. There was a long road between them, with the school in the center.

Lightning sighed as she started her morning exercise. She pushed herself, running fast and hard down the beach. The pristine white sand was dulled by the darkness of the early morning. Still, the sand always felt good beneath her legs. It took more of her muscles to run on it, but the impact was softer on her knees compared to the track she always had to use. She looked out to her right at the dark water of the ocean.

She ran distracted until she heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Jogging slowly from the other direction was a goofy-looking shirtless blonde man. He waved at her happily, but Lightning ignored it just like she always did. She swiftly stormed past her sister's boyfriend. Snow was an undeserving idiot, and she was going to keep doing everything she could to drive them apart.

Running was usually how she cleared her mind, but as her feet padded against the sand, she couldn't help but let her mind drift.

Lightning was certain of who she was. She didn't like it and she was going to ignore it for a large portion of her life. But she knew that her new roommate could be trouble. She was tired, having stayed up a few hours after Fang's little comment. It had kept running through her mind.

Was she just being teased?

Was Fang just being nice?

Was Fang just like her?

Were pulsians just that open?

Why did it even matter?

Lightning's mind was distracted but her body kept on her morning routine. She didn't even realize that she had turned and started to dash northwards up the beach again. Her body was on autopilot as she continued to think about the pulsian girl. Lightning always tried to ignore first impressions, but she couldn't. Fang seemed like an earnest and honest person; but so free and wild. It was something that she envied.

Silently passing by Snow, who was just starting his return run to the boy's dormitory, Lightning entered through the front door. Her room was only the fourth one from the entrance, in the block reserved for national level athletes. She had to admit, Fang was right about the school being shady. They always claimed it was tradition; as if that really meant anything.

She wandered into her room and saw that Fang had managed to flip over, her head hanging over the foot of the bed and snoring a little louder. She shook her head at the ridiculous sight and then wandered to her closet. She thought about the night before, pausing before removing her clothes. The run was a light one for her, and the cool morning air kept her from sweating. She stripped off the workout clothes, not noticing that the snoring had stopped.

"That's a nice way to wake up."

Lightning stopped again as the same thoughts that had been running through her mind started up again. Fang sat silently for a moment, before peeling herself out of the pile of furs on her bed.

"You go somewhere?"

"Morning jog."

The brunette nodded. "That's nice." Another awkward silence hung in the air. It was thick enough that Fang could hear every little noise that her roommate made as she dressed. Lightning finally finished dressing and turned to Fang while tying her ribbon.

"I tripped on your bag earlier. Try not to leave things on the floor."

"Oh, sorry," Fang responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "I planned on moving it but I just sort of conked out last night."

"Just don't let it happen again." Lightning eyed the bag. "Where did you get it? It's very unique."

"Made it myself. I went out, hunted a gorgonopsid, speared it, and tanned its hide."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. She had seen one of them at a zoo when she was younger. She remembered the wicked looking claws and razor-lined maw. "That's a joke right? You killed one of those things– with a spear?"

Fang smiled. "It's still a tradition in Oerba for the teenagers to go on a hunt. It's completely voluntary now, and most kids use guns; but that seemed boring."

"...and the furs?"

"Same story, mostly just little creatures though."

Being honest with herself, Lightning wanted to believe the other girl. It would mean that her roommate wasn't going to just be another shallow high-schooler. She was an actually interesting person who went out and did meaningful things. Or some sort of weird, compulsive liar. Either way Fang wasn't the type looking to just fit in, and she certainly wouldn't. Lightning watched as Fang rolled off the bed and over too her desk. She lifted up a picture frame.

"See, this is her; before she was a bag. It was a small one really. I don't think I could have handled a fully grown alpha male or anything."

The picture was of Fang with the beast slung over one shoulder and a bloodied spear against the other. It was a little smaller than Fang, who looked a few years younger in the picture. A pre-teen girl who killed a fearsome monster. She knew it was weird for her, but Lightning smiled anyway.

Fang smiled widely back. "I know it may seem strange for a girl to say this here, but I really enjoyed going on hunts." Her expression dropped a little. "I'm going to miss it."

"It does sound great."

While she was fastening her armband, Lightning watched as Fang stood and started to put on the uniform. She stared in disdain as the girl sloppily tied her ribbon and ignored the top button. Fang noticed the look.

"I was told the dress code wasn't very strict."

"No, but you look sloppy."

Fang grimaced in response. "Well, I think I look alright." The pulsian took her hands to her hair and shook it a little, causing it to fall into its normal look.

Lightning stared over at Fang's uniform. Lightning admitted to herself that no one else wore it with the same perfection that she did, and at least the style fit Fang's personality well. Rather than a slob, she looked relaxed. Then, her eyes dropped to a glare again when she noticed the large tribal tattoo on the girl's upper left arm and a burn mark on the right. She wasn't sure how she missed it when the girl was half-naked the night before. When she realized why, Lightning glanced away for a moment.

Her curiosity was piqued, but she chose to wait to ask about them. The quiet girl had enough conversation for now, and just grabbed her bag moved silently out the door and towards the school.

The road was empty during her early morning jog but it was late enough in the morning that a few of the high-ranking, more punctual students had started towards the school's main building. She spotted a few other disciplinary committee members, who she ignored.

She quietly entered the main foyer of the old school building. The floor was the same tile pattern that she found disorienting and creepy. There were four spiral staircases in the corners, which led up to second and third floors. The central area of the foyer was open, with classrooms lining the balconies. In contrast to the dormitory, it appeared perfectly uniform and even.

But on the second floor, there were halls leaving from the center of the north, east, and south walls. Each annex was for different academic capabilities, and she headed towards the south wing, which was reserved for the lowest grades. Her athletic prowess earned her pull within the school and a nice room, but the class assignment was determined solely on exam scores. Lightning didn't mind, she could keep an eye on Serah and her loser boyfriend.

Lightning kept a stern expression as she entered the empty classroom. The other low-ranking kids never showed up early. The pink-haired girl headed for her seat in the back corner. She had picked the spot furthest from the teacher, with the least neighbors, and the least foot traffic around it.

Other students filtered in after a few minutes, chatting aimlessly and loudly. Lightning found it amusing how they were so rowdy in the morning, but still complained about waking up for school. She silently crossed her legs and waited for class to start.

When the bell rang, she noted that the teacher was still missing. The other students started to whisper and gossip, but it wasn't long before the door opened and their middle-aged teacher, Mr. Katzroy, stepped in. Fang walked in confidently behind him.

"Good morning everyone," he said unenthusiastically, "today, a new transfer student will be joining us. This is Oerba Yun Fang, from Gran Pulse." He turned and wrote the name up on the white-board. Whispering once again broke out among the students. Fang ignored it and smiled at the class.

"Hello everyone. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all. Hope we can have a fun year."

Lightning could hear some of the whispering clearly.

"Wow, what a hottie!"

"But she's from Gran Pulse, aren't they all savages out there?"

"How'd she even get into this school?"

"I heard that she's going to be on the volleyball team."

"That accent is so sexy!"

A pink eyebrow raised a little when she realized a girl had made the last comment. She just shut her eyes, but was a little worried when she heard footsteps moving towards her.

"This seat taken?" Fang asked with a smile. Lightning just looked over at the currently empty seat beside her. She knew there were a few open seats around her but that one belonged to Lebreau, who had made it a personal mission to befriend her.

"Yes, but sit there anyway."

Fang flopped down into the chair, before glancing around. The amount of whispering had tripled.

"What's going on?" she asked Lightning worriedly.

"They're surprised I'm talking to you."

"Err, why?"

"Well, I tend to just ignore people who annoy me."

The pulsian laughed a little. "Alright then. That makes me feel special though. You like me huh?" she asked casually, relaxing an elbow onto the desk and resting her chin on her hand.

Lightning felt herself losing control on herself again. "No. Your just not annoying enough to warrant the cold shoulder–," the girl paused a moment, "–yet."

"Message received," Fang quickly commented, smirking and putting her hands up in resignation. Lightning stared for a moment, before glancing back up at the writing on the board. The lesson had started, and she was done being distracted.

At least Lightning wished she was. Her eyes kept disobeying her will and glancing over at her roommate. The other girl was constantly shifting between relaxed positions, and Lightning found the rustling was a little distracting. But the bigger distraction was the large tattoo on the girl's left arm. It appeared to be a mouth filled with fangs, with two descending spikes. She tried to figure out what it as on her own, but was stumped.

When the lunch bell rang out, Lightning grit her teeth and realized she hadn't been taking any notes. She was about to ask Fang for hers when she noticed that the other girl didn't even have a notebook on her desk. Or a bag.

While the other students all stood to go fight for their lunches, Lightning calmly pulled out a pre-made lunch. Their dorm room had no kitchen, but there was a communal one that she used so she could avoid the bustling and noisy lunchroom. It was just a simple sandwich and chips, but Lightning never really concerned herself with the quality of her food.

As she started to eat, Lightning glanced over and saw Fang leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head. After a few moments the door to the classroom opened slightly; an attractive younger redhead stuck her head in and glanced around, before excitedly sending the door the rest of the way open and skipping her way into the room. Lightning tightly closed her eyes, annoyed that someone was actually skipping.

"Fang! We haven't gotten to talk yet! How has it been?"

Lightning tensed even more. She relaxed and started to eat, determined to ignore the other pulsian girl who was now excitedly conversing with her roommate.

"It's fine. Got any food?"

Vanille nodded and stuck out a lunchbox. Fang snatched the box with a wide smile and quickly dug into it. What seemed like only an instant later, she put the empty box down and smiled at her friend.

"By the way, this is my roommate, Lightning," she said, gesturing at Lightning, who was still eating her lunch.

"Hello; it's nice to meet you. Please take good care of Fang." Vanille bowed lightly as she spoke.

She only received a subtle nod from Lightning, who had once again shut her eyes. Vanille's accent seemed more subtle, and her voice a little higher pitched. She didn't find it as attractive as Fang's. She shook her head a little to dispel the thought.

"Oh, she thinks your annoying," Fang commented with a smirk.

"What!?" Vanille quickly responded with a worried expression.

"She doesn't speak to people she finds annoying. So, how is your roommate?"

Vanille still looked worried as she glanced at Lightning, who showed no expression. She turned back to her friend. "Oh, um, fine I guess; she's nice and polite but I think she's a little scared of me. The whole Gran Pulse thing."

Lightning looked over again at the redhead. She wasn't one of them, but a lot of people still feared Gran Pulse. The two countries were at war only a few years ago, and the media didn't portray Gran Pulse very fairly. It was a little ridiculous, there hadn't even been any actual fighting in the last decade.

She watched concern wash over Fang's face. Then she glared as she saw Fang reach a hand out and tenderly rest it on Vanille's.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. You're a great girl, she'll figure that out."

Lightning tried to ignore the slight ache in the pit of her stomach, still watching the two foreign girls from the corner of her eye. Vanille nodded, and Fang stood from her chair and pulled the other girl into a hug.

"You knew it would be tough, but you've always wanted to live in a big city right?"

Another nod.

"We'll manage. If anyone gives you any crap, let me know," Fang released Vanille and flexed an arm, "I'll take care of it."

"That's not really going to help at all."

Fang laughed and sat back down. "I guess you're right, but you know I'll still beat the crap out of anyone that bothers you, Vanille."

Lightning's shoulders sagged when she realized this was her sister's new roommate. She stared down at her desk as Vanille said goodbye to both of them and left the room.

It bothered her; both by the girl who seemed exceptionally close with her new roommate and the fact that it bothered her at all. But she steeled herself. Lightning thought she didn't need emotions, it would only get in the way of her duty.


	3. Question and Answer

**Fang: Question and Answer**

Fang smirked as she sent another volleyball careening at the ground at meteoric speed. On contact, it sent sand flying in all directions. The two defending players had to raise their arms to defend themselves from the particulate. The pulsian turned and gave a thumbs-up to Lebreau, who had set the ball. It was their first practice, and because it was still late summer, they were playing a few games on the beach.

"Nice spike Fang! We're going to be unstoppable this year," Lebreau commented with a wide smile. The two dumbfounded players on the other side of the net just nodded. "Just one more point and then we're done for the day."

A player on the other side tossed Lebreau the ball, who sent a quick underhand serve to the other side. The positioning forced the receiving player to awkwardly bump the ball in a low arc over the net. Fang immediately responded by leaping up high into the air and sending it once again into the sand effortlessly.

Soundly defeated, the two other girls hung their heads and walked away. Lebreau quickly strode over and threw an arm around Fang's neck. "You're really good! This is going to be a great season."

Fang nodded. "That's why I'm here."

The pulsian thought it odd that the other girl didn't release her as they walked back to the main training grounds where the locker rooms were. She wasn't going to comment, but she felt a little awkward about the contact. But it wasn't a feeling of discomfort or dislike: it was guilt.

Fang knew that she was attracted to other girls. It was always obvious to her, and it wasn't even a big deal in Gran Pulse. So when another girl clung to her like this, it made her uncomfortable because they didn't know the way she felt about the contact. She had decided to keep it her preferences a secret. Fang had even kept Vanille in the dark about it– but she did have her reasons.

Lebreau finally released her when they arrived at the locker room. Fang quickly stripped from her swim-wear and headed for the showers. Normally they would practice in uniform, but the team wore swimsuits to play on the beach. Fang sensed she was receiving odd looks as she began to shower, so she glanced around. Everyone else in the showers were still wearing swimsuits and just rinsing off sand.

She shrugged her shoulders and chalked it up to a cultural difference. Fang just continued her shower. Lebreau walked up beside her and started to rinse off the sand from practice. "Everyone usually just uses these to rinse off on beach days. When there's normal practice they take showers back at their dorm rooms." The other girl glanced over a few times at Fang's bare body, nervously glancing away each time.

"I'll keep that in mind. We always showered right after practice in Pulse. I planned on hanging around the school grounds anyway," she quickly responded as she began to rinse shampoo out of her hair. Once she finished, she stepped out of the room and toweled off. Her hair was still damp and wild as she put her uniform back on.

Fang waved goodbye to her new teammates and made her way to the cooking club's room. She glanced down at the even alternating tile of the floor. Fang mused that they couldn't have picked more disorienting colors. The walls were clean and white, and the whole thing felt artificial and overly sterile. She missed the more natural and homely feeling of buildings in Oerba. Everything here was style and design; there was no warmth or comfort.

Vanille told her where the clubroom was after school ended, but it took her a few minutes and a few wrong turns to find it. She finally poked her head in to find her best friend smiling and humming to herself. There was a girl with pink hair beside her, mixing something in a large metal bowl. The other girl was shorter and leaner than both of them. Fang slipped into the room and tapped on the redhead's shoulder.

"Hiya Vanille, how's it going?"

Vanille smiled wider, and gave the new arrival a quick hug. "Good, just helping Serah with a cake."

Fang smiled at her, then glanced quickly over at the pink-haired girl, who had turned and was looking at them. It was an immediate realization. Her features were softer, more feminine, and more youthful, but the resemblance to Lightning was uncanny. Fang smiled at her as she introduced herself.

"Serah, right? My name's Fang, nice to meet you."

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you too." Serah just stood and fidgeted for a few seconds.

"Don't mind me, just finish your cake." Fang quickly commented, leaning against the countertop beside Vanille. She was happy to see that Vanille was starting to get along with her roommate. Her childhood friend was always kind, sweet, and very endearing; Fang knew that Vanille could become friends with anyone she met.

The pulsian girl watched the two of them work hard, finally pouring the batter into a pair of round moldings and placing it in the oven. Fang stayed quiet as they started to talk about their days and other members of the cooking club. She knew that it was important that the two of them got to know each other better, so she stayed out of the conversation.

When Vanille started to talk about some cute boy in the cooking club Fang ignored the tinge of jealousy she felt, just smirking to herself and wondering what kind of boy would be in the cooking club. Then she laughed quietly to herself at the irony of that thought when she was such a tomboy.

Just as the buzzer sounding that the cake had finished rang, surprisingly loud and heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway. Serah quickly glanced around and grabbed a brown paper bag from the counter and handed it too Fang.

"Sorry to ask this of you, but could you give this to the girl that's coming and keep her from coming into the room?"

Fang stared at the bag a moment before grabbing it with a confused expression. "Yeah, I guess." She figured it was fine, she had some idea of who was coming.

She pushed away from the counter and left the room. Large open windows lined the opposite wall, and she could see that the sun was starting to set over the water. Fang glanced to the source of the heavy noise and found Lightning approaching. She still had her uniform on, and it was still perfectly lined up and wrinkle free. Her school shoes were replaced with a heavy looking pair of boots that went up to just below her knees.

"What's with the boots, G.I Jane?"

Fang stared at the Lightning expectantly, but the other girl initially gave no response. After a few awkward moments, Lightning looked out the window at the setting sun.

"Ankle support."

The pulsian laughed and then held the bag out for the other girl. "Serah asked me to give you this."

Once again Lightning just stared at the bag for a few awkward seconds. She grabbed it from Fang's hand with a quick swipe. "You met Serah?"

Fang nodded in response. "You two are related?"

"She's my sister."

"Ah, I could see the resemblance."

The sunset grew more intense, bathing the hallway in orange light. Fang looked over at Lightning, who was still staring out at the sun. The pink-haired girl did a quick turned and started to march away. Fang quickly followed behind her.

"Where are you headed?"

Lightning glanced back but didn't respond. Fang continued to follow her in silence as they approached a staircase. She smiled widely as she stepped out onto the wide, flat roof of the school building. Stairs emerged directly into the open roof in the center of each wing. She was able to glance directly at the expansive sea that separated her from her home.

The roof was bathed in the strong orange glow that was reflecting off the water, and Fang quickly sprinted past Lightning and leaped onto the guard rail, hanging her torso over.

"This is a great view!"

Lightning slowly walked up behind her and gently leaned forward, resting her elbows on the railing and crossing her forearms. She didn't speak another word. Fang shook the rail a little, before jumping up so she was sitting on it, her legs facing inwards. They both sat quietly and watched the sun drop below the horizon, the orange glow shifting into a dull purple one.

Once the scene was over, Fang jumped down and laid back on the ground, staring up at the empty night sky. "That was pretty. Do you come up here often?"

Lightning gave her a light nod in response.

Fang smirked and responded to the quiet girl. "It's nice and peaceful. I'm surprised that no one else comes up here to watch."

"That's because they're all at dinner."

Fang blinked a few times and then sighed. "So, we missed dinner?"

Lightning nodded before staring up at the night sky.

"So, Vanille annoys you?"

There was no response.

"So, I annoy you?"

Fang watched Lightning close her eyes and hang her head.

"That's not it," she finally responded. She glanced out over the darkening ocean.

"Well that's good."

"Why were you in the cooking room?"

"I stopped by to see Vanille. I guess your sister is her roommate."

"Yeah."

Fang grimaced, every conversation she had with Lightning made it feel like she was pulling out the other girl's teeth.

"What a coincidence. Don't worry about anything. Vanille is a really nice and sweet girl, so they'll get along fine."

Lightning turned and glared at Fang, who was speaking with her eyes closed and a gentle smile. "That's good to know."

"Yeah, she's always been so kind and wonderful. I mean, once when we were little, she actually–"

Heavy footsteps interrupted the start of her story. Fang rose up in confusion and followed the other girl.

"–is something the matter?"

"It's getting late, and I don't really want to learn all about Vanille's past."

"Oh, thats fine. We can head back to the room."

There was no response, but Lightning kept a steady pace with Fang beside her.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"No."

Fang grimaced again. "Oh, come on, we're roommates. It's very concerning not knowing anything about you."

Lightning glanced over. "My name is Lightning. I run track. I have a sister named Serah."

"That… I know all of that already."

"Exactly. You know about me already. So I'm not telling you more. Besides, I don't know much about you aside from the fact you're a hunter. If anyone should be concerned, it's me. You go out and kill things for fun."

Fang laughed to herself, mostly because she realized it was the most she'd heard from the other girl. She rushed ahead and turning to face Lightning. The pulsian walked backwards, keeping pace with Lightning.

"Well then, how about we play a game? You ask me a question, I'll give an answer, and then you owe me one in return."

"Fine. What's with that tattoo?"

"Oh, this? It's a traditional mark showing that I completed my first hunt. It's the face of a gorgonopsid."

"Oh," Lightning tilted her head. "I see it now."

"Yeah, almost all pulsians have them. You should see Vanille's; big ol' bear right on her upper thigh."

Lightning glared a little at the other girl. "A bear? That girl has killed a bear?"

"Shot it right between the eyes."

"That's… impressive."

"Eh, it's less impressive when you learn you she had her eyes shut tight and was firing from the hip."

"Well then that's lucky. What was your hometown like?"

Fang bit her tongue a little at the quick change of topic. She got the feeling that Lightning really didn't like Vanille.

"Oerba was amazing. It's a small little village by a savanna. Everyone knew each other, and it was usually peaceful and quiet."

"It must have been a huge change coming to Eden."

The pulsian let her expression drop momentarily. "Yeah, I miss home. I haven't really gotten a chance to see the city yet though. Well, that's two."

"Alright. What was your home like there?"

"Oh, we grew up in the village orphanage. I started working and moved out when I started high school; I only made enough for a small room for the two of us though."

"So you lived with Vanille?"

"Yeah, the orphanage wasn't bad, but we wanted to get some privacy and freedom. Well, that's four. So, where did you grow up?"

Lightning stared at her. "I never said I'd answer the questions now." The pink-haired girl closed her eyes and walked away quickly.

"Tch. How unfair. Fine, but I'll expect those answers later."

Fang quickly followed Lightning back to their room, the latter slowing down so they were once again quietly walking side by side. Admittedly, Fang found Lightning interesting. Particularly, she was mysterious and quiet. When something is locked away and out of sight, Fang always became all the more eager to see it; she resolved herself to learn more about her new roommate.

Lightning paused in front of the entryway to the girl's dormitory, before veering off the path into one of the building's gardens. Fang stood across from her as she sat down on an ornate stone bench. Lightning tightly crossed her left leg over the other and let her head drop as she closed her eyes. Fang smiled as the other girl released a sigh.

Fang looked behind her before planting herself on the bench across from Lightning's. She lifted her legs and sat cross-legged on the bench. The pulsian tilted her head and watched Lightning sit with an aggravated look.

The furled eyebrows and tightly closed eyes were a definite signal not to ask anything, so Fang sat quietly and just stared at the other girl. She couldn't help but watch the intense expression that almost looked as though the girl was preparing to go to war. It wasn't a drastic change from the normal cold expression or the girl's glare. What Fang really wanted to see was the girl's smile. One had peeked through a few times but was always brief and still subdued.

After a few minutes, Lightning eyes suddenly opened but her brow remained furled. Fang remained motionless until their eyes met, and Lightning immediately stood.

"Sorry, I was just mentally preparing myself."

"For what?"

"You'll know soon."

The response was short and clipped, and Fang had to quickly stand and jog to catch up to Lightning, who had already started towards their room. Lightning again paused outside their door, before opening it apprehensively.

"Happy birthday!"

Fang leaned over from behind the other girl and smiled at Vanille and Serah, who were holding out a round frosted cake, with _Happy Birthday Claire_ written in pink frosting. Vanille took a little bow.

"Sorry for intruding–"

"Please, you're welcome here anytime," Fang quickly interrupted, attempting to dismiss her friend's discomfort, "this is my room too." She shifted a little uncomfortably when Lightning's glared at her. "Well, maybe check with me first."

Fang turned and smiled at Lightning. "Happy birthday, I guess."

Serah walked away and placed the cake on Lightning's desk, beside a stack of four plates. She grabbed a small box, which was delicately wrapped in lavender paper and tied with a pink ribbon.

"Claire, I got you a present."

Lightning's expression softened as she gently took the small rectangular gift. She carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a large knife. There was a ring on one end, and when she flicked the small switch, the blade swung up. It was pretty, but also looked dependable and solid.

"You know I don't want you joining the Guardian Corps, but I know I'll never change your mind. I want you to have this."

Fang watched as Lightning smiled slightly, before closing the blade again. It caused her to smile slightly as well.

"Thank you, Serah."

Vanille and Serah stayed around and they all ate the cake together. Fang smiled at the change in Lightning when her sister was around. Her expression and voice softened, and she spoke a little more. She also watched as the elder Farron carefully observed how Serah and Vanille got along. It was a drastic difference, but it made the girl even more mysterious.

Fang could tell there was a caring side behind her roommate's cold facade, and it intrigued her. She wanted to know why the girl hid so much of herself, but knew that just asking would never get a response. Drawing anything from the girl was a challenge, and it would take so much effort to peel back all the layers and learn what was really going on in her mind.

When the younger girls left their room Lightning sat on her bed, exhausted.

"You should have told me it was your birthday."

"Why? We just met anyway."

"Hmm." Fang quickly walked over to her closet. She grabbed her leather bag and pulled off a charm that was hanging off one of the ties. She tossed it across the room. Lightning effortlessly grabbed the shining object out of the air.

She opened her hand, revealing a pink crystal rose. It shined gently in the room's artificial lighting, and looked delicately crafted. "What–"

"It's an Eidolon."

"Isn't this really valuable or something?" Lightning asked, staring down at the delicate-looking flower that rested in her hands.

"No, it's just a special kind of glass. People give them as gifts when we leave on hunts, as good luck charms. It seems appropriate."

"I see."

"So, you plan on joining the army?"

Lightning nodded, still staring at the crystal flower in her hands. She moved it a few times, watching it refract multicolored light. "When I graduate, I'm going to enlist. It's the only way I can earn enough money to pay for Serah to go to college."

"Eh, sounds like you've got things planned out well. College, huh. I haven't really thought about what I want to do after I graduate. What does she want to do?"

Lightning got up and started preparing for bed. "I'm not even sure, but if you don't have a college degree in Cocoon, there isn't a lot you can do. I'm not going to let Serah get stuck in some menial job."

Fang stood and started to remove her uniform too. "Alright. I know I can't afford college either, but I don't really plan on staying here. I just want to make sure Vanille is safe. I couldn't let her come to the big city all alone."

"Right," she responded curtly, before softening her expression. "Thanks for the gift, it's really pretty."

"No problem," Fang responded, sprawling out on the top of her bed.

"I only owe you one more answer now."

Fang laughed and closed her eyes, drifting off in a good mood. She finally learned something about her roommate, and it seemed like life wasn't going to be all bad in her new surroundings.


	4. Clothes

**Lightning: Clothes**

Lightning glared into her closet. She checked to the right, then the left, before pulling out a white t-shirt. She had contemplated something more stylish, but quickly banished the thought and went with something casual. It was going to be a long, irritating day; comfort came first. She threw the shirt onto her bed and walked over to her dresser.

First, she opened the top drawer and stared at a pair of jeans, before glancing over to her roommate's bed. Fang lay sprawled out again, this time face down. Lightning got an eyeful of Fang's backside, which looked firm and tight. She looked down again, thinking about how good she looked in her favorite jeans. She slammed the drawer shut, enraged that she had even thought about trying to impress the sleeping girl.

She opened the second drawer and pulled out a brown skirt. She actually felt more comfortable when her legs were free to move, and it was more appropriate for the late summer temperature. She tossed the skirt on the bed as well, then dug out clean underwear from her bottom drawer, then left the room to shower.

Lightning kept the water cold, gritting her teeth when the intense, sharp pain hit her skin. It had been five days since her birthday, and life was getting more and more difficult for her. Fang was open and carefree; whenever she was in the room she wore very little clothing, if anything at all.

There were plans; they had been laid out for years. She was going to join the army and get Serah though college. Then she could live the rest of her life. But temptation was a tanned goddess who slept two meters away, walked around half-naked, and flirted with her. At least, Lightning thought that she did. Her response was to just sacrifice hot showers earlier than she had planned.

She managed to clean herself while lost in thought, and stepped out of the shower. She put on her underwear and her pink robe, then stepped into the room. Lightning didn't bother trying to be quiet; she knew she couldn't make a sound loud enough to wake up Fang. But one thing did always seem to wake her up, so Lightning moved cautiously.

Stepping gently, Lightning moved closer to Fang, who had shifted and had her head hanging off of her bed. She gave the sleeping girl a few firm pokes, attempting to ensure she was sleeping soundly. Feeling confident, she stepped over to her bed and removed her robe– the second it hit the floor, the light snoring behind her stopped.

"Great view."

Lightning didn't turn to face the girl, instead glaring straight forward. Five days in a row, the other girl woke up the instant she tried to change clothes. She tightly closed her eyes in aggravation, contemplating what kind of magic made her exposed body the perfect alarm clock for Fang. The clothing on the bed was quickly put on.

"You should get ready soon. Serah always likes to get out early."

Fang grunted. "What a pain; I wanted to sleep in."

Releasing a sigh, Lightning sat down on her bed.

"I don't want to go either, but Serah is dragging me along."

The pulsian stretched out on her bed then relaxed again, fully sprawled out. "Why do I always let Vanille get her way?"

"I don't know."

Lightning thought she did, but she didn't want to voice her theory on it.

"Ah well," Fang let out with a sigh, then stood and moved to her dresser. Lightning glanced over and saw the other girl quickly pull on a black tank-top and a pair of short jean shorts. Fang turned around and faced her.

"Will this be alright?"

Giving a nod in response, Lightning grabbed a nearby brush, and started to fix her hair. Glancing out the corner of her eyes, she saw Fang muss her hair a little, causing it to fall into its normal style. Lightning ignored the slight twinge of jealousy; her haircare routine was still way simpler than most others.

Both were ready after a few minutes, so they sat on their beds waiting for the others to arrive. Fang swung around and lounged on her back, her hands behind her head.

"So Lightning, how's your luck been?"

"Huh?"

"I gave you a good luck charm, didn't I?"

"Oh. Not good I guess. I am getting forced to go out into the city."

"Eh, you don't know that something great won't happen."

"Yes I do."

Fang glanced over, then pushed off the bed and walked over to Lightning. She grabbed the crystal rose off of Lightning's nightstand.

"Get up," she commanded, gesturing with a finger.

Lightning apprehensively stood up, unsure of what was happening. She felt her heartbeat uncomfortably speed up when her roommate suddenly squatted down beside her hip. Fang grabbed Lightning's belt, causing her to start squirming uncomfortably.

"What are you doing!?"

"Just hold still!" Fang quickly responded with aggravation.

Growing increasingly uncomfortable with the Fang, Lightning only remained calm for a few moments before jerking away. She felt something bounce against her upper thigh. The pink-haired girl glanced down and saw that the Eidolon was tied to her belt.

"There. Now something great will happen for sure!"

"I don't want to damage it or–,"

"Don't worry, they're durable," Fang quickly interrupted, having walked over to her own nightstand. When she spun back around, she had a necklace on. It was a purple crystal petal, made of the same material. "Now we match," she remarked with a grin.

Lightning glared back, unamused.

"Oh, calm down. We're both going to need all the luck we can get, right?"

"Yeah. She didn't mention it, but Serah probably invited Snow and his friends. Prepare to be hit on all day."

"Oh, that's just great. I know none of them will be my type."

The commented elicited a small chuckle from Lightning. Fang suddenly perked up and smiled.

"Was that a laugh from the ice queen?"

She received another glare. "Of course not."

"Deny it all you want; I definitely heard it."

A knock at the door drew away Lightning's death stare. Normally she'd be irritated, but she was happy that she wasn't going to be alone with Fang anymore. She quickly stomped over to the door and flung it open. Serah poked her head in.

"Ready to go?"

Both older girls nodded and stepped into the hallway, where they found Vanille and Lebreau. Fang smiled at her teammate.

"Didn't know you'd be coming."

"Yeah, Serah invited Snow; Snow invited me," she responded. "Hi Lightning," Lebreau added, waving nervously at the girl.

Lightning just gave a light nod acknowledging her presence. She had told Fang earlier; she ignored people that annoyed her. Lebreau struck her as someone that was always nervous and fidgety. Lightning quickly thought about how she preferred people who were confident, as long as they actually deserved to be. Thoughts of Fang quickly popped into her mind before she dismissed it.

The five girls walked out of the dorm and onto the main path that led to the school's gate. Lightning glanced over at Lebreau, who was walking beside her, glancing around nervously. Then, she glared over at Fang, who was a few feet ahead of her laughing and joking with Serah and Vanille.

She shut her eyes and called out to the girls ahead. "Serah, what's the plan today?"

Her sister spun around, continuing to walk backwards. "First, we're going to go shopping, then meet up with the guys and go to karaoke."

Lightning's expression dropped, then she glanced down at the crystal rose, cursing her luck. Fang slowed her pace so she was beside her.

"Don't make that face, you don't know how things will go."

Lightning didn't respond, but Lebreau glanced over and saw the crystal accessory.

"That's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

Lightning didn't respond to that either. Fang leaned forward and met Lebreau's eyes.  
"I gave it to her as a birthday present."

The girl let her eyes glance quickly at Fang's necklace, before letting her expression drop. "That's nice."

The pulsian nodded and stood up straight. They all continued their walk to the nearby department store in silence.

The morning was a trying experience for Lightning. She had clothes that she liked, and preferred to keep a simple and lasting wardrobe rather than going with trends. It was both amusing and annoying to her to always hear other girls complain about having to work so much when they spent all their money on clothes that they would only wear once or twice.

Fang sat beside her, bored, watching as Serah, Lebreau, and Vanille repeatedly popped in and out of the dressing rooms in various stylish outfits. Lightning glanced over at Fang. As far as clothes were concerned, it seemed like Fang kept a simple wardrobe too, aside from an assortment of exotic looking dresses. She knew nothing of pulsian fashion, nor had she seen Fang actually wear one since they were required to wear uniforms during the week.

Curiosity caused Lightning to imagine how Fang would look swathed in the colorful, silky cloth. She tilted her head drifted away for a moment, only to be brought back when she noticed Fang was smiling.

"That looks really good, Vanille."

The redhead spun around in a pink skirt and matching top, which left her midriff exposed. It was cut in a currently popular style. Vanille smiled widely and nodded. "It's a definite buy."

Lightning glanced away from the attractive younger girl, commenting in her mind that Fang hadn't lied about the bear tattoo. Lebreau awkwardly stepped out of one of the other dressing rooms. She was in a tight white blouse and short purple skirt. It was a simple outfit, something that Lightning could at least approve of.

"How does this look?"

The pink-haired girl shut her eyes, aware that Fang had walked away with Vanille and she was the only one around. She would at least respond, and it was a reasonable outfit.

"It looks good."

Lebreau eyebrows shot up in shock for a moment, before she relaxed and laughed nervously. She rubbed at the back of her head and blushed. Lightning had opened her eyes to quickly roll them, surprised that there were still girls who blushed whenever they received compliments.

"Thanks. I'm going to buy it."

The girl quickly turned and went back in, then rushed past once she had changed back into her clothes. Serah emerged smiling a minute later from a different room.

"I guess we're done. Let's go." Serah smiled and pulled an annoyed Lightning by the arm.

"Good."

Everyone checked out their purchases, then they walked back to the school's grounds so that they wouldn't have to carry bags everywhere. Three of the girls had multiple bags, one of which was Fang, who was carrying Vanille's bags. Lightning glared over at the girl several times, before stopping when she noticed Lebreau watching her curiously.

They passed by Lightning and Fang's room first, so Fang handed off all but one of the bags to the other girl and went into her room. Lightning looked curiously at the bag that Fang had. She hadn't noticed her roommate purchasing anything.

"What did you get?"

Fang smirked and pulled out a lacy black bra, which caused Lightning to glare hard at the wall in the opposite direction.

"Most clothing in Gran Pulse is either handmade or really simple, so you can't get fancy stuff like this. Figured I'd get a set. It always looks great on you."

Lightning let out a breath through her teeth. This was the exact sort of thing that had been bothering her all week. She decided to do what she always did and ignore it.

"Are those dresses of yours handmade?"

"Dresses? Oh, you mean my saris? Yeah, they're a pain to make but I like wearing them."

"You mean _you_ made them?"

Fang nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Lightning nodded back in response. So far, Fang seemed like a person of limitless talents. She payed no attention in school and had bad grades, but she had all these little skills, and seemed to be so good at all of them. Lightning knew that these things that weren't of value for people in Cocoon, and that they were basic for people in Gran Pulse.

She had ended up forced to spend time around Vanille, through both Serah and Fang. It didn't take long for Lightning to realize that although Vanille was a little bubbly and far too happy, she was still far more capable than a lot of people their age. She was a chef, a musician, a singer, and if Fang was telling the truth, a capable adventurer of the wilds of Gran Pulse. The girl made jewelry and could sculpt, draw, and weave baskets. Though she didn't at first, Lightning certainly respected Vanille now.

The people of Cocoon lived in cities and relied on technology to take care of everything in their lives. They worked, went out to spend their money on alcohol and entertainment, slept, then worked again. The people of Gran Pulse worked enough to live, relying on the land and nature to provide most of their needs. In their efforts to live without destroying their environment, they became strong and capable people. They knew science; they could have made big cities and sprawling automated metropolises too, but they didn't.

They lived simply and in tune with nature. It was actually the reason why there was a war between the two countries in the first place. Cocoon had always traded with them to build itself up, but eventually disputes broke out over resources. It culminated in war, with Cocoon attempting to invade and take the abundant natural resources they believed were being wasted.

Gran Pulse was still comprised of scattered villages and towns, sparsely populated with hunters and gatherers. Cocoon regarded them as primitive and savage. They were wrong. Invasion forces took the beaches quickly, but the march in-land was slow, stopped and delayed by small attacks and ambushes. When they reached the first mountain ranges, the tide suddenly turned.

From the massive caverns pulsian machines of war emerged, primitive in appearance but utterly destructive. Massive Juggernauts and hordes of Pulsework Knights flooded forth, and the invasion was repelled. Once the fighting was over, the two remained in a state of war for nearly a decade, with an official peace drawn only a few years prior.

It pained Lightning to know that she was a citizen of Cocoon. She could run fast, and knew martial arts, but she didn't have a wide range of skills beyond that. She was exceptional in Cocoon, but wasn't as capable as the average person in Gran Pulse. In her plans, once she was done with the military she would eventually join the zombie workforce that let the city run. To her, even if life in Gran Pulse was more difficult, it seemed more fulfilling. But Lightning thought it was something she would never be a part of.

Lightning sat down on her bed again. She watched Fang approach her closet, crossing her arms and staring in contemplation.

"Should I change?"

"Why?

"Well, I don't want any of these guys to hit on me."

Tilting her head, Lightning thought about the comment. Fang didn't seem like one to shy away from attention, even if it was unwanted. "Why?"

Fang turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't figure I'd have to justify it to you." She chuckled lightly and turned back to start rustling through her closet.. "Whenever guys are interested in me, Vanille always makes a big fuss trying to set me up."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Lightning could see Fang glance at her from the corner of her eyes. "Tell her what?"

"That you aren't, well, interested in _guys_."

Deep green eyes snapped forward immediately. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine." Lightning wasn't going to pry, feeling completely empathetic to the situation. She just shut her eyes as her roommate started to change.

When she opened them again, Fang had a loose, dark blue cloth wrapped over one of her shoulders. Beneath it she had changed to a midriff exposing black shirt. The cloth continued down into a lose long skirt, portions of her legs exposed by the way the fabric was folded. Lightning immediately shut her eyes again, the true image of Fang in her native garb was just as impressive as the one she had imagined. It flowed off of her, covering enough skin to make it all the more alluring than just underwear. It was a beautiful sight, and the sari fit her perfectly.

"That… isn't going to help," Lightning struggled to get out.

Fang shrugged. "I figured they wouldn't hit on me if I wore very _pulsian_ clothes. You know, scare the locals and whatnot."

"You look too beautiful, I'd change back," Lightning retorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

A brief chuckle escaped from Fang again. "Eh, thanks."

Suddenly glaring, Lightning turned her head away rapidly as Fang disrobed again. When she glanced back, Fang was still in her underwear. "Well, what can I wear..."

"Just keep the same clothes on, you're going to be hit on no matter what."

"Because I'm so beautiful, right?"

There was no response.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I wanted to mostly say thank you for all the response. I have the structure all planned out and this is going to be a long story, so I hope you all enjoy it so far.


	5. One Way Loves

**Fang: One Way Loves**

Fang smiled and watched her best friend dancing and singing at the front of the room. They were in a small private room with a karaoke machine. The pulsian was a little confused when she first saw it; she was used to karaoke bars having a stage. She figured the privacy might be nice to avoid some embarrassment. Of course it didn't matter to her because she would never get up and sing.

Breaking her eyes from her friend, Fang glanced quickly around the room. Lightning sat with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression, with Lebreau next to her in the outfit that she had bought earlier. She chuckled as she saw her teammate trying to talk to Lightning, but blushing and fidgeting. It made Fang a little happy to know she wasn't the only person with an unrequited crush around here.

The music stopped, and in a quick glance over Fang saw Vanille smiling gently and talking with a young, silver-haired boy. His name was Hope, and he was apparently the cute boy from the cooking club.

He was a little feminine, so Fang could at least empathize a little. She also had to admit that he was better than most the guys Vanille went for. In Gran Pulse most guys were still macho and insensitive: hunters and craftsman, just like her. Fang had always watched Vanille's failed attempts at romance, but she had to admit this guy seemed nice, probably the best so far.

That didn't mean it still wasn't painful. Fang was well aware that she was in love with her best friend. She always had a soft spot in her heart for Vanille; Fang took care of her as they grew up, always protected her from anything that could hurt her. Now, Fang would do anything she could to make sure Vanille was happy. Even take an offer to go to school in another country– one that she didn't want to live in. She would step aside and let the younger girl date whoever she wanted, knowing full well it would never be her.

So here she was now, and Vanille was happy. Fang knew that the girl was never exactly happy with life in the wilds of Gran Pulse, but hoped that she would get over it and see that it was better if she actually spent time in the city.

From the corner of her eye, Fang spotted Lightning watching her carefully.

Fang was a smart girl; she had never tried hard in school to learn things she didn't need to know, but she was clever and perceptive. So it wasn't hard for her to determine that Lightning had already realized that she was in love with Vanille. But at the same time, Fang was aware that wasn't most people's train of thought; Fang and Vanille always came across as sisters, especially because they grew up together in an orphanage.

With a smirk, Fang drew a conclusion she was moderately confident in– only a person of like mind would have immediately assumed that she loved her childhood friend.

Fang continued to watch, ignoring the ache in her heart as her friend playfully touched Hope's arm as they were talking. She glanced over at Lightning again as Lebreau raised a hand apprehensively, about to pull off the same move, but got nervous and backed off. She sighed and leaned back, commenting to herself how lucky Lightning was, at least she had a pretty girl trying to flirt with her.

"Your friend is a good singer. Are you going to go up too?"

Fang glanced out the side of her eyes at the muscular teenager sitting next to her. His name was Gadot, and he was impressively tall, managing to tower over even her. It was an inevitable part of her life: Vanille would always try and set her up with guys.

Each attempt was always different; Vanille was attempting to scope out what sort of guy Fang was actually interested in. Evidently this time Vanille was trying out giant meat-head. Fang chuckled silently to herself because he was possibly the furthest a person could actually be from her preferences. Shorter, sweet, feminine, soft, sensitive, and cute; this was the list of traits she wanted in a lover. Of course she wouldn't tell Vanille any of that; her friend could be a little air-headed but even she might have been able to tell who the obvious target of Fang's affections was.

Fang snapped back to reality.

"Nah, I can't sing."

"Really? I'm sure it can't be–,"

"It's like the sound of a behemoth dying," she quickly interrupted.

"That's too bad. I wanted to see you up there too," Gadot said leaning back.

An uncomfortable grimace formed on Fang's face because she knew that he was flexing and trying to show off his abs, which were exposed by his ridiculous choice of going shirtless under a vest. She thought there was something comical about the way really muscular male abs looked; this was another thing she would keep to herself.

"So I heard you play volleyball with Lebreau."

"Yeah."

He leaned a little further back. "That's cool. Me and Snow play basketball," he added confidently.

"That's nice."

Fang was well aware that the school's basketball team was considered the weakest of all its sports. There were promising recruits, but it wasn't a popular sport in Cocoon, so it was where a lot of weaker athletes were placed. The academy required at least one sport and one liberal arts club; it was part of their 'diverse and well-rounded education.'

"So, what kind of things do you like to do, you know, when you're out?"

This elicited a sigh. It was such a poorly put together question. "I like to go out and kill monsters." She was going to continue her attempts to scare him away by being exceptionally foreign.

"That's cool, I guess."

He wasn't paying attention and clearly staring at her exposed stomach; in the end she had decided to wear the sari. Fang stood out, but she liked looking good, even if it attracted unwanted attention. She was also testing out her theory about Lightning, and had noticed a few sideways glances from the girl.

"I'm going to step out. It's a little stuffy in here."

"Oh, why don't I come with you?"

"Er, it's embarrassing but I'm going somewhere you aren't allowed to go."

The muscular man tilted his head for a moment, before laughing and rubbing the back of his head. He didn't follow her as she walked out the room. As she left, Fang glanced out the corner of her eyes and saw Lightning watching her again. Lebreau got up right afterwards and followed her.

Fang stepped out of the room. The man who staffed the front desk looked up and saw her heading for the front door.

"Is something the matter, miss?"

"No, just getting some air."

"Oh, there's a balcony up on the second floor. Usually people go up to smoke, but you guys are the only ones here."

Fang smiled and thanked the man before turning around and heading up the nearby staircase. She opened a sliding door and stepped out. When she got out onto the small balcony, she tried to breath in the air. It was still stuffy and smelled like car exhaust, but was better than the small room packed with teenagers. The air at the school was better, but it still wasn't as pristine and fresh as it was in her homeland.

The sound of the door behind her signaled the arrival of another person. She turned to find Lebreau walking up next to her.

"Hi Fang."

"Hey."

Fang stared down at the stream of passing cars, hustling and bustling their way through the city. It was a summer day, but it was overcast and dreary. Lebreau joined her watching the cars pass by.

"That's a really pretty dress."

"It's a sari, thanks," Fang responded with a wide smile. Maybe she wasn't so unlucky today.

Lebreau's expression dropped. "Yeah. Lightning seems to like it."

With a laugh, Fang flipped around so that she was leaning her back against the railing. "I guess. She's a pretty hard to read person, though. Very cold."

"Well, yeah but– you know– there's a caring side to her. It's pretty clear when she's with her sister. She's really cool too, and so talented," Lebreau responded, slightly offended.

"Really pretty too, right?" the pulsian asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous," Lebreau responded with a dreamy expression, before it snapped up and she stared at Fang. "Uh, well– I mean–"

"Ah, I'm jealous of her. She's got a beautiful girl pining for her, and all I've got is your meat-head friend all but drooling on me. Lady luck is frowning on me today."

Lebreau's jaw dropped a little, "You mean you're–,"

Fang smiled answered with a nod. "Oh, but keep it a secret from Vanille, alright?" She added, putting a finger perpendicular to her mouth as she spoke.

"But–,"

"I don't want her to know. You wouldn't walk up to Lightning and announce you like women would you?"

"So you–,"

"Yes. But it's a secret," she responded with a forlorn expression.

"Well I figured, seeing as she as trying to set you up with Gadot."

"Yeah. I know that you're their friend, but don't worry about it if you can't get them to stop. Just don't tell Vanille about it."

"But why are you telling me?"

"Oh, we're in the same position, aren't we? I figured it'd be nice to have someone to talk to about it."

"I guess. Sucks doesn't it?"

Fang laughed and nodded in agreement. "At least you have a better chance than me. Lightning might like the ladies too."

The only response was a slight laugh. "Yeah right." Lebreau took a long pause. "How can you stand watching Vanille flirt with Hope? It bothered me when Lightning was even looking at you."

"I just want her to be happy. I know that she'll never pick me. It hurts, but I have to deal with it, for her."

"That's so– wow. You tease and are a bit of a prankster, but you're actually a pure-hearted maiden, aren't you?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"What! No, it's just that–,"

"Don't try and deny it."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," Fang remarked with a grimace.

"Perhaps I should just tell Vanille, that will get her to stop trying to set you up with Gadot," Lebreau casually joked.

"Well, then maybe I'd tell Lightning how you feel about her."

Lebreau laughed again. "Maybe you're not so pure." There was a long minute of silence. "I don't think Lightning will ever pick me," she said slowly, turning to grimace at Fang, "I wish I could be like you."

"No you don't."

Looking down at the cars, Lebreau shook her head. "I may have to give up anyway. There are plenty of fish in the sea; I just hope there are more that look as good as you and her."

For the first time in her life, Fang threw an arm around another girl's shoulder and felt comfortable. "Don't give up so easily."

Lebreau stared at her for a moment, before sticking a hand out. "May the best girl win." Fang shook it confused about what was happening. "Let's go back."

Fang nodded. "Yeah."

As they re-entered the building, Lebreau smiled at Fang. "It is nice to talk to someone about it. It's a secret for me too. So don't tell the guys."

"Of course."

The two stepped back into the room; Snow and Serah were singing a sappy duet, and Lightning looked furious. Both girls sat down next to the angry pink-haired girl.

"Calm down," Fang quickly commanded, watching the young couple. "They actually seem pretty happy."

"She could do much better."

Fang tiled her head. Objectively Snow was handsome enough. She hadn't spoken with him much; he maybe wasn't the brightest but he didn't seem stupid. But Fang knew she didn't know enough about him to really pass judgment.

"But she doesn't have to, she's happy and in love; that's what's important right?"

Lightning stared at her from the corner of her eyes. "No, it's not. He won't be able to support her, she won't have the sort of life she deserves."

The pulsian sighed and leaned back. "You're too young to worry about things like that."

"I have to. No one else will." Lightning saw deep green eyes roll at her comment. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The rest of the singing passed by quickly. Fang had to fend off Gadot's advances, Lightning continued to be furious, and neither of them sang. They ate dinner out on the town, before bidding farewell to the others and returning to their room.

Fang threw off her sari and flung herself onto the pile of furs on her bed. She stayed face down and let out a sigh.

"You were right, it was a rough day."

She turned her head and faced Lightning, who was toying with the crystal rose still tied to her belt. "Yeah, it didn't work."

"Hmm." Fang thought about her encounter with Lebreau, and all the new people she met. It was a decent enough day. "I don't know about that, maybe it wasn't too bad."

"Really? You didn't seem to be having much fun either," Lightning commented, sitting down at her desk and pulling out a notebook. She started to scratch away at her homework.

"I guess. You need to relax a little, you could have at least tried to have a little fun."

"Yeah that–," Lightning turned away from her homework and saw that Fang next to her closet, completely naked, so she turned away quickly and glared at the work on her desk, "–isn't going to happen. What are you doing?"

"Trying this underwear on. How do I look?"

Fang laughed when Lightning took a quick peek out of the corner of her eyes before shutting them tight and refusing to answer. Her roommate just sat with her arms crossed.

"That good? Well, it's a bit uncomfortable, but it looks so good," she said, posing in front of their rooms mirror.

"No."

Another laugh escaped from Fang, who started to change back into her normal underwear. "That's too bad. I guess you've really had a bad day."

"Very."

"I guess I'm back to the one word answers."

"I'm just at the limit of my patience, you're starting to annoy me."

"Nothing I can do to help?"

"Wear more clothes."

"Sorry, I just like being comfortable. So, you don't like Snow?"

Lightning shook her head. "He's not good enough for her. I don't want to talk about this; my headache will only get worse."

Fang crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back. It was clear to her that Lightning was what she didn't want to be, but could so easily become. The frustrated, overprotective big sister. Fang knew Lightning's love for Serah wasn't the same sort of love as hers for Vanille, but was unsure of why it was so very different.

Her love was something she would forever deny herself. Fang loved her best friend, but knew that Vanille would never her love her the same way. Letting Vanille know would only hurt both of them more. So Fang decided, a long time ago, that she would step aside and make sure Vanille would always be happy.

It wasn't overdone; it wasn't overprotective; and it wasn't controlling. Fang let Vanille make her owns decisions and learn her own lessons, but always stepped in when she was sad, or something was trying to hurt her, and especially when she was in danger. The pulsian absentmindedly started to rub at the scar on her arm, which she considered a badge of honor.

In honesty, Lightning would definitely go to the same lengths for her own sister. But to Fang it seemed like Lightning didn't value her sister's happiness at all. She thought Lightning was too controlling; it had only been a week though, so she didn't really want to comment. Fang knew if she did she would end up arguing and fighting with her roommate.

Lightning was quiet and kept her emotions locked away. But the girl wasn't meek; Fang assumed that if the girl really got angry she would be intense– a real force to be reckoned with. Fang was tempted to draw it out just to see it, but decided that wasn't a good thing to do when they had only known each other for a week.

Fang opened her eyes and glanced over at the girl, who was now examining the knife that Serah gave her on her birthday. The pink-haired girl had a gentle smile as she flipped it open and closed a few times. Fang's lips formed a smile when she saw the expression, it was so unusual to see Lightning smile, and in such a cute way.

A commented formed on the tip of her tongue, but held it in. Fang decided to watch as the other girl sat in silent contemplation. It painted an interesting image, and once again revealed a side of Lightning that Fang liked to see. The loving and gentle side. It was hard for her to tell whether her roommate was a complex or simple person. It seemed like there was so little on the surface that there was no way to tell how much was beneath it.

Fang let out a sigh and wondered to herself if anyone would ever get that same look for her: a gentle and loving smile that was just for her. She was so used to her unrequited feelings, and desperate to finally let them go.

She drifted to sleep, signaled by her light snoring. Noticing it, Lightning took the chance to pick up and examine the crystal rose.

* * *

Author's Note: This pretty much just marks the end of the stories exposition.

The summary did say they both had issues to overcome, right? Fang's feelings shouldn't really be coming out of the left field. The summary also said that they both help each other. I wonder how Lightning can help Fang overcome an unrequited love, hmm…


	6. Little Green Monster

**Lightning: Little Green Monster**

"Lightning, can I have word with you?" Mr. Katzroy called out from the front as class was ending.

It took a minute for Lightning to stand from her seat because she waited for the rest of the class to clear out. Short on patience, she stood with her arms crossed and waited for the teacher to speak.

"I noticed that Fang was missing again. Now I know I'm not allowed to punish you athletes, but I want you to talk to her. You're on the disciplinary committee and all."

Lightning had noticed that Fang and Lebreau were missing again. The pulsian had come to class for awhile but once she became aware she really didn't need to, she had started to skip more often.

"Fine," was the girls only response before she quickly stomped out of the room. Sazh looked at her confused, but shrugged it off and started to grade papers.

Lightning was well aware that she didn't really have to attend class, it was another perk of being one of the school's top athletes. But she wouldn't exercise that option; she had to keep her grades up to make sure she could go to college once her term in the Guardian Corps was up. She guessed that since Fang was going to go back to Gran Pulse and do– something– that it was irrelevant for her. But she'd do what her teacher asked anyway.

She started off towards the school's athletic facility. It was just north of the school's main building and a little further inland. But she halted on her way out of the school. She overheard something coming from inside one of the rooms.

"We just thought we'd let you know that you're not welcome here."

"Yeah, go back to Gran Pulse."

"Right. There's no room for you savages here."

Lightning slammed open the door, finding three boys who had Vanille cornered in an empty classroom. She didn't recognize them, but they were large. She glanced down at their shoes and drew the conclusion that they were definitely on the basketball team.

In honesty, Lightning thought they were extremely generic. Tall, pale, muscular; large jaws and tiny brains. "What's going on here?"

The boy in the center glanced at her armband before answering. "Nothing. We were just leaving." The three stupid youths walked past the girl and left the classroom. Lightning glanced back over and saw that young pulsian was standing nervously and fidgeting.

"Are you okay?"

Vanille nodded slightly. "Thanks."

"Just doing doing my duty." Lightning turned to leave the room. "Not everyone here hates Gran Pulse," she called back over shoulder, "so don't worry too much about it."

The redhead shut her eyes and jumped forward, grabbing a hold of Lightning's shoulder. "Please don't tell Fang about this."

"What?" Lightning asked, turning around again.

"Well, she'll just worry, and I don't want that."

Cautiously watching the girl, Lightning started to read the girl's expression. Vanille was worried and all but pleading to her. "I don't know–,"

"It's just that she gets really protective, and I know she might do something stupid; I want to stay here. Last time someone bullied me, she put them in the hospital."

Lightning nodded. "She really cares about you, doesn't she?" she questioned apprehensively, her eyes slightly open and still trying to read the girl.

Vanille smiled and nodded. "We're sisters. Not by blood, but we still are."

There was another nod, Lightning knew the feeling. She regularly felt that sisterly worry and concern, and while it was touching that the two were so close, Lightning felt strong empathy for the elder pulsian. It was obvious to her that Fang loved her childhood friend in a different way, but Vanille only thought of her as a sister.

Lightning was barely aware of why she knew it was different; Fang was an older sister through and through. Lightning would have done the same thing if someone was messing with Serah. But somehow it felt different. Something about the way Fang looked at her; the way they interacted. Fang left her beloved home, gave up most of the things in life she enjoyed, just so Vanille could be happy.

A familiar twinge of jealously welled up in Lightning. She was an older sister too, sacrificing any chance at love and years of her life so Serah could have a secure future. It made her wonder how it would feel if someone was willing to do all of that for her. Deep down, it hurt her that no one had ever cared for her that way, and that no one ever would.

Serah wouldn't even stay away from a boy that Lightning didn't like; Vanille would never reciprocate the feelings that Fang had for her. She could feel her respect for the other girl growing. They were alike but so different. Fang was what Lightning wanted to be but couldn't. Lightning had to repress her emotions to keep from despairing at all the life she'd be losing. The years she couldn't feel the warmth of another women; the years she would spend in the military; the years she could be exploring the world and actually experiencing life.

Fang had to live in a way that she hated too. But Fang did it with a smile just because her love would be happy. Lightning thought Fang was amazing and envied Vanille, who was so loved and cared for.

"I won't tell her. But come to me if someone is giving you trouble. I'll protect you. I would feel bad if I just let Fang's 'sister' get bullied."

Vanille just looked shocked. "Um, thank you."

"Not a problem," she responded curtly.

Lightning spun and left the room, leaving a smiling Vanille, who felt like she really had made another friend.

The track star ended up late to practice. She told the coach that she had disciplinary committee issues, which was true. Lightning quickly took to the track, which surrounded the football field. To the side of that was the two basketball courts, and to the north were the volleyball and tennis courts, surrounded by a mesh screen that was designed to dampen the wind and keep out of control balls from interfering with the other team's practices.

After her last hard sprint Lightning panted lightly, placing her arms behind her head so she could breathe better as she stepped off of the track so the next runners could go. She glanced over and saw the volleyball team practicing.

Fang was strong and capable; leaping into the air, blocking spikes, sending meteoric blasts to the other side. She was the best player on the court by a large margin, and Lightning suddenly understood why they put her in the one of the biggest rooms in the dorm.

She watched as Lebreau knocked a ball up and Fang sent it crashing down, scattering the other players. Fang smiled and threw an arm around Lebreau, and the two chatted happily. It was a little surprising to Lightning; Lebreau actually looked confident. She had a swagger and smile as she spoke and was actually animated and lively– at least around Fang.

The familiar feeling of jealousy started up again in Lightning. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was getting worse and worse. Lightning thought that it was because she was continuing to repress her physical attraction to her roommate, and the longer she did it the worse it would get.

So there she was, glaring at the two volleyball players who started towards the locker room. Fang turned and looked over, then waved merrily. Lebreau saw it, followed Fang's eye-line, and saw Lightning. She suddenly turned nervous again. When Fang bumped her with her elbow, Lebreau joined in with a slight wave.

The two continued to walk away. Lightning drew her eyes away and to the basketball courts, where they were just finishing up and heading for the boy's locker-room. They had to cross the track and the football field, so Lightning went to intercept Snow.

"Snow."

The blond giant stared at her for a moment in surprise before eagerly jogging up to her. "What's up?"

"Listen, I came across some of your players bullying Vanille."

Snow was the captain of the basketball team. He was technically the best player, but everyone was weaker on the athletic side. Most were big meat-heads who, while physically fit, actually lacked coordination and athleticism. She knew that Snow and Gadot actually like the sport, but they were certainly not going to win any tournaments.

"That's awful. I'll take care of it. Who was it?"

Snow glanced around at the team. Lightning joined him and looked at the nearly identical group of tall, muscular teenagers. The only one who actually stood out was Gadot; a little bit from his tan and mostly because of his ridiculous hair.

"I don't know. You all look the same."

With a confused expression, Snow looked back at her. "What? No we don't."

"You do. Just watch out for it. If Fang finds out, you're going to lose a few players."

"You can count on me."

Lightning turned and marched away. "I doubt it," she whispered under her breath. She headed out of the athletic area and into the locker room. She marched over to her locker; the room was slightly emptied out already. Usually Lightning stayed and continued to train late so she didn't have to deal with all the other girls. She patted herself down and changed into her uniform; Lightning always waited to get back to her room to shower. As she was stepping out, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, hold up! We can walk back together."

Lightning turned and saw Fang peeking out from the shower area. The pink-haired girl leaned against a wall, careful not to look at the shower area since she was aware that her roommate took _real_ showers here and would come out wrapped only in a small towel that didn't really cover enough upwards or downwards. Not good for Lightning at all.

After a few moments, Fang walked up beside her fully dressed. "Let's go."

Lightning nodded and started to stride ahead a bit faster. Fang had to quicken her pace to keep up.

"Something the matter?"

"No," Lightning called back. After a few seconds she glanced back again. "Lebreau too busy to walk back with you?"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Interested in Lebreau's whereabouts?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not at all. I just figured you two were such good friends now."

"We have a lot in common. She's a nice girl, you should try to really talk to her more."

"Right. You seem to know a lot of nice girls."

There was a slight chuckle in response. "I guess; I've got a magnetic personality, you know?"

Lightning knew all too well how magnetic Fang was, and hated it. She chose not to respond and continued her march back to the dorms. When they arrived, Lightning grabbed a change of clothes and quickly went into the shower.

"What, you aren't going to change out here?"

Lightning once again chose not to respond and just started her post-workout shower. She kept the water icy cold as punishment, she had let her jealousy show through her mask of indifference. Lightning felt like she was continuing to slip further and further out of control.

Before Fang came along Lightning was a cool iron wall. She kept firm and solid; she took care of her younger sister and was prepared for the life she set out for herself. Lightning thought she was the only person she could rely on and trust, and it showed. It was the reason why she didn't feel guilty for keeping Vanille's problems a secret; she knew she could handle it without Fang.

Fang was so carefree and relaxed, but evidently protective and reliable. She actually hospitalized the last people who tried to hurt Vanille, and Lightning would do the same if someone tried to hurt Serah. An intense Fang was actually one she wanted to see; it would be–

Lightning grit her teeth and turned the water down even lower. Control was slipping further from her. Her physical attraction felt like it was growing and intensifying in a way she couldn't describe. She had spent all of ten minutes with Fang today. Lightning couldn't help but wonder why it felt like it suddenly got so much worse.

She stepped out of their bathroom and found that Fang was, surprisingly, not lounging on her bed. The pulsian had a pile of fabrics in front of her, and was sifting through it until she pulled out a big swath of black cloth.

"Making something?"

"Yeah, earning some money. A friend of mine back home decided he'd only wear clothes I made. He just wrote me a letter for some more."

"Another person attracted by your magnetic personality?"

"No, by my remarkable craftsmanship. The clothes I make are designed for comfort and movement, I actually always hunted in my saris. They're durable too."

"Really?"

Fang leapt off of her bed and walked to her closet. She opened it and tossed a red sari at Lightning. She caught it and examined it carefully. It was a dark crimson cloth, trimmed with gold needlework. It was beautiful and felt smooth and silky between her fingers but it felt thicker than normal silk. The fabric had a sheen that Lightning thought was beautiful. "What is it made of?"

"Cloth made from the cocoon of a Alraune, it's a big pulsian worm."

"I'm guessing you killed it yourself too?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"I have killed them, but you can just find the cocoons. They're big and actually provide a good amount of fabric. Well, try it on."

"What!?"

"It won't fit well, but you can at least see how it feels."

Lightning stared at it apprehensively. Even though she knew it would only make her feelings worse, she let her robe fall before wrapping herself in the fabric, trying to emulate the way she had seen Fang do it. Fang walked over and secured it for her.

The material felt cool and smooth against her skin. It was loose and comfortable, even if the excess size made it feel like it engulfed her. It smelled earthy but sweet; she found the scent relaxing. She stood and took a few deep breaths before Fang interrupted her.

"Well, move around a little."

A quick rotation and a few steps around the room. "Yeah, it's comfortable." With a scowl she quickly pulled it off and tossed it back at Fang, quickly getting dressed in a casual t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts. Fang jumped back onto her bed, and started to cut at the fabric.

Lightning admired her quick work, confident hands cutting through the fabric without a stenciling or marking. Her fingers were thin and feminine, but a little rough and calloused; Lightning was unsure of whether it was because she regularly went spear-hunting for monsters or because she was evidently an accomplished seamstress.

She quickly put down the scraps of fabric and grabbed a little box from her nightstand. She pulled out a thin, delicate bone needle and drew a thread through it deftly. The pulsian quickly drew it through the fabric, her hands moving quickly but making slow progress binding the fabric together.

Lightning slowly approached and looked at the delicate needlework; it was a complex and interwoven pattern, so despite how fast her hands were moving the stitch formed slowly. Without saying a word, Lightning spun around and headed back for her desk to do homework. Once she finished her math, she glanced over and saw Fang carefully examining what appeared to be a loose pair of pants, made of the silky fabric but in black. There were slits and a length of rope to hold it up like a belt. She tugged a little at it to make sure it was well put together and then stared to slowly embroider along the bottom with white thread.

"That was... impressively fast."

"I guess so. I've been doing it since I was a kid. My hunting and my sewing supported us. Vanille brought in a little money making glass jewelry, but it was mostly her responsibility to take care of the house."

"Well, you seem so good at it; you could probably do it professionally."

"Er, I did. Remember? I supported the two us," Fang responded with a smirk.

"Right," Lightning responded curtly.

"Although, I guess if I wasn't in school I would have more time; I could probably actually make a good living at a seamstress in Oerba. Hey, do you want something?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to make you something? It'd be cheaper than the things at the stores."

Lightning thought about it. She admitted that the other girl was gorgeous in the exotic clothing, but it would look so awkward on her; she was too plain for that. "I don't think I'd look good in a sari."

"Well I thought you looked very good." Lightning glared at her; Fang put both of her hands up again. "But it could be something else, how about a scarf? It can get chilly here right?"

"That– I guess that'd be nice."

Fang nodded and grabbed at a piece of bright red silk. "I think this would look great on you."

Lightning nodded, "yeah, that's fine." She turned back to her desk and relaxed. The pink-haired girl rubbed at her throat a little. She was well aware that she had been talking more and more. It was strange, but it was another part of her control slipping. For the first time in a long time, Lightning actually felt like talking to another person.


	7. Wandering

**Fang: Wandering**

Fang felt like time had a peculiar flow in Cocoon.

She was certainly busy enough. She may not go to class everyday, but still went on occasion. Fang was a member of the volleyball team, she was in the school's home economics club, and was going to participate in track once the volleyball season was over. Her schedule ended up almost entirely filled.

Somehow, she still felt like she didn't do enough. Now, there was never enough time in the day. For all the time she spent going to clubs, practicing for sports, and doing schoolwork, it felt like she never accomplished anything anymore. Maybe it was the lack of physical evidence; maybe it was the lack of real purpose.

In Gran Pulse, most of what she spent her time doing was related to survival. She went out and hunted food; she would sew so she could trade for things they needed. They had free-time, and learned to enjoy the world that was around them. But it just felt like everything she used to do had purpose, and now she was just coasting through life.

Though it bothered her, it didn't really manifest most of the time. But there were occasions she would have bouts of energy, sudden urges to be productive. Some weekends, Lightning would enter and their room would just be filled with clothes Fang had made or lots of little whittled figures and objects; a skill she had picked up to pass time on the hunt.

This time when the sudden urge hit her Fang wandered off of the campus alone. She strode quickly along the crowded streets of downtown Eden. She clumsily weaved through the dense stream of pedestrians; she still wasn't used to it.

During her walk, Fang saw more people than she ever had in her life. In Oerba, she at least knew all the clans that lived on her side of town. A citizen of Eden could scarcely hope to know the people who lived on the same floor in their apartment complex. People were closer together here, yet so far apart.

It was disheartening but also empowering for Fang. These were the people who called them primitive; who looked down on their way of life. People who lived almost entirely indoors on what was once a beautiful island, packed like sardine but completely alone. It all just made her happy to be from Gran Pulse.

Glancing up, Fang found that her feet had brought her to the tallest building in Eden, Orphan's Cradle. It was a massive skyscraper, covered from top to bottom in large, glossy windows, revealing the intricate framework that supported the building.

On the way into the city, Vanille had told her it was the headquarters of a big company in Cocoon. The owner's name was Thomas Orphan, and he was a recluse that lived at the very top of the building.

The underlying concepts behind a corporation went over her head, but from what she understood they essentially made and sold everything, and distributed the profits in some way. It was a far more complex system then the simple barter and trade between master craftsman, which was how Gran Pulse operated. Fang always disliked overly complicated things.

Fang walked into the building and paid a small fee to access the tourist floors of the building. She stepped into one of the glass elevators which ran along the side of the building. They were positioned so one could see out into the city as they rose up, or into the inner workings of the company that inhabited the building.

All the tourist facilities were on the higher floors, above the height of all the other buildings surrounding it. Fang stood quietly as the elevator rose. There was a map drawn with glowing integrated wires inside the glass surface. She carefully looked at it. There was a zoo in the space of four floors, a small theme park in the space of eight, a shopping center, a food court, and a viewing deck on the very top, just below the penthouse.

She stepped off on the viewing deck. There was no one else there; it was the middle of the day and it was really the least exciting tourist attraction. But to Fang, it was the most interesting; the one she wanted to see the most. She exited the elevator and walked calmly across the catwalks to the edge of the building. There were large open sections in the floor, allowing a line of sight into the noisy food court below. She quickly got up to the edge that faced the sea between Cocoon and Gran Pulse.

The catwalk didn't go right up to the glass, but stopped so there was railing and a few feet of distance. They wanted to keep people from reaching out and touching the glass, which was designed to be perfectly clear and resistant to dust and glare.

Fang leaned against the railing, crossing and resting her arms on it. From this high up, she could see all the way to the first mountain ranges of Gran Pulse; Oerba was just behind them. She could see some of the higher plateaus of the Archylte Steppe. Her home laid stretched before her but small on the horizon. She could just imagine herself hunting on the expansive plains; scaling the tall mountains; living her life once again.

"Enjoying the view?" a weak voice called out from behind her.

She turned and saw an old man who was standing behind her. He was short and feeble, leaning heavily on a small cane with a clear golden crystal on top, shaped like a flat sun with a sleeping face in the center. His hair was fully grayed and bald on the very top.

"Yes sir," Fang replied simply, returning to the view.

"Oh, you're a long way from home, aren't you?"

Her current street clothes hadn't betrayed her heritage, but her accent certainly did. Fang nodded. "I think this is probably the only place you can see it from."

The old man slowly moved forward, closer to the edge. "It is the only place in Cocoon you can see Gran Pulse unaided. I come down here sometimes and get nostalgic over old friends."

"I see. It's always hard to be apart from your friends."

"I'll see them soon enough, I think," the old man commented before releasing a weak laugh.

Letting out a slight chuckle, she looked over at the old man, who was smiling and looking out over the water.

"What do you think of Cocoon?"

"It's so different from my home. I think I could talk a long time about it; probably until you leave to meet your friends. But I can at least say I definitely plan on going back home."

The old man let out a heartier laugh. "Yes, Cocoon isn't for everyone. Neither is Gran Pulse. It's sad that it is so hard to go from one to the other; which you're suited for doesn't depend on where you were born."

"Wise words from a wise man."

"You say that like it's a compliment. When you've lived as long as I have, it's challenging not to be wise. You seem to have your head put together for someone as young as you are."

Fang chuckled again. "I don't think so."

"Hmm."

The two sat in silence. The old man slowly turned and started to walk away. "It was nice to meet you, young lady. It's been awhile since I've talked to a pulsian, you all always have such a different perspective."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Maybe I'll see you here again."

"Perhaps."

Fang sighed and continued to stare out at her homeland in silence. Being up here made it seem like time returned to its normal flow. The burst of energy had receded; Fang just felt like staring out and thinking of home. Things finally felt slow and relaxed again; and she could feel her weakened soul growing stronger again.

Vanille belonged here; Fang belonged in Gran Pulse. Soon, they would have to part for the first time in their lives. It was painful but Fang knew she had to move on, but didn't have any idea how. She had to hope it would just work itself out when they finally separated.

Their separation had already began too. Fang found herself spending less and less time with her childhood friend. The other girl was always busy making new friends and establishing a life in this place. When they were together, Vanille seemed troubled and preoccupied. Fang assumed her friend was realizing they would soon part. Their promise to stay together was finally cracking; it was going to break from both sides because there was no place where they would both belong.

Loud footsteps drew her out of her reverie. She raised an eyebrow, they sounded familiar but it couldn't be possible.

"Vanille is worried about you."

Fang wheeled her head around and watched as Lightning walked up and joined her by leaning against the railing. "How'd you find me?"

"I figured you were getting homesick. This is the only place you can see Gran Pulse. It made sense for you to come here."

"Wow, you know me so well," Fang responded with a smile.

"Right," Lightning retorted, rolling her eyes.

Both stayed silent. Lightning shifted her head, looking ahead and scanning the foreign country on the horizon.

"So, what do you think of my homeland?"

"Well, it looks nice."

Fang laughed. She occasionally still received the usual curt replies, but she felt like her roommate was finally more comfortable with her. Occasionally the girl would actually start conversations on her own, and she stopped getting one word responses. It felt like the first layer had finally been peeled off, and Fang was her friend; at least as much of a friend as a girl like Lightning could have.

"I really miss it. I try not to think about it, but it sucks here."

Lightning just continued to gaze out the window without responding. After a few moments, she turned and glanced down at the noisy teenagers in the food court below.

"I agree."

The pulsian just blinked a few times at the pink-haired girl. It was shocking to her; it had always seemed like Lightning was interested in Gran Pulse, but had heard nothing about this before.

"You don't like it here?"

Crossing her arms, Lightning spun back around to look out over the waters. "Not at all."

"I know I don't usually pry but… why?"

Fang watched the pink eyebrows furl in contemplation. Her roommate was struggling over whether or not to speak more.

"It's hard to explain."

Fang blinked a few times and gazed at the horizon; the sun was beginning to set. From here, she could see them drop below the mountain ranges on the other side. Fang smiled as the sun dyed the tranquil sea orange.

"Sometimes it makes you feel better to put your problems into words."

Pale blue eyes looked at her cautiously from the corner of Lightning's eyes. "I don't belong here."

"How so?"

Lightning just tilted her head at her, glaring at the other girl. Fang could tell that her roommate thought the answer was obvious.

Fang let out a chuckle before elaborating. "Well, I don't know you that well," she explained, "your real personality, at least. I don't get to see it very often."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want to see it more," Fang responded with a smile.

Lightning remained stoic for a moment, before a sigh escaped. She turned and started to leave. "Let's get back, Vanille was looking for you," she finally said in a serious and cold tone.

Fang followed Lightning to the elevator. When she popped in, she quickly hit the button for the zoo. She received an intense glare from Lightning.

"We payed to come up here already, let's enjoy it."

Sagging her shoulders, Lightning sighed again. Fang just wanted to enjoy her weekend a little more, and was interested in seeing what kind of animals they had brought up here.

The pulsian ended up pleasantly surprised. There was a wide variety of monsters and animals in deep enclosures, secured by high powered energy nets. It was interesting to her; she had fought and killed so many of these creatures. It was her first chance at really seeing a live one, up close, and in a peaceful way.

The two quietly walked between enclosures, Fang smiling and closely examining the monsters. Fang found that something seemed wrong. She could tell they looked miserable; they weren't as lively and natural as they should be.

The caged animals seemed to only remind her of home.

They stopped at a group of smaller wolves. Having never seen them before, Fang checked the sign and saw that they were called Silver Lobos and that they were native to Cocoon's Gapra Whitewood reserve.

"Huh, there are nature reserves here?"

Lightning stared at her, then nodded. "There's only four places that aren't heavily populated in Cocoon. Lake Bresha, the Sunleth Waterscape, and Gapra Whitewood are all small natural preserves. The Vile peaks, the mountain range to the south of Eden, is used as a garbage dump."

"Huh, I never knew that," Fang responded quietly. She could count the natural landscapes in Cocoon on one hand; though still sad, it was more than she thought there was.

"When I was young, my dad took me camping in the Gapra Whitewood. It was so beautiful and amazing."

Fang's jaw hung open for a second before she closed it and smiled. Lightning had a gentle smile as she reminisced.

"Hiking through that forest is one of my happiest memories," she added, staring at the sleeping wolves.

"So, you like nature?"

"I do," she responded quickly, snapping her defenses back up.

"Me too. The earth beneath my feet, the sounds and smell of life. I hope they station you somewhere nice," Fang responded with a smile, presuming their walk.

"It'll be a base in a big city. That's where they all are."

"Oh," Fang responded disheartened.

"Unless we go to war with Gran Pulse again. Maybe then I'll get to go somewhere I want."

Fang laughed half-heartedly. "Don't joke about that."

Lightning's eyebrow raised. "Joke?" she asked with a smirk, walking away quickly. Fang ran up to her, but Lightning didn't respond to any of her prodding as they headed back for the elevator. Once again, before Lightning could, Fang swiftly hit the button; this time for the food court.

"Looking at all the animals made me hungry," Fang explained with a smirk.

She received a glare. "Well," she responded, "I used to eat them. Seeing them always whets my appetite."

The glare didn't go away. "Oh relax Light; it looks like everyone's cleared out of here anyway."

"Light?" the pink-haired girl said, relaxing.

"What? It's a nickname. Or would you prefer Claire?"

Fang felt a tinge of confusion when she saw Lightning shiver a little. "Call me Lightning," the other girl responded, her glare returning.

They both stepped off the elevator, and Fang was relieved to see that it had for the most part cleared out. The rowdy teens had left, leaving only a few adult couples scattered around. There were lots of small fast food places open along the side, but she grabbed Lightning's arm and pulled her into a casual sit-down restaurant.

They sat across from each other, next to one of the big windows overlooking the ocean. The two ate in silence, as Fang expected. The waitress took their plates and left but the two remained seated, gazing over the darkened sea in the distance, the lights of the city below them.

"So, why are you willing to join the army if it means you won't be happy?" Fang asked, absentmindedly stirring her glass of water with a straw.

Lightning glared at her. "Why were you willing to come to Cocoon even though you wouldn't be happy?"

Fang shook her head. "Fair enough. I can't lecture you, can I?"

"No," Lightning responded quickly.

"Then I guess I won't." Fang looked back out the window. "I knew Vanille would love it out here. She grew up pulsian, but I don't think she belonged there. I just wanted to make sure my… sister… gets whatever she wants."

Lightning glared at her.

"It'd be a shame if she never even wanted to come, wouldn't it?"

Fang glanced out of the corner of her eyes. Lightning was staring down at the table. "I guess."

"So I made sure I knew."

Lightning remained frozen in contemplation. "But if Vanille had known how you felt, would she have let you go?"

"I–,"

Pale blue eyes met fierce green ones, both remaining serious. "Serah wants to go to college, and she wants to have a good life. But she's going to fight against me joining the army for my sake. But what happens to me isn't as important."

The pink-haired girl quickly stood up. Fang tossed a tip down on the table and followed her.

"Lightning, you can't think that way. You're very important to Serah. She just wants you to be happy. So do I."

Her roommate didn't respond; the girl just made a beeline for the elevator at a quick pace. When Fang entered, she went for the panel– Lightning slapped her hand out of the way and hit the button to go the ground floor.

"Sorry. I guess it's about time to get back," Fang responded, disheartened.

Lightning and Fang both kept quiet as they left. Lightning swiftly marched out of the building and back onto the street with Fang lagging behind. Even though she was surrounded by people, the city made Fang feel lonely. Especially since Lightning lost her in the crowd. Lightning may not like living in Cocoon, but it was where she was born. Fang couldn't keep up, unused to weaving through the crowded streets.

Fang had hoped that the crowd would have thinned, but it seemed that the endless stream of citizens never slowed. She missed the peaceful streets of Oerba. When she walked the streets, people would ask her where she were going. Sometimes they would come help with her with something, sometimes Fang would go help them. She missed the simple interaction and the feeling of a true community.

It was late when she finally made it back to the campus alone. Her first stop was Vanille's room to check in and make sure that Vanille knew she was fine. The young redhead just pouted at her, mad that she had went sightseeing on her own.

Fang was actually tired and exhausted for the first time since she had arrived in Cocoon. She quietly opened her door; the room was dark. Lightning was already asleep in her bed, breathing slowly when she entered.

Fang's bed was closer to the door, so it was easy for her to quietly slip in and snuggle into her familiar pile of furs and begin to drift off.

"Are you really asleep Light?"

After a long silence, her roommate responded. "No."

Fang nodded, starting to get groggy. "Sorry if I made you mad."

"It's fine." Lightning responded curtly, turning to look at her roommate.

Staring over, Fang smiled at Lightning. "Hey, I wanted to say thanks for coming to find me today. I was feeling depressed and homesick. Spending the day with you made me feel better. Spending time with you just reminded me there are some things here that I like."

Lightning didn't respond. Eventually she heard Fang's light snoring. She relaxed knowing her roommate was asleep. Suddenly, Fang murmured in her sleep.

"It was a nice date."

Lightning didn't talk to Fang for five days.


	8. Mantra

**Lightning: Mantra**

Lightning hadn't talked for five days. After the little comment, the silent girl's initial action was to make space from Fang. Her ability to keep cool was vanishing quicker than ever, so she tried to take the time to get it back. It had been an interesting couple of days for her.

She had gone for long spans without speaking before; her freshmen year she had a fight with Serah and didn't talk for two weeks. But this time, it felt wrong. Lightning used to enjoy silence; it was a form of safety for her. Safety from people would judge her; safety from people who would hate her. Rather than being avoided, Lightning chose to avoid.

She leaned against the railing of the roof, once again watching the sunset. The slow scene let her contemplate her recent lack of defenses. The reason why she had to be this way popped into her mind again.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

She didn't understand the words at first, but the older she got the more meaningful they became. There was so much pain and suffering; judging eyes and cruel words and actions.

Always take care of your sister.

She was, right? There was so much to do, and it was a responsibility that someone of her age should never have. An adult may have been able to do it easily, but for her there weren't enough options. She could never succeed without sacrifice.

Now, she had met someone who could empathize with her; a person in the same situation. In almost every way, too. At first she struggled to get along with Fang, but the girl's wild, happy attitude kept drawing her further and further in.

Lightning didn't know why, but these days of silence were a struggle. She knew that she was physically attracted to her roommate, but would never act on it. Fang wouldn't let it be easy either. She teased; she played; she flirted.

She called a night in the city a date.

Lightning crossed her arms tightly against herself, rubbing them because it was growing cold. The island had no true winter, but the nights grew colder as the seasons changed. She opened up her bag, pulling out a thick, red scarf. She ran the silky material through her fingers. There was intricate embroidery of pink thread on each end; Fang had evidently decided that her symbol was a rose.

She wrapped it around her neck, throwing both ends over her right shoulder, then pulling out the lock of hair that fell down the left side of her head. Lightning lifted the edge of the scarf up and took a whiff of it's scent. It smelled clean and fragrant; her own scent. She had hoped it would have that same sweet, earthy scent that the sari she tried on had.

Deciding it was time to head back and maybe speak with Fang, she turned and left the roof. It was painful for her; she didn't know why. It was the first time Lightning wanted to speak to someone. She was intrigued by life in Gran Pulse. She was intrigued by Fang's attitude. They lived in the same situation; Lightning wondered what it would have been like if she had been born in Gran Pulse.

But Lightning was silent.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

Fang wasn't cruel; she was kind and selfless.

Lightning quietly trudged through the school building, her scarf still pulled up above her mouth. She halted when she heard the sound of sobbing. She threw open the door of a classroom and, scanning slowly until she saw Vanille in the corner of the room, crying.

When their eyes met, Vanille jumped and immediately started to try and wipe away her tears. "Hi, Lightning…"

"What happened?" Lightning asked angrily, her boots angrily clicking as she stepped over to the girl.

"Nothing…"

The guilt tugged at the pink-haired girl intensely. Lightning had thought she was the only one she could trust, but she had failed Fang.

"I told you to let me know if anything happened. Was it those same guys?"

Vanille just looked around worriedly. A sudden burst of noise startled her; Lightning had punched the wall behind her.

"Tell me now!"

"I didn't want…"

"Tell me now," Lightning repeated, slower and in a more threatening voice.

"No!" the girl cried, shaking her head.

"Then I'm going to tell Fang," Lightning barked, standing to walk away.

Vanille looked worried again; she reached out an grabbed onto Lightning. "Don't! I just, I can't…"

Lightning looked down and grabbed Vanille's arm. There was a patch of discolored skin; a large bruise forming along the side of her upper arm. Lightning let her eyes rise back up to meet Vanille, who stared back with an expression of fear and worry.

"Please don't tell her."

"Did they hit you?"

Vanille shook her head. "They just pushed me into a wall. A few times."

The pink-haired girl stood without uttering another word and left the room.

She knew she couldn't speak to Fang for a few more days. It was embarrassment before; it was guilt now. Lightning had betrayed Fang's trust and failed. She thought she could protect Vanille for her; but she hadn't.

Before she knew it, she was at the back of the boy's dormitory, pounding on Snow and Gadot's door. When it opened, Lightning swung a fist hard into Snow's belly.

The blond giant immediately folded, his knees hitting the ground. "What!?"

"I knew I couldn't count on you!"

"What!?"

"Vanille. She got beat up today."

Snow stopped cringing in pain, but stayed silent on his knees.

Lightning slapped him across the face. "Don't you have anything to say! I told you to watch out for this!"

"Sorry, I…"

"You will be sorry."

Looking at the ground, Snow stood back up. "So who was it?"

"Vanille wouldn't tell me. But I think it was those same basketball players." Lightning turned and started to march away, but spun around after a few steps. "I'm never trusting you again."

She stomped her way back along the beach, but paused when she reached the school building. How was she supposed to see Fang now? What was she supposed to say? Lightning couldn't trust anyone now; not even herself.

If there was something Lightning always had, it was confidence. She could protect her sister and herself; she could do anything she set her mind on. So far, she had always succeeded. Now she felt like her whole being was in shreds. Who could she trust if not herself. Who could she rely on now?

The school doors opened and Vanille stepped out. "Can we talk?"

Lightning glanced over, then nodded. The two walked out onto the darkened beach, then sat down by the shore. They were both silent for a moment, the only noise the gentle lapping of the tide coming in and out.

"Can you please not tell her?"

Lightning shook her head. "I have to."

"Why? It's just going to worry her, and if she goes and does something stupid she could be expelled, and we'd have to go back."

"You know that I'm an older sister too," Lightning quickly commented without looking over, "I love Serah more than anything else in this world."

Vanille looked down at the sand and started to tear up again.

"If Fang hadn't told me Serah was in trouble, and then she got hurt… I would hate her forever."

The younger girl turned and stared at Lightning.

"I mean it. Forever." Lightning raised both hands up to her forehead. "She's going to hate me."

It felt odd, but suddenly everything was overwhelming her. It was something she had never expected. She had dampened her emotion so long; it was to steel herself from the world.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

But in the end, it did; and she had no idea how to deal with it. Suddenly despair, depression, and darkness had seeped into her heart. Unaccustomed, her eyes started to water, but she blinked it back and kept her serious expression. Suddenly, a hand started rubbing her back.

"It's going to be fine. Fang doesn't really hate anyone, and she doesn't misplace blame."

Lightning looked over at the younger girl, who was looking at her with kind eyes. A sudden storm of pink hair formed as Lightning shook her head vigorously. "No, this is my fault. I should have told her."

"Lightning, I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

Vanille let her hand drop off; she pulled her knees to her chest and then wrapped her arms around them.

"I didn't want to trouble you. You don't even like me; I couldn't just unload all these problems on you. I didn't think Hope could help; Serah is so nice, I couldn't trouble her; I don't know Snow very well. You, you're not really my friend, you're Fang's."

Mimicking Vanille, Lightning drew her knees into her body too. It was still her fault. She realized that she was so cold and withdrawn that Vanille didn't think she could come to her. Lightning thought herself trustworthy; no one else did. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it.

The two sat silently for a long time. Lightning gazed out at the darkened waters; thinking about the land on the other side. Vanille came to Cocoon seeking happiness, but ended up finding prejudice and baseless hatred.

"Why do you want to be here?"

Vanille glanced over. "This is where I belong. Life in Gran Pulse is difficult and rough, all you do is try to live. Life here is quick, busy, and fulfilling. Like I'm doing something beyond just surviving."

Lightning looked over at the other girl. "I feel exactly the opposite; like everything we do is pointless. It's the same thing day in and day out, and none of it has meaning."

The redhead laughed. "Everyone is different."

"I know. I'm the one who's weird."

"Sorry Lightning," Vanille said looking over, "everything will be fine. Fang won't hate you."

The pink-haired girl turned back to face the ocean silently. Out of her peripheral she could see Vanille smiling widely at her.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Lightning's expression suddenly hardened, she didn't respond.

"Oh, don't be coy," Vanille commented with a smile, "the ice queen, getting misty-eyed over a girl."

The young pulsian received a death glare from the other girl on the beach.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lightning responded through clenched teeth.

"Eh, we don't judge in Gran Pulse. I have never had any luck setting her up with guys. Maybe I should try…"

A tinge of fear formed when Vanille looked over at Lightning.

"Okay, maybe not. I guess she would have told me if she preferred girls."

Lightning immediately decided that it was time to go, she stood up quickly.

"Please don't tell her," Vanille called out, once again worried, "you know what it's like to live somewhere you don't want to."

Standing still, Lightning just let herself think for awhile, before marching off silently.

She burst into her room and immediately crossed the room flopped face-down down onto her bed. Fang put down the skirt she was making and looked over.

"I know you haven't been speaking to me, but is something wrong?"

Lightning didn't react at all. She had decided not to say anything; Vanille was so insistent and scared. Deep down, Lightning didn't want Fang to be expelled either. Further down, she just hoped Fang would never find out.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke, I miss talking with you. I thought we were at least friends by now?"

There was a moment of silence. "Sorry. Don't worry about it."

Fang stared at the girl, who was still lying face down on the bed. Lightning heard the other girl breathe a sigh of relief. "Finally, you're speaking to me again."

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence, Fang decided to respond. "Ah, back to the one word replies."

"Yeah."

Lightning rolled over, sat up, and leaned against her headboard. Her head dropped back and she closed her eyes. Eventually the gentle rustling of fabric once again filled the room, signaling that Fang went back to her needlework. Lightning grabbed the crystal rose off of her night stand and started to toy with it.

Lightning was unsure of everything at this point. There had been almost a week of quiet contemplation but she had found no peace and no answers. The pulsian seemed to subtly invade her every thought and action.

Somehow, it felt like there was something in her life she never had but always wanted. Knowledge of what it was still eluded her.

Her mind began to race, trying to think everything through once again. Fang had suddenly arrived. The girl tried to gently pry into her life. They had tried to slowly learn more about each other.

Her roommate was tall and beautiful. She had a dusky, exotic appearance and a gorgeous accent. She dressed in beautiful handmade clothes.

Fang was a free mind and soul. She was kind and gentle. There was a protective side to her; a strong side. She was talented and confident, but not arrogant. She was a fascinating person, and Lightning could only wish she knew more about her. Fang wanted to know more about her, and wanted her to be happy.

A sudden thunk on the floor caused Fang to look over. The rose rolled around on the carpet while Lightning sat frozen. The girl suddenly threw her hands up onto her forehead and dropped her head down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

Green eyes rolled.

The only thing she really knew was that she was attracted to Fang. She just hoped it was still only her appearance. Lightning leaned over and picked up the Eidolon. The small scar on the other girl's arm drew her attention.

"Hey, can I ask you a few questions again?"

Fang smiled at her. "Of course, but you'll owe me."

Lightning nodded. "How did you get that scar?"

The pulsian rubbed at it a little. "I can tell you if you really want to know."

She received a slight nod in response and Fang continued.

"There was a fire in the orphanage; I was thirteen and Vanille was eleven. The matrons had evacuated everyone, but then we realized Vanille wasn't with us. They tried to stop me, but I ran into the burning building. The door to our room was on fire; I could hear crying on the other side so I tackled through it, burning my arm. I found Vanille sitting on the ground in the middle of the room crying, so I grabbed her and leapt through the little window."

Fang turned her arm and looked down at the wild looking scar. The tissue looked burned, and there were cuts in the center and along the edges. "Vanille had breathed a lot of smoke; the town doctor was busy making sure Vanille was okay, so the burn and the cuts from the glass ended up scarring. I'm proud of it though."

When she turned back to look at Lightning, the pink-haired girl had her knees drawn to her chest, hiding her face. There was a look of shock on Fang's face before she stood and walked over. She leaned her torso down, with her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter?"

With her defenses snapping back into place, Lightning started wiping her eyes a little before she responded. "Nothing," Lightning paused, "sorry."

Fang stared at her. "Light, are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Alright, my turn–,"

"Wait a moment. I have one more question," Lightning quickly interrupted.

Tilting her head, Fang nodded.

"Why are you so insistent on learning about me? Most people just give up on me."

She received a gentle smile. "Sometimes, I'm not sure. You're very interesting. You're so different from everyone around here."

"Right."

"Maybe I'm just too curious. If someone asked me not to look inside a box, I'd open it without a second thought."

Lightning glared at her.

"Relax, I'm only joking. I think that you've actually got a gentle soul, and I want to know the real you. Somewhere deep down, I think there's a sensitive girl in there, and I want to meet her. Claire, not Lightning."

Lightning shivered again; the same way she had the last time Fang had called her Claire. Somehow her real name made her feel vulnerable. When Fang spoke it, something made her shiver in delight. A week into starting track and field in middle-school she had become Lightning. She was a different person then she used to be, because she had to be. If she never showed her real self, then nothing could hurt her.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

"Don't call me that," Lightning suddenly spurted out, intending force but ending up with a vulnerable tone.

"What– I–," Fang started to sputter, once again shocked at the sudden change.

"Please."

"Fine Light, if that's what you want," Fang responded gently.

Lightning relaxed and sat quietly.

"Now, what's bothering you so much?"

After a silent minute, Lightning conceded. "I failed. I failed at something important. I failed and I will never be forgiven for it."

With a gentle smile, Fang reached out and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Now that can't be true. I don't believe in absolutes like that. I'm sure whoever you've failed will find room in their heart to forgive you."

Lightning hung her head. "No, I'm going to be hated; forever."

Fang sat down beside her. Suddenly, Lightning was pulled in tight against the other girl; Fang had her arm around her back.

"No you won't. Everything will be fine," Fang said with a smile. Lightning's blue eyes apprehensively met Fangs, before suddenly glaring away.

"Thanks."

Fang smiled and went to shut the light out. Lightning peeled back and slid into her sheets as Fang leapt into the pile of furs on her bed.

Lightning knew something now; something painful. Her feelings for Fang were growing and growing, and it wasn't just the girl's looks. The clever mind and sly personality hid an endlessly kind and pure heart. The girl was strong in mind, body, and soul. Fang's arm around her made Lightning feel cared for and safe for the first time in her life.

Lightning knew she was starting to fall for Fang, but she couldn't do anything but try to stop.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you all. Sorry the updates are slowing down a bit, things have gotten a bit busy for now. I'm still going to try to release a chapter or two a week though.


	9. Rage

**Fang: Rage**

Fang rose early in the morning the next day. As she put on her uniform she glanced over at Lightning, who was still sleeping. A slight frown formed on her face when she saw that her roommate had a troubled expression. Fang could hear the other girl occasionally mumble "I'm sorry," in her sleep. Memories of the night before flooded into her mind; Lightning had been vulnerable and depressed, something she was unused to seeing.

It pained her a little because Lightning was a strong girl. She was usually tough, rigid, and unyielding. There were cracks in her armor, but Lightning held in so much and refused to show any weakness. Fang knew that it would take a lot to drive her into such a weakened state. Lightning was a friend to her now, and Fang was definitely worried about her wellbeing. Her roommate put up a strong front, but beneath it there was a sensitive and caring girl; Fang couldn't help but want to protect her from the world.

The pulsian just wanted to help, but that same armor that usually kept Lightning strong kept her from getting through. To do anything about it Fang would have to find out the source of the problem, but she knew Lightning would never really tell her. All that Fang knew was that her roommate must have failed someone important to her, so her first guess was Serah.

Fang quietly sneaked out of the room and headed down the hall. Lightning had told her earlier that her sister got early starts, so she hoped the girl was already up. In a stroke of luck, Serah emerged from the room right as Fang approached her room. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes; unaware of the approaching pulsian.

"Serah. I need to ask you something," Fang called out. The younger Farron jumped when Fang jogged up to her.

"Oh, hello Fang. What's up?" she asked nervously.

"Lightning has been acting strange. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Serah shook her head slowly. "No, she can just be moody though. Once I got into a fight with her and she didn't talk to anyone for a few days."

"I don't think that's it. It seems like she's really hurting."

She received a concerned look from the younger Farron. "Sorry, I don't know anything about that. If you find out let me know though. She wasn't always like this– I worry about her a lot."

Fang nodded. "I'll make sure to tell you if I figure it out. Sorry for the trouble." As Fang turned and started to leave, a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"What?"

"Um, I needed to ask you something too. Do you have any idea what happened to Vanille?"

Fang just tilted her head curiously. Spinning back around, Fang stared intently at Serah. "What's wrong with her?"

Serah looked unsure whether she wanted to speak. Normally Fang would have pursued answers violently, but this was Lightning's younger sister; she just waited patiently.

"Well, when she was changing yesterday night I noticed that she had some fresh bruises. I just thought you might have known something."

Suddenly bursting forward, Fang bumped Serah out of the way while she barged into their room. It was cramped and small, the beds were bunked twins rather than the pair of queen-sized mattresses that Fang and Lightning had. There was barely room for a pair of desks and dressers that lined the wall opposite the bed. This room was actually more appealing to Fang; the scattered trinkets and photos belonging to Vanille made it almost a replica of their small home in Oerba.

Fang walked over to the bed where Vanille was sleeping and quickly pulled off the covers. Suddenly exposed to the morning air, Vanille curled tight and started to wake up. Fang immediately began to frantically pull off Vanille's pajamas, causing the other girl to suddenly jerk into full consciousness.

"What! What's going on!" she shouted, starting to thrash as she was forcibly disrobed. When she fully opened her eyes, she saw Fang over her, glaring down. Dropping her eyes, she saw that the bruises on her arms and back were out in the open. She anxiously glanced back up and met Fang's angry and intense stare.

"Vanille! What happened!" Fang shouted, her voice dripping with fury.

Vanille looked up, terrified beneath the elder pulsian who had her pinned down. The redhead shyly pulled back, closing her eyes.

"I– I fell down some stairs," she responded quietly, refusing to meet her best friend's eyes.

"Were the stairs made of fists! Tell me what happened, right now," Fang said menacingly.

"It was nothing!" Vanille shouted, starting to struggle to get away from the girl who kept her pinned down. She couldn't even get the much stronger girl to budge, but she continued to thrash and cry anyway. As usual, Fang continued to be unyielding. The elder pulsian believed it for Vanille's habit of keeping things to herself, and knew how to get the answers.

"Who did this?" she questioned, loudly and intensely.

Vanille relaxed, panting. "Lightning told you didn't she! But you can't go hurt them! You have to think things through, Fang!" she shouted up. Vanille finally met Fang's gaze. The worry was clear in her eyes, but she tried to hold her ground.

Fang released her, and the younger girl immediately pushed back to create some space.

"Lightning? Does she know what happened?" Fang asked, brimming with anger.

Realizing her mistake, Vanille suddenly looked scared. "It's not her fault, she just wanted to help me. I–,"

Fang bolted back down the hallway in a sprint, right past Serah, who was still standing confused just outside of the door. Fang threw the door to her room open loudly and then shook Lightning awake. Sputtering into consciousness, Lightning quickly lashed out, attempting to swing at the other girl. Fang caught the hand in a vice-like grip, glaring at the half-asleep girl.

Lightning opened her eyes suddenly became pale and fearful. Fang was panting; her brow was furled and her eyes looked intense with rage. Her body was tensed, her other hand was to the side and balled into a fist. Lightning immediately broke her eyes away and stared down at the bed.

"What happened to Vanille?" Fang barked, continuing her serious glare and speaking in a low tone.

Going even more pale, Lightning clutched a hand to her chest. "Some guys were bullying her," she said apprehensively, starting to shiver. Fang assumed that she was afraid; she was wrong.

"Who?" Fang asked threateningly.

"I don't know, some guys on the basketball team."

Fang glared at her. "If you don't get more specific, I'm going to go beat up all the tall guys I see."

Lightning shook her head. "I can't tell any of them apart, it was just three generic looking guys. They're in the same wing as us. Fang I'm–,"

Fang stalked out of the room angrily, leaving Lightning pale, worried, and breathing heavily. Fang knew she wasn't in a hurry, it was still early and no one in third wing came on time but Lightning. First, she slowly walked the still empty path to the school that ran along the beach. The water was rough and tumultuous; strong winds brought a thin layer of sea-spray drifting across the path. The cool mist did nothing to soothe her raging soul.

The pulsian attempted to reign in and focus her emotions. She let the anger that she always felt in times like this seep into every fiber of her being; letting it settle and morph into energy and willpower. Time felt like it slowed; her skin started to feel numb, as did her mind.

Fang marched with purpose, ready to wreak havoc and vengeance on a couple of stupid teenagers. Her muscles were tensed and she moved like a panther on the hunt. That's what she was; deep inside Fang was and always would be a huntress. She may have been filled with anger, but inside a part of her was relishing in the feel of having a mark once again. Externally, she moved calmly and strongly. Her surface was serene; her soul was in turmoil.

Once she arrived at the entry foyer, she calmly leaned against the wall. The place was vacant for a few minutes, but eventually students began to trickle in. Fang carefully scanned the people entering. She didn't know what the guys looked like, so even with her pent up anger she accepted that she would probably have to get more information from Vanille. Then, she heard them.

"Are you sure we should have done that? She's just a girl."

"Yeah, but she's one of them pulsians, they're all savages anyway."

"Don't tell me your havin' second thoughts bro, you know we need to get rid of them."

Fang stepped towards the center of the hallway after they passed, cracking her knuckles.

"So, you think were savages?" she called out, causing the three of them to stop. They turned around slowly; once they had finished Fang let out a laugh. She had been confused when Lightning told her that she couldn't tell them apart, but these were three essentially generic, six foot one, dark-haired teenagers.

"Wow, Vanille was _literally_ bullied by generic goons."

The one in the center stepped forward, glaring at the girl. "Who you callin' a goon?"

"You and your identical twins, Goon B," Fang responded with a smirk.

He blinked a few times. "Goon B?"

"Yeah, Goon B," she pointed at him, "Goon A," she pointed at the guy on the left, "Goon C," she pointed at the guy on the right. The three looked at each other. From behind her Lightning chuckled; she had just arrived for the morning and slid into the crowd that was starting to form. Fang started to stretch, preparing herself to pounce.

"Hey! My name is–,"

"I don't care. Listen, Vanille is a nice girl; she is kind and sweet. But me, I am a savage. I do plan on going back to Gran Pulse. But right now I'm going to teach you all a lesson."

The goons looked at each other and chuckled. They were taller, larger, and more muscular. Often, bad athletes brim with confidence; they never think there is someone who is stronger than them. They thought it was laughable that Fang was challenging them.

Goon A immediately tried to catch her off guard. He rushed forward, trying to tackle her. A weaker girl may have just been taken down; a faster girl might have dodged out of the way. Fang lifted her hands, balling them together and striking down like a smith's hammer onto his back. It immediately sent the kid to the ground, writhing in pain.

Goon C started to run forward, his hand cocked back early so that he just looked awkward. That, and completely open. "Goodnight, sunshine," she called out, jabbing him effortlessly in the face and then delivering a strong cross across his jaw. The weakling crumpled to the ground and Fang took her heel and pressed it on his neck. He started to struggle against it, but couldn't push it off.

"No mercy!" she cried down, pressing her foot deeper and harder against the struggling goon.

When she looked up, Goon B started to move forward. The back of her hand lashed out, sending him spiraling to the ground. She immediately elbowed back, hitting Goon A again. Releasing the neck of Goon C, who started gasping for air, the huntress just took a few steps back, cracking her knuckles again.

Another attack came swiftly as Goon B rose and tried to rush her down again. She quickly stuck one hand out grabbing his collar; her other hand grabbed onto his belt. The crowd of onlookers that had formed gasped as she quickly lifted the six foot one, two hundred some pound teenager off the ground and slung him into the wall behind her in one quick motion.

Having rolled over, Goon C to try to crawl away, but Fang walked over casually and kicked him in the stomach, then stomped on his back. Her leg pressed him down and she started to shout down at him.

"You wanted to see a savage right! That's all we are to you! Well here it is!"

She continued to stomp on him. During her shouting, Fang didn't hear Goon A rise up and attempt another tackle. He managed to slam into her, which staggered her a few inches over, but she just stared down at him while he continued to attempt to push her forward.

An elbow came down quickly, dropping Goon A to the ground. She then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and the back of his belt, and heaved him so he fell atop his fallen comrade. Having taken the opportunity to get off the ground, Goon C took another last ditch charge, but the huntress chopped his neck. The large teenager dropped to the floor unconscious. She walked over, threw him over her shoulder and then deposited him on top so they were all sprawled in a heap.

Fang dusted off her hands. "Didn't even break a sweat."

The crowd stood slack-jawed in awe at the sight. Fang could already hear the whispers starting.

"Jeez, what was that?"

"They really are savages."

"Girls aren't supposed to be that strong."

"She is_ so_ sexy!"

Fang raised an eyebrow because the last one was a girl's voice. She turned and tried to figure out where it came from, but stopped when a sudden cough rang out above the whispers.

"Ahem. Disciplinary Committee," Lightning called out seriously, finally stepping out of the crowd, "I'm going to have to break this up–,"

"Fang! What did you do!" Vanille interrupted, shouting loudly as she stepped out of the crowd. "Fang…"

Fang sighed and relaxed. "Sorry Vanille, I had to do it."

Her childhood friend shook her head. "No you didn't!"

"Next time, you should let me know before it's a real problem," the huntress responded, starting to stalk away satisfied.

Lightning stepped forward, grabbing her by the upper arm. "Listen, Fang, I'm–,"

"I don't want to hear it," Fang quickly interrupted, jerking her arm so the other girl lost her grip. She walked away in silence. Lightning closed her eyes and sighed while Vanille put a hand on her back and whispered an apology.

Fang stomped her way up onto the roof. She walked to the center, then immediately flopped down onto her back, putting her hands behind her head to act as a makeshift pillow and crossing her legs at the ankle. She just laid there and stared at the cloudy darkened sky. The gray overcast covered everything, bathing the world in dreary half-shadow.

She was in pain, but obviously nothing physical. Today, her trust in people she considered friends was damaged; to her it felt like it was beyond repair. Fang had planned to leave Vanille here once the girl acclimated, but how could she do that now?

Vanille had plenty of friends, but Fang felt that she couldn't trust any of them.

Serah hadn't even known what was happening.

Hope was a wimpy, sensitive kid, how was he supposed to protect her?

Snow was the captain of the basketball team; he even had authority over the Goons and he didn't do anything.

Lightning. Lightning had known and kept her in the dark. That had hurt Fang most of all. To her, it almost seemed impossible. Lightning was an older sister too, she had to at least be aware of how it would have felt. Fang thought that beneath her cold, quiet exterior that Lightning had an empathetic, gentle side. But how could she have been so callous as to not let her know Vanille needed help?

To her, Lightning was like a puzzle; maybe she had hoped to find something amazing within, but that was the problem with curiosity. Sometimes you work and work to open something but you find that there was nothing you wanted inside. Lightning had known Vanille needed help, but said nothing.

Fang let out a sigh. She still felt like she was brimming with rage. It felt worse than usual; it's one thing for the one she loved to get hurt, it was another to suddenly learn that she couldn't rely on anyone around her. She already beat up the people responsible, but she didn't really feel satisfied. Something was tugging at her heart, and it felt painful.

The pulsian was mad at Lightning, but could feel empathy for her. It invaded the outskirts of her consciousness as she was deciding what to do about Vanille: what was more important, her happiness or her safety? Lightning had made her choice already, and Fang was starting to understand the difficulty of being an older sister in a complex world.

Fang's thoughts were interrupted. The sound of footsteps echoed up, but not from the entrance that she had used.

"Why did you have to go and do something like that?"

Fang glanced over and saw Hope approaching with his hands in his pockets.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fang responded, still serious and angry.

The teenage boy released a sigh. "I had it taken care of."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You don't look like you could do anything about it," Fang commented with venom in her voice.

"It's not a matter of physical strength. They were going to experience some…difficulties …in their lives."

Sitting up, Fang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll do so much."

He sat beside her. "It will. They wouldn't dare to do anything if it meant they couldn't play basketball, right? Or if they couldn't eat at the dining hall? Or if they suddenly started to fail all of their classes?"

Fang stared at him. "How would you go about doing that?"

Hope laughed. "This is Cocoon, it's all about who you know. I'm the top academic student and the most award-winning athlete at the school."

An eyebrow shot up at that last statement. "Well that doesn't sound right."

"Chess; it counts as a sport and I've won every tournament I've participated in since I started."

Bellowing and raucous laughter shot out of Fang. Hope rolled his eyes.

"Laugh all you want; it counts, and I have pull. I can handle a couple of basketball goons."

"Well, I handled it already."

"Not really. What if they want to try to get back at you? They're going to go for Vanille. I'm going to have execute my plan anyway."

Fang shrugged, but was obviously worried.

"I'll take care of her while you're suspended, at least."

"Suspended?"

"Yeah, important people don't get expelled here. Hell, if ol' Barty finds out they were bullying your sister, the Goons are more likely to be thrown out. Things will be fine."

Fang relaxed and continued to stare up at the gray sky. She started to think it might be fine to leave Vanille here after all.

"I'm going back to class, someone from the disciplinary committee will be up eventually."

Fang sighed and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do about Lightning. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, things have calmed down so I should be able to release more regularly again. This is really the first time writing anything 'action-y,' and I'm not super confident about how it turned out. At least to the point where I still feel the need to put air quotes on it.**


	10. Apologies

**Lightning: Apologies**

Lightning quietly toyed with the crystal rose; a gift that Fang had given her not long after suddenly arriving in her life. The last vestiges of orange light from the sunset outside her window gently refracted within the flowery prism. Class had been over for hours, so Lightning was sitting in her room quietly waiting for her enraged roommate to return. She hoped that Fang had calmed enough so she could apologize, but doubted that she would be so lucky.

She let the Eidolon rest in the palm of her hand. It was supposed to be a good luck charm, but it didn't seem to work. Just a month prior nothing could touch her through her cold and lofty demeanor. Now, she was feeling worried and depressed because her roommate was mad at her. Her life was as out of control as an avalanche; Fang had been the clap that had set the snow rolling.

The charm certainly didn't work. For a while, Lightning thought that it had been doing it's job; she had gotten an amazing roommate and friend. There was finally a person in her life that Lightning wanted to be around. A person that she wanted to talk to. But the cruel world had broken that friendship.

Lightning put the crystal rose down before slamming both her hands against her desk, suddenly standing and glaring out the window. She resolved herself and went to find Fang; she would apologize no matter what.

The sun was finally below the horizon, and the grounds were bathed in darkness, only interrupted by the occasional street lamp. Lightning walked slowly along the darkened beach until she reached the main building.

Lightning carefully navigated through the school until she found herself near the entry to the roof. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Lightning pulled her red scarf tighter and lifted the cloth over the bottom half of her face. It didn't have the scent that she had hoped it would, but the scarf still made her feel more secure– like the warm fabric could keep the world at bay.

She was apprehensive about going up; she had a feeling that Fang was there. Crossing her arms tightly against her body, Lightning began to shiver. Her memories of the morning were frightening in many ways. Filled with rage and anger, Fang had suddenly awoken her. It dawned on her immediately: Lightning had hoped that Fang would never find out, but it had only taken a few hours.

Shocked awake, Lightning could barely tell what was happening. She had instinctively lashed out, but Fang caught her arm and held it in place. Coming to full awareness, she had to gaze directly into Fang's intense and passionate eyes.

The deep green was mesmerizing; her body responded by shivering as the girl shouted questions at her. She was terrified that Fang would hurt her, but even more terrified at how attracted she was to Fang at that moment. Deep in her core she could feel herself reacting to the fiery insensity on primal level.

She didn't know what was going to happen the next time she saw Fang. Lightning was sure that Fang was going to be beyond angry at her. She should have known better than to keep it a secret. In her shoes, Lightning would never forgive Fang if she let Serah get hurt. She feared that Fang would forever hate her.

Lightning started to rub the outside of her arms, shivering at the memories. She sighed and quietly wished that Fang had been honest the night before; she hoped that there could be forgiveness.

Despite her attempt to move quietly, her leather boots made loud thumps as she climbed the stairs to the inevitable confrontation. The roof was died in deep purple, and the dark ocean was laid out before her. She walked forward as quietly as she could until she was beside Fang, who was still in the same place, lounging on her back in the center of the roof. The pulsian didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Listen, Fang. I'm sorry," Lightning started, "I know it was a mistake, but–,"

There was a palpable pause as Fang stood up and began to remove her earrings.

"I really regret not telling you–,"

Fang took off her necklace too and placed them all in the little pocket on the breast of her uniform.

"I know how you must feel, but–,"

Fang pounced on her, sending them both spilling to the ground. Even though she was surprised, Lightning carefully positioned herself as she dropped onto her back. Once the pulsian was on top of her, she kicked up into Fang's stomach with both of her legs, flipping the other girl off of her.

Lightning quickly got to her feet and took a ready stance. Fang tumbled roughly on the ground but swiftly spun over and took a feral crouch. She slowly began to circle Lightning.

"Fang, stop," Lightning responded, starting to glare at the other girl, "I just wanted to apologize."

The pulsian slung forward quickly, swinging hard with the back of her hand. Lightning tried to block the blow with her forearm, but the impact slid her a foot over and forced her to drop, planting a knee on the ground for stability. She immediately leapt back to avoid another wild swing.

Lightning rubbed at her arm. She had expected it from Fang's earlier display, but the sheer power was still awe inspiring. She could feel her arm going numb; she wouldn't be able to take many hits.

Fang slung forward again, but this time Lightning quickly ducked under the punch and delivered an elbow into Fang's side. The pulsian staggered slightly, but lashed out with a fierce jab. Lightning had to leap back again to avoid it.

"Just listen to me!" Lightning shouted, running forward and jumping to deliver a kick into her roommate. The blow was deflected easily, but Lightning quickly righted herself and acrobatically flipped away to avoid the pulsian's attempt to swing at her.

The pink-haired fighter could feel her guilt turning to anger as the two repeatedly traded blows. It was another defense mechanism; she deflected her emotions into ones she was more comfortable dealing with. Guilt was required reflection and reparation to overcome; anger was easy to vent.

Lightning became more aggressive, fiercely flinging herself into combat against the enraged huntress. She was trained in martial arts, and had plenty of experience fighting skilled fighters. Her disciplinary committee duties had given her plenty of experience at fighting wildly aggressive and strong thugs. But the pulsian huntress was both skilled and physically powerful; filled with rage and what seemed to be murderous intent.

What Lightning had seen in the school wasn't the huntresses full force. She couldn't help but admire the way that Fang moved and struck at her. Each swing was wild but well aimed; powerful but precise. Lightning had to rely on her quick speed to keep up in the fight.

But Fang wasn't slow, eventually managing to once again tackle Lightning to the ground. This time, she grabbed the pink-haired girls bare legs on approach. Lightning fell to the ground, unable to defend herself.

She gazed up at Fang. Lightning could see pure hatred in Fang's eyes as she grabbed at the collar of her jacket. Both were taking deep, heaving breaths as Fang lifted Lightning off of the ground. Lightning let her neck be limp, tilting back so she couldn't look into the intense, deep green eyes that were glaring down at her.

Lightning knew Fang hated her now. In a lot of ways, it made her life easier. Even if she could feel herself falling for her, Lightning could never act on it. She had to join the military to pay for Serah to go to college; she wouldn't be allowed to if anyone knew that she was gay.

So at first, she was relieved that Fang would stop; stop trying to gently pry into her life and stop gently prying into her heart. But then despair, the emotion she couldn't deal with, started to flood into her once again.

Happiness had always been a rare and fleeting part of her life. For the first time in her life, it felt like she had a real friend. More than that, it was the first time in her life she felt like someone wanted to be there for _her_. For the first time, it felt like someone could be capable of protecting _her._

For the first time, Claire was in love.

Tears came easily; it was the first time her heart felt so vulnerable, yet she had already failed. She grit her teeth. Lightning cursed her life, knowing full well that this feeling was the exact reason why she put up her walls in the first place; so she could never know despair again. But she had failed at that too.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

Old, worn out words kept ringing through her mind. The words she had heard when she had felt real pain, the ones that had seeped into and infected her entire personality and existence. There were so many ways that things could have worked out. But the world they lived in drove them to this.

Tears flooded out of Claire as she let real despair wash over her for just the third time in her life. She let herself relax and finally go with the flow of the world. The cruel world had finally touched her gentle heart, leaving it blackened and charred.

Suddenly, she felt droplets begin to fall onto her neck. The hands lifting her relaxed, and she was gently returned to the ground. When Claire opened her eyes she saw that Fang was straddling her stomach, hovering over her and crying.

Claire's eyes began to dry and– as usual– she chose to not speak any words. She had never been in this situation; she had no words of comfort to give, and no understanding of what was happening. She decided to just reach a hand up and placed it gently on Fang's cheek.

When she heard the soft padding of feet, Lightning glanced to her left and caught a glimpse of Vanille standing at the top of the stairs. The pulsian froze for a moment before bolting back down the stairs.

Claire sat up slowly, forcing Fang to back up to accommodate her. Once she was fully upright, Fang suddenly leaned forward, burying her face into the red scarf that was wrapped around Claire's neck. Her arms reached around, clinging tightly to the other girl. The two stayed silent for a long while.

Eventually, Fang's sobbing stopped. The pulsian suddenly released Lightning, stood up, and quickly walked over to the edge of the roof. She turned and sat on the ground, leaning her back onto the vertical bars of the railing.

Claire stood and walked over too, sitting down beside her.

"Fang, I'm so sorry," she began, speaking gently.

Fang nodded. "I get it. Why did you do it?" she asked, hanging her head.

The pink-haired girl glanced over out of the side of her eyes. She began to speak in an even gentler voice; vulnerable and scared. "Vanille begged me not to tell you. She was scared that you would do exactly what you did."

There was a sigh from beside her, and she saw Fang's shoulders sink. "This is my fault; Vanille thought she couldn't trust me. You thought you couldn't trust me."

Claire shook her head. "When I first overheard her being bullied, I told Vanille to come to me if there was more trouble. But she didn't; because I'm so cold that she thought it would just be bothering me. It's my fault."

After a few moments of silence, Claire spoke again. "Fang, it's not our fault. Those three idiots are the ones to blame."

The pulsian shook her head. "No, I should have been there to protect her."

Claire hesitated a moment. She carefully raised an arm, leaving it hovering over Fang's shoulder. After another brief pause, she placed it down gently. "I'm sorry that this happened, Fang."

Fang took a deep breath and nodded. The pulsian turned to face her. "I'm sorry I attacked you like that; I was just so mad."

"It's okay, I didn't mind."

A dark eyebrow shot up. "What?"

"Nothing," Lightning responded curtly. She glanced away for a long while, before turning and letting their eyes meet. She quietly thanked Etro; Fang didn't look angry any more. There was no hatred there any more, like their tears had washed away the emotions and left the blank slates once again.

Maybe her gentle heart would be fine.

She gazed into the relaxed deep green eyes. Then, she broke the contact and stared straight ahead.

"Do you love Vanille?"

Fang turned away from Lightning as she began to speak again. "Yeah."

Lightning didn't glance over. "I love Serah, but–,"

"It's not the same way that I love Vanille," Fang quickly interrupted.

Nodding slowly, Lightning took a deep breath. She finally got a confirmation of what she had already guessed.

"I– I don't want to," Fang added slowly.

Claire finally let her head turn and their eyes meet once again. "What?"

"I don't want to love her. What I really want is to find a new love, a woman who can actually love me back in the same way." Her breaths deepened as she spoke. "But that won't happen until I stop loving Vanille. I have no idea how to do that though."

Cautiously choosing her words, Claire began to speak. "Don't think that way. It's not something you do. It'll just happen. You probably won't get over her until you fall in love with someone new, so– just try live your life, and hope that it will happen."

Claire didn't add that she hoped Fang would fall for her.

Fang nodded. "Thanks Light. I didn't know you could be so romantic," she teased.

Lightning snapped her defenses back up at that moment; she may be in love but she still wasn't going to indulge in the shameless flirting. Even if she secretly enjoyed it. She didn't respond, choosing to instead stand up, turn, and silently gaze over the water.

Fang began to speak after a few moments. "It hurt. It hurts that I found out that way, and it really hurts because it feels like there is no one I can trust." The pulsian thumped her head back against the railing and released a deep sigh.

Lightning glanced down at the girl she loved, who was still in pain. "That's how I always feel. Do you think I would trust anyone else with Serah's safety?" She only received a silent head shaking in response. "It's hard, but you should only trust yourself."

Lightning's stomach suddenly knotted and filled with butterflies; Fang's hand had reached up and gently grabbed hers.

"You shouldn't live like that," Fang responded, letting their eyes meet. "You've got to learn to trust the people that care about you."

There was no response, Lightning just stood petrified and continued to stare into Fang's eyes. The gentleness she saw scared her, yet pulled her in deeper. She quickly resolved herself to push the other girl away.

"How did that go for you?"

Fang pulled her hand away and clenched it in the air. "I–,"

Spinning on her heel, Lightning turned away from her roommate and crossed her arms. "I'm weak. I can't be trusted. I can barely even protect my sister, and certainly not anyone that you care about."

She gave a pained grimace when she received no response. From behind her, the gentle rustle of clothes let her know that her roommate had stood up. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"If that's the case, it's all the more important that you let people help you."

The pink-haired girl glared at the ground before spinning out of her roommate's arms. The loud echo of a slap rang out as Lightning backed away from the warm embrace.

"I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself."

Fang turned away rubbed at her reddened cheek. Eventually, she glanced at her roommate out of the corner of her eyes. "Make up your mind! Are you weak? Are you strong? What do you really want to be?"

Not dropping her glare, Lightning took a few steps back. "I– I don't know," she choked out threw gritted teeth.

Fang started to walk away. "Well, take your time– but there are people who care about you. Who you can trust," she called back over her shoulder.

Lightning waited a moment before following in contemplative silence as they returned to their room.

She felt relieved; Fang at least wasn't still murderously mad at her. Lightning thought that it was just part of Fang's earnest personality. Fang had told her that she believed in forgiveness, and it must have been true.

Lightning also contemplated her now realized feelings. Lightning was in love; the way she felt about Fang had evolved past physical attraction, it was past intrigue, and it was past admiration. It was hard for her to describe exactly what was different, but the epiphany suddenly hit and she could no longer describe the way she felt in any other way.

It was clear to her that Fang cared about her too. It wasn't told to her outright, but the conversation was clear. Fang was telling Lightning she could trust and rely on her. Deep inside, Lightning already knew that she could; it was part of the reason she had fallen for the other girl. The world had been cruel and unforgiving to Lightning, but there was a strong girl who would support and protect her.

It pained her endlessly; so much had lined up well, yet so much was still wrong. Something Lightning sought was dangled in front of her, but held at just the distance where she couldn't reach out and grab it. She could only imagine the happiness she would have if her feelings were returned; yet she knew she couldn't act on it. She had to be there for Serah.

They made it all the way into the room without uttering another word. Lightning watched as Fang immediately undressed, tossing her uniform away and curling gently into the pile of furs. It seemed so different than her usual nose dive. The pink-haired girl was aware that Fang was still in a bad place.

The crystal rose still sat where she left it on her desk; Lightning quietly walked over and picked it back up. When she heard snoring, she sat down and turned on her desk lamp. She once again let the soft light refract within the beautiful pink crystal.

Claire shook her head. Her emotions were scattered; she felt so happy, yet at the same time incredibly pained. She had no idea what she wanted to do; but she smiled gently anyway. She had fallen in love with an incredible girl.


	11. Recompense

**Vanille: Recompense**

Chilly morning air once again woke Vanille. It was a Saturday morning, so she reached down, lazily letting her hand search the ground for her blanket. After a few moments in the cold, she finally grasped the large bear skin blanket and pulled up and over herself. The redhead tried to let the warmth settle her back into sleep, but found it impossible. The same thoughts that plagued her the night before flooded into her mind.

Vanille had gone through the whole day unable to find Fang. She had stopped by the classroom at lunch, where all she found was Lightning. The girl had refused to speak to her or acknowledge her presence. It hurt, but the younger pulsian certainly understood.

Her friend didn't stop by while she was in cooking practice. In the end, she had spent the entire day searching the grounds for Fang. Vanille received no response when she knocked on the door to her room, but was unsure if no one was home or if no one inside wanted to speak to her.

Vanille knew that her friend liked the outdoors, so she left the building to search the gardens. The garden's lighting flickered on by the time she had finished her search there. Her best friend had told her about the beautiful sunset on the roof, so she decided to go try that. She did end up finding Fang there.

Vanille had only seen a brief glance; Fang was crying. The younger pulsian knew that she had hurt her best friend, and it tore her up inside. She tried to rationalize it to herself. The bullying was a small thing to put up with, she was really happy to be living in Cocoon. Comfortable living, lots of little luxuries, and a promising future where she could live a fulfilling, happy, and safe life.

But Vanille was well aware that Fang was unhappy. The elder pulsian was a huntress, born and bred. Fang was happy and fulfilled living in Gran Pulse. She had seen slight smiles, glimpses of brief happiness on the face of her friend. But nothing like the wide, bright ones she had seen in Gran Pulse. Nothing like the expression when she returned from a hunt on the nearby savanna, or sitting around the neighborhood fire once the sun had set.

There was no rationalization; Vanille knew that Fang was unhappy here. She also knew that it was selfish for her to cling so hard to Cocoon, and in the end she had hurt her friend.

She hated it, but it felt like her life had always been that way. Fang was always there for her, and Fang was always the one that sacrificed. Her best friend was willing to give her so much, for nothing in return.

Sometimes it hurt her; she desperately wanted to do something for Fang. Their bond was deep, and Vanille really did love her. They were sisters, and they had always been together. Vanille would do anything for Fang too, but had never been able to.

Fang seemed to have such a well put together life and never seemed to need any help. The only area of life that Fang lacked in was certainly love. So, Vanille at least tried to go and find guys for her. Of course, Vanille knew Fang never seemed interested in any of them; really, she never seemed into anyone.

Vanille smiled as she peeled the cover off of herself. It was time to try again, and with something drastically different.

Dull, gray morning light was drifting into the still room; the sun had yet to fully rise. Vanille glanced around and could tell that Serah was already out. Drawers were quickly opened and shut, followed by the closet. In a few brief seconds, the younger pulsian was dressed and out the door.

She walked down the long hall. Vanille had been in Cocoon awhile now, but she still admired the way buildings looked; all clean, sleek, and stylish. Eventually, she got to the front of the dormitory and started to knock on Lightning and Fang's room. There wasn't a response, so she put her ear near the door; she could hear Fang's usual snoring inside.

A sigh escaped from her lips; she was aware that she could never wake Fang up. She jiggled the knob but it was locked. The younger pulsian turned to leave, but the sound of soft footfalls from behind caused her to stop.

"Hold on. You wanted to talk to Fang right?" Lightning called out. "I'll get the door."

The pink-haired girl approached, wearing a thin white tank-top and workout shorts. The red scarf seemed a little out of place, but she had it on too. Vanille giggled lightly; mornings were a little cold, but not really enough to warrant the strange combination.

Vanille tilted her head and smiled widely. She reached out and grabbed Lightning's arms and tugged her out the nearby front door. The redhead happily skipped, dragging a scowling ice queen behind her. Once they were in an empty garden, she spun around to face the other girl.

Her initial reaction was to jump in surprise at the death glare she was receiving. She nervously smiled and skipped away, walking over to a nearby flower. Vanille bent over and took a deep whiff; one of the things she did miss was the smell of nature, but all it took was some flowers to make her feel better.

"So–,"

"No," Lightning quickly interrupted.

"I didn't say anything yet," the pulsian responded with a pout. Vanille continued to breathe in the scents of nature. She knew what she had seen the night before. When she turned, Lightning was still staring her down, with a curious expression. But it seemed like her eyes were a little bit south of proper. The girl's pale blue eyes suddenly shot up and met Vanille's.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Vanille smiled and slowly walked towards Lightning, speaking a word with each step. "I saw it."

A pink eyebrow raised. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. You're into her aren't you?" she asked, stopping a meter from the other girl. She curiously tilted her head as Lightning's eyes again seemed to scan over her.

Lightning's eyes snapped up again, forming another death glare. Vanille felt like they pierced right into her soul, but she didn't back down.

"Fine, don't say anything. I saw it myself. That hand you _gently_ placed on her cheek while you were trying to comfort her." Vanille giggled a little. "So _heartwarming_."

A sudden hand reached out and grabbed the neck of her shirt. Vanille was pulled forward a little, while Lightning closed the rest of the gap.

"You won't tell anyone, or even give it a second thought," Lightning snarled threateningly.

Vanille smiled at the lack of actual denial. "You're trying to be intimidating?" she asked slyly, placing her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't lay a finger on me. What would Fang think?"

The other girl turned her head and glared at the ground, roughly releasing Vanille's clothing. The redhead smiled a little wider.

"Why do you want it to be a secret anyway?"

Lightning glanced back at her. "This isn't Gran Pulse," was all that the other girl said.

Tilting her head, Vanille looked at her confused. "You're going to need to explain more than that."

"You should already be aware; we're not tolerant like you pulsians."

Vanille's expression became downcast as she let her gaze fall to the ground. She started to rub at her arm, just skirting her largest bruise.

"I–,"

"They've learned to hate things that are different. It's… tradition."

Vanille stayed quiet. She did like Cocoon; there were a lot of great things. But she did occasionally run into people who didn't like her for no good reason.

"So, it's a secret?" Lightning asked, looking for confirmation and confidentiality.

The red pigtails bobbed as Vanille nodded in agreement. But then she balled her hands into fists by her sides. "Fine. It's a secret," she said with a smile.

"Good–,"

Lightning was suddenly interrupted as Vanille reached out and grabbed both of her hands. Vanille happily lifted them so they were in the air between them.

"I'm going to help you anyway."

"What!?" Lightning quickly replied in shock.

"I'm going to try to set the two of you up!" the redhead cheerfully added. "I've tried all sorts of guys and it never worked."

Vanille noted the slight chuckle that Lightning quietly released. She ignored it and kept on speaking excitedly.

"You two could have a secret romance!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Late night meetings, quiet stolen glances, sneaking out to–,"

"We're roommates," Lightning quickly interrupted.

Vanille stopped. "Right. Well, no matter. It's time to try something new!"

Lightning glared at her. After a silent minute, she spun around, starting to march back to the dorms angry. "Remember, it's a secret!"

There was giggling behind her. "You didn't say not to try."

She received no response as Lightning continued to stomp into the building. Vanille followed behind her. "Um, could I talk to Fang?"

Lightning kept walking, but turned her head and looked back. She nodded lightly and continued to walk to her room. Vanille waited patiently while Lightning unlocked the door and let her in.

"I'm getting in the shower."

Vanille nodded. "I guess I'll just wait. I've never been able her to wake up."

She felt a twinge of curiosity as Lightning lightly smirked. "Too bad for you," Lightning said under her breath, walking into the bathroom. Vanille jumped a little when Lightning forcibly shut the door.

She glanced around her best friend's room. Vanille had never realized that almost all the little decorations and trinkets that had littered their former home were hers. Now, seeing Fang's private space, she realized that her friend must prefer spartan living conditions.

There was very little in the room; the walls were entirely bare. What Vanille surmised was Lightning's furniture was completely clear except for two picture frames. One was a recent photo of Serah, and the other was of two happy and smiling little pink-haired girls. The older one was draped over the younger, and both were smiling and laughing.

Vanille walked over to the other desk. It was covered with lose papers with some random things scrawled on them. Fang had a few pictures on the desk; some of large and particularly powerful monsters she had slain. The redhead smiled and lifted a photo of Fang with a wide smile, leaning against a huge behemoth.

She put it down and lifted another picture of the two of them, smiling in front of their little home. It was taken right after they had moved out of the orphanage. Her heart began to ache again. Fang had worked incredibly hard to get them the little house; Vanille felt like she hadn't earned it at all.

It was just another reminder that she was indebted to Fang. The elder pulsian certainly didn't seem to expect anything in return, but Vanille still felt the need to try.

She could just barely hear Lightning showering through the thick walls; she had found that life in the wilds had honed her senses to be a fair bit better than anyone in Cocoon. She was uncertain of whether this attempt would work. Vanille could certainly recognize that Lightning was a very attractive girl. She had met many of the girl's admirers; some male, and and few female.

Curiosity started to overtake her train of thought. She really wanted to know how Fang would react to it. Fang had shown no interest in guys; none whatsoever. Vanille had never tried a girl, but it seemed like Fang would have said something if she was gay. Gran Pulse was always accepting, so Vanille couldn't think of a single reason why Fang wouldn't have told her.

Now she started to worry about Lightning. Her crush– or whatever it was– seemed doomed to fail. But, Vanille decided she would just hope for the best. She sat beside her best friend and watched the girl sleep. It seemed like it was time to finally find out what Fang wanted.

The shower stopped and Lightning stepped out wearing a pink robe. "Still not up?" she asked, stepping towards her closet.

"Not even a little."

"Just… give it a second. Can you face the other direction?"

Vanille nodded and adjusted so she was facing the door. She heard Lightning's robe hit the ground; the snoring behind her suddenly stopped too.

"Fang?" she asked, starting to turn. From the corner of her eye she could see that Lightning was already mostly dressed. The elder pulsian wiped at her eyes and blinked a few times, before meeting Vanille's gaze.

"Hiya, Vanille," she responded quietly, quickly glancing away.

"Fang. I'm sorry. I… I should have said something to you."

There was a palpable silence, as Fang continued to stare out the window.

"Uh, I'm going to go talk to Serah. Or something," Lightning sputtered out awkwardly, quickly leaving the room.

Fang didn't speak until the door shut. "You should have, but it's okay. It's not your fault at all."

Biting her lip, Vanille shook her head. "Fang! I know it hurt you. I– I've seen you get so mad before. Why do you never get mad at me? This was my fault."

"It's not your fault. I just can't get mad at you, and I'll always forgive you," Fang responded quietly, flopping back onto the bed.

"… and Lightning?"

"I forgave her too."

Vanille nodded, quickly remembering the tears she had seen on her normally stoic friend. Fang had always been her rock in rough waters. She could always rely on Fang; the girl was always strong and tough. She had never seen her best friend that vulnerable. But Lightning had. Vanille quickly figured to herself that the silent ice queen might actually have a decent shot. With a slight smile, the redhead nodded and changed the subject.

"Fang, I was wondering. What kind of– person– would you be attracted too?"

Fang suddenly sat up. "Why? You're not going to try and set me up with someone again are you?"

"I was thinking about it."

The dark-haired girl dropped back once again. "That last one was awful. Gadot? Really?"

"Well, you never tell me what you're looking for, and just like this, you always change the subject when I ask. So, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

Vanille playfully glared at her.

"Not."

One poke to Fang's cheek.

"An."

A second.

"Answer."

A third.

Fang grimaced. "Come on Vanille, if I meet someone I like, I'll go out with them. Can't we just leave it at that?"

The redhead shook her head. "So, muscles are out. So are hunters, tough guys, sensitive guys, quiet guys, and… older gentleman."

There was a clearly visible shiver at the end of the list. "Why did you even think that was what I wanted?"

"Well, I'm just taking shots in the dark. Just tell me!"

There was a long moment of hesitation before Fang started to speak. Her voice was cautious and slow; Vanille knew that she was carefully filtering her words.

"I do want– someone– sensitive, and caring. Um, cute. Not tall. Fem–," she started, but quickly stopped. "Not macho, but still a little tough. I guess a pretty, gentle smile would be nice; and they have to react well to my playful teasing. You know I can't help but do it."

Vanille nodded, taking in the information. She rubbed at her chin and smiled gently. The Lightning she knew certainly didn't seem that way, but maybe the one Fang got to see was. If she hadn't seen it, Vanille would never imagined Lightning being comforting and sensitive. Vanille had also spent enough time with Lightning and Serah to know that the girl did have a gentle smile.

She blinked a few times, still contemplating what she had heard. A pretty smile? That didn't seem like a gender neutral description– it sounded almost entirely feminine. She smiled as another realization flooded over her. Fang had almost actually said feminine.

"I think this one might work out."

Fang blinked a few times and turned to her. "It's not Hope right?" she joked.

The younger pulsian smiled and flicked Fang in the forehead. "No, he's mine. It's a secret."

"What? Haven't we had enough secrets?" Fang asked with a sly smirk.

"Not going to work. It's a _real_ secret."

"Tch. Well, you're always really transparent. I'll know sooner or later."

Vanille laughed. "Maybe. Maybe not. This– person– is going to be pretty different. I'm going to have to change things up."

The other girl was frozen for a moment. Eventually, she turned to face the other girl. "Person?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Fang quickly responded, glancing away. Vanille stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well– I have breakfast plans with Hope. I'll see you later," she quickly said, "and Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know." Fang opened her arms, and Vanille quickly went in for a hug. "Go have fun."

Vanille nodded, then skipped out of the room, happy. Things were getting interesting; she hoped her friend would end up with a brand new love interest. As she passed through the room's threshold she was startled when the door shut; Lightning was standing behind it. Vanille smiled at her and grabbed her hands again.

"You heard that right?"

Lightning glared down at their hands. Vanille quickly let go. "I heard it," Lightning responded, glancing downward and looking a little downcast. The redhead knew Lightning thought it didn't describe her.

"Don't think that, and…" Vanille leaned in, whispering into Lightning's ear because she knew Fang would be able to hear them, "… I think she might actually like girls."

The pink-haired girl laughed a little louder. "Yeah. She might."

"Right. So, hang in there." She leaned in again. "Take her out this afternoon. She's still hurting; I think it'd be good for you to go somewhere. As an apology."

At first, the only response was a stern glare. But, after a few silent moments, Lightning nodded.

"Good. It's nice talking to you. We should do it more often."

The silent girl shook her head.

"Oh, come on. You might end up dating Fang," she whispered, "so let's be friends."

Lightning glanced away.

"Ciao," Vanille quickly added, skipping away.

"Vanille," Lightning called out, "she's only going to be suspended for a week."

The redhead stopped temporarily. "Good. You've got lots of time," she commented, starting to skip away again. She didn't turn back to see Lightning's angry scowl.


	12. Recovery

**Fang: Recovery**

Taking a deep breath of morning air, Fang flopped back down onto her bed. She released a loud sigh. Too much had leaked out in her conversation with Vanille, and her friend had definitely hinted that this attempt was a girl. She actually smiled a little; maybe it could work out.

Lightning's words from the previous night reentered her mind. Being honest with herself, Fang had no experience about the way the heart works; she had just always loved Vanille, and had no idea what it would feel like to fall out of love, or into it with someone else. Of course, she also knew that Lightning likely had even less experience than her, but her words had struck a chord with her anyway.

Gradually, she began to contemplate the rest of the night's events.

At first Fang was angry; she had been filled with rage and fury that Lightning hadn't said anything to her. So when her roommate had finally approached her to apologize, Fang simply couldn't control herself as she began to fiercely attack her.

She did admire that Lightning managed to hold her own; there weren't a lot of people who could. Eventually Fang's skill and strength won out, and she managed to bring down the swift girl. But when she had the target of her wrath pinned, ready to release all of her wild emotions, Lightning cried. The sudden realization washed over Fang like a cleansing deluge.

She had known Lightning had been suffering. The girl had been filled with guilt and sadness, enough to get depressed when she had heard the story about the scar. Fang knew it must have been destroying the other girl. Lightning was already torturing herself, and Fang was attacking her.

Fang had known that Lightning was breaking down because she had failed someone important. But it wasn't until that moment, as the girl cried beneath her, that Fang realized it was _her_. Lightning's emotional walls and defenses had crumbled for _her_.

Fang's incessant curiosity had forced Lightning open, and now she was brutally attacking her. She just couldn't do it any more. Fang couldn't help but break down into tears because of the way she was hurting Lightning– hurting Claire.

So Fang had relented; suddenly the rage in her heart was gone. She hadn't known what Lightning held beneath the surface. She now knew that Claire had a sensitive, caring, and gentle heart– a vulnerable heart. Fang had definitely began to care for the girl, and was relieved to know that the qualities she had thought she had seen were really there.

Too restless to return to sleep, Fang cracked her eyes open. The sun was up, but still hung low in the sky. The gentle rays fluttered in through the open window, and she could hear birds chirping. It looked beautiful outside; the perfect day for a hunt.

A gentle sigh escaped from Fang's lips. She was desperately missing her homeland. Her life in Cocoon had been so passive, but the recent fights had reawakened the huntress in her. Her aggressive soul was itching to once again stalk the beautiful plains of her homeland.

But there was nothing left to fight. She could go attack the Goons again, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. Of course, she was certainly not in the mood to attack Lightning again; though in honesty, Fang had thought their fight was fun.

Eventually, the door to her room cracked open and Lightning wandered in again. The girl paused for a moment, just staring at Fang. The huntress sat up and patted the open space on her bed. The piercing glare she received just made her chuckle and smile widely. Her roommate silently stalked over to her desk. She flipped the chair around to face Fang, and sat down angrily crossing arms.

Fang's green eyes rolled as she released a light chuckle. "Morning Light," she greeted happily. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

She received a gentle nod from the other girl. There was a long, pregnant silence. It was only interrupted when Fang released a sigh; it felt like the two had taken a major step back.

"Fang– I wanted to say that I'm sorry again."

"Just stop, it's okay Light. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Lightning met her eyes and nodded again. From outside the hall, she could hear a gaggle of noisy girls passing by. There was another long pause.

"Fang. What do you normally do?" the pink-haired girl questioned awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday, you did a lot of fighting," Lightning explained with a serious and low tone, "I was responsible. I thought we could go do whatever it is you normally do to recover after a hunt."

Fang tilted her head and smirked. It was a little touching that her roommate was going to go out of her way to try to make it up to her. Maybe her friendship with Lightning was actually advancing just fine. It was the first time Lightning actually suggested they do something together. But she was going to tease the other girl anyway.

She flopped onto her back and shut her eyes. "I usually take a long bath– care to join me?"

Fang sat back up and stared at her roommate, who was staring right back, pale and terrified. Lightning didn't respond. Eventually, Fang smirked at her roommate's cute response.

"I'll settle for a swim," she finally said, attempting to relieve the other girl.

Wide, pale blue eyes just continued to stare at Fang. Eventually the pink-haired girl nodded. "That sounds fine. The pool or the ocean?"

"Never been to a pool. What's it like?"

Lightning returned to normal, then glanced away before responding. "Well, it's loud and crowded. It's a beautiful day outside, and it's a Saturday, so it will be packed with rowdy teenagers."

"Ugh. Won't the beach be crowded too?"

Lightning nodded. "It will be."

"Our bathtub is sounding better and better."

"No."

"We could wear swimsuits and–,"

"No. I have an idea though; I think you're going to like it."

Fang shrugged and hopped off the bed. "Where are we going?"

"I'll show you; wear a swimsuit under your clothes."

With a bright smile, Fang moved to her set of drawers, then her closet. Her underwear was quickly peeled off. She took the opportunity to take a full, unrestrained stretch. From the corner of her eyes she could see Lightning starting to change too, but the view was mostly obscured by the doors of both of their closets. She could just barely see a sliver of the other girl's pretty, pale skin.

In Fang's opinion, Cocoon girls had some odd reservations about skin and nudity. Lightning was different, but the rest wore skimpy clothing. She had seen lots of midriff, exposed thigh, and plenty of cleavage. If anything, it was probably one of the few similarities between this place and her home.

At the same time, in Gran Pulse being fully exposed was okay as long as it was just with friends or family. Fang knew that it was hard to see the girl she loved naked, but she had. But in Cocoon, it was generally unacceptable to be exposed completely in front of anyone; aside from a lover, she presumed.

Having finished dressing, her curiosity caused her to lean back a little, trying to get a better view of her roommate.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Fang jolted back forward. "Nothing."

"I said to wear a swimsuit."

A dark eyebrow raised. "I am." She pulled her sari a little, trying to expose the black bikini she wore beneath.

"Sorry; I thought it was just your usual underwear," Lightning responded, glancing away.

Fang nodded. Lightning grabbed a small white bag and silently gestured for the other girl to follow. They quietly exited to dorm, Fang lagging a little ways behind the other girl. Her green eyes scanned over her roommate. A tight white t-shirt snugly hugged her upper-body, and a pair of black shorts gently accentuated her– Fang shook her head.

They continued not to speak as she started to think. Fang felt very awkward; she had been checking out Lightning. It felt strange to her; even with her strong love for Vanille she had never really objectified the girl.

Eventually they approached a small building, nestled between two larger, more intimidating ones. It was still clean and stylish, but looked more homely and less futuristic then the others. Fang followed Lightning in.

The interior was a small gym which appeared to mostly focus on boxing. There were large matted areas where a few people were practicing martial arts– sparring or striking at hanging bags. Lightning wandered into the locker-room.

When Fang entered, she glanced away nervously as Lightning stripped down to a surprisingly stylish white one-piece swimsuit. There were occasional gaps in the fabric, revealing the sides of her stomach and a large expanse of back. Fang was shocked at how low the neckline plunged; it didn't seem to fit Lightning's usual conservative dress-code.

Green eyes wandered again, and Fang took a large gulp. She had seen Lightning in underwear– a lot. They were roommates, and it was Lightning's favored sleepwear. But Fang found that having more covered had made Lightning all the more alluring.

She slowly walked beside her and untied her sari. Fang carefully kept her eyes away from Lightning, but could hear the other girl impatiently tapping a bare foot on the ground. Once the blue fabric was removed, Lightning quickly snatched it from her hands.

"We can keep it in my locker. Come on; you'll like this."

Fang nodded and followed. Lightning continued further until they reached a glass door, covered in steam from the other side. There was a sign on the door with _please wear swimsuits in the steam__-__room _printed on it.

Thick clouds of steam wafted out as Lightning opened the door and stepped inside. Fang apprehensively followed, suddenly being engulfed the heat. Aside from them, it was empty. Lightning sat down on one of the stone benches built into the wall.

Fang was pleasantly surprised when she heard Lightning pat the open bench right beside her. She stepped closer and grew even happier; Lightning's gentle smile slowly revealed itself though the dense steam. She sat beside the other girl.

"So, we just sit in steam?"

"Yeah. I always used to come here after my lessons."

Fang raised an eyebrow, still obscured by thick steam. "Lessons?"

"This is where I learned martial arts."

"Ah, so that's why you were so good yesterday."

"You think so?"

"You were pretty amazing; I didn't expect you to be such a talented fighter."

An odd, stifled noise came out of the pink-haired girl, causing Fang's eyebrow to raise.

"Was that– a giggle?"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

Fang smiled widely; it was yet another cute trait. They were getting closer and closer, and Fang did enjoy it. The layers of cold, protective steel that Lightning surrounded herself with were slowly peeling away, and Fang was liking what she found beneath them. The steam started to grow thinner and thinner, and eventually should could see Lightning scowling with her arms crossed.

Eventually the other girl relaxed. "It's automated, the room will refill soon."

True to her words, fans started up and more steam poured into the room. Fang glanced over at her roommate; she knew that she'd get another glare, but she reach down and grabbed Lightning's hand and raised it up, using her other hand to brace the elbow.

There were several darkened patches of skin, puffed out slightly. Fang carefully examined the other girl, there were a few scattered bruises forming. Raising her eyes away from it, she calmly met Lightning's death glare.

"Does it hurt?"

Pale blue eyes dropped down to the bruised arm. "No, it's fine."

"Light, I'm so sorry. I–,"

"It's just a little tender, don't worry about it," Lightning interrupted gently, letting her glare dissolve.

"No, it's not okay. I didn't realize how much you were hurting," Fang quickly responded.

"I wasn't–,"

"I'm important to you, huh?" Fang interrupted with a smirk, immediately causing the glare to return.

Lightning jerked her arm away and broke eye contact. "Enough of that. You're touching me way too often."

"Oh, you don't like the way I–,"

"Don't even say it."

A slight smirk formed on Fang's face as she leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes. The gentle, moist warmth felt good on her skin. All of her muscles relaxed as the heat seeped deeper and deeper. The fight against the Goons was barely a workout, but the fight against Lightning took a lot out of her.

Lightning was a talented fighter; it probably went to waste in Cocoon. She had admired her strong, quick, and precise movements. Each appeared calculated and tactical, with a swiftness that she had rarely seen in even the most fearsome fiends of Gran Pulse.

There might be a feminine and gentle soul beneath Lightning's hardened exterior, but she wasn't a weak girl at all. It was amazing to Fang; there was emotional vulnerability, but at the same time so much strength and resolve. Lightning could be gentle, happy, and bright; but she somehow became so withdrawn and hardened. Fang really wanted to know why, and she wanted to help her with whatever it was.

Lightning leaned forward on the bench, resting her elbows on her knees. She rested her head on her hand, releasing a sigh into the steam filled air. As the steam slowly began to clear, Lightning's moistened and glistening skin was slowly revealed. Fang could see the strong lines of the girl's back, lightly muscled but smooth.

Fang suddenly grimaced; Lightning told her that she had been touching her too much, but again, she didn't care. She reached a hand over and pulled at the swimsuit. There were a few, tiny round scars just peeking out; there were a few more beneath the suit. They were faint and light; Fang had never been close enough to see them before.

"What are–,"

One hand grabbed her wrist, and the other whipped across her cheek. When Fang turned back, Lightning was bristling with anger. The death glares were always pretty serious, but Lightning looked positively furious.

"Nothing! They're nothing!"

"Light–,"

"No. Stop! It's nothing!" she shouted, pushing back against Fang. The pulsian's back slapped against the bench, Lightning hovering over her.

"Light, calm down!"

Pale blue eyes closed, and the pink-haired girl remained perfectly still. The vents turned on again, filling the room with a new layer of steam. The room stayed silent aside from their slow breathing.

Sharp pain shot through Fang's heart and soul; she had once again prodded at something she shouldn't have. She was starting to care for the girl, but felt like a constant source of grief in Lightning's life. Fang was smart enough to know she was still too young to judge. Was it so bad for Lightning to stay closed up?

As the steam cleared, Fang resolved herself to help the other girl. Dissolving mist gradually revealed a pair of hurt and vulnerable eyes staring down. Concern washed over Fang as she gently held the gaze. As she sat up, Lightning swiftly pulled away, facing the other direction and crossing her arms. Her shoulders were sagging, betraying her emotions.

Fang gently laid a hand on Lightning's back, causing the other girl to jump. "Lightning, I'm not going to pry, but are you okay?"

"I'd be fine if you just stop doing things like this. Can't you just leave me alone?" Lightning questioned, maintaining a vulnerable tone.

"No. Lightning, I care about you, and if somethings hurting you, I can't help but–,"

"Please, just stop," she quietly interrupted

The huntress blinked a few times, before silently turning away. Fang knew she had pried enough for awhile. She let her hand slide over until it was gently resting on the other girl's opposite shoulder. Lightning glanced down at it just as Fang pulled her tight against her. She released a slight gasp but didn't jerk away.

"I'm not going to say anything more. Just relax and enjoy the steam. It's pretty nice."

Lightning relaxed a little. Fang's mouth pulled into a smile as pale blue eyes met hers. Lightning didn't speak for a moment, but eventually nodded and gently smiled.

"It is."

Fang couldn't hide her shock when Lightning didn't pull away. The pink-haired girl turned and faced the other direction, but otherwise stayed still. She was also surprised that the skin to skin contact didn't make her uncomfortable. Usually, Fang felt guilty when she touched other girls; even the one she loved. Despite the warm, wet, and suggestive contact, Fang still felt comfortable.

So, she just sat and relaxed in the gentle warmth of the steam. The only noise for the rest of their stay was Lightning's gentle breathing and the sound of the steam vents occasionally refilling the room. Eventually, Lightning stood to leave. Fang followed her out, copying the other girl by grabbing a towel from a stack just outside the door. Once they were dry, they both redressed themselves and walked out of the building.

"Let's get some lunch," Fang called out as they left.

Lightning nodded ahead of her, immediately turning and going into a diner a little ways down from the gym. It was small and a little run down by Cocoon's standards. A grumpy, old waitress greeted Lightning by name, receiving only a nod in response. But it didn't seem like she minded. Fang smirked; Lightning was probably her favorite customer.

"Usual?"

Lightning held up two fingers, and received a nod in response. It wasn't long before a pair of large greasy cheeseburgers were set in front of them.

"You look that good, and eat like this?" Fang questioned curiously.

"Are you that shocked? I've seen you eat; you look just as good," Lightning responded with a serious expression, before picking up the burger and digging in.

"I guess you're right."

As she ate, Fang thought about the days events. She was starting to feel a little better. The steam-room was nice, as was her time with Lightning. Though she did think her roommate was acting _very_ strangely. The other girl was occasionally being open and nice. She kept showing that cute, gentle smile that Fang was starting to really like.

Lightning was acting the way she did around Serah. Fang smiled, thinking that Lightning was starting to treat her like a sister.

The rest of the meal was silent.


	13. On Tilt

**Lightning: On Tilt**

Gadot slammed a fist hard on the small card table. Several piles of chips fell over, further amplifying the noise. Lightning calmly put her tongue in her cheek and looked away, annoyed at everyone's constant emotional outbursts. She calmly stretched out and raked in a large pot.

"This is just unfair! Serah, why did you invite her!?"

Serah nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Her room is the only one large enough, and we got in trouble last time we played in the dining hall. I figured she would enjoy it."

Lightning didn't let her face show that she was enjoying poker night, or that she was definitely enjoying taking all of Snow and Gadot's money; she didn't let her face show anything.

"She's the ice queen! Her face is always a poker face!" Gadot shouted, accusingly pointing at the pink-haired girl.

The large teenager shrunk down a little when he received a hard glare from Lightning.

"Just deal the next hand," Lightning commanded. It was quickly obeyed.

Snow, Gadot, Hope, Serah, Vanille, Lebreau and Lightning were all seated around a card table. It was set between the two beds so that there was adequate seating. Lightning glanced around the table. Serah, Lebreau and Lightning were all sitting on her bed; Snow and Hope were using the desk chairs.

Vanille was directly across from her; it didn't seem strange that Vanille felt that it was fine to sit on Fang's bed. However, Lightning was enraged that Gadot was brazen enough to do it too. She would gladly take all of the idiot's money.

She didn't play poker very often, but she was good at it. Her poker face was nearly perfect, and she was smart about how she played. It wasn't just her face that stayed emotionless, but her entire being. It was certainly a helpful trait, given that she had the lion's share of the chips.

Snow slid the cards around the table. Lightning carefully lifted her cards, revealing a pair of kings. She looked up; it seemed no one else had anything. Forever a fool, Gadot had a big smile on his face. Lightning quickly raised, forcing everyone but her and Gadot out of the hand.

Three cards were flipped off the deck, and Lightning didn't let her expression betray her excitement. Especially since Gadot smiled even wider. Two more kings and an ace of were now on the table; Lightning knew the rest of the cards were almost completely irrelevant; the ace was the same suit as the king in her pocket. When the next card was an eight, the bets quickly escalated. The hand ended with all of Gadot's chips on the table.

His fist pounded down once again. He had a pocket aces; his full house had still lost to Lightning.

Despite having successfully bankrupted the giant teenager, she ended up scowling because he fell back onto the bed. Fang's bed.

A few more silent hands passed by, with Lightning folding out of each. She ignored the chatter of the other teenagers and continued to closely observe everyone's little ticks and tells. It came naturally to her anyway; it is a common habit for quiet people.

Lightning's eyes glanced over to see Vanille quietly pulling out stacks of chips. Gentle clacking was made as the younger girl attempted to sneakily set them up beside her. Normally, Lightning might have called it out. But she knew Vanille wasn't cheating; the younger pulsian was just trailing behind her. Evidently they played cards in Gran Pulse– a lot.

No words left Lightning's mouth as Vanille glanced repeatedly from the table to the small clock on the wall. It was obvious what was about to happen.

The door snapped open quickly.

Everyone around the table, aside from Lightning and Vanille, glanced away blushing. Fang paused, her shirt already pulled above her chest, as she stepped into the room. Pale blue eyes rolled as the pulsian released the article of clothing, which fell back down to her waist.

With a chuckle, Fang jumped onto her bed. She slid between Vanille and the wall, where the fresh stack of chips was already placed.

"Playing some poker?"

Vanille gave a happy nod, "I got everything ready for you already."

After a few quick hands, Lightning was more certain that pulsians loved playing cards. Serah, Vanille and Lebreau were all bankrupted after just a few hands.

Lightning glanced to her side, where Lebreau was nervously twitching. She had been a little jumpy the whole night, but had gotten worse when the girl had lost the distraction of the game. The small jitters transmitted through the bed; as did the kick Fang released beneath the table.

Lebreau glared at her teammate for a moment. From the corner of her eyes, Lightning could see Fang quietly mouth for her to calm down. A quick tilt of the head let her know that the message was not received by their confused classmate.

"She wants you to calm down; so do I," Lightning released irritably.

A visible jump once again shook the bed.

"Sorry," Lebreau responded, rubbing at the back of her head.

Lightning gave a subtle nod in affirmation, and the bed finally stilled.

A few more silent hands went by, Lightning avoiding playing against Fang. Snow was bleeding chips, and after bankrupting him, Fang stretched heartily. Lightning smiled lightly at her, happy that Serah's boyfriend had lost.

"Ah, lady luck is smiling on me tonight," Fang commented with a wide smile, looking directly at her roommate.

Glancing away, Lightning snapped her expression into a glare. The bed began to shift again as Lebreau sagged down, and Serah curiously looked back and forth. Vanille giggled and dealt the next hand.

A pair of jacks slid into Lightning's hand. She turned back to carefully watch Fang out the sides of her eyes. Her stomach began to squirm though; Fang was staring directly at her, not breaking contact. The pulsian raised the bet.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lightning asked, throwing chips in to call the bet.

"Oh, you're the most interesting to watch," Fang responded with a smirk.

There was no response, until Vanille kicked Lightning's leg under the table. The bubbly redhead was giggling and smiling at her. Lightning once again rolled her eyes.

The flop came out, a pair of tens and an ace dropping onto the table. A quiet knock came from the huntress across the table. Lightning glanced down; her hand wasn't strengthened at all. She gently wrapped her knuckle on the table. Waiting for the next card, she picked a chip up and began to toy with it in her hand.

"Hey Serah, did you change your hair?" Fang quietly asked the younger Farron.

"No–," the pink-haired girl started.

"Something's got to be different; you look cuter than usual," the pulsian interrupted with a smirk.

There was a loud cracking noise. Everyone at the table watched two halves of a chip and the little particles from the break drop down from Lightning's hand. After an awkward and confused silence, Vanille grimaced and flipped over another card.

Her expression didn't change from pure anger as the jack was revealed. Fang tapped the table. She responded by quietly throwing in a large amount of chips. Lightning was pissed; it was time to knock Fang out of the game.

Fang looked hesitant for a moment, before sliding in her own stack of chips. Lightning smirked a little as the next card flipped out. It was a two; completely inconsequential. Lightning glanced over at the pulsian's chips; Fang had over taken her.

Confidently, she slid all of her chips into the center without a word.

Fang pretended to be hesitant for a moment, before smiling widely. "I call."

Lightning revealed her jacks, and Fang smiled wider. Lightning suddenly felt cold; Fang flicked her wrist, tossing a pair of aces into the center. If the cards were sentient, they would have felt the soul piercing glare of Lightning's blue eyes.

"I need some air," Lightning called out, standing quickly and exiting the room. She quickly bolted out of the building and into the closest garden.

In cold night air, she wrapped her scarf tight against her face. Anger was welling up inside of her; Lightning was even more pissed off.

It was the same as the rest of her life; Lightning felt like she was on tilt. Every little thing with Fang, every little moment and every little word just made her lose more and more control. It pained her endlessly; she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

She calmed her breath, tugging down the warm red scarf. She glared up at the empty night sky. She cleared her mind, attempting to steel her own resolve once again.

Lightning reminded herself of her duty. There was no way she could just give up; Serah had to go to college and have the life she deserved. Lightning knew her love for Fang was unsure, currently unrequited, and would always be temporary; they lived in two different worlds.

Both Fang and Serah always made a fuss about Lightning pursuing her own happiness. She knew better than to think that it would come from her doomed romance with the foreign girl. It was more likely to come when Serah had a good, secure life. So despite the pain she felt now, she was going to continue down her destined path.

It was difficult. Memories from the weekend flooded back, along with the memories of the past that were dredged up. In keeping with her life strategy, she had kept it out of mind. She still refused to let herself fully remember what happened all those years ago, but the restrained pain still leaked through.

But she did remember the strong, comforting arm draped across her back. It had been years since she had felt that safe. The arm radiated warmth and protection. Lightning knew that if Fang loved her, she would forever be safe. That the pulsian huntress would fight away the cruelness of the world for her.

She should have pulled away. Lightning knew that she should have slapped Fang across the face again. She certainly felt like slapping Fang now for flirting with her sister, but they had the whole night for that.

But Lightning hadn't pulled away, and hadn't slapped Fang. She hated herself for just sitting there in the warm, comfortable steam and enjoying the warm, comfortable feeling of Fang draped over her. Lightning thought she was acting like a fool.

Eventually she shook her head before pulling the red scarf tighter around her neck and then starting to rub at the side of her arms. The conflict itself pained her; it should be easy to give up on Fang. It was for Serah's sake.

She would do anything for Serah's sake.

There was a light tapping on her shoulder, and she turned to find a smiling and bubbly Vanille. The redheaded pulsian stepped beside her, leaning down and taking a deep whiff of the flowers.

"She was just messing with you."

Lightning glared from the corner of her eyes and gave no response.

"Fang is really competitive; she was just trying to win by getting in your head."

"I'm going to punch her in the face later," Lightning quickly responded, her jaw tightened and voice dripping with venom.

Vanille lifted a hand to her chin. "She didn't like the guy who did that."

Judging eyes shifted over to the younger pulsian.

"I know I'm bad at this alright! But I'm trying! It's the thought that counts right?"

A gentle shake of the head was the only response she received.

"Oh, shut up. She wasn't flirting with your sister for real. I mean, sure, Serah is caring and sensitive. I guess she's also cute and has a gentle smile. Oh, and archery makes her a little tough too…"

"Go back inside."

"But– you two have the same smile! Just try and be a little softer."

"No. Forget it Vanille."

"What could it hurt–," Vanille started to speak again, optimistic and bouncing.

Lightning walked back inside, ignoring the bouncy young pulsian who was following behind her and still spewing advice. She was starting to get more and more annoyed, and it was time to leave. A loud, audible sigh escaped her lips when she reentered her room.

Snow and Gadot were arm-wrestling on the card table. Given the preferences of it's occupants, it was something Lightning never expected to have in her room– two sweaty, grunting men. Lebreau was leaning on the wall beside the doorway as she entered.

"Why?" Lightning asked curtly but quietly, pointing at them.

"They're trying to show off; it was Gadot's idea."

Pale aqua colored eyes rolled again. There was a little twinge of pain; the muscles were getting overworked. She loved Fang, and probably should have been more angry, but Gadot's attempts to impress the pulsian were amusingly bad.

After what looked like a long struggle, she saw Serah wink at Snow; the blond giant took a dive and let his hand slam against the table. Lightning chuckled; Vanille wasn't the only meddler in Fang's love life.

Gadot flexed both his arms as Snow stood up off of Lightning's bed. A quick glance at Fang saw her staring down at her own bed, obviously annoyed that the guy was sitting on it. Lightning confidently strode over and sat across from Gadot.

A loud thump surprised the meat-head as she dropped her elbow onto the table. Never one to skip a challenge, and still mad about his quick loss at poker, Gadot dropped his elbow as well.

"Your really going to do this?" Gadot asked with a smile, receiving a slow nod in response.

"On three. One, two, three."

Gadot suddenly struggled and pushed against Lightning. Straining herself, Lightning held him neutrally in the center. She figured he'd be an overconfident idiot; but he worked out, while Lightning kept lean for track.

Lightning glanced over and saw Serah flash her a quick look. She ignored her sister's signal to lose; instead she attempted to push harder. A little ground was gained, but eventually lost again. She could destroy him in a fight, but couldn't win this test of one-dimensional brute strength.

Gadot slowly pushed; they returned to the neutral position and continued to stay there.

"Alright, stop," Fang called out.

Grumbling started to come out of Lightning's mouth as she ended the game, but she was silenced when she was slid over. Her head spun quickly, realizing that Fang had moved her with a swift, intimate push of her hip. A brief glance revealed the playful smirk that Lightning found undeniably cute.

Letting her breath return, she turned and saw Gadot's eyes widen as Fang planted her elbow on the table.

"I've never done this before. When we wanted to know who was the strongest in Gran Pulse, we'd either fight or see who could kill the most fearsome monster."

Jaw hanging open, Gadot nodded and met the challenge.

"Alright, go on three," Fang commanded with a toothy grin, "three, two, one."

A sudden crash caused Lightning's jaw to hang slightly open. The card table laid broken on the ground, two of the legs bent and mangled. Gadot had been completely flipped off the bed and was lying on his back on the floor. Lightning couldn't help but be glad that they had the foresight to clean the chips up beforehand.

She suddenly became more aware of how close she was to Fang as the girl leaned over just an inch and whispered directly in her ear.

"Had to get that idiot off my bed," she explained with a smirk that Lightning could just barely see out of the corner of her eyes.

Lightning chuckled slightly.

"I'll use my spear if he tries again though," Fang added as she stood. The huntress took a few steps to hover over the downed teenager. "Hey, you alive?"

"Yeah," he responded in a daze, sitting up, "what was that?"

"Sorry, I expected more resistance."

Lightning coughed. "Enough, it's time for everyone to leave."

The other teenagers all nodded and left without another word. Lightning smirked a little, happy with the power of command she had over the others. Once their door shut, Fang brazenly sat down on Lightning's bed, right next to her. Pale blue eyes glared away for a moment.

"Well, that was–,"

Lightning spun quickly, interrupting her by delivering a strong punch directly into Fang's upper arm.

"Geez, how many times can you hit me in a week?" Fang grumbled in response, rubbing at the spot that was likely to bruise.

"I said to fall in love with a new girl," Lightning started to say, slowly and angrily, "but not my sister!"

Lightning punched her in the arm again.

"Calm down Light, I didn't mean it! I was just trying to win the game!"

"Never again," she said in pieces, punching the huntress's arm between each syllable. Finished, Lightning crossed her arms and faced the other direction. A shirt flew through the air, landing on the pulsian's bed. A soft thump behind her let Lightning know that Fang was lying on her bed now. Without a shirt.

"Finally comfortable! Aside from the new bruises."

Lightning was careful not to look back at the lovely half-naked girl sprawled on her bed, whom she was in love with. "Well, next time, don't flirt with my sister."

"I have to flirt with someone!"

"Why not Gadot?" Lightning asked with a smirk.

"Ugh. Can I sleep here tonight? He– he was on my bed! It probably stinks now."

Still refusing to look, Lightning surmised from the rustling that Fang was covering her face with her hands. She did feel some pity for her; she wouldn't want to sleep there either. But, as appealing as the thought of sharing a bed with Fang was, there was no way she could agree.

"You could always sleep on the floor."

"But your bed is so comfortable, and doesn't smell like boy's sweat."

Lightning's face grew serious as she heard the other girl roll and take a deep breath through her nose.

"–all clean and fragrant."

She immediately stood up and rolled Fang off the edge of her bed.

"There. Tucked you in and everything," Lightning called down at the confused girl with a smirk. Eventually the huntress reached up and tugged the blanket off of the nearby bed.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Light."

"It's only eight. Get up," Lightning commanded.

Fang tossed the blanket back onto the bed and sat up. She met Lightning's smirk with one of her own. Lightning glanced away and marched over to her desk, sitting quietly. She looked down; there was a folded up piece of paper sitting at the center.

She tossed a cautious glance over her shoulder to make sure Fang wasn't watching, then unfolded it.

_Lightning–_

_Have you ever heard of Carpe Diem? It means seize the day. As in, enjoy things while you can, because you don't know what's going to happen in the future. But if you're going to join the army, you know what will happen, so enjoy Fang while you can. I knew you'd hit me if I said this in person, Vanille told me before you had talked to her. I get what you're doing, and why it's important. Just, try and think about it._

_Hope_

The angry pink-haired girl balled up the paper and threw it into the trash can beneath her desk. But, the concept did certainly sound appealing…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is sort of a filler. Something important happens in the next chapter, I promise.**


	14. Natural

**Fang: Natural**

It was the weekend after her fight; Fang had finished the week of her suspension uneventfully. She had spent most of her time wandering the city, working to finish more clothing, and resting in her room.

She had spent a lot of time with Lightning and noticed that the girl's demeanor continued to change. She continued to become softer and more gentle. The side of Lightning that Fang worked hard to find was finally showing itself.

Fang still still couldn't learn more personal information from the girl though, and Serah refused to talk about their past too. Yet another layer had been peeled, a personal and emotional one. But the truth of who Lightning was still evaded her. But Fang would keep trying to find out.

"So, why are we doing this again?"

Everyone in the car of the train turned to face Fang. Vanille responded with a cheery smile. "We're celebrating the end of your suspension."

"But it was just a week long vacation."

Vanille giggled. "I guess; I wanted to see Nautilus anyway."

Fang let out a sigh. "Fine, fine."

They had managed to fill up a car of the train. Evidently, Serah had brought all of Snow's friends. The car was loud and rowdy; so much so that the other passengers had chosen to avoid it. Fang glanced at Lightning, who was sitting beside her. The pink brow was furled, her eyes were shut tight, and her legs were tightly crossed. Lightning was impatiently tapping her foot against the ground.

Fang laughed because she knew that it wouldn't make the ride any less painful.

"You've got a nice laugh, Fang."

The pulsian glared up at the teenage boys who surrounded the two of them, using the hanging handles to stay stable. The most feminine was the one who spoke, a boy named Yuj; his blue hair reminded Fang of a peacock. He was suddenly bumped out of the way.

"Did you hear? We won our last game," Gadot commented as he pushed forward, attempting to brag.

"Eh, what is that, one out of ten?" Maqui, the shortest, commented from the side.

Gadot pushed him too.

Fang just sighed and turned to look at her roommate. Lightning just barely opened her eyes and glanced over, before they snapped shut again.

Lebreau laughed and leaned forward, making eye contact with Fang. She just gave an apologetic shrug. The third girl was seated on the other side of Lightning. Fang thought that Lebreau had been acting oddly too; they hadn't spoken much, and the girl seemed to avoid long conversations with her. They had been getting closer as friends, so the sudden change seemed odd.

The train began to grow closer and closer to Nautilus. Fang had heard of it; it was an amusement park bigger than a town in Gran Pulse. When the train pulled in, she could start to see some of the large city. From what she could tell, it covered a huge amount of ground– mostly for decoration's sake. There were massive water fountains the size of full lakes on both sides of the train. Once the water ended, there were rows of large statues on both sides. The station they approached was a massive, ornate building.

The train ride had been long, it took about an hour to reach Nautilus from Eden. The train let out at the edge of the city. Once it came to halt, everyone disembarked and paid for their admission to enter Nautilus.

It was designed to be grand and there were huge, open spaces that were never necessary. Fang was at least thankful that it caused the crowd to spread out; the streets weren't nearly as bad as Eden. They followed marked signs directing them out of the central train station and up onto the roof of the building.

From there, hanging monorails distributed outwards, taking guests further in. Fang could see out into the entire city. There were roller coasters, ferris wheels, and lots of large, decorative buildings dotting the landscape. Fang could make out a flat and clear path through the center of the city– the parade route. Regular buildings were sparsely placed throughout; it was housing for the huge staff that the tourist trap required.

Fang stared out over the horizon while the group examined a large map. It detailed the monorail system that could take them to the various attractions and thematic areas.

"Hope, let's go to the chocobo ranch! It's been so long since I've seen one," Vanille called out, grabbing the youth's arm. He shyly nodded.

"Hey Fang, want to check out the sports area with me?" Gadot quickly asked.

"How 'bout the thrill rides?" Maqui interjected.

"I hear the mall here is to die for," Yuj added.

Fang shook her head and began to formulate a lie. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well from the train ride, I'm not used to it yet. Go on ahead."

The three guys looked at each other.

"No, I'll stay with you!"

"No, you go on ahead, I'll stay with her!"

"Hey, I got this."

The pulsian slapped her forehead when they started to push and shove each other again. Vanille quickly intervened with an annoyed expression. "Guys, she just needs to rest, let's all go see the chocobos together," she commanded. "I don't think Lightning really wants to walk around to much too, so she can stay with Fang," she added with a bubbly smile.

Serah nodded and pulled down Snow. She whispered something into his ear; Snow grabbed all three of the rowdy teenage boys. "Let's go."

He pulled them all, kicking and struggling, into the nearest monorail cart. Hope, Vanille, and Serah soon followed. Lebreau turned, waved at Fang without saying anything, and left too. Fang released a relieved sigh as the monorail pulled away. She turned and smiled at Lightning, who was glaring at the car as it glided along the railing.

"So, Light, what's the plan?"

Her roommate turned to her with a serious expression. "Get on the train back to Eden?" Lightning recommended, pulling into a smirk.

With a chuckle, Fang shook her head. Spotting some benches, Fang gestured over to them. Lightning smiled and started walking over to them. Fang carefully examined the girl.

Autumn was deepening, and the cold was worse because they were further inland. Lightning had a tight, white, wool sweater on; the neck was cut low, revealing a pink shirt beneath it. Her neck was wrapped in the red scarf. Over her left shoulder was a cute, pink purse. Fang smiled as the scarf swept side to side with each step.

She let her eyes drop to the tight pair of brown pants. Fang smiled a little wider; they accentuated Lightning's thin, athletic lower body. The pulsian couldn't help but notice how cute her roommate's butt looked.

"You look great."

She saw Lightning take her hands and lift the scarf above her mouth and hold it there. Fang didn't think the air was very cold. She had noticed that Lightning occasionally did that, and was curious as to why.

"Thanks, so do you," Lightning responded quietly.

Fang herself was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of dark blue jeans. The cold still occasionally bothered her; Oerba was a warm village, nestled where a small jungle began to turn to a savanna.

Lightning turned and sat on the bench; Fang sat beside her, placing her hands on the bench between her legs. She glanced out and watched the people passing by. To them, this was a vacation– an escape from their life. Fang thought it was just an extension of what Cocoon was: a waste of space and land. Nautilus probably destroyed a huge amount of nature just for the sake of its artificial aesthetics. The pulsian couldn't help but wonder what was there before.

The two sat quietly, taking the occasional deep breath and enjoying the peace. After a long while, Lightning turned and looked at Fang. "There was somewhere I really wanted to go," she commented gently.

"Well, let's go," Fang responded with a smile, enjoying the new Lightning. It made Fang even happier that she had been added to the exclusive list; Lightning would only behave this way in front of her and Serah.

The pink-haired girl nodded. She stood up and started towards the stairs that led back down into the train station. Fang followed behind curiously.

"We're not really going back to Eden are we?"

Lightning shook her head ahead of her. Fang tilted her head again as they walked down off of the station. Fang smiled as they continued to walk away, past the statues and past the large artificial pools. Before long, Fang found they were on a dirt path which veered away from the train-tracks before they ran into the tunnel. The path began to wind along the cliff face of the plateaus that surrounded the city of Nautilus.

Fang noted that she hadn't seen civilization end on the way in; they went from the city into suburbs, from the suburbs into factories, from the factories into hydroponic vats, then ran straight into a tunnel beneath a mountain. On the other side she had only seen Nautilus. The city was in the center of a gorge, so there were stone walls on all sides.

Eventually they came to a gap in the granite wall. There was a small monorail line that ran only a hundred meters over a small pond of water that filled the little valley. "Here it is, let's go."

Fang nodded and followed Lightning in. She saw her roommate put in some change, and the cart jerked and slowly pulled across the little body of water. It creaked as it moved along; it clearly wasn't used very often. Looking down Fang saw that the water was murky, but shallow.

They stepped off of the cart and continued down another dirt road surrounded by natural cliff face. Fang's smile nearly reached her ears when she turned the next corner.

The plateaus on the sides dropped away; stretched before her was a green, peaceful valley. It was dotted with low plateaus and there was a continued path weaving its way around clean pools of water. Occasional roots of the large trees jutted in and out of the water; the trees themselves dotted the water's edge and on the banks were reeds and wild flowers.

"This is the Sunleth Waterscape."

Fang turned and looked at her roommate. The girl's scarf had come down, exposing her full face and a wide smile as she gazed out onto the landscape.

The pulsian tilted her head. "It's really beautiful."

"I've never seen it before; it really is," Lightning responded, dreamily gazing at the beautiful view.

The pulsian responded without letting her eyes return to the view– "Yeah, beautiful." Eventually, Fang turned back to look at the natural landscape. She lifted both her arms into the air and took a huge stretch. Relaxing, Fang took in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Let's go further."

"Of course," Lightning responded with a smile, full of energy.

There had been gentle moments of joy that Fang had seen. She had seen Lightning's gentle smile when Serah had given her a gift. She had seen Lightning happily reminisce about her hike though the Gapra Whitewood. Now, Fang was seeing Lightning joyously smile as they strode beside the crystal clear water.

Fang took another deep breath. The air was clear and pristine for the first time since Fang had arrived in Cocoon. It felt good; her soul felt a little rejuvenated as she strode over the natural earth.

Lightning suddenly sat down on the edge of the plateau, letting the bottoms of her boots just barely skim the surface. She moved her feet, sending little ripples across the water. Fang looked at the girl as she smiled and enjoyed the natural landscape; the change was beyond anything she had seen so far. Fang sat beside her, but let her feet stay on the ground; they would dip too far into the water.

With a wide smile, Fang turned towards Lightning. Her roommate met her eyes for a moment, before pulling two brown paper bags from her bag. "I thought we might need some food."

Fang nodded. "Sounds good."

The two ate quietly by the waterside. It was a simple lunch, but Fang enjoyed it anyway. It sort of felt like she was back on great savanna near her hometown, taking a break from the hunt.

Fang hadn't realized exactly how much she had missed home until she found herself back in nature. She smiled down at the pocket of her jeans. The pulsian was happy with the results of her week of sewing work; she had made a good amount of money, and put it to what she hoped was good use.

She glanced over at Lightning. It was the first time she had seen the girl filled with such joy and happiness. She felt even better about what she had accomplished.

Once they finished eating, Lightning suddenly pulled out a compass from her bag and started to glance around the valley. Fang tilted her head curiously as the pink-haired girl stood up, taking a deep stretch.

"Come on, I want to get up to that ridge," she said, pointing, "before the sun goes down."

Fang glanced over to it and nodded; it was doable.

The two made their way across the waterscape. They occasionally climbed up rock faces, and when there were gaps, Fang would jump first and then catch Lightning on the other side; she was more used to traversing rough terrain. Eventually, they managed to get to the high plateau.

Lightning put her bag down by a tree and went to hang her legs off of the edge. The water was a good distance down this time, so Fang joined her in the same position. No words were spoken as they sat and enjoyed the view; they could see clearly down the valley. The horizon ended with a river that flowed down to the ocean, with mountains framing both sides.

Fang started to rub at her arms from the slight chill that started to fill the air, and then something shocking happened. Silky fabric suddenly slid around Fang's neck. She glanced over and saw that Lightning had partially unwrapped her scarf, and it was now wrapped around both of their necks. Fang shifted over a little, letting their shoulders touch.

Lightning didn't speak a word. The pulsian shook her head in amazement and returned her view out towards the gap in the mountains as the sun slowly approached. Her smile grew wide as it began to dip down perfectly between the mountains. Starting from the horizon, the water began to turn orange. The vibrant color ran from the end of the stream and flowed into the pools of the waterscape. The gentle sunset glow filled the valley for a few minutes before it withdrew back to the horizon as the sun made its final descent.

Smiling, Fang looked up at the sky hoping to see stars. The sky was still mostly a deep, dull purple; light from Nautilus and Eden was still polluting it. Faint stars sparsely dotted the night sky. She released a disappointed sigh and turned to Lightning, who was staring at the sky with a gentle smile.

"That was a gorgeous sunset. It's a shame there aren't more stars."

Lightning turned to face her, dropping her eyes down as her expression became more forlorn. "It's the most I've ever seen."

Eventually the two quietly stood up, knowing that they had to return. They descended back down the cliff face, this time able to enjoy the fluorescent mosses beneath the water and the glowing flowers that lined the river bed. Lightning commented that there are supposed to be fireflies in the summer.

The two continued to descend along the rocky pathways. Fang strode slowly, happily admiring the plants of Cocoon. After awhile, they reached the bottom of the valley; it was just a short walk along the dirt path to get back to Nautilus. They had to get back and meet everyone for the train ride back.

As they walked along the path, there was a sudden, loud croaking behind them. Fang paused and leaned over to Lightning. "Did you bring that knife?" she whispered into her ear.

Lightning slowly looked over and nodded.

"Good, get it ready."

Glancing out the corner of her eyes to see what was behind them, Lightning reached down and swiftly pulled the knife from her bag. She tossed her bag aside the second she clicked it open.

Fang turned and darted forward. She caught one of the bounding amphibians by its arms as it gnashed its teeth aggressively. She kept her momentum and pinned down the monster. Another tried to jump onto her back, but Lightning swiftly knocked it away. She dove down as it was trying to recover and quickly jammed the knife into it.

Fang punched down at the one she had pinned, crushing its windpipe and causing it to just squirm in place violently. A sudden weight pushed and flipped her over. The huntress quickly grasped at the attacking creature's neck and one of its arms, pushing it just far enough so that its teeth snapped a hairsbreadth from her nose. She struggled to keep the thrashing maw away from her neck– then, it suddenly stopped.

"Thanks Light."

Lightning pulled out her knife from the creature's back as Fang tossed it aside. Fang held out an open hand; Lightning flipped the knife and placed the handle in it. The huntress rose off the ground, swiftly strode to the last croaking and writhing monster, then stabbed it in the heart.

"Hedge Frogs," Fang quickly called out with a smile, covered in blood. Lightning walked over curiously and watched Fang get to work. She took the knife and skillfully began to cut through the creature. She made an incision right below the creatures belly. Fang reached a hand into the cut and pulled out an odd looking organ, dripping with a green ooze. "This fluid can strengthen organic fibers like cloth and thread. Got the plastic bags from our lunch?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lightning nodded and then dug one of the plastic bags out of her purse. Fang dropped the organ into it and stood up off the ground. "I can make some really durable clothes with this," Fang explained as she smiled at her roommate. "You're a natural by the way. You'd make a great huntress."

The pink-haired girl laughed, a little out of breath and still pumped with adrenaline. "Thanks. Good to know."

The two continued their walk back silently, taking the tram and dirt path back. Fang could feel the adrenaline start to relax out of her system as they once again to approach society.

"I can't wait to see their faces," Fang called out.

"I think you're finally going to succeed at scaring those boys away," Lightning responded back with a chuckle.

The pulsian looked at the monster corpse she had slung over her shoulder. "The legs _are_ delicious, but will they really let me bring this on the train?"

"We can find a plastic bag or something to put it in once we get back to town," Lightning quickly commented with a smile. When they finally started to reach the city lights, Fang realized they were both splattered with blood.

Fang smiled widely at Lightning; Lightning smiled back. Fang finally felt whole again. Life in Cocoon had slowly chipped away at her spirit, but it was finally feeling repaired. The nature, the fight, the adrenaline. She felt better, but at the same time missed home even more. Fang's expression went serious and she stared at the other girl.

"Do you want to come with me to Gran Pulse?"


	15. Redux

**Lightning: Redux**

Lightning was happy.

It was such a rare emotion for her; there was so little that could make her feel that way. It felt like she had been drifting through life in a foggy, numb daze that was finally starting to clear.

Lightning had been hesitant when Vanille and Serah decided to try and force her to go to Nautilus. She knew it was loud, noisy, and fake. She already tried her best to avoid noisy and rowdy teenagers, and now she was going to be dragged to Nautilus; the noisiest and rowdiest place on the planet.

She might have refused if she hadn't remembered what was adjacent to the dreaded destination– The Sunleth Waterscape was just a few minutes away. She knew Fang would love to see it, so she enlisted Vanille's help to get the two of them alone.

Old feelings of happiness returned as they hiked through the waterscape– memories of her dad holding her hand guiding her though the Gapra Whitewood. New feelings of happiness flittered into her heart as she walked beside Fang.

Claire had to decided that Hope was right– she would be alone for eight whole years, so why not enjoy Fang's company? She still couldn't really act on it, but for now she would partake in the feelings of closeness.

Claire was filled with happiness as she watched the sun set beautifully over the waterscape, side by side with Fang. She could finally see the gentle twinkling of stars, even if it was still sparse. A twinge of curiosity filled her at Fang's words; it must have been nothing compared to the night sky in Gran Pulse.

Excitement flowed through her veins as they fended off the monster attack. She was filled with a thrill that she hadn't felt for years when she helped keep Fang safe from a thrashing monster. Fighting for her life made her feel alive once again.

Though she would normally try and avoid it, Lightning couldn't help but smile when Fang looked so happy and fulfilled. Seeing Fang behave like a huntress sent more delighted shivers through her spine. Emotions and human interaction scared Claire; fighting monsters did not.

But in the end, she still ended up terrified.

"Do you want to come with me to Gran Pulse?"

At first, Lightning couldn't respond. She just stopped and stared at the pulsian, who just stared right back with a serious countenance. It felt like time stretched on for eternity before she could choke out a response.

"What do you mean?" she asked blurted out quietly.

"Well, winter break is coming up. Everyone else is going skiing. I thought you might want to spend it with me in Gran Pulse instead."

"What– why don't you take Vanille?"

Fang shook her head. "Doesn't want to come. She recommended that I take you– I would have asked anyway, though."

Lightning sighed and dropped her head. "But–,"

"Light, you were really happy today– happier than I've ever seen you." Glancing up at Fang, Claire's eyes were wide as the other girl spoke. "I could show you my homeland. You'll love it," Fang continued with a smile.

"Can I think about it?" Claire asked with a soft tone.

Her roommate nodded at her. "Take all the time you need."

The two quietly resumed their walk back to Nautilus. Annoying music and the loud murmur of the crowds began to drift into their ears as they grew nearer. Eventually they made it to the platform. Lightning went into a gift shop and returned with a large plastic bag, into which Fang promptly deposited the monster carcass. They sat down at a bench, waiting for the others. Nearly every passerby blatantly stared at the two bloodied girls.

The others eventually got off one of the monorails, but they didn't notice the two of them and walked past.

"I bet Lightning didn't even leave this platform," Gadot commented as he passed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she went home already," Snow added.

Fang quickly stood up and waved at them. "Hey guys, over here!"

All their friends turned– then dropped their jaws. They were all shocked into silence as a bloodstained Fang smiled and waved at them excitedly, with an equally bloodstained Lightning sitting beside her. Serah quickly bolted towards them, with Vanille skipping behind.

"Claire, what happened!?" Serah quickly shouted rushing forward, grabbing her sister and starting to check her for injuries.

"Nothing," Lightning responded with a shrug. Serah continued to examine the sitting girl closely until Vanille pulled her away and pouted at Fang.

"How did you even manage to find something to kill?"

Fang lifted up the bag for Vanille to see. "We went to the nature reserve. It was just a few Hedge Frogs."

"But you didn't have your spear!"

The elder pulsian laughed and turned to Serah. "Thanks for giving Light a knife."

Serah just stood there with a perplexed expression. "You're… welcome?" the younger Farron responded, before taking a quick peek into the bag. She instantly let out a screech and jumped back.

"Relax Serah, it's dead. Fang just wanted to eat it," Lightning explained to her sister, standing and grabbing her shoulders.

"Eat– huh? What is happening!"

"Come on, we don't want to miss the train do we?" Fang quickly asked, walking away. The Farron sisters soon followed, Serah still confused and concerned.

Once they boarded the train, it took about half of the ride to calm the others down. Incessant questions and concerned glances annoyed Lightning. But she was happy; Fang kept the monster carcass nearby, which managed to effectively repel the trio of idiots.

The ride back was quiet and the others kept their distance. It was also less rowdy; everyone else put in headphones and zoned out. Some slept, some just stared out the windows.

Claire quietly looked over at Fang, who had fallen asleep, her head hanging back. She was a little tired too, but the adrenaline was still flowing through her veins and she couldn't rest. Soft footfalls brought her attention away from the sleeping girl.

"Can we talk?"

Lightning met her sister's gaze and then stood to follow her into the next car. It was late, so the train was mostly empty; the two were alone. Her sister didn't turn to face her as she began to speak.

"Is it true?"

She didn't respond to her sister at first, but eventually began to speak cautiously. "Is what true?"

"Do you– well– do you like Fang?" Serah asked timidly as she turned, meeting her sisters glare.

"No," Lightning responded coldly.

"Claire, don't do that. You do, don't you?" she asked again, in a concerned tone.

"No," she repeated, quickly glancing away from her sister.

"I really can't let you join the army now. You don't have to do all of this for me. I knew what happened before, but I never realized that– well, you know. Please– you can't go through this again."

Pale blue eyes beginning to mist, Serah gently grabbed at her sister's shoulder as she pleaded to her. Lightning slowly turned and met her gaze before she began to respond.

"Serah, stop," Lightning slowly let out in a raspy voice, slowly gripping her eyes closed and turning away from the gentle, concerned stare of her loving sister.

"I don't need to go to college; you don't have to hide who you are."

Lightning reached out and firmly grabbed Serah's shoulders. "It's not true, Serah. Stop. I'm going to get you through school, and you can have the life you deserve."

"We can find another way. It's not the life I want– for you, or for me. I don't even understand how you can join the Guardian Corps after–,"

Roughly releasing her sister's shoulders, Lightning swiftly attempted to leave. "Claire, please listen to me! Why is my future more important than yours!? What if it happens to you too? I can't go through it again– you can't do this!"

The elder Farron briefly looked over her shoulder but kept walking. It was important that she ignore Serah's desperate pleading. Her soul felt shredded when she saw her sister openly weeping, but she couldn't give in. "I'll still have a future; it just has to wait," she said, sliding the door open.

"Claire, please. I love you; I can't let you do this for my sake. It shouldn't be you that always sacrifices everything!"

"But I will," she finished, shutting the door behind her.

Lightning released a sigh as she passed back into the other cabin. A few quiet footsteps brought her beside Fang. She sat down sideways with one foot resting on the bench and gazed out at the scenery, trying to keep herself distracted.

The train was passing through the industrial districts just past the Vile Peaks. Before her was row after row of factories; each identical on the outside, but designed to produce different products that people had been told that they need. Yet, people lived in Gran Pulse with just what they could make with their own hands.

On the horizon, she barely see the top of another one of Cocoon's nature reserves. Lightning had loved the Gapra Whitewood. It was an amazing sight; massive glowing trees and winding natural paths. Fluorescent plants were unique to Cocoon– the mosses at the Sunleth Waterscape and the trees of Gapra Whitewood were the last traces of them.

Large swaths of the Gapra Whitewood were cut down for space– the factories and portions of the suburbs were built where testaments to the beauty of nature once stood. Lightning may have been one of the only people glad that Cocoon had lost the war. Their destructive way of life had been rejected from the mainland.

In honesty, Lightning wanted to go to Gran Pulse. Even if was only a month, there was so much she could see. There were grand vistas and beautiful sights waiting there. At the same time, she was terrified. It would be a struggle: only her and Fang, alone in the wilds

They would hike across countryside, pass through mountains, and explore forests filled with things Lightning had never seen before. She could see beautiful new sunsets, and perhaps even a sky full of beautiful stars. But they would be together for an entire month. Alone, sleeping beneath the open sky, together.

Lightning shook her head, aware that this was the sort of thought she was trying to avoid. There were plenty of reasons to go; there were plenty of reasons not to.

Eden's skyline gradually grew larger as the train approached the city. Lightning glanced around as the others all got up and started to get ready to leave. She stood too, then gently tried to shake her roommate awake. Once it came to a halt, the others started to get off. Lightning glared at the still sleeping girl.

She started to speak under her breath. "I can't undress here, wake up!" she commanded angrily.

Fang cracked an eye open. "Too bad." She groggily sprang off the bench and picked up the bag, before following an angry Lightning off of the train.

Lightning saw Serah walking ahead of her with her head down. They trailed behind the others, still receiving odd looks from the crowd. Two young girls covered in blood was certainly a strange sight on the streets of Eden.

"Looks like they decided to leave me alone on the way back," Fang said with a smile.

"I can't imagine why," Lightning quickly responded.

It was sarcasm, yet it wasn't. The primal part of her that responded to Fang's anger had also responded to her ferocity. Lightning found the strong, bloodstained huntress incredibly attractive. Their previous fight was tense, and Lightning struggled to keep up, but she wanted to do it again.

"So what is the plan for that? I don't think you should leave it in our room."

Fang laughed. "That's probably right. There's a kitchen in the dorm right?"

Lightning nodded and strode ahead. Their walk to the school was quiet, the two mostly focusing on ignoring the sideways glances from the other pedestrians. When they arrived Lightning kept in front, directing Fang to the community kitchens.

When they entered, Fang flung the creature's carcass onto one of the counters.

"They're probably not going to appreciate this, are they?"

Lightning chuckled lightly. "It's not exactly what this place is made for."

"Oh well," Fang responded, pulling a knife from a nearby drawer. The immediately began to skin the Hedge Frog. Lightning couldn't look away as Fang displayed yet another skill. She watched the huntress roughly dismantle the monster.

"You've got a strong stomach, don't you?" Fang asked. "I meant it, you'd make a great huntress," she added, smiling and gesturing towards her roommate with the bloody knife.

Lightning smiled and nodded.

After awhile, they returned to their room, Fang grinning widely. "Told you the legs were tasty."

"You were right."

Once they entered, Fang immediately stripped off her bloodied clothes. Careful not to come into contact with anything, Lightning retrieved a change of underwear.

"Is it alright if I shower first?"

Fang gave her a nod. "Yeah, go ahead."

Lightning headed for the bathroom, quietly closing the door. She pulled off her clothes, noting to herself that they were probably ruined. A trip to Gran Pulse would require some new, slightly more stain-proof clothing. She cautiously turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. Though she was willing to enjoy her time with Fang, she still had to resist her physical attraction, which was constantly getting worse. But she was getting tired of cold showers, and it had been a long day.

Claire smiled as the hot water ran over her body; it had been too long. Dropping her head, she watched as the blood swirled and flowed down the drain. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head back, letting the water drench her whole body.

She had a difficult decision to make. It seemed that life would continue to dangle things that she wanted in front of her. A trip to Gran Pulse– it was within reach. But could Claire take it?

Relaxing in the steam and the hot water, her mind began to wander. Hazy images began to flitter through her mind as she daydreamed of Gran Pulse; exploring the wilds with Fang beside her.

They would spend all day and night together, happily hiking and hunting their way across the natural landscapes. Claire briefly pictured the two of them, chatting beneath the stars.

Maybe their time together could slowly make Fang fall for her.

Maybe out in the wilds, far from society and other judging eyes, Claire might tell her how she felt.

Maybe, exploring new feelings, Fang might gently embrace her one night, and–

Suddenly, Claire felt her head become light as she stumbled into the side of the shower, her vision darkening. There was a sudden, sharp sting from the scars on her back. One. As the light-headedness grew into a headache, she had to clasp her eyes closed tightly. Another pain shot through her back, even worse than the first. Two.

"Disgrace–," echoed through her mind.

Claire's eyes shot open, stinging from soap and hot water. Reflexively shutting them again, another sharp pain caused her knees to buckle. Three. Her breathing grew haggard as she curled up, dropping her head onto the ground. Her arms involuntarily crossed behind her back; she couldn't move them despite knowing they weren't restrained. She could still feel friction burning her wrists.

"Abomination–,"

Pale blue eyes struggled desperately to remain open; closing them would only bring back the darkness and pain. But she failed– the scalding hot water forced them closed.

Suddenly, she no longer felt the constant water of the shower, or the flow of time. Claire laid on the floor of the shower, repeatedly experiencing the sharp, burning stings on her back. When she managed to pry her eyes open, Claire found only inky darkness.

Bear the pain. She wouldn't scream. She couldn't scream.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

Tears mixed with the shower water as they began to stream out of her eyes. She rasped and coughed, but her throat released no noise.

Thirteen.

The pain stopped and her arms relaxed down onto the warm porcelain surface as the hot water continued to pour onto her. Claire wasn't sure how long she laid there, continuing to take heaving breaths as the pain gradually receded.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She slowly dragged herself off of the ground as another knock sounded on the door.

"Lightning? You've been in there awhile– is everything alright?"

She struggled to choke out a response, rising to her feet. "I'm fine."

She sluggishly dressed herself; nothing had happened but her back felt tender and sore. When Lightning stepped out, Fang grabbed her shoulders.

"Light? Are you okay?"

She hadn't looked in the mirror; her skin was pale and her eyes had become hollow and darkened. Lightning raised her arms and pushed Fang away without speaking a word. She tried to move to her bed, but staggered like a drunkard and collapsed midway, once again lying on the ground.

Warm, gentle arms lifted her from the ground, wrapping around her. Lightning struggled against them, but Fang held her firmly. Eventually, Lightning's strength ran out, and she had to just relax in the comforting embrace.

"Light, calm down," the huntress gently commanded.

Fang lifted Claire off the ground, carrying the weakened girl over to her bed. Fang sat down, keeping a warm arm around her and then covering them both with some of her fur blankets. Claire's breaths were still uneven, and her eyes were drained of life.

Laying a gentle hand behind Claire's head, Fang squeezed her tighter.

"Light, what happened?"

With a slow shake of her head, Claire remained quiet. Her mind shifted in and out of consciousness, struggling to string together thoughts. Slowly, she began to recover in the caring embrace.

Her breath returned to normal first. Then, her mind regained cognizance– fully feeling the warmth and comfort she was so devoid of before. It felt good to be held by Fang, to finally feel safe in a world that would always hate her. Her body settled, but felt limp and fatigued. It was a terrible idea, but she had to sleep there; her leg's wouldn't carry her to her own bed, and Fang probably wouldn't either.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Are you an idiot?" Fang questioned angrily, loosening her arms. "How am supposed to not worry."

"Fang?"

"What's the matter?" Fang questioned, her expression relaxing into one of gentle concern.

"Please take me to Gran Pulse."

Lightning suddenly felt like she had to get as far away as she could, as soon as possible.


	16. Words

**Fang: Words**

Relaxing her shoulders beneath the running water, Fang let her thoughts drift once again to her roommate.

She had seen something unbelievably frightening. The sight had shredded her stomach– made the guilt she already held inside grow out of control. She watched the girl she knew to be strong breakdown for no reason.

The fault was hers; she couldn't convince herself otherwise. Fang had peeled away the thick layers of defense that Lightning had built– it hadn't occurred to her that there was a serious reason for them. But now she knew there must be.

It worried her endlessly– it had been weeks, but she still couldn't get anything from the other girl. They were at the point where if Fang even tried to bring it up, Lightning would simply stop speaking to her. Attempting to ask Serah caused the girl to actually cry and run away.

She wasn't getting anywhere– Fang just accepted that she would have to mimic Lightning and bottle up her own growing concern. The guilt ate at her every day, but she had to wait for Lightning to finally open up to her.

Clenching her fists at her side, Fang nodded to herself. She honestly cared about Lightning so much; it pained Fang to see her this way. The huntress had already steeled herself– she would help Lightning with whatever was burdening her.

She twisted the knobs, causing the hot water to cease. The towels that the school provided were always too small, but she wrapped herself in one anyway before walking to her locker. The rest of the room was nearly empty; Fang had been staying late to train in an attempt to distract herself. She also knew it gave her the opportunity to walk back with Lightning.

As she changed, she realized that the other person in the room wasn't who she thought it was. Her uniform loosely donned, Fang walked up beside Lebreau and sat gently beside her.

"Everything alright?"

Lebreau shook her head slowly. Fang grimaced a little and glanced away from the other girl.

"Well, what's wrong?" the huntress finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I think there's something wrong with me," Lebreau responded. She stood up off the bench and began to take a few paces away. "Have you ever noticed how hard to try and reach out for something you want?"

"You know the answer to that," Fang responded calmly.

"But you actually have something in the way. I just– I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. I'm too afraid."

Fang blinked a few times then shook her head. "Some things are just harder to do than others. It doesn't mean you're weak or scared," she reassured.

"What should I do?" Lebreau asked, her voice worn and tired.

Fang shrugged. "Find someone else. No one slays a behemoth on their first try."

"You know that's not true."

Fang sighed. "I know. But it doesn't mean there's something wrong with you if you can't. It's a big world, there's someone else out there."

Lebreau didn't turn to face her, but gave a few nods. The air was dense with another long silence. Eventually, the other girl moved to leave.

"I'm done, Fang. I'll get over Lightning, and come back better than ever," she called out, over her shoulder.

"Good luck," Fang responded quietly. "It's harder than it sounds."

Fang let her expression grow downcast as her teammate left. Lebreau had a teenage crush; it could never work. Fang knew that a girl like Lebreau wouldn't be able to handle Lightning. Her roommate needed maturity, understanding, and caring. A little teenage infatuation would never be enough.

After a few seconds, there were a few heavy footfalls and the sound of someone leaning against the lockers.

"Lebreau– she likes me?" Lightning quietly asked.

"Yeah."

"As in–," Lightning started to add.

"Yeah. You were outside?" Fang interrupted.

"I was waiting for you. I hid when she passed by."

Fang sat still for a moment. "What do you think of her?"

There was a long silence before Lightning could respond. "She's not the one for me. I– I have to go."

Fang raised an eyebrow. The sound of heavy stomps indicated to her that Lightning had left once again. After a few awkward moments, she stalked out of the locker-room, depressed. It felt like nothing had really been resolved; her friends were hurting and she didn't know what to do.

There wasn't a single sign of movement or life on the campus as she left the practice grounds. The semester was over, and vacation started the next day. Fang would be returning to Gran Pulse, and bringing a friend.

The quiet made it easy to make out the sound of Lightning and Lebreau's voices as she walked past the gardens near the sports complex. Though she was unsure why, she ended up ducking behind a bush. Years of hunting let her stealthily eavesdrop on the awkward conversation that quietly drifted over the otherwise silent garden.

"A little while ago, I wouldn't have said anything. But I'm sorry Lebreau."

"Yeah. You've been– different– lately. I get it. I'm glad to hear it from you though."

"Maybe now you can finally calm down. It's annoying when you're all… twitchy," Lightning commented calmly.

There was a light chuckle. "Right. Bye, Lightning. Good luck in Pulse."

Soft footfalls signaled Lebreau's exit. After a brief moment, Lightning left as well. Fang stood up, unsure of what had just happened. It sounded like her roommate had officially refused the girl; it was kind of shocking given Lightning's aversion to speaking.

Fang quietly padded around the back of the school, eventually reaching the administration building. Her muscles were sore from her training; it felt like an eternally long walk. She had been called by the headmaster for a meeting, so she had to go.

The inside of the building had the same disorienting tile and perfectly white walls as the rest of the school. Through little windows she could see teachers and support staff busily darting around working hard, finalizing all the grades and rankings for the first semester. When she finally reached the headmaster's office, she loudly rapped on the door.

"Enter," a deep, gravelly voice called from inside.

Fang opened the heavy oak door, stepping apprehensively into the room. The floor suddenly turned to dark hardwood; the wallpaper was covered with disorienting, dark designs. The whole room felt intimidating and shady– Fang was grateful that this was the first time she had been called there.

"Hello, Oerba Yun Fang. Have a seat," the headmaster called out, drawing out every syllable.

Headmaster Barthandelus sat behind a large and very bare desk, leaning back in a black swivel chair. The whole office was completely lacking in warmth; if his plan was to scare misbehaving students, he was succeeding.

"Sir," Fang answered, giving a respectful nod before sitting down across from him. The office was well lit by fluorescent lights, but an inactive lamp hung from the ceiling above the single stool that students could sit in. Fang could only imagine the interrogations that must have occurred here.

"I just wanted to discuss your vacation plans with Miss Farron," Barthandelus started, still speaking slowly.

"I see. The trip to Gran Pulse?" Fang questioned confidently, not one to be intimidated.

The headmaster smiled and nodded. "Correct. It's no trouble, really. I can foresee certain advantages to be gained."

Fang raised an eyebrow at the shift in demeanor. She wasn't surprised though. Bodhum Academy had a complex and intricate ranking system, weighing the students' athletics, clubs, and schoolwork. The headmaster treated highly ranked students very well– enough to earn the nickname Ol' Barty. In contrast, the lower ranked students called him the Primarch because of his strictness.

"I've– closely watched you and Vanille. I'd say that your upbringing on Gran Pulse has given you a helpful advantage over the other students. You both have far beyond average endurance; I think that Lightning could benefit from a bit of time in your country."

"I– I think so too," Fang responded, uneasily.

"Good, good," he responded in an even tone. "But I need to ensure that both of you will come back safe. Can I trust your skills and– motivation– to keep her safe?"

"Absolutely," Fang answered confidently, "I'm a skilled hunter and I've made the journey we're going to take a few times alone. Lightning can take care of herself too."

"Yes, I am aware that she's quite tough. Very well, enjoy your homeland."

"I will," Fang responded, moving to stand before being interrupted.

"There was one more thing."

The huntress settled her weight back down.

"Well, we have strict rules against students fraternizing in our dorm-rooms, especially when the involved parties aren't– diverse. We've been watching how you've been interacting with everyone here; you _are_ a trial run for continued scholarships in Gran Pulse. I just want to make sure that anything that may happen stays discrete."

Fang raised an eyebrow, most of the information having gone over her head. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Please just keep it in mind in the future."

Fang gave a slow nod before standing to leave. She took a few steps before the headmaster stopped her again.

"Oh, and Fang?" he called out, "The volleyball team has been undefeated so far, right? Keep it up and your friend's place here will be ensured."

"Of course," she responded without turning, promptly leaving the office. She paused as the door closed with a loud slam.

Still confused, she slowly walked back to the dormitory. She gazed up pensively at the bare canvas of darkness that covered the sky above, the sun having set while she was talking to the headmaster. She hoped that the weather would be clear on their first night in Gran Pulse. Lightning had been happy to see the slightly pathetic showing at the Sunleth Waterscape; Fang couldn't wait to see her roommate's smile when she finally saw the true night sky.

She began to hear the gentle sound of lapping waves as she continued her walk. Approaching the beach, she paused and took a deep breath of the salty air. The school was still nestled in the city, so the smell of exhaust and pollution still interfered.

Fang was eager to go back home.

Her next destination was the back of the girl's dormitory; Vanille had also asked her to come talk, so she had to take another long, sore walk– this time to her best friend's room. Fang knocked lightly at the door when she finally arrived. Serah slowly opened the door, then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

"Serah– where's Vanille?" Fang questioned, confused.

"I asked her to get you here; I wanted to talk to you privately."

Fang raised an eyebrow at the younger Farron's serious expression. "Uh, alright."

Serah nervously toyed her hands together. "Please keep Claire safe."

Giving a light chuckle, Fang nodded. "Of course."

"I mean it. It's dangerous out there, right? I know she's going to love it, but– she has to come back safe."

Blue eyes began to water as Serah pleaded to the huntress. Fang reached a hand out and gently tousled Serah's hair.

"Don't worry, little Farron. No harm will come to your sister."

Serah nodded. "Good. I don't want– sorry, you know what, I can't talk about it."

Tilting her head, Fang continued to examine Serah's concerned eyes. Something was bothering the younger Farron.

"You can tell me," Fang responded with a worried smile. "I really want to know more about–,"

"No. Just please keep Claire safe," the younger Farron interrupted.  
"Serah, I'll protect her with my life. Don't doubt it at all."

It wasn't a favor; it wasn't a lie. Fang felt more than willing to do anything to keep Lightning safe.

Serah smiled a little. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Can I go now?"

The younger Farron shook her head. "No, that's not everything. I also wanted to– um, what do you think of Claire?"

"Well, she's pretty great," Fang responded with a smile. "She's a very strong, capable girl."

Serah's expression had fully cleared, and she was smiling as Fang continued.

"Most people don't know it, but she's also got a gentle, cute side. It's amazing that she can be so caring. You should know that better than anyone. But– I know she's hurting, and I just want to help. I– I really care about her, and it hurts me not to know anything."

"Sorry," Serah responded, shaking her head slightly, "if anyone tells you, it has to be her. I just– I can't do it."

"It's alright. I understand."

"But Fang," Serah added, "I know that the sweet, kind Claire I used to know is still in there. I– I think it's great that you can draw her out."

"Huh?"

Serah took a cute but serious bow. "Please take care of my sister."

A dark eyebrow raised, attempting to go all the way to the ceiling. "Uh, I will. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. There's no way I wouldn't see my sister off."

"Good. Oh, and–,"

Fang kicked the back of their door– there was a loud thump outside before Fang opened it. Vanille giggled and rubbed at the back of her head; she was sitting on the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow too, Vanille," Fang continued, walking down the hall. With her strong, pulsian senses she could hear the younger girls excitedly chatting behind her, but she couldn't tell what they were saying.

When she finally returned to her room, Fang almost instantaneously undressed and flopped onto her bed. She stayed face down for a long time, but eventually lifted her head to find Lightning packing various things into a small backpack.

"Fang," Lightning said quietly, nodding to acknowledge her presence.

"Hiya, Light. Packing light, right?"

Fang was confused when Lightning delivered a cold hard glare at her. After a moment, she released a chuckle.

"That was an accident, I swear. I'm not a dork." Lightning kept glaring at her. "It takes several days to get to Oerba on foot. You can't bring too much with you." The glare was maintained. "Seriously. I didn't rhyme on purpose."

With a smirk and nod, Lightning went back to trying to pick clothes to bring. Fang flipped onto her back, relaxing her muscles. She didn't really feel ready for the hike, but would have time to recover on the long train-ride. With a grunt, Fang sat up.

"Hey, I know you're already mad about me paying for your ticket, but I have another little gift for you. This is something you've earned though."

The huntress headed over to her closet, withdrawing a white vest. "This is special, I hope you like it."

Lightning sauntered over and took the vest, lifting it against the light. It was made of a supple, leathery material. There were various brown pockets and straps that ran haphazardly, reinforcing the garment. It was well designed though; Fang purposefully placed each so it was at a good angle for access.

"Hunters wear what they kill and gather themselves. This is your first real garment."

Her roommate continued to examine the article of clothing. "It's made from the Hedge Frog?"

"Yeah. It's water-proof, stain-proof, and reinforced with fluids that prevent help absorb shock and prevent tearing," Fang responded with a proud grin.

"I don't have to get a frog tattoo right?" Lightning questioned with a smirk.

Fang bellowed with laughter. "Nope. But you can go on a real ceremonial first hunt if you want."

"Sounds good," Lightning responded with a nod. She walked to her closet, hanging up the garment. Fang assumed she was going to wear it on the train tomorrow, which was good; her plan was to set out into the wilderness as soon as possible.

Fang rose off of the bed, beginning to pack her own bag. She left the new clothes she had acquired in Cocoon; most would be destroyed quickly in the more harsh environment. A few saris were tossed into the bag, followed by three fur blankets. The huntress hesitated a moment before adding two extra saris to trade for supplies.

Both girls continued to pack for a long while, but Fang finished first. She glanced over, watching Lightning repeatedly hesitate over what she needed to bring. Fang stepped closer, carefully observing her.

"Keep your compass in the vest. You don't need any of that cookware. Oh, and you don't need a swimsuit."

Lightning nodded. "Nowhere to swim?"

"No, I just want you to be naked when we do," Fang responded with a smirk. Lightning winced, then glared at her. "Just kidding. Oerba is pretty dry, and you need to pack lighter. I think you're underestimating what this hike will be like."

Her roommate relaxed and nodded. She removed the white swimsuit and moved to follow the rest of her advice.

"You're not bringing something to sleep on?"

Lightning looked up. "I have to buy it tomorrow. There's a store near the train-station that sells camping equipment."

Fang nodded and laughed. "Camping equipment in Cocoon? I'd like to see that."

"Well, we're going tomorrow. So you will," Lightning deadpanned.

Biting her lip, Fang nodded in acknowledgement. She picked her bag up and put it on the ground, then lounged back on her bed again. Lightning smiled as she continued to bolt around the room, obviously growing more excited.

"Hey, Light?"

"What?"

"I like talking to you."

The pink-haired girl stopped in her tracks. "Really?" she asked, letting an eyebrow raise and a chuckle escape her lips.

"Yeah. You're so straightforward; it's nice. You wouldn't believe some of the conversations I've had today."

"Hmm. I think you're the only person I like talking to," Lightning responded before quickly resuming her packing.

Fang smirked, still resting on her back. The huntress was excited to see what her roommate would think of her homeland. It seemed like Lightning belonged in Gran Pulse– she wasn't a woman of words; she was a woman of action.

Lightning sat on her bed and smiled at Fang. "I'm all ready."

"Good," Fang responded, closing her eyes. Tomorrow would be a great day.


	17. Departure

**Lightning: Departure**

"Looking good, Light."

Responding with a glare, Lightning turned and faced her roommate. She had stepped out of the dressing room unsure about her current attire. She was trying on a durable, breathable, brown and sleeveless crop top shirt beneath the vest that Fang had made for her. Her brown skirt exposed her legs and let her move easily and, ignoring warnings about the heat, she had her red scarf wrapped around her neck.

She hadn't worn the vest out of their room that morning; she realized the second she put it on that it showed off too much cleavage. The angles Fang had cut the material made it reveal two triangles of flesh; now, she had to look for clothing that could cover them.

"Get me something else, my stomach is still showing," Lightning commanded forcefully.

"Aww, but," Fang started, walking right up to her in a daze, "I think it's cute."

Lightning slowly raised her hand up, ignoring her skin warming and her heartbeat speeding up as Fang ran a finger up and down the exposed area of her lower stomach. She brought it lightly across Fang's face, causing the huntress to back off.

"Sorry, I–I don't know what I was doing," Fang responded nervously, raising both her hands into the air.

Lightning turned away and glared at her out of the corners of her eyes. Fang seemed to be teasing her more and more often; it made resisting her feelings more and more difficult. But Fang's apologies had been getting odd; Lightning assumed that Fang was scared she would decide not to go on the trip.

"Light, I made it that way on purpose. It's going to be hot."

Hesitating a moment, Lightning nodded. She knew that she would just have to trust Fang's knowledge; Lightning didn't know anything about Gran Pulse or where they would be going. It was exciting, though– a trip into the unknown. She'd be the furthest she had ever been from home.

Fang hailed down a worker. "Hey, could we check this out? She needs to wear it out of here."

The girl nodded and pulled out a scanner. It beeped as she ran it over the tag; Lightning lifted up her gil card, which was quickly scanned. An audible click could be heard as a security tag popped off the shirt and into the woman's hand.

"Thank you for the purchase, have a nice day." The worker turned to leave.

"Okay, let's go."

Lightning nodded, picking up their small bag of purchases and heading out the door. Once they emerged, she sat down on the wide cement edge of a nearby fountain. Her backpack was quickly stuffed with a few packages of freeze dried food and a compact sleeping-roll.

Fang glanced away, looking up at a nearby clock. "It's almost time to meet them at the station. Let's go."

Putting her bag back on, Lightning stood up and followed Fang. It only took them a few minutes to reach the station where Vanille and Serah were already waiting. The only store in Cocoon that sold camping equipment was close to the station; only people going to Gran Pulse would ever shop there.

The two younger girls were at the bottom of the huge staircase that let up into the large, elevated station. The train ran along a track on high platforms over the long stretch of ocean.

Vanille quickly bolted forward and hugged Fang while Serah slowly walked up to Lightning.

"Claire. Please come back safe."

"I will," she responded with a nod, "I have Fang with me. It– it won't be the same. Don't worry."

"Right," Serah said, unable to raise her eyes from the ground, "goodbye." She stepped forward and warmly hugged her sister. Claire smiled a little before raising her hands up and returning the embrace.

"Serah," Claire started. Her sister raised her eyes and met her gaze, ready to hear something heartwarming. "Don't let Snow do anything weird to you while I'm gone."

Serah broke away and glared at her sister. "Of course he won't," she started, forming her face into a pout, "I'll take care of myself while you're gone."

Claire nodded and stepped away from her sister. She grasped Serah's hand and lifted it between them, eliciting a sudden gasp from the other girl. "I'll come back. Remember? I promised, I'll always be there for you."

Serah's eyes began to mist up and she nodded. Claire was caught off-guard when another set of arms suddenly wrapped around her; Vanille had jumped up and hugged her.

"Good luck! Try and have a little fun," Vanille whispered into her ear, "I bet you can get her to fall for you out there."

Lightning pulled away sharply and glared at Vanille, who shrunk under the scrutiny. She was suddenly hit in the back by her roommate.

"Calm down Light, it was just a hug."

The silent girl crossed her arms and refused to speak.

"Well, bye. Don't worry Serah, I'll take good care of your sister."

Serah nodded and smiled. "I'm counting on you."

Fang and Lightning turned and started to head up the stairs. It was a long climb, and Lightning's mind began to drift off. She was now brimming with excitement. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her; she was going to Gran Pulse. A few months prior, this wouldn't have been a possibility even in her wildest dreams.

Fang suddenly stopped behind her. When Lightning turned, the huntress was bowing down beside of a pair of older women.

"I would be honored to assist you," she said, returning to standing position.

The taller woman, wrapped heavily in intricate white robes, nodded to her. In addition to the robes, her head was covered by a white veil, obscuring her eyes. The other had a sari similar to Fang's, but green and made of a much thicker material. On her back was a crossed pair of short swords.

Lightning couldn't help but notice that they were both beautiful. She estimated them to be in their early thirties, but both still had youthful, strong bodies. The taller had sharp, well defined features and a thin, delicate frame. Long blonde hair fell from beneath the veil.

The shorter had more muscle and a strong jaw; her bright red hair was tied up in a long braid. Lightning's eyes drifted down to a large tattoo on the woman's stomach, the head of a behemoth with it's maw open. She then noticed that there was a second tattoo on her hand; it was an intricate pattern of black stripes and spikes, with a red diamond in the center.

Fang reached out and took the woman's bag. The woman relinquished it with a smile, then relaxed and stretched a little.

"Thank you, young huntress. What is your name?" the taller woman asked, her voice smooth and lyrical.

"Oerba Yun Fang."

"I see. I am Paddra Ein Seline. Oh, and this," she added, gesturing at her companion, "is Taejin Ein Tempest."

They walked a short distance up the steps before the conversation started up again.

"Yer' _friend _ain't gonna introduce herself?" Tempest questioned gruffly.

"Oh, sorry. Come on," Fang nudged at Lightning, who glared at her.

"Lightning."

Fang nudged her again and leaned in for a whisper. "You have to say your full name."

Turning back to the older women, she nodded. "Lightning Farron."

"Eh, good enough," The short woman replied, continuing up the steps a little quicker.

Lightning tuned out the sound of Fang continuing to converse with Seline. She began to fall behind, still daydreaming about the wonders of Gran Pulse. Since her invitation, she had been in and out of focus. In her half-aware state, her eyes drifted down and began to watch the gentle sway of Fang's hips and the way the muscles in her legs tensed as she climbed the stairs; a different sort of daydream crept into her mind.

A sharp pain in her back forced her to adjust her shoulders and snap back into reality. Glancing ahead, she realized that Tempest had been glaring back at her. Her light blue eyes quickly shot away, staring out over the ocean.

"So, why are ya travelin'," the shorter woman called back to Fang.

"Ah, I've been studying in Eden, I'm just returning home over the break. My roommate likes nature and adventure, so I thought she'd like to come along. Why were you in Cocoon?"

"They invited me to lecture at one of these– what was it? Symposium?" the taller woman questioned, turning to other, who answered with only a shrug. "Well, no matter. I was teaching them about the history of Gran Pulse."

"I see. Did you enjoy Eden?"

"Not at all," the redhead called back.

Seline nodded in affirmation. "It was– interesting. We live in Paddra, which is already experiencing," the woman glanced over at Lightning, who responded with a raised eyebrow, "the influence of Cocoon. But this place– let's just say I'm going to be happy to be back where the air is clean."

"I agree; I don't really plan on returning here once I graduate."

Lightning glanced back over the ocean. She wasn't sure why it felt so painful to hear; she already knew that Fang wouldn't stay in Cocoon. Love was a painful thing when it was already doomed to fail.

At the top of the steps, Seline bowed, which Fang immediately mirrored. "Thank you, young huntress."

"It was an honor, wise seeress," Fang responded instinctively, handing back the bag.

Lightning and Fang stayed in place while the two older woman walked away. She could just barely see the shorter woman lean up and whisper something to the taller, who smiled in response, covering her mouth with a hand to stifle a chuckle.

Once they were out of sight, Fang nodded and began to walk to the train; Lightning quickly moved to walk beside her. Fang flipped her leather duffel-bag around, removing their tickets and scanning them as they boarded. They both moved through the turnstiles and silently found their seats.

The train was narrow, with little two person cabins on each side. Some carts had the walkway on the side and larger rooms for families, but Fang and Lightning didn't need that. In the small room, the two could sit comfortably across from each other; the quick thought that two people could squeeze intimately into one side quickly flitted through Lightning's mind before she could dismiss it.

Fang scanned their tickets by the door, causing it to open. She handed Lightning one of them and took a seat. Lightning sat down across from Fang, crossed her legs, and stared out the window.

"Paddra Ein Seline was a seeress, you can tell by the clothing. It is extremely rude for a young person not to help a seeress or an elder. You have to use those exact words too."

"I see," Lightning responded, still staring out the window. Eventually, she turned back to Fang. "I noticed that Tempest had a tattoo on her hand; does that one mean anything?"

"Oh, it's a brand. She's a master huntress; if she's from Paddra, that means that she participated in a successful adamantoise hunt."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What's an adamantoise?"

"I can't really describe it, you'll see it soon enough."

"Alright. Oh, and what does the first part of a pulsian name mean?"

The huntress smirked at her. Lightning thought there was something sinister behind it; Fang knew something that she didn't.

"It's the town where you're born."

Lightning sat still for a moment. "So, they're sisters whose family moved? Is that common?"

Fang stared at her again. "Well, no. Families don't move very often. But," Fang started, her smirk becoming a bit sharper, "they weren't sisters."

"Um. Cousins?"

The huntress shook her head again.

Lightning's next thought was mother and daughter, but she quickly dismissed that; there was no way their ages were that far apart. Then her pale blue eyes widened as the realization washed over her.

"They were–,"

"Mates," Fang interrupted.

Lightning found herself blushing; she had completely overlooked it. She knew that Pulse was an accepting place, but didn't expect to run into something like that before she even got there.

With a laugh, Fang nodded. "Wow, you're actually blushing."

Her skin was still red as Lightning gave Fang a death glare.

"Relax, Light. By the way, You owe me three answers now."

"Not this again," Lightning answered, her skin flush receding as she turned to stare out the window.

"Oh, come on; you know you like it," Fang responded smiling.

"Fine."

"Are you gay too?"

Lightning couldn't break her eyes away from water outside; she was so petrified with fear that she couldn't do anything. In honesty, she was already fairly certain that Fang knew. But voicing the concept would give it power– make her slide further out of control. She didn't want to lie, and the train on the way to a country where it was accepted was as good of place as any to come out of the closet.

As her tension relaxed, she continued to stare out the window. "Yes," she answered, turning to look at Fang, "I am. But you can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Well," Lightning started to answer while releasing a sigh, "Cocoon doesn't let gay people join the Guardian Corps. So if everyone finds out, I can't afford college for Serah."

Fang stared at her a moment and then nodded. "That's rough, sorry."

Pale blue eyes shot back to the side, gazing over the calm waters of the sea. "You have nothing to apologize for," Lightning responded curtly.

There was a long silence in the cabin for the next few minutes. When Lightning finally built up the courage to look at her roommate, the other girl had nodded off– she just shook her head. Now, Fang knew. Lightning felt a little more terrified; it may make her feelings more transparent. But the other girl had hinted that she had known a few times, so it wasn't likely to be a problem.

Lightning stood and exited the cabin; she was a little hungry, and didn't want to be around when Fang woke up.

She calmly strode down the hall, briefly stopping at a little map built into the wall. The dining car was close, so she quickly made her way through the narrow walkways. Lightning was glad that everyone had an individual room; it kept the rest of the train nice and quiet.

She entered the dining car, which was nearly empty at this early stage of the trip. There were small booths pressed up against the wall. Most were spaced for couples, though there were a few tables for four. Seated at one of them were a familiar pair of pulsians. Seline waved her over; Lightning hesitated a few moments before walking over.

She sat across from the two of them, then started to feel herself shrink under their scrutiny. Eventually Tempest went to speak.

"Well, little missy, you excited to go to Gran Pulse?"

Lightning nodded slowly. "Yes."

Seline nodded in response. "You're a woman of few words, aren't you Lightning?" she asked. Lightning found her melodic tone and accent very intriguing; every word drew her focus tighter. From what Lightning knew, seeresses knew and recited the histories of Gran Pulse, each a master storyteller.

Lightning nodded slowly again.

"Eh, don't think you're goin' to entangle that young huntress like that," the redhead commented snidely. Lightning glared at her.

"I– I'm not trying to do that."

"What's yer plan? Seduce her and make her stay in Cocoon? Get yerself a pulsian pet?"

Her brow furled as her body filled with rage. "Shut up," was the simple, curt response that flung from her lips.

Tempest gave a hearty laugh. Lightning's eyes closely followed Seline's hand as it moved and was laid gently onto Tempest's, stopping the laughter.

"Then what do you want, Miss Farron?"

Lightning glanced from the corner of her eyes. "I want to see Gran Pulse."

"… and what do you want to do with Fang?"

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"Eh? Friends don't check out their friend's asses like that," Tempest quickly accused.

"Calm down, dear. She's just a teenager," Seline commented. "Listen, Miss Farron. We obviously aren't going to judge you."

The pink-haired girl sat still for moment. It was an obvious point; the world she was heading to was different. Different from her home; different from her childhood. Sitting in front of her was a– slightly odd– happy couple.

"I love her," she blurted out, unable to resist under the gentle, accepting, and piercing gaze of the seeress. The veil had been pulled back, and now Claire noticed that there was something familiar and calming about the woman's eyes– the gentle, pale blue eyes were just like her mother's.

"Eh, just some teenage crush," Tempest interjected again. Seline patted down on her hand.

"Why?" Seline asked gently.

Lightning shut her eyes and lowered her head, covering her mouth with her hand. "I can't talk about this."

"Very well, you're a very private person. But just so you know," the woman started, grabbing Claire's hand from across the table, "you will never really get over your issues if you don't talk about them with someone. Why not the person you love?"

Claire met the woman's gaze. "Because I can't burden her with my problems. I love her; she doesn't need to know all the horrible things I've been through."

Seline just stared at her for a moment. "While you're in this new environment, so far away from the world that hurt you, it is a good chance for you to open up. I suggest that you do. You'll feel much better if you talk about it."

Lightning shook her head and stayed silent.

"So what do you want to do with Fang?"

"Nothing; my future is locked in. She has to return home, and I have to stay in Cocoon."

"I thought you would say something like that. You're future can be whatever you want it to be."

Lightning shook her head and stayed silent.

"Relax, Miss Farron," Seline responded, releasing Lightning's hand, "I'm done."

"Well, touchin' as that was, I need some food," Tempest interrupted, starting to fidget with the little computerized ordering system at the end of the table.

Lightning ate a silent and awkward lunch with the couple. After the food was taken away by the waiter, she just stared as the two other women each lifted their hands, forming a diamond by crossing their pinkies and touching the tips of the index fingers together.

After an awkward minute, they returned to normal. Tempest held a fierce glare at Lightning.

"Relax, she doesn't know," Seline commanded gently. "Miss, it is rude not to pray to Etro after dining with a seeress."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lightning responded apologetically, once again letting her gaze drop to the table.

"It's fine. The young huntress didn't tell you a lot about pulsian culture, did she?" Seline questioned with a smile.

"No," Lightning responded, shrinking down a little.

"Well, you're lucky. There is no better tutor on pulsian manners than a seeress, and we have long trip ahead of us."

Lightning nodded. "Thank you. I would like that."

She focused intensely as the Seeress began to melodically chant a lecture on the customs of Gran Pulse.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, we're close now. Expect things to start to get… heavy. Oh, and seers are creepily insightful, aren't they?


	18. Pilgrims

**Fang: Pilgrims**

Lightning bowed down before Seline. "I'm honored to have received your wisdom."

"I was honored to share it," the seeress responded with a nod. "Please think about what I told you. Oh, and good luck to the both you; I hope you enjoy your journey."

"Thank you," Lightning responded with a nod.

Fang yawned and bowed too. All she knew was that Lightning had spent the trip with the older couple; she had been asleep the entire ride. It seemed that her roommate was on more amicable terms with the two of them– especially Tempest.

They parted ways as they exited the train station. Fang carefully strode side by side with Lightning as they descended into Paddra, which was the second largest city in Gran Pulse. It was built haphazardly into a gap in the cliffs of Gran Pulse, originating as a small village of nomads who settled their for natural protection. It had access to the ocean for fish, and the Archylte Steppe as its hunting grounds. From the safe location, the people thrived.

From the platform, the city looked like a labyrinth of old stone buildings, contrasting with the white wind turbines and shiny black solar panels that dotted the roofs of the buildings and the walls of the valley. The streets wound wildly up and down the hills the city was built upon. In Eden, the highest buildings were pinnacles of what humans could accomplish when they fought against nature; in Paddra, the highest buildings simply rested atop the natural plateaus scattered throughout the town.

Like a clear path through bramble, the main road split right though the middle of the buildings. Fang knew their were constant debates about changing the layout, but the split still began at the water and ended at the old path– the one they would be taking.

Descending from the platform, Fang led Lightning through the winding side streets. Eventually, she halted at a small, familiar building. She held a hand up to stop her following friend.

"Wait out here, don't get lost," Fang commanded with a toothy grin.

Lightning crossed her arms and responded with a stern glare. Fang chose to ignore it and wandered into the building. She browsed a few brief moments and made a quick purchase before coming back out with a smile. Fang had talked to the Lightning about it and knew which weapon she was planning on learning in to use in the Guardian Corps. Lightning glanced down at her hands as Fang approached.

"I got you a little something," Fang called out with a smirk.

"I'm not going to accept that."

"You need a weapon, you can't expect me to do everything can you?" Fang responded, tossing the leather holster to the other girl. "It's not free. Hmm, how about–,"

"If it's something weird, I'd rather just get killed out there," Lightning interrupted.

"You have to give me honest, detailed answers to the next two questions," Fang finished with a smile, holding up the appropriate number of fingers.

Her roommate hesitated a moment. Eventually, Lightning pulled the weapon out of the holster. Fang watched as her roommate carefully examined the short carbine. Several loud, sharp clicks sounded out as the gun split into two pieces and in a quick, intricate motion transformed into a sharp blade. After a few minutes of silence, Lightning apprehensively nodded. She swiftly tied the holster so the weapon hung from her back.

"Well then, we should be ready. Let's go," Fang called out, having taken a few steps ahead.

Moving to follow, Lightning smiled and nodded. "Lead the way."

They continued to walk through the winding, unpredictable streets of the pulsian city. Fang knew better than to really try and keep track of where she was; for the main tourist destination of Gran Pulse, it was very unfriendly to anyone who didn't live there. She used the sun to navigate, generally attempting to reach the main road.

Each time they hit a dead end, Lightning's glare grew more frightening. Fang smiled back as Lightning walked arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Her friend was getting impatient; Fang knew how anxious she was to get out into wilds.

As they finally stepped onto the main road, Fang understood what Seline had meant about the influence of Cocoon. Everywhere she saw tourists from the other country. They crowded the streets and were loud and unruly; it reminded her of Nautilus. She still smirked a little when she saw the merchants along the street trying to sell cheap and fake little trinkets– the tourists seem to be buying them by the truckload.

They weaved quickly through the crowd; Fang had become a little better at it since spending some time in Cocoon. The two slowed their pace as they reached the end of the main street. Few people traveled along the old paths now that underground roads and chocobo paths were established.

They climbed a set of old, weather-worn stairs that were carved right out of the cliff. At the top, the dirt path became grass. Fang gave a subtle nod to the two guards at the top. But as Lightning passed one stepped out and lifted a hand.

"Miss, it's dangerous beyond here. It's not safe for you tourists."

Fang smirked– evidently even armed guards shrank beneath Lightning's mighty glare.

"She's with me," Fang called out calmly.

One guard looked towards the other, who gestured towards the gunblade strapped to her back.

"I'm sorry, miss. Have a safe trip."

Lightning stepped past, still staring the guard down. Fang just ignored it and continue to hike her way into the winding mountain path beyond this city. Above were tall cliff faces, and below a treacherous and long valley.

Eventually, Fang turned and called back to the other girl. "This is Vallis Media. It leads to Paddra's hunting grounds."

She watched Lightning finally relax and begin to happily gaze around the valley. Fang, finally out in the wild, took a deep whiff of the fresh, clean air. Because they were still close to the coast there were hints of salt on the winds that whipped through the valley.

Lightning stayed quiet as she walked with her head constantly craning around the area, peeking down into the valley below or staring up at the flocks of birds in the sky.

"What are those?" Lightning questioned, pointing down at a pack of moving flowers on one of the lower paths.

"Those are alraunes. You can't tell from up here, but their main body is a worm."

Lightning pulled out a little tube and held it up to one eye. "Wow. So those make your silk?"

Fang nodded and continued to walk. The monsters reminded her of something important– she flipped her bag around and pulled out her spear, still folded down. Without halting, she fit it together and slung it onto her back.

Feeling safer, she took a long stretch and another deep breath of the smell of Gran Pulse. It was so different from Cocoon; there was the scent of flowers and soil. As they grew further from the bustle of the town, she could start to hear the subtle sounds of nature. There was whistling from the strong winds flowing through the valley; there was the gentle chattering of bugs. Being surrounded by life made Fang feel empowered. She was finally home, and it felt good. Her smiled widened as the approached the small, rocky ridge that signaled the end of the valley.

Fang spun around and held a hand up, once again halting the other girl. "Are you ready for this?"

With a curious expression, Lightning responded with a slight nod. Without looking, Fang leapt backwards, landing on the top of the rock formation.

The huntress held a hand out. Lightning gently placed her palm on it and smiled. Fang pulled her up, and as Lightning passed the threshold her jaw hung open and her eyes grew wide.

"This is the Archylte Steppe. Welcome to Gran Pulse."

Stretched before them were rolling green hills, occasionally interrupted with rocky plateaus and deep crevices. The sun was high in the clear blue sky over the uneven earth, casting several low gullies into deep shadow.

Fang smiled a little wider; it was a good day to arrive– the creatures of Gran Pulse were out and about. Around the little watering holes in the center, she could see a small flock of chocobos that had gathered. A little further, she could see a pack of gorgonopsids attempting to bring down a behemoth. Just as it seemed they would fail, a massive round leg crushed it to nothingness. The gigantic adamantoise just kept walking, having not noticed the creature stuck to its foot like a piece of gum.

Her eyes shifted over to her roommate, who stood breathless as she took in the landscape.

With a smirk, Fang strongly patted the other girl on the back, throwing her a little off-balance. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's amazing," Lightning responded, turning to the huntress with a wide, bright smile.

There was no response; Fang immediately leapt down off the high ridge and down onto the solid ground below. Impacting hard, she dispersed a small cloud of dusty earth. The huntress turned and raised her hands up, attempting to assure Lightning that she would catch her.

The pink-haired girl ignored it, leaping so that she would land elsewhere. She tucked her shoulder, gracefully rolling as she made contact with the ground. With an acrobatic twirl she ended up on her feet, then stood up confidently and dusted herself off.

"Not bad," Fang commented with a smirk, "let's get moving."

Lightning nodded and went to follow her.

Side by side, they dropped down into a small gorge, only to rise up and out a few seconds later. The uneven, hewn ground made the trek slow, but kept them safe from the larger creatures who stalked the open plains.

When Fang heard a noise ahead of them, she stuck her arm out and across Lightning. She glanced over, then pulled her arm away quickly away from her friend's chest; she thanked Etro that her tanned skin would help hide the blush she could feel forming on her cheeks.

The huntress knew that something odd was happening with her. If she didn't stay focused, she kept accidentally touching or doing odd things to Lightning. It was a relief that, completely against expectations, it wasn't causing Lightning to close back up or hit her– usually.

The feeling was strange and different; it was a completely new experience for Fang. She wasn't sure when it had started, but each little contact she had with Lightning made her want more, and she was starting to lose control. Fang thought that she knew what love felt like– and it wasn't this.

"What is it?" Lightning finally asked, causing Fang to focus again.

"There's something down there," she responded, pulling her spear from her back.

With a nod, the other girl pulled her weapon from its holster, keeping it as a gun; Fang figured that she didn't know how to wield the sword properly. Lightning pointed the weapon at the gully and took a few steps forward.

Gunshots echoed through the air as Lightning quickly fell onto her back, avoiding a pouncing gorgonopsid. Blood spattered onto the ground as the creature roughly tumbled, having overshot its mark. Fang watched, amazed, as the other girl rolled back, smoothly transitioning her weapon into a thin blade and beginning to slash at the wounded creature.

The huntress readied her weapon as two more leapt and bounded from the deep gully. As one lunged, she gripped her spear and brought it forward at a low angle. With skilled precision, it pierced through the monster's heart.

Using the weight and momentum, she let the back of the spear dig into the ground and flipped the creature over her, sending it crashing to the ground in a bloody mess. She whipped the back of the spear around, slapping the second away. It flew a good distance and rolled a few times.

As it stood to move again, gunshots echoed again, and the creature dropped to the ground– permanently.

"Good work," Fang called out.

Lightning smoothly sheathed her weapon and smiled. "I figured you'd be better at this."

Fang ignored the quip, removing a little knife from her open-toed boot and began to cut at the monster at her feet. She stuffed a few swaths of hide into one of the pockets of her bag, and then a few slices of meat into another.

"Using bullets doesn't count, babe," Fang finally responded with a smirk. She looked up at the darkening sky. "Let's get a little distance and set up camp. We've got dinner and everything."

Lightning gave a silent nod with a slight smile.

After a few minutes, the two had climbed up onto a little isolated plateau. Fang removed a round, thick tube from her pack and set it on the ground; flicking a switch, a fire erupted out of it. She set up a little grille above it and began to cook a few skewers of the meat.

Lightning wasn't paying attention, having walked the short distance to sit on the edge, her legs hanging off the side.

Fang walked up and stood behind her, ready to watch the familiar sunset. Orange light flooded the steppe, gently reflecting off the water of the little pools that dotted it. It was simple but pretty. Fang knew that her roommate loved watching sunsets, but the best was in her hometown– she couldn't wait to see Lightning's face when they finally got to see it.

The sky was perfectly clear; this would be the first night that Lightning got to see the stars. The sun finally dropped below the horizon, and Lightning looked up, her breath once again taken away. Fang stared up at the familiar stretch of stars.

Above her were thousands of beautiful, bright lights, each distinct and twinkling beautifully. Together, they culminated into a rich, gorgeous tapestry that spanned the dark canvas of the night sky. It was as intricate as the most detailed impressionist painting and as vibrant as the brightest diamonds.

Fang knew there was no comparison; why had man strived to do so much when they could never surpass what was already there?

Fang removed their dinner from the fire and silently walked up and sat beside Lightning. She held out the food, which Lightning took without breaking her eyes away from the sky above. Green eyes joined blue ones in watching the glorious sight above them.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Fang questioned with a wide smile.

"The Sunleth Waterscape was pathetic. Just– wow."

Fang nodded, then jumped slightly as Lightning leaned her head over, resting it on her shoulder. She could feel her heart beating quickly, and her cheeks beginning to heat up again.

"Sorry– I'm sort of tired."

"It's been a long day. It's– nice. I mean– it's fine."

She receive no response as Lightning continued to stare up. Fang relaxed a little, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of what she thought would be Gran Pulse's crisp night air. Instead what she got was the oddly sweet fragrance of Lightning's sweat, causing her pulse to further quicken.

"Why did you ever leave?" Lightning asked, causing Fang to jump slightly once again.

Fang glanced over, then smiled at the pink-haired girl who was still staring at the night sky. "Right now, I'm not really sure," she responded with a smile.

Lightning chuckled slightly, then finally brought her gaze down to meet Fang's. "It's not very late. What do we do now?"

The huntress took a deep gulp.

"Fang?"

Fang broke away from her distracted train of thought and began to respond. "Well, on the hunt we sort of did whatever we felt like. When I was with Vanille, she would always tell stories. I don't really remember any of them though."

Blinking a few times, Lightning nodded, then turned to stare back up at the sky. Fang tilted her head as Lightning's brow furrowed and her eyes closed tightly– she knew the pink-haired girl was mentally preparing for something.

"Once upon a time, there was a brave knight," the pink-haired girl suddenly blurted out. She paused a moment, clearly embarrassed, before continuing. "He lived in a large, peaceful kingdom, with his loving family. He had a beautiful, caring wife and two young, adorable daughters."

Fang stayed silent, letting Lightning continue.

"He loved them with all his heart, and they loved him. He wasn't the richest knight, nor the strongest. But he didn't need to be, because the love of his family was enough."

Mist began to gently cloud Lightning's eyes as she continued to tell the story.

"One day, a wicked dragon escaped from it's prison high atop the mountains. It descended into the kingdom, wreaking havoc. It killed villagers and burnt their homes; so the king called forth the knights."

Fang slowly let her arm wrap around Lightning's back, squeezing her tightly against her.

"Many knights, some braver and some mightier, tried to slay the dragon, but it proved too strong. It continued to move closer and closer to the center of the kingdom."

Squeezing tighter, Fang let her neck relax, gently resting her head onto the top of Lightning's.

"The knight gathered many others and they volunteered to try next. He was scared; he knew they might not win. But he had to try, because his family lived in the path of the dragon. He– he was willing to die as long as his family was safe."

Lightning began to shiver in Fang's gentle embrace.

"The knights fought valiantly to defend their homes and families. The vicious dragon fought back, seemingly invincible. But, the brave knight stepped forth, and in an act of supreme courage, ran directly beneath the beast."

The words became stuttered and weak as Lightning struggled to continue the story.

"He– he mortally wounded the dragon, stabbing it in the heart. But in a final act of retaliation, the dragon swiped at him. It tore through his shield and armor, mortally wounding him in return. Unable to go on he asked his friend, one of the other knights, to tell his family that he loved them, and was happy that they were now safe."

Fang turned Lightning and squeezed her tightly. Eventually the other girl relaxed in her arms.

"Your father–,"

"When I was eight. He was in the Guardian Corps; an experimental monster escaped from the base north of Eden. He was the one who killed it, but he didn't survive his injuries."

"Light–,"

"While she was still with us, my mom would tell Serah that story."

Fang nodded, and after a minute of silence, Lightning pulled away.

"I know that you want to know. Aren't you going to ask?"

The huntress shook her head. "I– I can't make you–,"

"It has to be now," Lightning resolutely interrupted.

Despite her curiosity, Fang didn't want to ask. Every time she prodded into Lightning's life, she hurt the girl– and she didn't want to hurt Lightning any more.

"Please. I– I think I need to talk about it."

Fang took a deep gulp, her own eyes becoming misty. "What happened to your mother?" she finally choked out.

Lightning nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here we go. Lightning is finally opening up, get excited! (To be depressed, I suppose)


	19. Nine

**Claire: Nine**

It had been an exceptionally long time since Claire had thought about the past. She chose to always live in the present. Recounting her past may reveal a few gems from her past– there were few times she had been happy. But she knew that the vast majority would be memories she never wanted to subject herself to again.

But Claire had steeled her resolve; she would follow Seline's advice. She was finally going to talk about everything that had happened to her. She would tell Fang things she hadn't told anybody– even Serah.

Walking through the Archylte Steppe, Claire could feel the honesty of Seline's words. This place was different, and it made her feel different. It was just her and Fang; she felt so far from the cruelty of Cocoon. Despite the roaming monsters, Claire felt safe.

She carefully sifted through the hazy memories that she could still access; it seemed like so much of her past had dissolved into haze. There were only a few bright memories in a sea of darkness.

Claire crisply remembered the day that her father had taken her to the Gapra Whitewood. How he calmly held her hand and walked through the glowing forest. How he fought a pack of silver lobos clutching his eight-year-old daughter to his chest. His gunblade swinging and shots ringing loudly in her ears.

But Claire also crisply remembered the day the doorbell rang. She didn't hear the conversation, but she heard the sound of a glass that her mother had been holding shattering– and the sound of her mother crying.

Claire distinctly remembered the weeks afterwards. Her mother weeping whenever she thought Serah and her wouldn't notice. The dark, deep lines of grief around her mother's eyes. Wearing black and receiving condolences from people that she had never met before.

Eventually, she came across the few good memories from when she was nine.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I know it's your birthday, but–," an older, pink-haired woman said, dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes.

"It's okay, Mom," a little pink-haired girl responded up at her. "I miss Dad."

Her mother, Evelyn, crouched down beside her and pulled her into a deep hug. "I know, dear. I'm so sorry. But we still have each other."

Claire squeezed back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mother and daughter stayed entwined in a warm embrace for a very long time. Evelyn Farron was an affectionate woman; she would always hold and comfort her daughters. In those days, Claire always felt loved and taken care of.

Eventually, Evelyn released her daughter. "Why don't you go get Serah? I'll finish up the cake, and then we can all celebrate together."

With a nod, Claire left the room.

Her childhood home was a small cottage in the northern suburbs of Eden. She could remember it vividly. Everything was small and cramped; suburb was really a loose term. Eden was surrounded by winding streets packed with tightly squeezed in little homes– not a yard or park in sight. Claire remembered the little white house with a red front door and brown roof. It was one of the only places she had ever felt safe.

It was never really big enough for the family, especially since Claire was actually a brash, energetic child. Open spaces would have been enjoyed, but she didn't mind as long she had her family.

She passed out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was cozy and warm; the small room was almost entirely filled by a set of pink, fluffy couches. She remembered her mother scolding her dad when he brought them home– he had picked them because they matched the hair of all the female Farrons.

Serah lay sleeping on an arm chair; Claire walked up, taking a few moments to examine her. The younger girl looked angelically serene, wrapped cozily in a quilt that their mother had made– Claire had put it on her when she had dozed off.

With a gentle touch, she brushed a bit of Serah's hair away from her face and smiled. She leaned up and kissed her sleeping sister's forehead, which woke her up.

"Claire?" the little girl asked, rising and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Serah, the cake is almost ready," Claire responded, speaking gently to the still half-asleep little girl.

Her sister flopped back down onto the couch. "I dreamt that Daddy was still here."

Concern washed over Claire's face. She hopped up onto the couch and hugged her sister. "Sorry, Serah. It was just a dream."

"I know. I miss Daddy."

"We all do. We still have each other though," Claire said, grabbing Serah's hand and holding it tight. "I promise, me and Mom will always be here for you, Serah."

"Thank you," the younger girl responded, still sad.

"C'mon Serah, cheer up!" Claire exclaimed, grabbing her sister's shoulders with an excited smile. "I know you love cake and tea."

Her sister giggled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The two sisters walked hand in hand back into the kitchen. When they entered, their mother smiled down at them and carefully placed the cake on the center of their small kitchen table. The elder pulled out a chair and helped the younger into it before taking her own seat.

On the table was a little, two-layer cake with _Happy Birthday Claire_ written on it in pink frosting.

Her mother and sister sung to her and she blew out the candles. Claire remembered wishing that the she would always have the rest of her family. Now, Claire knew better than to believe in wishes and dreams.

Her next memory felt a little brighter.

"Stop it!" a little blonde girl shouted as she fell forward onto the ground.

"Does the little baby want her dolly back?" a little boy taunted, holding the toy up in the air. When the little girl rose again, he tossed it over to his nearly identical looking friend.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that!" the other boy taunted, tossing the doll to yet another similar miniature bully.

Suddenly, he fell face forward as something plowed into his back. Claire had dived into the scuffle– feet first. The doll was released and quickly snatched up by the blonde girl.

Claire stepped in front of her. "Pick on someone your own size!" she shouted, holding a fist up.

"That supposed to be you, little girl?"

"Yeah, what can you do to us?"

With a quick step forward she cracked a fist into one of the little boy's faces. She leapt back out of the way as one of them charged forward, and quickly kicked his legs out from under him.

A sudden pair of hands pushed her, causing her to hit the street. Ignoring the scrape on her knee, she rose up and punched the third boy directly in the gut.

A little fist hit the side of her arm. She staggered a little, then kicked another boy. The scuffle continued a little longer, with Claire getting roughed up, but not nearly as badly as the three boys. Eventually, the boys fled like the cowards they were.

"Thank you! Are you okay?" the little girl asked, walking up behind a panting Claire.

"Of course." The pink-haired little girl stood up straight and gave a thumbs-up. "I feel great!" she added, pumping her arms above her head.

"My name is Nell," the little girl responded, blushing shyly and giggling at the energetic girl.

"I'm Claire. Nice to meet you," she responded with a wide smile.

"Thank you. My mom gave me this. It's really important to me," Nell added with a shy smile.

Now, Claire knew a lot about Nell. The girl was a year older than her– and the doll wasn't for playing. It was an extremely important memento; just like her, the girl had lost a parent just a few months prior to their meeting.

At the time, Claire was more than happy to save her. She smiled even wider and gave another thumbs-up. "Not a problem, it–,"

She was suddenly interrupted as a pair of hands grabbed her beneath her arms and lifted her off the ground. "Claire…"

The pink-haired girl began to struggle. "Mom, put me down! You're embarrassing me!"

Nell giggled a little as Claire continued to try and worm her way out of her mother's hold.

"Another fight? Come on, were going to have a little discussion." Her mother began to carry her back to their home.

"Bye-bye, Nell! I hope we meet again!" Claire shouted from her lifted position.

"Me too, bye!" the other little girl eagerly responded.

A good distance away, Evelyn put her daughter down onto the ground, firmly grabbing her hand and continuing. Once they were inside, she lifted Claire up and deposited her onto the pink arm chair.

"Stay here," her mother commanded, marching away. She returned with a little white box that Claire was afraid of.

"But Mom, it's just a little scrape."

"A little scrape that could get infected. If you're going to act so tough, then you shouldn't be so afraid of a little stinging," her mother responded with a smile, removing a little spray bottle.

Claire crossed her arms and turned her head away in a resolute pout– at least until her mother doused her knee in the painful, smelly disinfectant. With a wince, her eyes began to water.

Her mother tousled her hair, then cracked a little ice pack and held it onto her cheek, which was starting to swell.

"Why do you keep doing this? I'm so worried about you."

"I have to be like Dad," Claire responded under her breath. "He always told me to take care of everything when he was gone."

"Claire–,"

"I have to be brave like him, I'll learn to be like a brave knight too!" Claire explained loudly.

Her mother just stared at her for a few moments before turning to sit beside her. The little girl quickly dropped down, placing her head in her mother's lap.

"I can do it. I can protect you and Serah. I promise that I will."

"That's sweet, but I don't know if I can handle that. Why can't you just behave like a good little girl?"

Rolling so she was looking up at her mother, Claire crossed her arms. "You have Serah for that. I have to protect you guys, because I love you. Just like Dad did." Her mother patted her forehead, and Claire smiled a little. "I couldn't let them pick on that pretty girl either," Claire added.

Evelyn tilted her head at her daughter. "You're an amazing girl, Claire. Don't ever change," her mother responded gently, lovingly running a soft hand through her injured daughter's hair.

Suddenly, Claire could feel herself begin to despair. She knew what was going to happen– knew the end to the only somewhat happy portion of her life.

She remembered how her mother grew more pale and tired over the course of the next few months. Evelyn became gaunt and weak; she found she couldn't make it through a whole day without having to lay down to rest.

Her mother slowly lost her appetite. Claire could remember that there were days when her mother wouldn't eat.

She remembered a day when Evelyn came in, sat down at their kitchen table, and just cried for hours. Claire knew that her visit to the doctor hadn't gone well, but her mother wouldn't tell her what had happened. That night, while Serah and her were in their shared room, tucked in for the night, her mother came in. Thinking that she was asleep, her mother bent down, kissed her on the forehead, and said "I'm so sorry."

It was a long while later, but Claire remembered it vividly as the worst day that she had ever lived through. Yet it was one she couldn't forget, or keep out of mind. The events of that day pervaded her personality to an almost permanent extent.

There was a soft, rhythmic beeping, constantly throughout the background. The air smelled of disinfectant and latex; Claire hated that smell to this day. She could hear an airflow, moving through the complex tangle of cords and tubes that lead up to the mask that covered her mother's face.

Throughout her other memories, it was a face that she couldn't remember well. There were so many chances to remember her mother's gentle, loving smile, but they were all hazy and indistinct. But in this memory, she could remember everything clearly– even though she didn't want to.

Her mother's cheeks were gaunt and darkened by shadows cast by the pale fluorescent lights. Her eyes held the same shadows, having sunk deep into her face. Her pretty pale blue eyes, once filled with life, looked hollow and tired; her lips, once full and youthful, were dry and pale. The shell that was once her beautiful, loving mother began to speak.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly and weakly as she pulled Claire in tighter.

They laid side by side on the small hospital bed, the little pink-haired girl curled tight against her mother. A nurse was playing with Serah outside, at Evelyn's request.

"Mom, it'll be okay, right?"

Her mother shook her said. "I– I don't think I'll be around much longer."

Little tears began to drop down onto the bed. "Mom…"

Evelyn looked deep into Claire's eyes. "You said you'd learn to be brave, right?"

Claire gave a weak nod in response.

"You promised that you'd always protect Serah, right?"

"I will."

"Claire, you have to be strong. I– I hate that I have to leave you two like this. I'm so sorry."

The pink-haired little girl squeezed tighter to her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too," Evelyn choked out, coughing lightly. "Listen, you're an amazing girl. You're so sweet and loving– I would have always been there for you. No matter– no matter how you chose to live, I would have loved and accepted you."

Her mother gently rubbed at the back of her head.

"The world might not be so kind to you; I want you to know that I'm always going to be watching over you. I'm sorry that I won't be there when you need me."

"Mom, please–,"

"You have to be strong. Please, try and remember when you're growing up. I love you."

Claire gave a resolute nod, despite the salty tears streaming from her eyes.

"Always take care of your sister," mother said, slowly drawing it out and wheezing weakly between each word.

The grieving young girl gave another nod, this time much weaker.

"I hope you can stay the sweet, kind girl I knew."

"I'll try my best," Claire responded, sobbing and clinging tightly to her mother's hospital gown.

"Never let this cruel world get to you, my beloved daughter," her mother said gently, closing her eyes.

A sharp, continuous beep began to echo through the room. The next few minutes became hazy again; Claire remembered a nurse lifting her away while she struggled and kicked to get back to her mother's side.

She remembered doctors and nurses flooding the room, shouting and darting around to various monitors in a panic. She remembered the sound of the defibrillator as they struggled to try and save her.

Worst of all, she remembered the doctor, flipping the switch and shaking his head.

With tears in her eyes, Claire stepped into the hall and walked over to her sister, who was sitting in a little play area for young children. When Serah stood, Claire quietly pulled her into a tight hug, resting her chin gently on her younger sister's head.

Feeling the wetness of tears in her hair, Serah looked up. "Claire?"

"I'm sorry, Serah. I promise, I'll– I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Claire stood and rubbed at the side of her arms. She took a few steps away from the edge to stare into the campfire. There were two large, soaked spots on her red scarf.

She regretted having said anything– this was her burden to bear. These were the scars of her past; she had no idea why everyone had told her that it would make her feel better to share them.

Suddenly, she went off-balance as Fang flew through the air, tightly wrapping her strong arms around Claire's neck from behind.

"Light…"

The pink-haired girl lifted her hands up and gently held onto Fang's, who responded by squeezing tighter. Pale blue eyes gently closed as the two stood in the gentle, comforting embrace.

"Thank you for telling me all that," Fang finally choked out, releasing Claire and sitting on the ground beside the fire.

Claire silently sat beside her, feeling the cold of the pulsian night air. She bit her lip, then dropped her head down onto Fang's lap. She knew that she was being stupid, just like when she put her head onto Fang's shoulder earlier. But right now she wanted that feeling of comfort once again– Claire wanted to feel like there was someone who cared about her.

Fang jumped a little at first from the shocking move, but then gently ran a hair through pink hair. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Claire gave a slight nod. "And she really loved me. It feels like no one does anymore."

Fang sighed. "Serah loves you, dummy."

"But we've been growing apart."

At first, there was no answer, but Fang continued to gently rub at her hair. "I don't know what to say, Light."

"You don't have to say anything; just, keep doing what you're doing."

The two sat quietly by the fire for almost an hour, Fang still gently stroking the grieving girl.

Claire had to admit that the seeress was right, she felt a little better. She didn't have the time to cope with her mother's death before; they had been whisked away to the home of their closest kin. There, Claire had to be strong to survive– had to take her mother's words to heart to not lose everything.

Her childhood ended that day, far earlier than it should have.

She relaxed into the gentle, intimate touch of the huntress. She could feel the warmth and caring with each caress. The strength and will to continue her story had left her; the rest would have to wait for another night.

Eventually Claire silently rose to ready her sleeping bag. Fang quickly mimicked her, laying out her furs to rest and recover from the long day.

But sleep didn't come to Claire; she once again began to feel cold and alone. Only a few moments after tears started to drain from her pale blue eyes, something warm slid into the bag with her. A gentle, comforting arm draped over her as Fang squeezed in tight.

In seconds, Claire found sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here's the first chunk of flashback. This was pretty hard to write; I really wanted to use some stream of consciousness, I'm just hoping it turned out alright. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed (is that the right word?) the chapter, and look forward to seeing how this young Claire becomes Lightning.


	20. Curiosity

**Fang: Curiosity**

A gentle breeze woke Fang up the next morning. She took a deep breath through her nose, only catching Lightning's subtle scent. She jumped a little, then stared at the girl comfortably nestled against her, still resting serenely.

Her heartbeat started to speed out of control as memories of the night before began to flood through her mind. As she loosened her grip, Lightning rolled over, still asleep. Now, she was staring right at Lightning's face, closer than it had ever been.

For a few moments, she gazed at the long, pretty eyelashes and smooth, supple cheeks. Her control slipping, Fang began to run a hand gently along Lightning's back. Suddenly, she noticed the other girl wince and shudder, her face becoming tensed; removing the hand didn't return her to normal.

Fang just stayed frozen, worrying and cursing her own curiosity and lack of control. It was hard to believe that Lightning had actually said so much about her past– there was so much to take in. Her roommate used to be so different; Fang still didn't know what had really changed her.

The memories she had already dragged up were already painfully tearing away at Claire's now exposed heart, but Fang couldn't help but want to know more. The guilt tugged at the huntress– was she only going to bring Lightning more pain?

Unable to resist, Fang leaned forward and placed what she hoped was a comforting kiss onto her roommate's forehead. When the other girl began to stir, she immediately slid out of the sleeping bag and began to pack their camping equipment away.

Green eyes carefully peeked at the waking girl as she shivered and sighed, gently rubbing at her arms. Lightning slowly peeled herself out of her sleeping bag, then rubbed at eyes; they were still a little red and puffy.

"Um, how are you feeling?" Fang questioned, turning the portable fire's safety on and packing it back into her bag. She kept working, but received no response.

When her eyes finally glanced over, she saw Lightning just finish putting her sleeping roll away.

"Light," Fang pleaded, staring at the other girl.

In response, Lightning just stood quietly, tapping a foot impatiently.

Eventually, Fang hopped off the cliff, and Lightning followed her. They continued their hike through the rolling green hills of the Archylte Steppe, Lightning silently following behind the huntress.

Fang quickly realized that Lightning had once again felt the pain of her past and had chosen to close back up. But this time, the huntress chose not to pry further– Lightning's defenses would be left alone.

It wasn't until later that day that Lightning finally again spoke. The ground shaking, Lightning called out to her. "How did Tempest manage to kill one of those?" she asked, pointing up at the wandering adamantoise.

It towered over the steppe; one couldn't pinpoint a reason for its existence in the first place. It was too big to be the food of any natural creature, yet wasn't a hunter. It was simply a massive, unimpeded wanderer of Gran Pulse.

Fang stared up at it. "I don't really know exactly what they do. I think it involves a lot of ropes."

"To what? Climb it?"

Her shoulder's gave a shrug and she kept walking. "All I know is that they have a huge festival in Paddra whenever they bring one down. It feeds the city for a week."

"I guess that makes sense."

Other than an attack by a lone gorgonopsid, the rest of their walk remained quiet. When they set camp up that night, Lightning spent the whole evening sitting on the edge of the plateau, silently staring up at the sky.

"Are you okay, Light?" Fang called from across their little camp, moving to sit beside her.

The pink-haired girl gave a silent nod in response.

"I'm sorry," Fang said gently.

"For what?" Lightning questioned, glancing at her.

"It's my fault, isn't it? I keep– I'm making you dig your past. I thought you'd be better off letting your guard down– I'm sure everyone did. But you need it, don't you?"

Staring back up at the sky, Lightning nodded.

"Before you met me, your life was fine. No one bothered you, you could protect yourself and keep whatever demons you have at bay. I'm the reason you're hurting now."

Lightning suddenly gripped Fang's hand and lifted it. She could feel her heart become a wellspring of warmth while her pulse nearly doubled as Lightning's blue eyes stared at her.

"Stop, Fang. I'm glad that I have you in my life," Lightning began, speaking quietly. "It's because of you that I'm here. I've been quiet all day, but I really am enjoying it."

The huntress struggled to break her eyes away from Lightning's soul-piercing yet gentle gaze. She gave a subtle, imperceptible nod before Lightning continued.

"Before, I wasn't feeling anything. I may have never felt the pain, but I was never happy either. I'm glad just to be feeling again. I–,"

Lightning suddenly winced, closed her eyes, then began to slightly shake. Fang tilted her head and kept staring at the girl. After a few moments, Lightning bolted away, going to sit by the fire. Fang chuckled a little because she was actually surprised– she should have known it was going to happen. Instead of following, Fang let Lightning hide her embarrassment; she just sat and stared up at the stars.

When she heard Lightning crying later that night, she once again crawled into the other girl's sleeping bag.

The next day was just as quiet, but Fang didn't feel so bad; Lightning was at least smiling as they continued their journey. They only spent one more day after that on the Archylte Steppe. Slowly winding their way through the deep gorges and gullies of the Archylte Steppe had drained Lightning, so Fang made camp midday at the mouth of the Mah'habara Subterra.

The huntress spent her time carving a little statue. There wasn't much else to do, Lightning was talking a little, but still fairly unresponsive. Eventually Lightning walked over to her and watched her slowly whittle at the wood.

"So, what's in this cave?"

Looking from the corner of her eyes, Fang felt her heart rate quicken– the little triangle of exposed stomach was right at her eye-line. Her eyes darted forward again to focus on her project.

"It's the Mah'habara Subterra, a path beneath the mountains."

"Oh. I see," Lightning responded.

"No tourists ever come this way, and they never reached it during the war. There's a chance you're going to be the first person from Cocoon to ever pass through."

Lightning gave a light laugh. "I'm making history, huh?"

Fang began to laugh too. "You can brag when you're in the Guardian Corps."

The other girl's expression dropped yet again as she walked away– Fang immediately realized that the girl hadn't been thinking about it.

Fang felt like she was beginning to understand Lightning a little better. She was doing everything she could to take care of Serah, just like her mother had told her to. She used to judge Lightning for being so willing to sacrifice herself for her sister– but didn't anymore.

It was simple: Lightning believed that sacrifice was the ultimate form of love. Her father had done it, and she believed that she could too. It was a beautiful yet sad sentiment.

Fang began to think about Evelyn's last words. There were two ways to interpret them; did she want Lightning to steel herself from the world, or did she want Lightning to always be that brash, headstrong, and protective young girl.

Lightning had clearly thought it was the former.

Fang's soul began to ache again for her. Lightning could have had a great life, but so much had gotten in the way. The huntress thought it was unfair– the girl deserved so much more.

She hated it but her curiosity was once again getting the best of her. Fang was dying to know how Lightning got the scars on her back, figuring that it was the reason why Lightning was the way she was. But could she make Lightning talk again?

Could she force her to go through the pain, again?

The next morning they set out through the caverns. She didn't expect it, but Lightning still smiled as she gazed around the dark tunnel. The Mah'habara Subterra was a massive, winding web of caves directly beneath the mountains that surrounded Taejin, the tallest tower in the world– the singular structure that was also the largest city in Gran Pulse. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that all roads led to Taejin; it was the trading hub of the entire country.

The tunnel itself was a natural path through the brown stone, lit by hanging lanterns that bathed it in a gentle orange glow and filled with the strong scent of earth. As they walked along the path, Fang looked back at Lightning, who was following close behind.

The first thought to spring through Fang's mind was that the pink-haired girl looked beautiful in the soft lighting. The second, that Lightning had also looked beautiful beneath the bright stars– and beneath the open sky in the warm sun. Being honest with herself, she thought Lightning looked beautiful everywhere.

Fang spun around and banished the thought from her head; chiding herself. Lightning treated her like a sister; she needed to act like one.

They walked past a massive metal gate carved into a wall. Fang made a quick gesture, drawing Lightning's attention to it. "This is an ark. The machines we used to repel the invasion are stored in there," Fang commented as they passed.

"Is that something you should tell a future soldier of Cocoon?" Lightning asked with a smirk, running her hand along the door.

"Maybe not. Don't try anything, I've got my eyes on you," Fang responded with a toothy-grin.

The two continued to quietly pass through the massive cavern, occasionally finding themselves walking over metal platforms. After nearly half a day, they found themselves passing into a section that felt very different than the rest.

The soft scent of flowers wafted through the air. Lightning curiously examined the flowers that were growing in the light of the a massive hole in the ceiling. Fang smiled a little when Lightning took a deep whiff of one of them– it reminded her of Vanille.

It also made her think. She questioned why was what she was feeling so very different. Her feelings for Vanille had definitely been tinged with romantic overtones– but she had no idea what she was feeling towards Lightning.

Fang sat down at the center of the little garden, still watching the pink-haired girl. "Vanille always dragged me out here."

Lightning turned away from the flower and calmly met her gaze – Fang's heart suddenly felt like it stopped. The pink hair had a gentle glow as the light shimmered through; the rays from the heavens softly made her pale skin look absolutely radiant.

Every ounce of her tried to tear her eyes away, but failed.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Lightning quickly commented, shrugging her shoulders.

Her breath slowly began to return. "I could get used to it."

Lightning raised her eyebrow. "That– doesn't make sense."

The huntress rubbed the back of her head and chuckled awkwardly. "I guess you're right."

"Whatever," the pink-haired girl called back as she started to walk away.

Fang darted forward to catch up again. Slowing her pace, she walked side by side with Lightning for the rest of their hike through the caverns.

As they approached the exit, Fang began to hear the sound of gently falling water. The light was still orange as the ceiling split and they entered a region of valley flooded with water, still encased by the high rocky ridges.

"This is the Sulyya Springs."

Water softly sprayed, falling from the ceilings into the rocky natural cisterns that surrounded them, constantly filling the area with the scent of fresh rain. A ridge of small plateaus split the pools, running through the center of the small valley. Soft green mosses grew along the ridge and on the sides of the wall.

The whole area was bathed in the orange glow of sunset as the light reflected gently off the waters. Each droplet of spraying water was dyed yellow by the light– the valley looked like it was filled with small drops of the sun falling right from the sky. The sun eventually descended from the sky, leaving only the illumination of the moon and stars.

Fang had seen this sunset too– Oerba's was still better.

"It's so beautiful," Lightning called out to her.

"It is. Let's go." Fang immediately leapt off the center path, landing up on a higher plateau. Lightning nodded and made the jump herself. By the time she landed, Fang was already moving further down a little offshoot of the valley. She could hear Lightning finally catch up as she walked around a large stone pillar.

Running down the other side was a gentle stream of water, falling off the uneven pillar a few meters up and landing in a small pool at the base. The water then flowed through a little outlet and down into the larger stream below.

"Uh. We can bathe here– if you want," Fang explained, rubbing at the back of head.

"That sounds fine," Lightning responded. She casually walked up to the pool, then removed her vest.

"Er, how do you want to do this?" the huntress questioned, glancing away as her roommate continued to undress. "I can keep watch on the other side of the rock if you want some privacy."

Lightning paused for a moment. "What did you do with Vanille?"

"Uh, we– went in together. It's a big spring," Fang answered.

"Then that's fine; you could use a bath," Lightning responded without looking at Fang.

"You wound me, babe," Fang commented as she apprehensively untied her sari and removed her underwear.

"I should have brought my swimsuit," Lightning called out as she stepped into the water. "You _did _just want to see me naked, didn't you?" she questioned, keeping her expression neutral.

"Of course not!" Fang blurted out, getting into the water herself. She stood in the waist-deep water, carefully facing away from her friend, but her natural curiously eventually got the better of her.

Fang slowly tilted her head and angled so she could just barely see Lightning. The other girl had moved over to the falling water; she had her head tilted back and was letting it run through her hair. Fang's breath hitched as she nervously pulled her eyes away from the alluring image of the water flowing over Lightning's exposed skin.

Fang continued to attempt to clean herself off, unable to resist the occasional peek. She jumped when Lightning finally said something. "You want to know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Fang responded slowly and carefully.

"The scars."

With another cautious glance, she could more clearly see thirteen, small round scars spaced randomly on the otherwise smooth skin of Lightning's back. "If you don't want to say anything, I won't make you."

"I think I'm ready to tell you more."

"Are you sure?"

Lightning gave a slight nod.

The two silently finished cleaning off, put their clothes back on, and set up camp. Fang sat beside the fire; Lightning just stood awkwardly beside it. With a neutral expression, Fang silently patter her lap. She hoped that a comforting position would help Lightning speak.

Once again, Fang's belly filled with butterflies as Lightning's head was laid in her lap. The pink-haired girl let out a sigh.

"This is going to be hard."

"Are you sure you can do it?" the huntress asked quietly, gently running her hand through Lightning's hair.

"No– for you," the other girl quickly responded. "Please, just let me tell you everything before you respond."

Fang nodded and grimaced. "That's fine. I promise I'll stay quiet."

"Alright. After my mother passed away, we were taken to live with our closest living relatives. It was a bad situation. We didn't know it, but our mom ran away from home when she was eighteen to be with our dad. She was actually from a rich, blue-blooded family. They lived in the penthouse of the Cross Tower, a skyscraper in Eden– that they owned."

"I still remember riding in that elevator, holding Serah's hand, scared of what we would find at the top. I thought it would be good at first. There was only a grandmother and uncle that we had never met."

"It was our grandmother, Helena Cross, that greeted us. She seemed like such a kind old woman. She actually invited us to have a play tea-party with her; I remember Serah excitedly agreeing."

Lightning sighed and shivered.

"I said no. I mean– I told you what sort of kid I was. Obviously, that wasn't the sort of thing I would do. I remember being bored all the time up there. There was always– I'm going to call it wife-training. Submissive things like how to cook, how to take of children, how to sew– not that there's anything wrong with sewing."

"Well, it was pretty awful, but something amazing happened after a month. The family hired a new live-in servant, a butler, and with him was his daughter– Nell. I thought it was an amazing coincidence, and it was nice having a friend up there. I didn't know many people; we had to go to a new school, so I was always sort of lonely before she arrived."

"But the real problem was my uncle, Robert. He blamed my dad for stealing away his older sister. So, because I was so much like my dad, he hated me. He didn't work; he just lived off of the family money. Most nights, he would get drunk and he would, well, beat me."

The pink-haired girl covered her face with an arm. It was a struggle, but Fang ignored the fury and anger welling up inside of her and managed to stay quiet.

"He would hit me, throw me into walls and furniture. He made sure to never hit me on the face or anywhere visible."

"I know there was a lot I could have done, but Helena took great care of Serah. She loved it there, so I never said anything. If I had, we would have both been taken into foster care; we could have been separated. I couldn't let that happen, so I just endured for years."

"As for the scars– that happened when I was thirteen."


	21. Thirteen

**Claire: Thirteen**

"Hey Lightning, why do you always wear your track gear? There's no rule against changing," a girl asked as she walked out of the locker-room.

A teenage Claire was casually leaning against the wall just outside the door, her hands tucked into the pockets of the loose track jacket she wore over her running clothes. There was no uniform at her school, so she left them on all day.

She smiled and shrugged at her teammate. "I just like to be comfortable," she lied.

"Well, I guess dressing stylishly wouldn't fit your image," the girl commented with a chuckle, walking away.

Soon, a pretty young girl with her blonde hair cut into a bob stepped out. Her warm brown eyes found Lightning's and she smiled and nodded.

"You okay?" she asked with a gentle voice.

"Actually Nell, can you help me out a little?" the pink-haired girl asked, coyly shrugging her shoulders.

As concern washed over her face, Nell nodded. "The locker-room is clear. Let's go," she responded, turning and heading back in.

Claire gingerly followed the other girl to a secluded corner where there weren't any windows. She watched as Nell pulled a little box out from her locker. When Nell made a slight gesture, she removed her jacket and tank-top.

She had to peel off the tight, long-sleeved compression shirt that she always wore beneath her other clothes. After a few seconds of fruitless effort to raise it, her friend stepped over; the blonde blushed as she pulled the garment off.

"How do they look?" Claire questioned as she sat down onto a bench, her expression betraying her pain.

Nell examined her closely. "Worse than usual," the blonde responded, shaking her head. "I don't even want to know how bad it would be if you weren't always wearing the compression shirt," she added, pulling out and breaking a little instant ice pack.

Claire winced as Nell pressed it against a large, dark bruise on her stomach. She looked into the mirror that was beside them; her torso and the sides of her arms were coated with mottled splotches of both fresh and old bruises.

"So, you just like to be comfortable?" the blonde questioned, drawing Claire's gaze.

She gave a painful shrug. "What am I supposed to say– I can't change because they'll find out that I get the crap beaten out of me every night?"

Nell stayed quiet for a few moments. "He's been getting worse, hasn't he?"

Claire nodded slightly. "Maybe," she responded, staring at the floor, "I'm used to it, though."

"You know that isn't true. I know you're scared they'll separate you guys, but I think we should tell someone–,"

"No, I have to do this– for Serah," Claire interrupted.

"But if she knew, she would never let you stay."

"That's why she can never know. Come on, I'm feeling better," she responded, attempting to rise.

Nell pressed Claire back down on to the bench. One hand held her shoulder down firmly, the other rose to sweep gently through her pink hair. "You're so strong. There aren't a lot of people who could do this."

"I know," Claire responded quietly, staring into the caring brown eyes.

"How do you always act so cheerful at school? If I were you–,"

"Act? It's not an act. I have to be like that; if I really sank all the way down, I don't know if I could ever pull myself up."

"Well if you ever do, I'll be there to help you out," Nell responded with a gentle smile, tilting her head.

"Thanks," Claire started, her eyes misting and her shoulders sagging. "I don't think I could have lasted all this time without you."

As tears began to fall from Claire's eyes, Nell pulled the weeping girl into her chest. "There, there. Just a little longer, right?"

"Right. We'll get into that boarding school. Serah can stay with them, and I can–," Claire started, calming down.

"Finally be safe," Nell finished. "Let's go."

After Claire put her clothes back on, the two stood and moved to leave the locker-room. As they passed by the orange glow flittering in through a window, Claire reached a hand out and ran it through the nearby blonde hair.

"You know, your hair looks really pretty at sunset."

"Thanks," Nell choked out, blushing and staring at the ground.

After some awkward silence, the two started to walk back to Cross Tower. They weaved through the crowded streets of Eden, tired from track practice. As they entered a clearer street, lit only by sparse streetlamps, Nell began to speak again.

"Weren't you suppose to do something with Serah today?"

"She wanted me to go and meet her friends at the pool. She didn't give me a chance to make an excuse either."

Nell raised an eyebrow. "Is it okay to just stand her up like that?"

"It's not like I can show up in a wetsuit."

The blonde stayed silent as they continued to walk. Eventually they reached the base of the skyscraper. It rose thin and evenly up to its place in the Eden skyline. Staring up, she could see the countless statues of Lindzei that decorated the rising tower.

"Are you ready?" Nell questioned, her expression serious– asking was part of their daily routine.

Lightning gave a subtle nod in response before they entered the building to take the long elevator ride up to the nest of vipers that resided at the top.

The elevator was old and stuffy; it had thick, wooden walls with intricate and delicate designs carved in. The doors closed, bringing together two halves of a mural of Lindzei.

Claire always winced when she heard the soft ding that signaled they had reached their floor. The penthouse had two separate floors. The first floor held the quarters for all the servants, along with Claire's room. The second floor was where Serah, Robert, and Helena's massive rooms were.

They stepped out onto the first floor. Despite only the servants and her living there, the hallways were still spacious and open. All rooms in the Cross penthouse were large; Claire missed her small and cozy childhood home. When she turned eighteen she would officially inherit it, and she definitely planned to move back in.

The two immediately headed for Claire's room. Once inside, they began to quietly start working on homework for the next day– they knew that they had a narrow window to get it done peacefully.

After about an hour, the door flew open and Serah stepped inside, wearing a yellow sundress and an angry expression. "Claire, you were suppose to come to the pool!"

The elder Farron stood up and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Serah. They assigned us a lot of homework at school; I'll try to come next time."

"Cut it out! I know your just avoiding me!" Serah shouted, stomping a foot on the ground. "You promised you'd always be there!"

"Listen, Serah, I know–,"

"You'd just rather spend time with Nell! I hate you!" Serah interrupted, continuing her tantrum. She immediately stormed out of the room.

Claire didn't follow her– she couldn't. She let out a heavy breath and took a few steps to sit on the edge of her bed. Resting her head in her hands, she began to cry.

Nell bolted over and began to rub her back. "Claire, she didn't mean that!" she quickly reassured.

"I know– it's my fault anyway," Claire responded, calming down. She shut her eyes tight and forced her expression to be serious and resolute. "It doesn't matter if she hates me. I have to do this for her."

"I mean it. She's just a kid throwing a tantrum. Your sister loves you."

Claire nodded and relaxed. "I know."

A little chirp drew Nell's attention away. She looked down at the little beeper she carried. "Sorry, I have to go. Just– try to lay low."

Nell left for her duty; she was training to be a maid in the penthouse. Her father was the current butler. Claire knew it pained the girl– she had to serve Robert the alcohol that led to him beating her.

After an hour, Claire rose and left the room as hunger began to overtake her fear. She cautiously walked through the halls, attempting to make it to the kitchen. But before she got there, she heard a crash come from one of the studies.

"Girl, what did you just do!" she heard through the door. Claire couldn't help but crack it open; the scent of alcohol drifted through the little gap.

On the other side, she could see a shattered bottle on the floor. "Sorry, sir! I tripped! I'll clean it up right away!" Nell nervously spurted out, bowing.

She saw Robert rise unevenly out of his chair. He was a gruff-looking young man, with dark, dirty looking blonde hair with a red tint. He wasn't particularly large, but enough to overpower a young teenaged girl. Claire spotted the usual wooden cane gripped in his left hand.

As he brought it down, she jumped in– the blow struck hard against the center of her back.

"Claire!?" Nell shouted as she fell to the ground, tackled by the pink-haired girl.

Claire rose off of the ground tenderly and weakly, but turned and stood resolute despite the shooting pain. "Punish me instead," she commanded, staring into his dazed, drunken eyes.

"How impudent of you," he slurred out before cracking the cane against the side of her arm, causing Claire to collapse onto the ground. "You're just like your father," he added, bringing it down again. "I'll punish you instead. But you get twice as much."

Her vision flashed white as the cane repeatedly struck her side. Each hit forced her to wince, her breath became more ragged but her eyes stayed clenched tight in resolution. After finishing the savage lashings, the drunken man stumbled out of the room mumbling under his breath.

Nell sat by the injured girl's side, "Why–,"

"Because I can handle it," she interrupted, slowly pushing herself off of the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Claire lifted a hand off the ground and gave a thumbs-up. "Of course. I feel great."

Nell chuckled weakly. "You haven't changed."

"My mom told me not to. Can you help me back to my room?"

The blonde slung Claire's arm over her shoulder and helped her stand off of the ground. The two slowly made their way back to her room, Nell struggling to keep her friend from falling to the ground. When they finally reached their place of sanctuary, she shut the door and laid Claire gently onto the bed.

The tank-top and compression shirt were quickly peeled away again and the small first-aid kit that Nell stored beneath Lightning's bed was dragged out and opened. The blonde once again pressed a cold pack onto the freshly forming bruises.

"You shouldn't have done that. I would have been fine," Nell started to say with tears beginning to drop from her eyes. "It shouldn't always be you–,"

"I couldn't let him hurt you," she quickly interrupted, reaching a hand out to once again run through Nell's hair. "Knights are supposed to protect princesses, right?"

"Claire– I," Nell started, before taking a long pause. The blonde girl suddenly darted forward, pressing her lips gently onto her friend's.

Claire felt like all the air was suddenly taken from her lungs. Gentle warmth spread throughout her body and soothed the aches and pains of her muscles. Her lips tingled as the other girl slowly pulled away.

"I love you," Nell whispered, inches from her face. "I– I'll help you feel better."

A slight nod was the only response.

The blonde crawled onto the bed and gently straddled Claire. She dropped down and brought their lips together once again. This time, Claire pushed up to deepen this kiss, relishing in the warmth and comfort of the other girl.

Gasping for breath, Nell sat up and pulled her shirt off. Claire quietly smiled up at her, before rising up from the bed to kiss her again.

Claire didn't remember everything about her first time; the memories of what happened afterwards had rendered it a foggy haze. She knew that it was slightly awkward– both her and Nell were very young and very inexperienced.

But she also remembered that it had felt good. Nell had been gentle and caring and Claire had been wanting for affection and intimacy. She knew that the other girl had been honest; Nell did love her. That night, she was able to let herself go, relaxing into the gentle caress of a lover and feeling alive for the first time in years– a sad sentiment for a person so young.

It was enough; her body and soul had been comforted. It was also the reason why she was so self-assured of her own preferences. Though the thought hadn't crossed her mind prior, she immediately realized that kissing and laying with another girl had felt right for her.

But the world was cruel. Exhausted, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Claire was still half-asleep as she felt the rough tugging on her arm. As she sputtered into awareness, she shrieked because she was being dragged through the hall, still naked. Claire flailed wildly, glancing around. She soon realized that it was Robert who was dragging her– but he wasn't drunk. His expression was neutral and he was staring straight ahead.

She stabilized herself and got onto her own to feet, but was still unable to resist his strong pull. He didn't speak a word, continuing to roughly tug her to the room at the end of the hall.

The door was kicked open, sending the noise of the hearty slam. Robert threw her against a small wooden chair. He quickly drew a rope out of the drawer.

Claire tried to stand, but he grabbed her wrist and swiftly tied the rope around it while she struggled.

"What are you doing!"

The man responded by roughly shoving her back down into the chair and then tied up her other wrist. Thrashing with all her might, Claire was unable to get her wrists free or get out of the chair. When she glanced at Robert, she saw his expression had become downcast.

"Sorry," he finally said quietly, leaving the room.

She settled down as Robert slammed the door shut behind him. Claire finally calmed down and tried to figure out her current situation. It became obvious; they had realized what had happened.

Her stomach began to twist with worry. The pink-haired girl had no idea what was going to happen– how they would react to her sleeping with another girl. All she could do was hope that Nell was okay.

Her whole body tensed with shock when the door opened; an older woman stepped into the room. As always, she kept her back and neck perfectly straight as she moved. Helena Cross was the perfect image of a pure-blooded, high class noble.

"Helena?"

The woman didn't speak as she crossed the room. Helena stood still, gazing into the fireplace. Claire stared wide-eyed at the roaring fire. It was the end of spring– there was no reason for it to be lit.

"This is bad, Claire." The old woman turned to face her. "This is very bad. We can't have something like this."

"I–,"

There was a loud burst of sound as the old woman interrupted her with a slap. "There will be no excuses."

Claire felt her stomach twist; her skin grew clammy and her heart-rate shot through the roof as the old woman lifted the stoker and began to examine it.

"Helena, I–,"

"There is nothing for you to explain. It's simple. You've done something wrong, and you will be punished."

Claire closed her eyes. "What about Nell?" she asked quietly.

"Her father has been dismissed. Unlike you, she is not within my jurisdiction to deal with– despite the fact that she doesn't deserve to exist," Helena responded, placing the stoker into the fire.

"Okay," Claire responded. She was at least relieved that her friend would be fine.

"Lindzei is the goddess of judgement and order. She most certainly does not smile down upon the disgusting homosexuals. It is an impurity of the soul."

The pink-haired girl shook her head as the older woman continued to circle her.

"You will not do this again. Let's be honest– every single minute of your life is already a disgrace. Your mother Evelyn had such a promising future. She could have married into any number of upper-class families, but she got knocked up with you and ran away with that– bum."

Claire's death glare showed for the first time in her life; Helena glared back.

"Be defiant. But you know, we're right beneath Serah's room. If you make any noise, she will wake up. You'll be separated from her, forever. Are you ready for your punishment?"

Without glancing away, Claire nodded.

"Good. We are going to burn away the impurity from your body. One mark for every year of your flawed existence."

Without pause, Helena removed the red-hot stoker from the fire and pressed it onto Claire's back.

Claire had already spent years taking painful abuse, but had never felt anything like this. The pain shot through her whole body, forcing all of her muscles to uncontrollably tense as she tried to escape.

When the burning iron was finally removed from her flesh, she slumped down in the chair. Her breaths ragged and weak, she flicked the hair from her eyes. Despite the tears that were flowing unrestrained down her cheeks, she glared at her grandmother once again. Helena stared right back.

"One. That defiant glare disgusts me," she spat. Helena left the room, but after a few minutes returned with a piece of black fabric that she quickly tied around the girl's eyes.

"Better. You're a disgrace."

Lightning could no longer see, but once again felt the iron pressed into her back. It took every ounce of her will not to release a bloodcurdling scream from the pain. Every nerve in her body was raw and weak when it was finally removed.

"Two. Congratulations on managing to stay quiet. I suppose that your kind are tougher than normal girls, huh? Abomination."

She would bear it; she knew she had to. This woman may be crazy, but Serah was happy. They had money and they treated her sister well.

Claire grit her teeth as the stoker drove into her back again and again. The foul smell of burning skin began to assault her nostrils; pain continued to erupt through her entire body, ripping at her soul. She wouldn't let herself cave here. Claire promised Serah they would always be together– failure was not an option.

Bear the Pain. She wouldn't scream. She couldn't scream.

Claire had been hanging over a pit of despair– now she had been cast down, falling and falling deeper into the void. Her father was gone. Her mother was gone. Nell was gone. Her sister hated her. She had no more support; alone and hurting, she knew there would be no escape– no pulling herself back up.

Never let this cruel world get to you.

She just barely heard the old women whisper "thirteen," before she finally blacked out from the pain.

Lightning quietly groaned as she returned to existence, her back sore and tender. Pale blue eyes blinked a few times, noticing that it was night. Her first attempt to push herself off the ground was met with only horrifying agony. Collapsing onto her back was a mistake– Lightning violently thrashed until she rolled over, laying with her face on the cold hardwood. She had become tangled; she realized someone had covered her with a sheet while she was unconscious.

After what felt like an eternity lying on the floor of that den, she mustered all of her will and pushed herself off of the ground. Though pained, once she managed to get onto her feet she was able to stumble into the hall, still wrapped in the sheet.

She shambled into her room, collapsing onto her knees beside her bed. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she pulled the small first aid kit from beneath her bed. She quickly realized that with the burns, she couldn't do anything by herself. She missed her only friend.

Lightning tenderly slid into her bed, careful to stay on her side. She pulled a sheet over her bare body, staring coldly at the wall and beginning to relax. She could feel all her pain, physical and emotional, slowly drain away into a void of nothingness.

Eventually, there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," Lightning called out.

"Claire?" Serah asked quietly as she stepped into the room. "I haven't seen you all day."

Lightning continued to silently lay still, choosing not to respond.

"Um. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Serah said quietly. "I don't hate you."

"Right."

"Uh– are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone," Lightning responded through gritted teeth. She could hear her sister leaving the room. As the door creaked, Lightning called out again. "You don't have to worry about Nell anymore."

The door closed.

* * *

"Can I speak now?" Fang asked quietly, with Claire still resting her head gently on her lap and staring up at her.

The pink-haired girls expression was neutral, despite the tears pooling in her eyes. "Yeah," Claire responded.

"You're an incredibly strong girl," Fang started, looking down and letting their eyes meet. "I'm so amazed at how much you've made it through."

"I've taken care of Serah, right?" Claire asked, the tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"Oh, Light," Fang said with a wince, her eyes beginning to mist. "You've given all that you could, and trust me, it was enough."

Claire took a deep breath and nodded. "A few months later, Serah ran into Nell– and she told her everything that she knew. That was when Serah insisted we cut ties with them," Claire started say, slowly. "That's why she hates me now: because I hid the abuse from her– and she still doesn't even know about the scars. Before you and Vanille showed up, she was barely speaking to me."

"I'm sure that she doesn't hate you."

"Thank you," Claire said gratefully.

The huntress nodded. "So, Nell was your first love?"

"No, my first love is–," Claire stopped speaking. She hadn't thought about it; in the years since, she kept herself from remembering those times. Nell was so caring and was always there for her. The feeling– it was the same. Tears began to flow from her eyes again. "She– she was," she finally responded, her mind reaching a chilling clarity.

It was a painful inevitability: everything she loved would always be ripped from her life. Her father, her mother, her sister, her first love– and in a few months, her second.

There was a long silence before Fang looked down at her. "How long would it take me to get to Cross Tower from here?"

Claire actually chuckled lightly, sitting up off of the huntress's lap. "There's no need. She had a massive heart attack three months later."

"That's– good."

"It should have felt good, but I don't really remember feeling– anything."

Claire was being honest. At the funeral, she just sat quietly; Lightning wasn't relieved, she wasn't happy, and she certainly wasn't sad. She couldn't remember feeling anything at the time.

"What about your uncle?"

"He stopped," she answered with a shrug. "I found out why a few days later– it happened to him too. I even saw the scars. My mother was the person who took care of him; that was why he hated my dad. I couldn't still be angry with him; we just ignored each other after that."

"Eh. So– it runs in your family?"

Claire delivered a solid punch into Fang's arm. "Not the time for jokes," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Light," Fang answered. She let there be a long silence. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Claire responded gently, "I think I need to lay down." The huntress stood to walk away, but a hand quickly shot out and grabbed her arm. "Can I–,"

"It's fine," Fang interrupted with a nod.

Claire fell asleep in Fang's arms again that night.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here we finally are. I hope it wasn't too dark, it was actually pretty hard for me to write.

I also wanted to say thanks to Al-liv over at deviantart for the excellent drawing. Definitely check out his stuff, there's a link in the reviews.


	22. Clarity

**Fang: Clarity **

The gentle sound of the falling water woke Fang the next morning. She took a deep breath, blushing at Lightning's clean, fragrant scent. Dropping her green eyes down, she stared at the pink-haired girl cuddled against her chest.

Her muscles were still tensed; rage still coursed through every fiber of her being. It had bubbled up when she found out that Lightning had been abused, and spiraled out of control as she heard her recount the torture at the hands of that terrible woman. Fang couldn't even imagine how a person could treat a child that way.

It felt like there was no outlet for the anger churning within her. The grandmother was dead; there would be no resolution, no vengeance, and no justice. Fang did have a little something in store for Robert if she ever ran into him. Right now, she wanted to go back to Eden and raze the city to the ground.

After a few silent minutes watching Lightning's gentle sleeping face, the pale blue eyes suddenly cracked open. When they glanced up, Fang's stomach did a flip and she bolted out from beneath the furs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," she blurted out, immediately starting to pack away their camping equipment.

Lightning stayed silent, rising from the furs and shivering slightly from the cool, moist air of the springs.

"How are you feeling?" Fang asked, keeping her voice as gentle as she could.

At first, Lightning didn't move or respond, but eventually she gave a light nod. "I feel better, actually." She rose up off the ground and took a big stretch.

"That's good," the dark-haired girl commented.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You're supposed to be enjoying your trip home, but I keep–,"

"Don't even worry," Fang quickly interrupted, resting a hand on Lightning's arm. "I'm glad you talked to me about of this. You've just had it bottled it up inside. Do you feel better now that you've told someone?"

"A bit."

Fang nodded a little. "I'm sorry too. I feel like I should be doing more."

"It's enough," Lightning stated, patting Fang's hand. "Let's go."

The huntress nodded again, then started to head back onto the main path. Lightning quickly moved to walk side by side with her. Fang glanced over at her out of the corner of her eyes.

It always seemed to her that Lightning maintained a tough exterior but had a gentle heart. But now, that didn't sound exactly right– her attitude didn't seem voluntary. Years of constant abuse and pain had eventually worn the strong girl down.

Given the girl she knew, it seemed impossible that Lightning used to be so different. That youthful exuberance and cheerfulness were probably gone forever. But at the same time, some things hadn't changed. For instance, young Lightning would step in to defend anyone in need. Now, she was a member of the disciplinary committee.

Fang had seen multiple facets of Lightning. Was the real Claire the childlike, vulnerable girl from the night before? Or was it the cold, distant one? Or the oddly calm one walking beside her?

"You're staring again," Lightning commented, glancing the away from the huntress.

Fang stumbled over her own feet. "Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking," she quickly responded, regaining her footing and continuing to walk.

"Is that it?"

Deep green eyes blinked a few times before she tilted her head. "What?"

"No flirty comment? Nothing clever to say?"

The huntress glanced away from her.

"Listen. It's in the past," the pink-haired girl quickly spat. "I didn't tell you because I wanted pity."

"I– sorry. How are you so calm right now? What you told me last night," Fang started, rubbing at the back of her head, "it was so awful."

She quickly heard the other girl sigh. "It's in the past. I'm far away; the bitch is dead."

"Don't just bottle everything up again–,"

"I'm not," Lightning interrupted quickly. "I just want to put it behind me. I've let myself change too much. I hadn't thought about it before."

"Oh," Fang responded simply. "You really are amazing, Light. Most girls would still be breaking down."

Lightning glanced over and smirked. "I'm not most girls."

"Eh, you've got that right," the huntress released with a laugh.

There was something resolute and honest about the way Lightning was speaking. To Fang it seemed like an unbearably painful memory, but the pink-haired girl had soldiered through. It was obvious that some fragments of her old personality were lost, but given the circumstances, her perseverance was miraculous.

Lightning suddenly stopped walking and glanced around. "When did we get here?"

Halting her march, Fang realized the scenery had shifted. "Oh, right. I was a little distracted."

They had already passed around Taejin without noticing and were now standing on the path that led into Oerba. It was an ancient road that cut through a jungle. Roots and shrubs were growing through sporadic cracks and holes in the paved surface. Fang smiled as she glanced out into the familiar trees. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, the huntress began to walk again.

There was so much Fang missed about home; her body felt lighter as the air grew dryer and warmer.

"This as an old highway," Fang started, Lightning still walking beside her. "They started constructing it before Gran Pulse became so environmentally friendly. They wanted to connect Taejin to a town high in the mountain range beyond Oerba."

"It looks ancient," the other girl commented, glancing down at crumbling gravel.

"It is. They cut their way through this jungle, but found that as the trees became sparse, there was a high, rocky ridge. They started to construct a bridge to go over, but once they were able to see past it they put down their tools and refused to destroy anything that was on the other side."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Fang responded with a smirk. "Well, that's the legend. It at least explains the big half-finished bridge in the middle of town."

"Alright." Lightning glanced out at the trees and then continued to stare at them. "What's with the trees?"

Fang followed her eye-line, finding the gentle shimmer of the trees in the bright sunshine. Glancing down the path, she recognized the slow gradient as the trees grew more dense with crystal leaves. She smiled as she continued to take in the subtle change in flora.

"It's the soil. These trees absorb unique minerals from the ground and become crystalline. It's unique to Oerba."

"Amazing."

Fang nodded and stared a few moments at Lightning's gentle smile. The two walked for hours along the old path. Fang gradually increased her pace as they continued to draw closer to her beloved hometown.

A few minutes outside of town, Fang turned and noticed that Lightning was staring out into the woods. There were a few pulsians out in the forest, picking berries and nuts from the plants.

"This is how we grow food," Fang explained.

"Isn't it wild?"

"Nope. We planted all of this. See how the forest is layered?" The pulsian pointed out towards the diversity of trees as the canopy descended down. On the ground were various bushes and a few actual crops. "We grow lots of different plants and trees to make sure there's always something to eat. It's a sustainable way to grow food. We do have to keep them a little deeper into the forest so they get enough rain though."

"Wow," Lightning responded, continuing to watch the people.

Fang smiled widely as the path began to slowly raise off of the ground. As they continued walking, she gazed out over Oerba. The town was small and sparse, with tall white wind turbines jutting out between the short, simple homes. She could see the high school she had been attending, sitting right beside her middle and elementary school. Just sticking out slightly higher than the homes were the town's restaurant, the two bars, the smithy, and the orphanage where she had lived as a child.

She noticed that the sun was beginning to descend lower in the sky, so she quickened her pace. Lightning began to lag behind because she was staring out into the little village.

"Something going on?"

"We have to reach the end of the bridge soon," Fang quickly answered, breaking into a jog.

Lightning widened her stride, breaking into a run just as Fang did. The pink-haired girl used her athletic skills to overtake the huntress, who just smiled. Lightning was clearly the faster of the two.

The pink-haired girl stopped at the end of the bridge and let her jaw hang open. Fang slowed down and stepped beside her, staring out at her old hunting grounds.

"This is the Crystarium Savanna; get ready," Fang said with a wide smile.

The stretch of tall grass absorbed the crystal minerals from the ground, and was glittering beneath the orange radiance of the sun. Interrupting the wide expanse were a few short, gnarled trees with bright, full plumes of crystalline leaves and occasional little pools of clear water, both growing more sparse as the savanna gradually turned to desert near the horizon.

Radiant shimmering began to flood the entire view as the orange light refracted off of the ground. The land melted away into a sea of intense light as the sun continued to fall. The illusory sea slowly shifted into a gentle red. Eventually, the sun dipped below the horizon, leaving the savanna twinkling gently beneath the moonlight.

"No place like home!" Fang commented, patting a dumbfounded Lightning on the back.

Snapping her jaw shut, the pink-haired girl could only manage a nod. After a few moments, she finally chocked out a single word. "Gorgeous."

Fang just stared at the girl's gentle smile, finding it so beautiful that Lightning, who had been through everything the world could throw at her, could still spend her time trying to find the most beautiful sunset. Lightning was stronger than Fang had ever imagined.

Lightning had a depth that was beyond anything Fang had ever known. It was her curiosity that first drove her to find out what Lightning kept inside; what she found was that Lightning was the most amazing person she had ever met. She was gentle, sweet, and caring, yet strong, capable, and tough.

In a moment of clarity, Fang's smile grew wider Lightning met her gaze. She was in love with this girl.

Suddenly, Fang burst into laughter, earning a raised eyebrow from the other girl. There was a humorous irony; the huntress had wanted to get over her unrequited feelings for Vanille and fell for a girl who was just as inaccessible.

This time, the girl was at least gay– but she was also bound to her duty to Serah. Fang couldn't possibly drive herself to interfere. Lightning had sacrificed so much already and it would crush her beyond repair to fail at this point.

Fang calmed herself down. "Sorry, just– it's nothing."

"Whatever," the other girl commented, rolling her eyes. After a few moments, she glanced back out over the savanna. "Gran pulse keeps getting better. Do we have to stop?"

With a chuckle, Fang began to rub at the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess. I don't really want to go marching through the desert. Trust me, you'll love it here."

"Alright," Lightning responded simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"This way," the huntress called out, stepping down a set of stairs that descended from the side of the bridge.

Lightning quickly followed as they walked through Oerba. Everything was quiet and peaceful; there were a few children playing on the streets and people out on walks.

The main street gently wound through both sides of town. Little tributaries shot off of it, each ending with a business or a little cluster of connected homes. She noticed a hint of smoke on the air and smiled at the familiar sight of the nightly fires. The residents of each group of houses gathered around a little bonfire, enjoying the company of friends and family after a long day on the hunt or in the forest gardens.

Fang grinned as she approached her home. It was a single room nestled between two full houses, forming a little horseshoe. There was a gentle fire already going in the center. She spotted a familiar young man sitting on the ground beside it; he pushed himself up and walked towards the two approaching girls.

"Fang, good to see you!" he called out, waving at her. "Welcome home!"

Fang gave a nod. "Looking as scrawny as ever," she called back. "Oh, this–,"

"Lightning Farron," the pink-haired quickly interrupted, gently bowing her head.

"Whoa, how formal. Oerba Kreiss Noel," he responded, performing the same bow. "Nice to meet you, Lightning."

She just gave a slight shrug in response, drawing an odd look from the young man. Fang quickly slapped a hand against the young man's back.

"It's good to see you. How's the hunt been?"

"As good as ever," Noel responded with a smile.

Two more pulsians stepped out of one of the homes. One was a young girl, wrapped in a short white robe with a veil covering her mouth. The other was a tall, purple-haired man. Feathers hung loosely from his headband and his body was covered in layers of black leather plates.

"Fang, it is good to see you again," the young girl said, approaching the fire.

Fang smiled and nodded. "Good to be back."

The little girl turned to Lightning and bowed her head. "I am Paddra Nsu Yeul."

The man walked beside her, giving a slight tilt of his head. "Caius Ballad."

"You're from Cocoon?" Lightning asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fang smiled a little wider and patted the man on the back. "He's been here forever. He got injured early in the war, and Yeul's parents tended to him. When they passed on, Caius decided to stay here and raise her. He looks tough, but he's a big softy."

Caius turned and glared at her.

"Jeez, relax," Fang responded. The huntress turned back to Lightning. "Why did you think I was so used to dealing with people like you?"

The pink-haired girl chuckled lightly, shaking her head. She quickly took a bow. "Lightning Farron."

The purple-haired man gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"Where's Ol' Grams?" Fang asked, glancing around.

Noel gestured up to the second floor window. "She's already sleeping. C'mon, let's relax."

Everyone else nodded and sat beside the fire. Fang smiled nostalgically as she chatted with her neighbors. She caught them up on her life in Eden, noticing that Caius didn't look happy to be hearing it. After a long conversation, she smiled as she watched both Lightning and Yeul begin to nod off.

"Well, we should get to bed. It was a long hike."

She bid her friends goodnight and the two girls stepped into the small room that comprised Fang and Vanille's home. One side held the kitchen, which had a little refrigerator, a small stovetop, and a single section of counter. Running along the wall beside it were two dressers and a desk. The other side had a bunk-bed and a big, comfy looking armchair. Along the back wall were two doors; one was a little closet and the other was a bathroom.

The walls were barren and there was a thin layer of dust covering some of the furniture. Their sparse possessions had traveled with them to Cocoon.

"Sorry, it's a little small," Fang quickly apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

"I like it; nice and cozy," Lightning responded with a gentle smile.

Their bags were quickly tossed onto the armchair.

"Do you want to take a bath or something?" Fang asked.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "I'm pretty tired."

"That's fine. I usually take the top bunk, is that okay?"

She was a little surprised when she received a disappointed expression in addition to a slight nod. Fang loosened her sari and let it fall onto the ground, the noticed that Lightning had started to strip down. The huntress knew that she should look away, but couldn't do it.

Fang mused to herself that there were a lot of different kinds of love. She couldn't deny that her physical attraction to Lightning was far more intense than what she had felt for Vanille. What felt vastly more different was the lack of a future.

With Vanille her feelings would have always been unrequited, but they would still always be friends. With Lightning, Fang knew that it would only be a few months until they would be separated, likely to never see each other again.

The huntress didn't realize she was really in love until she saw Lightning staring out at Oerba's sunset and thought to herself that in a perfect world this would be the girl's home.

In a perfect world, Lightning would come live with her in Gran pulse after they graduated.

"Fang. What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" Lightning questioned, pushing the words out through her gritted teeth, her tone laced with fury.

Fang blinked a few times, then dropped her eyes, realizing that she had moved while lost in thought. She was standing a foot away from the other girl, and they were both wearing only their underwear. Her eyes trailed along her arm and to her hand, which was stroking Lightning's hair.

"Uh–," Fang started, trying to think of an excuse. She hoped that the darkness of the room might hid her blush; but as she looked at the other girl, she realized that Lightning was blushing too.

Lightning interrupted by punching her lightly in the gut. She glanced around quickly, then started to storm to the bathroom. But, on the way there she suddenly staggered and fell to the ground.

Fang bolted over, her eyes wide and terrified. Crouching beside Lightning, she found that the girl's pale blue eyes were dilated and glazed over. When Lightning suddenly spasmed violently the huntress froze, completely petrified.

Lightning only relaxed a moment to take a few heaving breaths before suddenly jerking around again. Fang grit her teeth and scooped Lightning off of the ground. She quickly laid her on the bed and sat beside her, placing Lightning's head gently in her lap.

Fang's heart was beating rapidly and her own breath was growing more hoarse as she attempted to calm down the other girl. She ran a hand through the pink hair. "Everything is okay," she lied, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Fang had no clue what was happening, but she wanted to reassure the girl anyway. Lightning calmed a little, so she continued to whisper comforting things to the girl.

Lightning's eyes closed a moment, then shot open with a rapid series of blinks. "Fang? What happened?" the girl asked weakly.

"I– I don't know," Fang responded.

Lightning sat still for a moment then shut her eyes. "I'm tired."

The huntress nodded, then shifted to lay beside her. "It's okay, let's go to sleep." The only sound Fang could hear was Lightning's uneven breathing. When it finally became slow, even, and peaceful, Fang took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

They might be separated soon, but Fang was going to do everything she could for Lightning.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I guess this wraps up the second stretch of the story, I hope you're enjoying it so far.

I also wanted to say thanks to all of you reviewers, I appreciate the support. It really does help me stay motivated.


	23. While the Cats Are Away

**The Others: While the Cats Are Away**

It was cold.

Lebreau gently kicked her dangling feet, lightly clacking together her skis while waiting quietly for the lift to reach the top of the slope. She glanced at the stretch of empty bench on both sides of her before stretching her arms out lazily. Being alone made the weather feel so much worse.

They had gone skiing for their winter vacation. The slope wasn't a natural part of Cocoon's landscape; it was carved onto the side of the Vile Peaks, on the side of the mountains opposite to the landfills. Large machines constantly churned out fresh powdered snow.

The raven-haired girl tilted her head back, releasing a loud sigh. The rowdy noise of her male friends ahead of her began to drift back.

"I'm tellin' ya man, Fang digs me," she heard Gadot boast.

"Yeah, I'm sure you really impressed her the time she flipped you over arm-wrestling," Maqui quickly interrupted.

Yuj shook his head. "I'm telling you, the macho act will never work on a girl like her."

The three boys began to bicker and argue loudly once again.

Lebreau laughed out loud, still not managing to draw their attention back to her. It amused her; a little bit of girl talk had already let her know that Vanille and Serah were certain that Fang was gay, but they hadn't bothered to tell the trio yet.

Lebreau figured that she should probably say something at some point, but for now she would let Fang suffer through their continued obnoxious advances. It was just a tiny bit out of spite over the girl whisking Lightning away on a romantic getaway.

Another loud bout of laughter echoed through the cold morning air. She knew it was a silly thought– even if Lightning liked Fang, there was no way it would end up like that, right?

"Enough!" Gadot shouted. "I know she likes me the most! We should just settle this!"

Lebreau tilted her head.

"What did you have in mind?" the blond teen asked.

"When school starts again, we each take her on a date, and then we ask her who she likes more."

"What if she doesn't agree to go on a date at all?" the feminine teen asked.

"Then you're disqualified anyway; I know that she'll say yes to me," Gadot responded confidently.

Maqui gave a nod. "Fine."

"That sounds good– losers have to back off," Yuj quickly stipulated.

The lift gradually began to turn at the very top of the slope. She saw her friends all drop to the ground and begin to sail quickly down the mountainside. Lebreau laughed a little to herself once again. She knew that they would all be disqualified; looks like Fang would be safe.

Lebreau dropped off of the lift, calmly letting herself slide down the mountain. She didn't particularly feel like pushing herself hard; she just wanted to feel the gentle rush and enjoy herself a little.

A rejection was always a painful thing– even when it was completely expected. But at least Lebreau had already decided to give up; Vanille had told her that Lightning was crushing on her teammate.

This trip was a little painful for her. There were just two happy couples and a trio of idiots, so she couldn't help but feel lonely. She had already sat through them trying to hit on girls at the lodge while Serah, Snow, Vanille, and Hope had all retreated to their respective rooms.

It was a little ironic though; if she wasn't being so secretive about it, she could have joined in. She thought she probably would have been more successful. Still flying down the mountain, she released a sigh into the passing air.

It was difficult; Lebreau was just a teenage girl, and still hadn't really learned how to talk to someone she liked. She grit her teeth, resolving herself to be confident with her next attempt at love. Lebreau had begun to understand that she was catch; she was the captain of an undefeated sports team, she was a fun person, and she knew that she was hot. But something about Lightning had always unnerved her. Was it a lack of experience, or an issue of compatibility?

Reaching the bottom of the mountain, she cut her skis to the side, slowing to a halt and taking a deep stretch. As she glanced around, Lebreau spotted the three boys already in the lodge and attempting to hit on a group of cute college girls.

She jammed her ski poles into the ground and rubbed at the back of her neck. Lebreau was scared; how was she even supposed to find someone else? It pained her that it was so easy for straight people. It seemed miraculous that her first crush had even been gay– what if she never got so lucky again? What if fate had already doomed her to a life of loneliness?

Suddenly, a tremendous force slammed into her back, sending her toppling into a mess of tangled skis, poles, and limbs.

The raven-haired girl winced a little as she attempted to push off of the ground, her wrist stinging in pain. Ignoring it, she untangled herself and then found a pair of eyes staring deeply into hers. They were a darker brown than her own; she could see the warmth and apology in them.

"I'm so sorry," the other girl began to mumble.

"No, it was my bad, I zoned out a little," Lebreau quickly reassured, scanning over the pretty blonde girl who was examining her. She blushed a little, glancing at down at the snow.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked, her voice concerned and caring.

"Don't worry, I'm–," Lebreau started, but as she waved her hand in dismissal the pain shot through her arm interrupting her.

The other girl noticed the wince and grabbed her arm. After a bit of examination, the blonde bit her bottom lip. "I think it's a little sprained, we should get some ice on it."

Lebreau couldn't respond before the girl hoisted her up.

"I have a first-aid kit in my room," the blonde quickly explained with a smile, starting to pull Lebreau along by the uninjured hand.

The raven-haired girl laughed a little. "Get in accidents a lot?" she questioned mockingly, smiling as the girl dragged her into the lodge.

The girl let her expression drop. "No. Carrying it is– a habit."

"Uh, alright," she responded.

The two halted in front of a room; the blonde nervously fumbled with her keys, eventually managing to unlock the door.

Lebreau stepped in, equally nervous. To her, the situation seemed innocuous enough. It was just a nice, polite girl trying to apologize for a little accident– but it was still a little nerve-racking. The room smelled of gently of the girl's perfume and appeared clean and tidy.

The blonde closed the door with a smile, pulling off her coat and gloves, then strode across the room to retrieve a little box. "Come sit," she commanded gently, taking a seat on the lone bed in the small room.

The dark-haired girl slowly complied, tenderly removing her own coat and sitting beside her. She was quickly handed an icepack.

"Just hold it against your wrist; I'll wrap it in a moment," the girl quickly told her. "Oh, um– I'm a first-year nursing student at Eden Central College, so I know what I'm doing," she quickly explained.

"Wow, that's close to my school. I'm a senior at Bodhum," Lebreau quickly responded with a smile.

The blonde reached over and began to wrap an elastic bandage around it. "What are the odds of that," she commented. "Um, I'm really sorry about this–,"

"Don't worry, I meant what I said earlier; it really was my fault. I've been a little distracted lately," Lebreau interrupted with a nervous shrug. The dark-haired girl could feel her skin growing a little flush as the cute, older girl gently held her hand while applying the wrap.

"It doesn't look that bad, you should be fine in a few days," the other girl commented distractedly, still holding Lebreau's arm up, but staring down.

It took a few moments for Lebreau to realize why; she was wearing a tight sweater– at least she hoped that was the reason. She grit her teeth, trying to overcome her growing nervousness. Lebreau didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

She managed to pull her mouth into a smirk. "If that's the case– was this just a clever ploy to get me alone in your room?"

The blonde's skin grew flushed. "What– no– I just wanted to apologize."

Lebreau laughed a little as some of the tension relieved and the knot in her stomach unraveled. She quickly realized that it was easier to flirt when the other girl wasn't a brick wall. "If that's the case, why are you still holding my hand?" she questioned.

"Sorry!" the other girl quickly called out, releasing it as if it was on fire but maintaining a nervous grin.

The dark-haired girl smiled a little. "It's okay, actually." Lebreau glanced down, growing nervous again. "Um, I was wondering. How, um, long are you staying here?"

Blinking a few times, the blonde smiled. "A few more days."

"Do you think– would you want to– hang out sometime?"

"Yeah," the blonde responded simply, her smile growing wider.

"Cool, I'm Lebreau. I'm in room 208; come by anytime."

"I will," the other girl responded with a nod. "My name is Nell, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Vanille struck a pose as her song finished. She quickly moved to sit beside Hope; as she snuggled against him, the young pulsian took a quick glance around the room.

They were in one of the resort's large karaoke rooms. It was a little odd; they had been invited to hang out with a group of college girls. The three single boys seemed to have split off, each dealing with a not-so-interested girl. Her roommate was missing– Serah had said that Snow had something important to tell her, so they were off having dinner.

She started to question why their groups were even together, if none of the girls were interested in the– suddenly, her jaw hung open a little. While the boys seemed to be striking out, it seemed that someone wasn't.

Lebreau was sitting very closely to a certain cute blonde from the other group. Vanille smiled as she watched the dark-haired girl occasionally whispering in the other's ear, or casually making a little bit of skin to skin contact– and the other girl giggled, blushed, and smiled.

She would have made a bigger fuss, but she was starting to find out that it was a big deal to be gay in Cocoon; more than she had initially thought. It could probably pass for just a little friendliness, from the right perspective. While the guys hadn't noticed, it seemed the blonde's friends knew and were likely progressive enough to not mind.

The pulsian took a deep stretch. "Hey, Hope, I'm a little tired; how about we go back to the room?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. I guess it's getting a little late."

The two rose and left as the other three girls started to argue over who would get to sing next– likely to avoid the unwanted attention of the three boys. They quietly strode through the halls of the hotel, eventually reaching their little shared room.

Vanille quietly sat on the bed, watching as Hope started to get ready for bed. It was the second night of the trip, and the young silver-haired teen was still nervous. The pulsian grit her teeth, finally getting frustrated to the point of action.

"Goodnight." Hope was blushing as he peeled back the covers of the single bed, facing away from Vanille.

"Really, Hope? Really?" she finally questioned, her annoyance obvious in her voice.

He rolled over and sat up, staring at her. "What?"

"You're not going to do anything? It's just the two of us, alone in a romantic ski lodge, and you aren't going to do anything?"

"Huh? Well," he started rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't know you wanted to do anything, sorry?"

"That's it?" the redhead started to say, growling through her teeth. "You're really infuriating sometimes! Be a man!" she shouted, pushing him a little. "You're supposed to want to do stuff to me!"

"Um, sorry Vanille. I do want to; I'm just– nervous."

"Who isn't!? Just do it!"

"Fine, jeez!"

Vanille smiled as Hope pulled her into a kiss…

* * *

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Serah questioned with a smile.

Snow was seated across from her in the hotel's small restaurant. They had a small, two person table, lit by a pair of candelabras sitting on both sides of a rose centerpiece.

"It's pretty big news. I got into the police academy!" he shouted excitedly.

Serah didn't react. She just sat still, her eyes glazing over slightly.

"Amazing right! I'm going to be a cop. I'm going to be a hero!"

"No…" Serah quietly responded, imperceptible to her boyfriend.

"I mean, it's perfect right!"

"No!" the pink-haired girl finally shouted out, immediately silencing Snow and drawing the attention of all the other diners. Serah took a few breaths and calmed herself down. "Why didn't you tell me that was what you wanted to do?"

"Serah? What's the matter?"

The pink-haired girl stood up from the table. "I'm sorry, Snow– give me a little time to think," she quickly commanded, storming out of the restaurant.

She didn't want to go back to her room; the pink-haired girl started to simply circle throughout the building.

Serah was more than happy to have Snow as a boyfriend, but this was a separate issue entirely. She had lost a father to duty; there was a chance she could lose a sister. The moment he mentioned it, Serah couldn't help but question whether she could handle it– knowing that another person she loved was risking their life.

The girl stopped moving, sitting down in a little area beside a set of vending machines. Suddenly, she couldn't help but think of Claire. Her stomach twisted with worry; was she safe right now?

She loved her sister, so the lengths that Claire would go to for her pained her every single day. Serah hated that she hadn't realized that her sister was being abused for years– and that Claire hadn't told her anything. Serah hated that Claire was going to join the Guardian Corps so she could afford college.

Serah did dream of being a school teacher; she would need the degree. But she couldn't let her sister be the one to sacrifice everything for her happiness.

A blonde girl wandered over to the vending machines, happily whistling to herself. She quickly purchased a soda, then hesitated for a moment, eventually settling on a sports drink. Serah blinked a few times then shook her head.

"Nell?" she questioned timidly.

The girl stopped and looked over. "S-Serah! Oh my, what are the chances," she responded, her eyes glued to the floor. "It's– good to see you again."

The younger Farron nodded her head. "Yeah. Good to see you too."

"Um. If you're here, is–,"

"No. She went to Gran Pulse with a friend," Serah quickly interrupted, glancing up at the other girl. "Maybe– more than a friend," she added.

Nell dropped her head a little.

"Listen, Nell. There's something I need to ask you."

The blonde nodded.

"You– you said that they caught you kissing Claire. Was that really all that happened?"

Dark brown eyes glanced at the girl briefly, before firmly redirecting themselves to the floor. "Of course," she responded, barely veiling her own guilt.

"You're lying. It's fine, you don't have to tell me the details. I'd rather not know," Serah responded, a little downcast.

"Sorry, Serah– for everything."

"It's not you're fault," Serah quickly reassured. "Um– I'm here with friends. Claire– no– we both don't tell anyone about what happened. If we run into each other again, you don't know me."

Giving a pained nod, the blonde agreed. "Alright, I guess. Where are you guys living now? She got out of there, right?"

"We go to Bodhum Academy."

The blonde's eyes grew a little wide. Nell didn't move to leave; she sat down on the chair beside Serah. "I– I still blame myself for everything. I should have said something. You probably don't want to hear it, but I– I only agreed to keep it quiet for Claire because I was in love with her."

Serah froze, petrified from hearing that confession. Her feelings were still a little conflicted about all of that. In honesty, she was still a little uncomfortable with homosexuality. She was only seven when they moved to Cross Tower; she had been raised under the teachings of Lindzei.

But Claire had sacrificed so much for her; if her sister was gay, she would get over all of her hangups. It was the least she could do.

"You said before that she– changed. Is she still–,"

"It's gotten worse and worse since then. But– I think she's finally starting to recover."

"That's good. I'm sorry, Serah. I could have stopped all of this from happening if I had just spoken up sooner. I'm– I'm so sorry."

Serah glanced over and saw that the girl was starting to cry. Reaching a hand over, she began to gently rub Nell's back. "I know. I think we were all at fault."

She continued to comfort the girl while thinking about everything that had happened. Her sister had a martyr complex– there was no doubt about it. Now, Serah had to worry every day about what might happen Claire, and it would continue for years unless she found some way to stop her from joining the Guardian Corps.

She grit her teeth, reaching a moment of painful clarity.

Once Nell had calmed down, Serah quickly excused herself. The pink-haired girl marched determined to Snow's room. She gently knocked, dreading what she was about to do; but she couldn't handle having to worry about any more people. Snow opened the door with an apologetic expression.

"Listen, Serah–,"

"Snow. We have to breakup."

* * *

Thomas Orphan stood on the viewing deck of his skyscraper, glancing out over the waters to the country that laid beyond.

Nostalgic memories of the past still flooded into his mind, as they always did. He had adventured through Gran Pulse when he was young. He had seen the beauty of that country, and had come back to Cocoon. His own dreams and ambitions made him an industrialist, the enemy of Gran Pulse. He didn't regret it; this was Cocoon, and if it wasn't him it would have been someone else.

He had to make a name for himself. He grew up an orphaned child on the streets of Eden. Rather than shunning his heritage, he embraced it. He wore the name Orphan proudly because it was a reminder that he crawled up from nothing. He took pride in his solitude and independence.

But there was one persistent and powerful thing he would never forget– the first and only time he had ever fallen in love. When he was young, a strong woman from Gran Pulse had captured his heart, and never let it go in all of his long life.

Now, the old man couldn't help but wonder how that world across the sea had changed. He had the occasional conversation with the homesick young pulsian girl who constantly came to viewing deck. It was nice; he got brief glances of what life was like there.

He accepted that his time was limited, and he was beyond any chance of ever returning to that harsher land. Still, he wished to know more about it. The girl was nice, but never spoke in much detail; he knew that she was so used to pulsian life that she didn't bother to explain a lot of things.

The old man sighed and returned to the very top of his cradle, awaiting the end of his life.

* * *

Author's Note: I guess I'll mention this now, and bonus points if you already knew, but Nell isn't actually an OC. In FFXIII-2 she's the quest giver in New Bodhum who asks you to find her missing first aid kit. Yeah, I just shipped Lebreau with random npc with two lines because they live in the same town. My goggles are a little ridiculous, huh?


	24. Oerba

**Lightning: Oerba**

"That won't be good enough."

Caius continued to press his large wooden sword down against Lightning's thin wooden blade. The pink-haired girl buckled to her knees; after a few moments, he pulled the weapon back with a laugh.

"This is why we lost the war, Lightning. Get back up. We're not done here."

Pushing herself off of the ground, Lightning gave a silent nod. Despite the soreness in her arms, she raised the blade once again and prepared to fend off another assault. Caius swiftly dashed forward and slid his sword along the ground, bringing up a cloud of dust as he swung up across her body.

Lightning planted a hand on the ground, evading the swing with an agile backflip. With swift movement, she emulated her namesake, bolting around him and swinging her weapon at his exposed back. The experienced fighter reached a hand and grabbed the hilt of her weapon, disrupting the attack.

With a forceful jerk, he tore the blade away from her. Lightning recovered and quickly kicked the weapon out of his hand. It spun as it flew into the air and back into Lightning's hands. Lightning dropped her weight, falling to the ground in order to avoid Caius as fiercely swung his weapon in a wide arc. With a quick adjustment, he whirled and brought the weapon down onto her.

A quick roll evaded the strike, which Lightning smoothly transitioned into a sweep, knocking Caius's feet from beneath him. Without halting her movement, she spun and brought the sword down hard onto the falling man.

"Better," he said sternly as he rose off the ground. "You're improving. But you might need to be a bit stronger to kill real monsters."

"Eh? She's already killed a few Gorgonopsid," Fang called down from the roof of her home.

Lightning glanced up at Fang, who was watching the two of them spar in the small sandy area between their homes. The fight had kicked up choking clouds of dust and sand, irritating her eyes more than the morning sun that held high overhead.

"I said real monsters," the man quickly retorted.

"That's a little harsh."

"I meant no disrespect; you were only twelve," Caius responded in apology.

"You only killed a dragon because you were twenty-five; it's not something to brag about," Fang commented with a smirk.

"Quiet, noisy child," Caius called up, raising his weapon once again. "If you want to be insolent, then why don't we really see who the better fighter is."

"You're on, old man."

The huntress dropped down from the roof, adding another burst of sand to the air. She confidently grabbed a wooden pole resting against her home and strode confidently past Lightning. "Figured you might want a little break," she said under her breath as she passed.

"You figured wrong," Lightning responded, striding and sitting down on the side of the road, glaring at Fang as she dropped into a ready stance.

Lightning watched as the continuously traded blows in a slow, steady, and very meticulous challenge of strength. She watched the way Fang moved, each blow placed with perfect precision. Caius would carefully block, swinging his weapon in a similar manner whenever there were openings.

The two engaged in a pace akin to a march. Every strike was rhythmically parried; each parry was artfully shifted into a counter. The only sounds were their feet shifting the dusty road and the loud, even tempo of their weapons strike each other.

Breaking the rhythm, Fang suddenly wheeled back then projected her weapon forward into Caius's. As it struck, she rushed forward and smashed the back end of the pole into his shoulder. Whipping it around, she held the tip against his neck.

Fang smirked. "I'm better."

Lightning took a deep breath, relaxing her heart– her pulse had quickened out of control and her breath was taken away by the beauty of their fight. There was something she enjoyed about watching Fang show off her strength. The girl might be a little bit of a braggart, but Fang always seemed to be able to back it up.

Suddenly, there was a light tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're the girl from Cocoon, right?"

Lightning glanced out the corner of her eye. Standing beside her was a short, thin girl with curly silver hair who appeared to be around her age. Her voice was lively and cutesy– it reminded her of Vanille. Slowly overpowering the smell of dust from the fights was a hint of flowers and soil; Lightning surmised the girl had been tending the gardens out in the forest.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow, that's cool," the girl responded with a smile, moving to sit beside her. "Vanille always got magazines from Cocoon. Looked pretty glamorous."

"It's not that great," Lightning responded, turning to watch a rematch between the two hunters.

"I figured as much. Magazines will be magazines. But the girls in them were always so cute– and you are too. Does everyone look like that in Cocoon?"

"No," she answered, still distracted.

"So you're just special?"

"I guess," she once again answered, completely enraptured by the ongoing fight.

"I have to admit– pale skin is really pretty up close," the girl commented, reaching out and gently stroking a finger against Lightning's arm.

Knowing better than to punch a stranger in a foreign country, Claire immediately stood up, taking a slight step to the side and pretending to stretch. Ignoring the painful prickling on her back, she glanced at the girl, who was standing up off of the ground.

"I'm Oerba Lai Rain, by the way," she said with a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you–,"

"Lightning Farron," she finished politely, despite her growing discomfort.

"Well, Lightning, you can come to me if you ever want a little tour of the town or the gardens– or if you just want some company."

"Uh, sorry, I'd just ask Fang."

"Eh, she's kind of boring though– always attached at the hip to Vanille," the girl commented slyly. "If you wanted, I could show you how to have some real fun, Gran Pulse style."

Claire was unbearably uncomfortable at this point. Not only did her scars feel like they were burning through her clothes, but she had never really had someone attempt to flirt with her– at least so forwardly. Fang's flirtation was playful and slightly unintentional; Lebreau's was always pitifully shy, to the point where Claire had never even noticed.

"No," was all she could manage to say, her annoyance starting to get the better of her.

The girl stepped forward. "C'mon girl, I'm sure that we–,"

Suddenly, Fang slid between them, her back pressing against Lightning. "What do you think you're doing, Rain?" she questioned, her voice dripping with thinly veiled anger.

"I was just introducing myself. It's good to be– friendly."

"Friendly, huh?" the huntress responded tilting her chin up. "I think there are a lot of other girls who you're plenty friendly with. Go talk to one of them."

"Tch. You're no fun." She leaned around the huntress and smiled at Lightning.

Lightning glared at her.

When Fang glanced back and saw her reaction, she quickly turned to face Rain once again. "I'd get out of here, she has a temper problem."

"Oh, a feisty one, eh?" the girl responded.

"Not a joke. You shouldn't come around here again. We _both_ have a temper problem."

"Oh, I know all about your temper problem. I guess I should leave before I get shipped to the hospital in Taejin," the girl responded, raising her hands above her head in resignation. "But, the offer still stands, Miss Cocoon– and I guess I should extend one to you too, Fang."

When Fang jolted forward, the other girl quickly turned and darted away. The huntress turned to Lightning. "Sorry. She's– a little forward."

"Yeah."

Fang pulled her mouth into a toothy grin. "I'm proud of you for not hitting her. Look at how much you've grown."

"I'm not a child," Lightning responded, delivering a sharp punch into the huntress's arm. "Thanks for getting rid of her."

Claire could hardly tell on Fang's bronze skin, but the other girl seemed to gain a slight blush. It was at that moment that she realized they were still standing in very close proximity. She quickly took a few steps towards the house.

"Oh, right. I was going to go on a hunt; Noel is under the weather. Will you be fine on your own?"

"As long as more girls don't try to hit on me."

"Well that's a no, have you seen you?" Fang blurted out, then quickly shut her mouth in embarrassment.

"What did I just say? I'll find something to do."

The huntress nodded and started down the road, quickly catching up to Caius.

Claire took another moment to calm her heart down, then shut her eyes to try and focus her mind– she was quickly learning that it usually helped with the pain.

It had been days since her last incident. She was unsure if living closer than usual with Fang was helping or hurting. Her mind constantly wandered into the types of thoughts that set off the flashbacks, but each was growing less intense and they were slowly decreasing in frequency.

Several quiet footsteps drew her out of her train of thought. Descending from Noel's home was his grandmother. The woman was short and hunched, but still managed to seem healthy and strong– partly because of the grace bestowed by the white robe and veil. Lightning spotted an empty basket in the woman's hands.

"It would be an honor to assist you, Oerba Kreiss Ester," Lightning called out, taking a deep bow.

The seeress nodded and handed the girl the basket. "Thank you, Lightning. I was going to gather leaves to make eidolons. Would you like to see how it's done?"

"That sounds good," Claire responded with a smile.

There was something about the woman that put Claire at ease; her voice wasn't melodic like Selene's, but gentle and smooth despite her age. It seemed like everyone she met in Gran Pulse was very nice and friendly– which was generally a good thing.

Claire quietly followed the woman into the woods outside of town. The air smelled gently of the dew that gathered on the trees and grass; the canopy overhead shimmered lightly as the sun passed through the unique foliage. It felt fantastic to always have nature so close at hand.

"Try to spread where you pick them from. Only look for very crystallized leaves too; we don't want to hurt the trees."

Claire gave a quiet nod and started to search through the branches she could reach.

"That look's fine. Let's head back." The old woman began to slowly walk back to the town. "So, how are you enjoying Oerba, miss?"

"It's great."

"That's nice. Some take to pulsian ways very easily. Though I suppose you're only visiting, it's a harder life, right?"

Lightning tilted her chin up in thought. There was still indoor plumbing; there were still hot showers. She didn't have to listen to loud, annoying children all day. She supposed that she hadn't spent a day on the hunt yet, but if it wasn't so different than her hike, then life in Oerba was great.

"I like it."

"That's good. You do seem to fit in quite well." The old woman continued to walk, leading Lightning to a little open hut on the outside of town.

She could see a gentle trickle of water running down the jagged rocks of the valley. It dropped into a fountain made of a solid crystal; even at a distance the smell of clean water wafted to her. Fang had told her that the town's water supply was rain that was caught in natural crystal cisterns that lined the top of the ridge.

Ester sat down by a pair of mortars and pestles that was resting on a table in the hut. "First, we grind the leaves," she explained, handing Lightning one of them.

Lightning quietly dropped some leaves and began to grind them into dust. The seeress began to do the same.

"Making an Eidolon is a very special and personal thing. You never repeat designs. They are a piece of your soul that you give to others to show that you will support them."

The pink rose was, as always, hanging from Lightning's hip; she glanced down at it and blushed.

"Not everyone has a talent for making them though. Actually, I was the one who made that and gave it to Fang."

The pink-haired girl blinked a few times. "If each is so important, are you not supposed to give them to someone else?"

"No, it's perfectly okay. It's spiritual connection; as we share our own and share the ones others give us, we all become interconnected– because in Gran Pulse we all have to support each other."

"I see."

"So, this whole time you've been getting support from everyone who supports Fang. It's a representation that our whole community will be with you, no matter how far you travel."

Lightning smiled at the sentiment; it was a cold, lonely world when the only person you could rely on yourself. It felt like that little crystal rose had grown all the more important.

"Alright, next we add the water and shape it. Be quick or it will harden." The seeress handed Lightning a little clay jug.

Stepping to the fountain, she returned with the fresh, clear water. The pink-haired girl began to pour a little into the crystalline dust.

"That's enough," Ester called out.

Lightning nodded and handed the seeress the water. In moments, the dust became a shiny paste. Unsure of what to do, she looked over at the other woman.

The pulsian kneaded it into a ball, and was in the process of gently shaping it. Glancing around the hut, she could see little sculpting tools scattered about. Deciding against using them, Lightning lifted the paste and began to squeeze it with her fingers.

Without thinking, it began to form the shape of a teardrop.

"The first one you make is very important. Give it to someone special."

"I was going to give it to my sister."  
The old lady smiled and nodded. She quickly examined the little project. "A tear represents the overcoming of sadness."

Lightning glanced at her. "The shapes have meaning?"

"Yes."

"So, what's a rose? Fang only said it was for luck."

"Oh, same as any flower– finding love."

Lightning pressed a messy hand onto her forehead. She couldn't help but wonder if Fang knew that when she gave it to her. From what she knew about Fang, it was likely unintentional– but still embarrassing.

"Has it been working, miss?"

Pale blue eyes darted over in the direction of the savanna. "I don't want to say."

The old woman chuckled. "Yes, yes. The eidolon of a seeress is always quite potent."

Just as the crystal finished taking shape, it began to harden. Lightning watched in awe as the opaqueness began to mysteriously withdraw towards the core, eventually vanishing and leaving behind a perfectly clear blue teardrop.

"It looks good," the woman commented with a smile.

Lightning glanced over and saw a delicate and intricate crystal in the shape of a flame resting in the woman's palm. She hadn't been watching; the speed at which it was made was amazing. The seeress held it out. "For you. It's luck in finding a home– a proper fire to rest beside."

Claire gently lifted the small eidolon and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"Of course. Come, let's return." Lightning extended a hand, helping the woman from her seat before following her along the route back to their little cluster.

Two playing children quickly darted across their path as they continued their walk.

"There don't seem to be a lot of children here," Lightning quickly commented. Not that she minded; noise had always bothered her.

"We are very careful about having children in Gran Pulse. It's a drawback of the way we choose to live. This lifestyle– it can only support so many people."

"I see."

"In fact, drinking birth control medicine is part of a weekly ritual; a child can only be conceived with the blessing of a seeress. We carefully monitor the amount of people our town can support."

Lightning thought for a moment. Obviously, this wasn't a problem for Fang– but had Vanille realized she wasn't protected? She shook her head and dismissed the thought; if it was so important to them it wouldn't have slipped their mind.

"I guess that can be difficult; are there a lot of people waiting to have children?"

"There are usually a few. We try to give it to couples who are reaching the limits of age. There are usually some orphans to adopt too; this country is a bit harsher than yours."

"I see."

The seeress nodded, then rubbed at her chin. "I suppose Vanille might not be returning. We might have to wait and see, but the town can certainly accommodate another person."

"That's good."

"I'll have to hold on to that, just in case. It would be nice to replace her with a girl around her age."

Lightning glanced out of the corner of her eyes.

"If you like it here, you could always stay. I'm sure Fang would like it, and it would be nice to have another huntress."

"Sorry, there are things I have to do in Cocoon."

"Ah, too bad. But I'm still going to be keeping that space open, at least until we know for sure that Vanille isn't returning. If you really think you belong here, you should stay."

Lightning shook her head, and began to pull ahead as they approached the cluster of homes. "Sorry, I just can't."

"Thank you, young guest."

"It was an honor, wise seeress," Lightning quickly responded, stepping into Fang's house.

She glanced around the still empty but cozy little home, filled with Fang's earthy, sweet scent. Sitting in the armchair, Claire pulled her legs to her chest and detached the pink crystal rose from her belt. She began to carefully examine the charm that worked all too well. Eventually, she dozed off.

She loved life in Oerba.


	25. Hunting

**Fang: Hunting**

A gust of warm morning air drifted in through the room's window, mixing with the sweet scent of fresh fruit. Fang brought another spoonful of passionfruit to her lips. Once it was empty, she threw the rind across the room into a little trashcan.

"Are you positive that you're ready for this?" she questioned, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter.

Lightning gave a slight nod. "I'm sure," she responded, sliding a little whetstone along the blade of her weapon.

Fang stared at the girl for a moment before responding with a nod of her own. She thought Lightning looked beautiful, dressed and ready for her first hunt. Oerba's heat had forced her to discard the crop top and scarf, leaving an unusually large stretch of neck and chest exposed. The appearance of a huntress suited her well.

"I won't be able to help you; this is going to be dangerous. There's plenty of time for you to keep training; we still have two more weeks."

"I'm ready. I want to go on the hunt with you."

The huntress bit at her lip and nodded. "I know, I know, but–,"

"I'm ready," the other girl quickly interrupted, glaring at her and sheathing her gunblade.

"I– I just don't want you getting hurt." Fang rubbed at the back of her head. She knew that Lightning was already agile and skilled enough to succeed on her first hunt, but Fang still couldn't help but worry about the girl that she loved– it was just the way she was.

"I know, thanks," Lightning answered, gently rubbing at the sides of her arms. After a moment, she began to pace back and forth across the room.

Fang smirked at the very slight hint of nervousness she was seeing. She grabbed a kiwi from the basket on the counter and tossed it to her. "You should eat something, you'll need the energy."

Lightning nodded and took a big bite from the fuzzy fruit. A little droplet of juice slowly slid down from her mouth, tantalizingly glistening in the soft morning light. Fang took a deep gulp, her heart racing slightly as Lightning gently wiped it away. The huntress snapped her jaw as Lightning suddenly glanced over to her.

"What?"

"Eh, nothing," Fang responded quickly, jerking her head in the opposite direction and leaning against the counter. She grabbed another piece of fruit and started to eat.

"Whatever."

The huntress had plenty of experience living in close-quarters with a girl that she loved, but it felt like everything was so much harder with Lightning. There was a constant, raw desire that was tugging at her, one that was never there with Vanille. To her, Lightning seemed to look beautiful and attractive no matter what she was doing. Fang was in a constant internal struggle to keep from doing foolish things to the other girl. Whenever she failed to keep herself in check, the results were terrifying.

Lightning refused to tell her what was happening, insisting that everything was fine. Fang knew that she was suffering, but didn't know what to do. The episodes were becoming less frequent, but they never stopped being horrifying.

A loud knock sounded on the door.

Lightning, who was standing closer, opened it immediately. Fang smiled at her, happy that Lightning was feeling at home. A deep part of her dreamed of a day when Lightning might live with her for real.

"You guys ready to go?" Noel questioned.

Fang nodded and pushed herself off of the counter. "Let's do this."

Lightning and Fang stepped outside quickly. The sun outside was rather subdued, overcast by light clouds that occasionally drifted by. The village was already rather barren by this time in the morning, everyone having already scattered to perform their daily duties.

Rather than heading out towards the savanna, they circled around behind their home. Lightning stepped out in front as they approached the side of the cliff that bordered the village.

There was a little path carved out, zigzagging up the natural wall. Fang watched as Lightning shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and then started to climb up. Fang and Noel both fell in step behind her.

Everything would be done according to tradition; Lightning had to take the lead on her first hunt. She had to do the tracking, the hunting, and the fighting by herself. Fang and Noel were only along as silent watchers, there to bear witness.

The experienced huntress had already spent several nights teaching Lightning the basics of tracking. They had also covered the details of her mark, one Fang had chosen it because nothing else seemed as appropriate for the pink-haired girl.

They silently snaked up the trail, climbing past the large crystals that jutted out of the walls. At the top, Fang could see the large crystal cisterns that caught and stored the town's water. She rarely got to see it, preferring to fight on the savanna than the highlands.

Eventually they reached the top. Strong winds blew dust off of the ground, strengthening the scent of earth. The ground was rocky, with only occasional short shrubs and gnarled trees managing to grow. Rising off of it were more plateaus, connected by slopes and the occasional rope bridge, forming a mountain shaped like a set of stairs.

They only walked a short distance before Lightning suddenly veered off of the path. She crouched down beside a tree, running a hand along what was left of the bark. A lot of it had been scraped off, leaving behind mostly smoothed wood.

Their prey liked to rub its horn against the short trees that grew on the plateaus. Fang could tell that the damage was very fresh, and wondered if Lightning could too. The huntress smiled as Lightning began to glance around, carefully examining the ground around the tree.

Lightning stood up and walked a short distance over, stooping down to carefully examine a disturbance in the rocks. They were kicked and slid around; if Lightning had learned well, she would be able to tell the direction their mark had gone.

With an expression of determination and a glint of pride, Lightning suddenly took off in what Fang knew was the right direction. Fang smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Noel before they followed her along the path.

The pink-haired girl continued to find the little hints and evidence of her target. They wove along the paths, Fang keeping a wide smile and ignoring the slight flutter in her heart as Lightning continued to prove that she was a natural-born huntress.

As Lightning turned the corner around a cliff wall, she suddenly darted back. The pink-haired girl turned and stared into Fang's eyes. All that the huntress wanted to do was reassure Lightning that she could handle it– but she wasn't allowed to say anything. They could take their time, the prey wouldn't run away, but it was a frightening thing to see for the first time.

The culture of Gran Pulse revered nature, but some things there seemed to defy its laws. In most ecosystems, the apex predator was the biggest, strongest, and smartest creature around. Yet in Gran Pulse there was a special niche, filled by the occasional herbivore that managed to evolve to unnecessary levels of self-defense. The adamantoise of the Archylte Steppe was a great example, as was what was on the other side of the cliff.

It was one of the strongest, fiercest things that inhabited the lands surrounding Oerba. It was prey only to the occasional passing grand dragon and the very fastest of hunters. Fang couldn't even kill one on her own.

Fang gave the most confident smile she could muster, attempting to mask her own worry. The pink-haired girl furrowed her brow, nodded, and unsheathed her weapon. She quickly turned the corner and strode out confidently, Fang and Noel following behind her.

Though not her first time seeing one, Fang still thought it was an intimidating sight. At the shoulder, the creature was nearly their height. It looked like a twisted mix of a horse and mountain goat. Thick gray skin tightly hugged the beast's sinewy body, rippling as it repeatedly struck a hoof against the ground, sending sparks flying in all direction.

It lowered its head, bringing its massive, sickle-shaped horn to bear. Occasional flickers of electricity arced down to the ground as it stared down the huntress who came to challenge it.

An ixion, thunder lord of the mountains. Nothing else seemed as fitting for Lightning.

Fang grit her teeth and her pulse began to race as the creature burst forward, keeping its horn straight and precise. She was able to breathe again as Lightning managed to lithely twirl out of the way at the last moment. With a flourish, her weapon flicked into a rifle and she squeezed a few rounds into the ixion's haunches.

The bullets dug lightly into the beast's legs, barely penetrating the tough hide. It quickly reeled around, unfazed by the flesh wounds. Lightning took a few slow steps back to make sure she had the space to dodge again.

Fang's breath stalled again as the creature reared back, violently kicking its legs in the air and releasing a feral, guttural noise. Lightning met the challenge with her usual piercing glare, refusing to back down or show any signs of fear. Pride swelled again in Fang's chest.

The ixion let out a snort before charging forward again. Being a smart creature, it attempted to swing its horn in a wide arc as it approached. Lightning spun and crouched low to the ground, barely managing to avoid the attack on a hairsbreadth. This time she let her blade slide across a tendon in the beast's leg.

The creature lifted its injured leg, lightly striking it against the ground a few times before placing weight back onto it. It began to circle Lightning, eying her viciously and occasionally shaking its head.

Lightning kept her weapon low and to the side, prepared to strike again. Fang assumed that Lightning had realized that bullets wouldn't work. Most of the other hunters didn't use guns; the concussion wasn't enough to bring down a bigger mark. Powerful creatures required precise, debilitating strikes before a killing blow could be applied.

The beast slowly started to step towards her. Lightning kept moving, careful to keep her blade from touching the creature's horn. Fang had warned her that ixions build up extreme amounts of static electricity that discharges from their horn. The only option was to dodge it; killing one required an extreme amount of agility.

Rather than charging, it swiftly reared up, attempting to kick and stomp on Lightning. Fang's heart skipped a beat as Lightning fearlessly ducked beneath the dangerous hooves, rolling under it and slashing fiercely at its hind legs.

Blood spilled onto the dusty ground, but the lacerations were still too light to slow the ixion down. It dropped its forelegs and kicked behind it, narrowly missing Lightning's head. She fell onto her back, flicking her blade into a gun and firing up into the beast.

Shrugging off the pain, the ixion spun around and reared up again, ready to crush her beneath its hooves.

Fang's breath hitched and she started to dash forward, realizing that Lightning hadn't noticed how close to the edge she was. Noel quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, restraining her.

In order to avoid the hooves, Lightning rolled off of the cliff.

The huntress struggled against Noel's grip, starting to drag him forward. He dug his feet into the ground, managing to keep her still. She released another held breath as Lightning flipped back up a few meters over. But the respite was temporary, her breath was ripped away again.

The ixion burst forward, its horn driving forward like a lance. Lightning was just barely able to deflect the horn away with her gunblade. All she could manage to do was grip the beast's neck as they both tumbled off of the cliff.

"Light!" the huntress screamed as she witnessed the horrifying scene.

Noel released her arm and Fang bolted forward, every single cell of her being filled with adrenaline. She could smell ozone from the recent electrical discharge as she approached the edge. When she realized there was another plateau a few feet lower, she fell to her knees, taking a few deep breaths.

Lightning pushed herself off of the ground first, still dazed and disoriented. As the beast snorted and began to stir, she glanced around in panic; her gunblade had fallen behind the creature.

Still on her knees, she used her left hand to pull the knife that Serah gave her from her boot. Lightning flicked the blade out and plunged it between the beast's ribs, visible through the taught gray hide. It only went in shallowly at first, causing the ixion to cry out in pain. The pink-haired girl winced as she brought her other hand up and dug the knife in deeper.

The ixion snorted a few more times before lifelessly dropping its head against the granite plateau.

With a smile, Fang hopped down beside Lightning and began to examine her. Blood was dripping down her arm, flowing from the gash on her shoulder; she wasn't able to fully deflect the beast's horn. Fang could smell the burnt skin on the girl's hand from the electricity that flowed into her blade. Scrapes covered her legs and skin from the rough tumble.

Pale blue eyes glanced up at Fang. The huntress smiled widely, hesitating a moment before pulling the tired, injured girl into a tight hug. She savored the warmth and swore she could feel Lightning's racing heartbeat.

"Good job, Light. I'm glad you're alright."

Lightning pulled back and smirked at her. "You're rhyming again," the victorious girl commented between deep, heaving breaths.

"Sorry," Fang responded with a chuckle. She glanced at the wounded shoulder. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

Fang pulled one of the black spandex bands from around her wrist and wrapped it around the open cut. The girl struggled at first, but eventually let her finish. "There, all better."

When Fang glanced, she found a gentle smile on Lightning's face. She met it with a bright, wide one of her own.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Fang questioned, watching Lightning step out from the backroom, her upper body bare aside from a sheet that she was clutching to her chest.

"Yeah." The pink-haired girl approached, blushing and keeping her gaze away from the huntress. She turned and laid face down on the leather chair that Fang was standing by.

"I still think you should get it somewhere more visible," Fang commented, leaning back against the chair.

"It'll draw attention from the scars."

Fang silently nodded, her breath growing shallow. She let her green eyes sweep over the gentle curves of Lightning's exposed back. Her heart fluttered, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching a hand out and gently touching one of the little pink marks.

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"I know," Fang responded, swiftly pulling her hand away. "You were amazing out there. I was terrified though."

"I heard you scream my name," Lightning commented, lifting her head slightly and smirking at her.

The huntress started to blush, and then accidentally let her eyes drift down to where Lightning's chest was just barely pressed against the chair. She quickly jerked her head away. "You almost got stabbed."

The pink-haired girl settled back down into the chair. "Almost."

"Eh? I'm not allowed to be a little worried?" Fang questioned.

A silence hung over the air. "I don't mind," Lightning finally answered.

"Hello ladies, are you ready?" a familiar silver-haired girl called out, stepping into the tattoo parlor.

Lightning glared at Rain for a moment before adjusting the sheet so more of her sides were covered. "A warning would have been nice."

"Sorry, but she's the only one who can do it. She's really good."

"Yup. The guy who taught me got arthritis, so unless you want a wavy ixion, it's gotta be me."

Lightning released a low growl as she settled down. Rain stepped over, starting to clean off a spot on Lightning's back. With skilled hands, she outlined the shape of the ixion, perfectly capturing its reared up stance.

"How does it look?" Lightning questioned.

She could understand Lightning's concern; no one wanted a mistake in their tattoo. Fang stepped closer and glanced at it. "Perfect. Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay, now you can't move while I'm doing this. It'll hurt more at first, but it'll get better."

"I can handle it."

Fang chuckled a little, ignoring the slight swell of anger in her belly. Then she glanced over at Rain, who was prepping the outlining tool.

"Honestly, I didn't expect this to be how I got you topless–,"

Fang interrupted Rain with a swift kick, this time not ignoring the swell of anger. "None of that."

"Jeez, sorry. But once I start, you won't be able to kick me again anyway," the silver-haired girl retorted with a chuckle, turning and sticking a tongue out at Fang.

"Can we get this over with?"

Both girls glanced at Lightning and laughed. Rain finally leaned over and started the tattoo. The pink-haired girl didn't even wince as the needle first dug into her skin; she just sat with an almost eerie stillness.

"I guess I should have expected that, you're a tough girl," Rain commented.

Lightning didn't respond.

When she glanced over, Fang realized there was a pained look on the girl's face. She stepped a little closer and gently gripped Lightning's hand, causing the other girl to start to relax.

Other than the soft buzzing of the needle, silence permeated the air as Rain continued to finish the tattoo. Fang watched as the soft gray ink gradually began to form the shape of the fearsome beast. She smiled, swelling with pride.

Though Lightning might not know it, she had earned a place in Oerba if she ever chose to come back. Fang held onto her foolish hope that Lightning would.


	26. Sickness

**Lightning: Sickness**

The only sound echoing through the air was the light tap as Lightning repeatedly struck her boot against the floor. The small pulsian home was only illuminated by a single stripe of morning light that peeked through the drawn curtains, leaving the room in a gloomy darkness. The overcast clouds outside ensured that everything was gray and dull.

"So, I complete my first hunt…" Lightning started, suddenly puncturing the quiet hanging on the air.

"Yeah."

"… and the burns on my hands are finally healed…"

"Yeah."

"… and now you're sick," she finished simply.

"Sorry, Light," was weakly whispered in response. The massive cocoon of furs on the bottom bunk, roughly big enough to house a certain huntress, drew Lightning's stern glare. She assumed Fang was suffering from chills; after a few moments her expression quickly shifted from aggravation to concern. This was the first time that she had seen Fang less than perfectly healthy.

The previous night, Lightning turned in from the evening bonfire a bit early. It was a bit of a shock for her when Fang silently crawled into her bed, breathing heavily. Fortunately the girl suddenly passed out before Lightning could even say word. It was only a quick moment before Lightning realized that something was wrong; the other girl's blazing heat let her know that Fang was fevered.

So, instead of finally going on a hunt with Fang, Lightning would be nursing her back to health.

As Fang quietly poked her head out of the makeshift cocoon, Lightning realized that she didn't really mind. There was a gentle flush on the huntress's tan skin and her mouth hung slightly agape as she took ragged breaths. There was a light glassiness on her eyes and her movements were all slow and weak. Even though Lightning didn't like seeing Fang in pain, she couldn't help but notice how unbelievably adorable the huntress was in this very vulnerable state.

"It's okay," the pink-haired girl finally responded, her heart fluttering as Fang cutely bit her lip.

"No, you were so excited. Why don't you go with them? I'll be fine."

Lightning reached her hand out and gently pressed it onto the other girl's forehead. The heat was so powerful it felt like it could singe her hand if she left it too long. Hesitantly pulling her hand away, the pink-haired girl had to ignore the gentle tingling that Fang's skin left in her palm.

"There's no way I could leave you alone."

Dark green eyes widened a moment, eventually relaxing as Fang pulled her lips into a slight smile of genuine happiness. "Thanks."

Lightning caught herself before she could release the dreamy sigh that formed in her throat, immediately turning away from the tempting visage. She quickly stepped into the kitchen. A quick investigation of the cabinets revealed there wasn't anything appropriate for the situation. Pulsian lifestyle meant no packaged food. She settled for retrieving an orange from the basket of fruit on the counter.

Turning around, the pink-haired girl found that Fang had already closed her eyes once again. There was a quiet pant instead of the usual gentle snoring; Lightning wasn't sure if it was the sickness or if Fang was actually awake. She quietly dragged the desk chair over, sitting at Fang's bedside and quickly starting to peel the fruit.

"Wake up, you need to eat something," Lightning firmly commanded. After a few moments without a reaction, she quickly gave the sick girl a shake.

She bit at her lip, unsure of what to do. Lightning knew how long it had been since Fang had last eaten; she couldn't just let her sleep without breakfast. After a minute of hesitation, she reached down and feinted unbuttoning her vest, but quickly whipped her head around. Lightning caught a brief glimpse as Fang snapped a narrow eye shut.

"I saw that."

The flushed girl cracked her eyes open, pushing her tongue into her cheek. "Too bad," she murmured quietly, in a childish voice.

Lightning met the comment with a stern glare. "Don't try that again. Eat some orange," she commanded, holding a slice for orange to take.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

It took a few moments for Fang to untangle her arm from the mass of furs. Then, she weakly and slowly stretched it out, gently grasping the piece of orange. She drew it close to her face, seeming to struggle to put it in her mouth. It flopped down onto the bed.

Lightning sighed, picking up the fruit and pressing it against Fang's lips.

"Mrrmh– you don't have to do that," Fang said, resisting the orange. "I'm not that sick, stop."

Refusing to be denied, Lightning continued to sternly press it forward. "Just eat, damn it."

After a silent moment, Fang acquiesced, gently parting her lips as Lightning pushed the breakfast in with the tip of her finger. As the other girl started to chew, the full realization of what Lightning actually just did dawned on her, drawing a matching flush to her face.

"Thanks, I'm full now."

"Nice try," Lightning responded, jamming another slice into Fang's mouth. The other girl pouted as she sucked it in and chewed.

The huntress suddenly shifted her face into a childlike pout. "I can do it myself, just stop."

"What's wrong?" Lightning questioned, finally letting her tone become more gentle; she had been a little stern, but Fang was sick, a little tenderness couldn't hurt.

"It's just really embarrassing."

This caused Lightning to fidget a little. She knew full well she would never let herself be fed in the same way, but she had been forcing Fang into it. Both girls suddenly faced away from each other.

"Sorry."

"It's not a big deal. I guess– no one ever took care of me like that when I got sick."

Lightning risked a quick glance, noticing the forlorn expression that Fang held. There was a hint of loneliness. She knew full well that Fang was raised an orphan, and never had the loving affection that a parent gave their sick child.

Her oldest memories did hold a few times she was under the weather as a child; her mother had actually doted on her whenever it happened. She remembered being fed hot soups, cool cloths laid across her forehead, and warm, gentle embraces.

After a few moments, she reached a hand out and stroked it gently across Fang's still burning forehead. The huntress, still slightly dazed, tilted her head gently, drawing a gentle smile from the pink-haired girl. Fang deserved some gentle love and care; Lightning had plenty of both for her, if she was willing to give it.

"L-Light?"

"Sorry Fang, I'm going to keep taking care of you," she answered, standing up and taking a few steps closer, pressing her palm in a little more. Suddenly, her hand lifted and started to pull off some of the furs that Fang had formed into her makeshift cocoon.

"But it's cold!" the sick girl whined as her source of warmth was gradually removed.

"You just feel cold, you're overheating," Lightning explained, pulling off another layer. "Stop struggling, it's for your own good."

Eventually the huntress did; the weakness brought on by her illness preventing her from really resisting. Lightning left her with a single fur, stretching her out a little. She pulled the chair over so it was closer to the head of the bed, watching as Fang seemed to drift off yet again.

It was sort of odd, seeing Fang being so childlike. But, there was something that Lightning found so cute about her right now; it was so different than her usual sexy, confident self, but not unappealing at all.

Soft snoring let her know that Fang was really asleep this time. As usual, the second the girl was truly asleep, she sprawled out haphazardly across the bed. Lightning couldn't help but stare at the hand that was hanging just off the edge of the bed, just a few inches from her lap.

She ignored it, standing up and moving to take a morning shower. She stepped quietly into the small bathroom. There was a small sink, and a combination shower and bath; it was meager, but definitely enough for her. But she did find it a little sad that her dorm room's bathroom was larger.

Steam began to fill the room as the water heated up. Her control had definitely been slipping, but as long as she was Gran Pulse, she was done with cold showers. Maybe she was done with them altogether. There was something about being in this whole other country. It wasn't like anything she did would get back to Cocoon; there was a whole layer of worry that was suddenly lifted off of her just by being here.

She let the heat gradually radiate through her body. It didn't take long for an unfortunate set of thoughts to quickly flitter into her mind. Fang was so weak and cute right now; it was only a matter of time. Her lips drew into a gentle smile as a brief fantasy began to play through her mind. Nothing was happening.

No flashback.

Aside from the water stinging her still fairly fresh tattoo, no pain on her back.

Nothing seemed to be wrong at all.

Once she was done washing, she shut the water off but stayed still, a wide smile still glued onto her face. Little rivulets of water ran down, causing her skin to grow slightly chilly. For one of the first times in her life, she felt truly at peace with who she was. She felt like her scars weren't so permanent.

She cautiously dressed her self in the bathroom, not wanting to wake up Fang. There were little intricacies to how each person dealt with sickness, and even though she didn't know Fang's, sleep was probably a good place to start.

On her way out, she filled a basin with cold water and grabbed a hand-towel from a rack off the wall. Once again sitting beside the still sleeping girl, she dipped the towel into the water and rang it out a little. The huntress visibly relaxed a little as the cool cloth was laid across her forehead. With a gentle smile, Lightning sat back in the chair, unsure of what she wanted to do now.

There was always something to do in Oerba; some place to go, someone to help. Many days her and Fang would go on walks, she had helped in the gardens several times, and she liked to help Ester with her chores. But today, she didn't want to leave Fang's side.

As the other girl continued to lightly snore, Lightning couldn't help but stare down at the hand that was still hanging off of the bed. Biting her lip, she tapped it lightly, carefully watching Fang. When there was no response, she did it again.

Hesitantly, she placed a hand on Fang's shoulder. Her fingers brushed over the scarred tissue; the mark of the huntress's dedication to people that she loved. Somewhere in her heart, she knew she still wished that Fang was in love with her. Happiness felt so close, but so far.

Her hand continued its path, sliding down the skin of Fang's arm. Because of Fang's rough lifestyle it wasn't very smooth, but it was soft, warm, and oh so very alluring. Her hand continued down, sliding against the huntress's palm. It was calloused and tough, but reassuring and comfortable.

Lightning let her fingers weave smoothly between Fang's. She gave a light squeeze; without a pause the huntress's hand clamped down. The grip was gentle because of Fang's fever induced weakness, otherwise Lightning knew it would have been inescapable.

There was a strong warmth radiating from the other girl, running up Lightning's arm and into her whole body. Lightning was unsure whether it was the fever or her feelings that were causing it. The welling in her heart and her earlier mental fantasy made her do something she normally wouldn't.

Lightning gently raised their entwined hands up and gently kissed the back of Fang's hand. Her brow furrowed as the pain on her back began again; evidently what could happen in her mind was different than what could happen in reality.

She dropped the hand and tried to slow her rapidly beating heart as the warmth of Fang's fever tingled on her lips. Sighing, she managed to relax. Perhaps too much.

While it only felt like a drowsy instant, the sudden change of light as her head nodded let her know that she had fallen asleep. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand, then realized that her fingers were still intertwined with Fang's. The pink-haired girl sat petrified for a moment, before cautiously turning her head. The other girl was staring wide-eyed at their hands.

"Uh– how are you feeling?" Lightning questioned.

Fang couldn't seem to peel her eyes away from what must have been a shocking display. "A little better," she responded lightly.

"That's good."

An awkward silence permeated the air between them. Blinking a few times, Lightning finally built up enough courage to speak. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ten minutes," Fang quickly let slip out, snapping her jaw immediately afterwards.

"I see."

The huntress's eyes finally met hers. After a few brief seconds that felt like an eternity, a wide grin formed on her face. "Thanks for taking care of me," she quickly said, squeezing Lightning's hand a little tighter.

"You're welcome. Get some more sleep, I'll prepare something for lunch."

It took nearly a minute for Fang to release her hand.

* * *

Author's Note: A bit short I know, but I'm having a tough time deciding what to right for this and the next chapter, after that the releases should speed up a bit.


	27. Celebration

**Fang: Celebration**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Lightning released with a sigh.

"Sorry," was the only response Fang could release between soft moans and whimpers.

"I had to find out from Rain."

"You… didn't tell me… either…"

"We hadn't known each other very long."

"As if that matters," Fang started, regaining control of her tongue as Lightning began relaxing her motions. "I mean, it's the sort of thing you tell someone."

"Exactly," Lightning responded. "I could've gotten you a real gift."

Fang chose not to speak again, instead releasing a dreamy, contented sigh. She was never very materialistic, so as far as birthday presents went this was probably one of the best she had ever gotten. Lightning's hands continued to firmly press into her back, smoothly easing the tension and exhaustion from a long day on the hunt. In honesty, Fang had only jokingly suggested a massage as her gift; it certainly seemed like something Lightning would never agree to.

But she did.

So Fang found herself in an unexpected situation, and the only way she could describe it was a pleasant torture. It felt good, but the tantalizing way it tugged at the primal feelings stirring within her felt dangerous and unwanted. While it seemed like a good idea in her mind, and a funny suggestion on the tip of her tongue, the reality of it was quite startling.

It started with the fact she was, as usual, wearing only her underwear– and was made worse because the pink-haired girl decided that unhooking her bra was necessary for a proper massage. Even more unfortunate was Lightning's choice of clothing.

She had the decency not to wear only her underwear around someone else's home, but a small pair of cotton shorts and thin tank top were still not much in the huntress's mind. Fang could feel the soft skin of Lightning's thighs pressed against the sides of her body, and couldn't understand why the other girl had chosen to straddle her. Her mind couldn't help but drift to fairly bad thoughts.

There was a warmth building up in the pit of her stomach, and while it felt undeniably, unbelievably good, she had to reign in her own growing desire as Lightning's hands gently roamed the muscles of her back. They slowly kneaded into her muscles, lightly smoothing out the knots. Fang was unable to ignore Lightning's legs pressed into her hips. They were muscular, toned into athletic form from years running track. Fang had always imagined herself with someone softer and more feminine, but she decided that the firmness felt good.

While Lightning's lower body was more suggestive, Fang found her mind focusing on the soft, silky smooth hands. Although Lightning had started hunting and fighting her hands were still unmarred by a life in Gran Pulse, unlike Fang's. The shocking memory of waking up to Lightning's hand in her own a few days prior was repeatedly flooding into her mind.

There was one thing Fang hated more than any other– being sick.

Of course she was usually at the pinnacle of health, but those rare occurrences where she wasn't served as a grim reminder of her loneliness as a child, of the days when she had to stay in bed. The matrons were already overworked and spread too thin. It was sad reality, but a sick kid had to be left, occasionally fed but otherwise ignored. To them, one less rambunctious child was a good thing.

But Lightning– Lightning cared. She had gently helped cool her off, prepared her meals and fed her. The pink-haired girl sat by her bedside, gently watching over her with– dare she think it– loving eyes.

Lightning had held her hand.

Fang could feel the blood starting to rush to the surface of her cheeks. Held her hand didn't seem like the most appropriate words, but the huntress struggled to think of any others. Their fingers were softly entwined; it felt so much more intimate than a simple grasp. The warm, tingling sensation still occasionally seemed to linger on her palm.

As the same soft, smooth fingers delicately dug into her back once again, Fang released another light moan.

"Stop that," Lightning firmly commanded.

The huntress gave a slight jerk at the sudden harshness; it felt very different than the continued ministrations of the other girl's hands. "Sorry," Fang responded quickly, "You're really good at this."

"Really? Never done it before."

"Couldn't have guessed that," Fang added, her lips pulling into a witty smirk.

Lightning roughly silenced her with a hard shove, forcing some of the air from her lungs. With a satisfied smile, she gently restarted the birthday gift, though with a bit of added vigor. The tension melted away faster as Lightning applied more pressure, tracing over the sore muscles on Fang's back. The huntress decided– or was forced– not to speak again. The two stayed silent for the rest of the half hour massage.

Eventually, Lightning slung her leg over and finally broke the skin contact. The huntress quickly slid her hands back and worked of the clasp of her bra. Fang could feel the warm, gentle sensation still lingering on her exposed skin as she rolled over and smiled. Her heart, mind, and body we're all in a raging conflict, despite how relaxed she had actually become.

"Well that was great," Fang commented, groaning and finally sitting up off of the bed.

She watched as Lightning stood up and crossed over to the kitchen. Their little activity had a few unwanted side effects on the huntress, one of which was losing control and letting her eyes drift a little south of a proper, noticing how well the pink-haired girl wore her little cotton shorts. Lightning was fortunately to busy to notice. The huntress noticed as the pink-haired girl paused and took a deep breath. After standing still for a few moments, she suddenly stiffened her stance.

The other girl quietly snapped her eyes up as Lightning retrieved a box from he back of the top shelf. She set it down on the counter, and then grabbed a pair of plates. It took a few moments for her to find a pair of forks; most of their diet was finger food in Gran Pulse.

"Again, it was last minute, but I baked a cake."

"How sweet."

Choosing not to respond, Lightning quickly sliced the cake with a distinct lack of pomp and circumstance. She crossed the room again and handed Fang the dessert, which was eagerly accepted. Fang couldn't help but take a deep gulp of air as her roommate sat beside her on the bed, barely leaving a sliver of space between them.

Fang quickly had to contemplate if Lightning was doing all of this on purpose. It seemed like she was getting more open about touching; far more than she had thought possible when they had first met. Of course, Fang knew why now, and certainly wouldn't judge her for it. It seemed like Lightning really was starting to overcome her issues.

With a bit of hesitation, Fang quickly cut a small chunk from the cake. Lightning's cooking skills were a blank spot in Fang's knowledge. She wasn't going to be judgmental, her own culinary skill was limited to the campfire. But the only thing she had ever seen Lightning prepare was the lunches she brought to school, but making a sandwich was hardly the same as baking a cake.

As the fluffy piece of food entered her mouth, she had to stifle a little whimper. Her assumptions proved correct, and it seemed that Serah had inherited all of the baking skills of the family. The magnitude of saltiness made it seem like it wasn't just a slight mistake or an inconsistency– more like flipping the amount with a different ingredient.

She reached a hand out to try and stop Lightning, but couldn't get in the way quick enough and the cake found its way into her mouth. To her credit, the pink-haired girl stayed straight face as she chewed and swallowed the salty treat. She cut a firm glare at Fang, whose hand was still extended towards her. Without a word, she put the fork down on the plate and let it rest on her lap.

"It's okay. We don't usually have cakes on birthdays anyway. It's the thought that counts."

Lightning continued to glare for a few moments but eventually relaxed. It was then that the huntress noticed the bit of frosting stuck at the side of the other girl's mouth. Fang had to shake her head a little, dismissing the first thing that had popped into her brain– that it would be nice to lick it off.

"Hey Fang, are you sure that you're better? You look a little flushed," Lightning commented, noticing the frosting and gently wiping it away as she spoke.

Jumping a little, Fang shook her head. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

It wasn't nothing, she knew exactly what it was. Lightning was close enough that Fang could feel the warmth of her body, making the subtle tingling in the pit of her stomach grow. As Lightning grew more and more open, it was becoming harder and harder for Fang to resist the urge to jump her.

Lightning gave a light nod, accepting the answer. After a few seconds, she started to talk about some news she heard in town. She continued to tell Fang about how the couple down the street were going to have child. Fang found it slightly amusing how comfortable she was in Oerba, but ended up not able to focus on what Lightning was actually saying.

She tried to stop herself, but ended up staring right at Lightning's lips. Cursing her lack of control, Fang continued to half-listen to the other girl as her mind drifted further.

It felt really good to have Lightning in Oerba. Fang was well aware that Vanille was starting to plan a life in Cocoon– especially when she learned that florists actually existed as a profession there. So she just had one more semester with her best friend, and just one more semester with the girl that she loved. The huntress was at least glad they weren't really the same person anymore, but was still growing a little sad.

She had plenty of friends around town, but Vanille was the only person who was like family. Noel and Ester were nice; Caius not so much, at least with anyone but Yeul. But in the end, they were just her neighbors. When she really returned to Oerba, she would be coming back to an empty house after every hunt, and that thought made Fang a little depressed.

Her depression lessened a little when Lightning suddenly pressed a hand against her forehead.

"Light!?"

"Guess your fever isn't back. You do seem a bit spacy though." The pink-haired girl pulled the hand away, tilting her head a little in what Fang knew to be a silent prompt for information.

"Just a little tired, sorry."

"Alright. Let's get to bed."

Fang gave a slight nod and slid back off the edge of the bed, curling beneath the covers. After a few moments, Lightning rose and put the dishes into the sink. The lights we're flicked off quickly, leaving the room only illuminated by the streaks of pale moonlight coming in through the curtained window.

Completely entranced, Fang couldn't break her eyes away as Lightning took a few steps over and stood by the side of the bed. The pink-haired girl paused a moment before quietly biting her lower lip.

"Is it alright again?"

With a bit of nervous laughter, the normally stoic huntress gave a slightly frightened response. "Yeah."

With a nod, Lightning slowly peeled back the furs and crawled into the bed, leaving about a foot of space between the two of them. Fang gulped a little and then settled her weight down into the bed.

Lightning had apparently slept beside her when she was sick, and then had chosen to do the same every night since. When Fang inquired why, Lightning answered by saying she was testing something, then refused to say anymore.

Still, Fang was at least starting to get used to it, even as the bed lightly transmitted the other girl's gentle breathing. From what she knew, Lightning didn't snore the same way she did and was a fairly light sleeper. Fang figured she must wake Lightning up a few times through the night the way she moved in her sleep, but hadn't heard any complaints– even when they woke up entangled from her nightly movements. She cracked her eyes open and took a peek at Lightning, who appeared to be asleep already.

Fang lightly shook her head, deciding it shouldn't matter that Lightning was asleep– it's not like she was going to do something if she was. Of course not. She quickly let herself doze off; sleep always came easily to her.

But slumber didn't bring her any peace. Dark, sultry dreams came easily to her, filled with flittering images of Lightning. Truthfully, as scared as she was of succumbing to her desires, in her dreams there was an overwhelming sense of peace and comfort.

Her dreams ended up sweet and full of happiness that she wished she could really have.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. No, the story isn't dead and neither am I. Just a mixture of being busy and everything I tried to write turning out a little weak. But, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have finals soon, so unfortunately it will be a week or two before another chapter.**


	28. Homecoming

**Lightning: Homecoming**

The air was surprisingly quiet given the relative bustle from the city below. There was a gentle hint of salt on the air wafting up off of the coast as strong waves crashed into the shore. Lightning could see a few surfers already out on the water. It was clear to her that her mood was quickly dampening as she grew closer to home. It was her last day in Gran Pulse, and she was dreading her return to Cocoon. Although she was unsure of whether time had passed quickly or slowly, the trip was finally ending.

They had spent the last night in Paddra, having been invited to stay at Selene and Tempest's home. It sat up on the edge of one the little plateaus that dotted the city, so close to the water that the spray drifted up and left a damp sheen to the pink girl's skin as she sat with her legs hanging off and stared out over the ocean.

Despite her growing anxiousness about returning to Cocoon, a brief, serene calmness washed over her as she watched the sun gently rising over the water; the pale orange glow danced over the breakers below as a new day, however unwelcome it was, came into existence.

Unfortunately the happy feeling was quickly extinguished as she glanced down at the waters below. It was obvious who was a native and who was a tourist, with full body wetsuits contrasting heavily with the pulsian's simple swimwear. She had never had this problem before, but Lightning had been having new and slightly uncomfortable thoughts. They of course surfaced as she watched the tanned, toned girls in the water below.

The sound of the ground crunching behind her drew her attention away from the surfers. She turned and gave a quiet nod of acknowledgement as Selene approached her from behind. The tall blonde woman was out of her traditional seer's robes, though still wore entirely white. Her clothing was simple, a tight tee tank top and pajama pants, both appearing hand stitched. When they had met before, Lightning could only describe Selene as elegant and refined, but seeing her in casual clothing revealed the natural beauty and sexiness that all pulsian women seemed to possess.

As she followed the older woman's approach, her thoughts felt about as inappropriate as they could possibly be. A slight blush came to Lightning's cheeks as she silently cursed herself in her mind; she quickly returned her gaze out over the water.

With a slight heave, the woman slid down onto the edge beside her. "It's been awhile since I sat out here."

Still feeling a bit guilty about her train of thought, the pink-haired girl stayed quiet. All she could do was release a sigh and let her head drop, closing her eyes and relaxing a little.

"Something on your mind? You seem awfully quiet."

"Aren't I always?" Lightning finally responded, turning and glancing at the seeress from the corner of her eye.

Selene tilted her head and flashed a gentle smile. "You were fairly talkative last night. Hmm. Does it have something to do with Fang?"

This caused Lightning to suddenly whip her head around, staring back at the small home behind them.

"Still asleep dear, won't hear a word."

"Right. Well, it–," Lightning paused a moment, unsure if she wanted to talk about it all.

"It will make you feel better. You've talked with Fang didn't you? The two of you seem– closer."

The pink-haired girl released a grunt in concession. She really didn't want to talk about it at all, but she could never speak about it to Fang and there was no one else in Cocoon she could talk to. Well, maybe Lebreau, but she knew that would be a terrible idea, and even more awkward. This was her last chance, and if anyone, Selene would probably know plenty.

"I've been having some, odd thoughts recently."

She received a silent nod, a signal to continue.

"You know that I– how I feel about Fang. But recently, I can't help but notice– well, other women. It's troubling." Her words were slow and unsure at first, but her usual tone returned. "I feel off."

"Well you shouldn't," Selene answered calmly. "I think it's only natural. Attraction is a natural part of life."

"Not mine."

"Honestly, that is the odd point. Is there some reason for that?" the blonde questioned, tilting her head.

When Lightning thought about it, the answer was fairly simple. There absolutely a reason why her sexuality had been repressed. She hadn't particularly been attracted to any girls since then, until that night Fang showed up in her life, in only a bra and panties as usual.

"I don't want to talk about it," she finally answered. "But yeah."

"Well then, it's a good thing. I know there is a lot of pressure in Cocoon, but sexuality is an important part of life. It's healthy and natural, and in all honesty a lot fun."

This brought an odd combination of a blush and scowl to Lightning's face; she was both annoyed and embarrassed, a state most would be quite fearful to put her in. "Can we not talk about this?"

"If you never do, you'll never get used to it. Loosen up a little," Selene answered, her tone becoming a little awkward as she tried to forgo her usual formality. "With Fang, you'll probably need to, from what I know, most huntresses are insatiable."

"Oh no," the pink-haired girl groaned, rubbing a hand against her forehead and trying to block out the world.

"I remember this girl I was going out with when I was your age. We did it practically every day. Before the hunt she was always 'what if I don't make it back,' and after– well, I always like the way they look when they come back. One time…"

With as much haste as she could muster, Lightning swiftly popped up off the edge of the cliff and hurriedly walked into the house. Her head was tucked so far down she didn't even register as she passed Tempest, whose morning greeting was rudely ignored.

"What's up with her?" the redhead asked as she stepped towards her wife.

"Oh dear. I was only trying to help."

After their awkward conversation, breakfast was deadly silent. Fang held a concerned expression at Lightning, who couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with their host for the entire meal. The seeress was probably right, but the pink-haired girl simply couldn't handle a talk like that yet, at all.

In the end, she managed to share a quiet goodbye with Selene. It felt a little uncharacteristic, but she gave the older woman a slight hug and thanked her. Though some of the changes felt odd, Lightning was a little happy about how much better she felt– how much more comfortable she felt about who she was after being open with Fang.

Their second trek through the labyrinthine city was made easier by Tempest, who decided to escort the two of them. It was a little amazing to Lightning as the woman calmly took each turn, effortlessly guiding them through what felt like the most convoluted path possible. It might have taken the two of them an hour on their own, but they found themselves on the train platform in just a few minutes.

They once again boarded and entered their little compartment. Lightning couldn't withhold a sigh as she stared at the opposite bench. A little sign was taped above a large cracked seat. _'Sorry for the inconvenience.'_

When the huntress glanced over shoulder, Lightning swore she could hear the girl release a little squeak. "I'll uh, go talk to the people, or something. I'm sure we can–"

"We can fit," Lightning interrupted, sitting on the only available seat and sliding so she was tucked into the wall. She couldn't help but shake her head as Fang let out a bit of nervous laughter.

"I guess you're right," she answered, squeezing into the bench. Lightning could tell the huntress was pulling her shoulders tight and trying to take as little space as possible, just barely leaving a little sliver between the two of them.

Of all the emotions she could have, Lightning herself was a little surprised that she felt unbelievably aggravated. They were so close now, it seemed odd for Fang to be nervous. Especially when most mornings she had been waking up with Fang sprawled onto her, sitting next to each other should have been nothing.

"Relax," she let out, her tone showing her emotion easily.

"I'm perfectly fine. Plenty comfortable," Fang answered without moving.

"Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not–," Fang started to reply. She was quickly interrupted as the pink-haired girl firmly grasped her wrist and slung it over her shoulder so it was resting gently on her back.

Lightning quickly shifted her gaze to the ocean passing by outside the window. She was trying to her best to ignore the heat on her cheeks and the small smirk she could see just on the periphery of her vision. The huntress pulled her a little tighter.

"Eh, you were right. Much better."

"You're welcome."

Fang joined her in staring out the window for a few minutes. A sense of serenity once again washed over Lightning as she watched the morning sunlight dancing off the water as it rushed by, more so than in the morning, and she knew the reason why.

Fang's grip on her shoulder tightened for a moment. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something," the huntress nervously released, breaking the silence.

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to know if things are going to change when we get back."

Lightning turned and looked at the huntress, who had pulled away a little. Her tone was sincere and gentle; the pink-haired girl was a little shocked at how concerned she was. "What do you mean?"

Fang shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "You've changed so much. Er, no, you've shown me so much of how you really are," she started, opening her eyes and gazing into Lightning's, so deeply it felt like she could see past all of her defenses. "Claire, I know you aren't really comfortable with being yourself, and I'm happy you can be with me. When we get back, can you stay the same? At least, if we're alone– or something like that."

Lightning let her lips part slightly as she gave a light nod. "Yeah. It's just– being in Gran Pulse felt so different– so much better. I could finally open up."

Fang gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thinking back on it, I feel like I'm two different people. Claire and Lightning. I change and change. I need to find my real identity."

Fang tilted her head.

"When I'm with you, I feel like I can."

The huntress pulled her in close, letting her head rest gently on to her smooth pink hair. "I'm really glad to hear that. For the record, I don't think you're two different people– you're just you. What happens to us changes us, molds us, makes us who we are. Helena changed you one way, and you're starting to change back."

"But which is it better for me to be? I have to be strong for Serah. For myself."

Fang smiled. "Be whatever makes you happy."

It seemed like Fang could always put things so simply. Lightning released a slight laugh and pulled her lips into a slight smile. "Of course. You always make me feel better."

The two rested gently, letting a comfortable silence fill their cabin. The train ran quiet, so they just peacefully watched the water. They both knew they were on the way to somewhere neither wanted to be, so they chose to just enjoy the end of their trip. At least until the sound of a rumbling stomach cut through the air.

"You're hungry already?" Lightning commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm always hungry," Fang answered with a smirk.

Lightning chuckled into her hand. "I really wonder how you keep such a great figure."

"The secret is to stab lots of things."

"If only more girls knew."

Fang sat back with a wide smile. "You're much better at flirting than I'd thought you'd be."

Lightning crossed her arms, drawing her happy countenance into one of anger. "Whatever."

* * *

Lightning quietly tapped on her desk, glancing down at the note that Serah had left her once again.

"I miss home already," Fang called out from behind her, rolling around on her bed and narrowly avoiding the pile of clothes sitting on it.

"Just keep unpacking," the pink-haired girl firmly commanded, rolling her eyes before dropping them back to the little slip of paper.

_Come to my room later tonight, I have something important to tell you. Come alone._

No name was written, but she could recognize her own sister's handwriting easily enough.

"What's with the note?"

"Serah wants to talk. I'm heading out," Lightning responded as she quickly headed for the door. She slid out before her roommate could respond.

The hall of the dormitory were fairly quiet; there was a party on the beach for the last day of their break. Most of the student body had already returned and were in attendance, but of course Lightning and Fang chose to avoid that little event.

It did seem odd that Serah hadn't gone with Snow, but the note was far more concerning. It just seemed so suspicious, especially since her sister told her to come alone. It sounded like something out of a bad spy novel. She continued to wonder what was going on for the long walk to her sister's room.

Lightning stopped just outside the door, hesitating with her hand raised and ready to knock. Fang had tried hard to train her to improve her senses, and though they hadn't made much progress in just a few weeks, she could hear the sound of sobbing and heaving inside. Her stomach clenched slightly as she finally let her knuckles rap against the door.

Because she knew her sister was a quiet crier, the pink-haired girl wasn't surprised when her sister opened it, with her eyes dry but a concerned expression plastered on her face. She was a little disheveled, clearly having spent the day comforting Vanille with whatever had happened.

"Claire, you're back. Come in," Serah said quietly, stepping to the side.

With a nod, Lightning stepped into the room and glanced around. The bottom bunk of the bed seemed to be layered in bunched up tissues and empty snack wrappers. There were a few decimated packages of cookies sitting around, and Vanille was seated in the center of her bed, wrapped snugly in a blanket and viciously assaulting a pint of ice cream with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Lightning asked gruffly, slightly startling the redhead.

Vanille quickly wiped at her eyes and tried to slow her crying. "I guess you guys are already back?"

Lightning quietly nodded.

"I was hoping I would have more time. What am I saying, school starts so soon. I guess I wished I had more time. Though that's the same–,"

"What's going on?" Lightning impatiently interrupted. She was a little annoyed at the girl's rambling but genuinely concerned.

"Right. You have to promise not to tell Fang what I'm about to tell you."

The pink-haired girl hesitated a moment. At this point, she was fairly afraid of keeping a secret from Fang, especially one about Vanille. The last time hadn't gone too well and this time the redhead seemed far worse off, at least judging from the sheer amount of litter in the room and the puffiness of the girl's eyes. No– there was only one secret she was going to keep from Fang.

"Please, we could use your help," Serah pleaded, reaching her hand out and gently placing it onto her sister's shoulder. Lightning turned and stared into the girl's puppy-dog eyes; she knew how difficult it usually was to say no to her sister. Unfortunately, this time there were two sets of wide, pleading eyes and she just couldn't resist.

"Fine. It's a secret. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

It felt like time froze for a moment. Her first thought was to try and make sure she heard what Vanille had said correctly. There was certainly no mistaking it. Her second thought was that she absolutely had to tell Fang. With a quick turn she made a swift exit from the room. "There's no way in hell I'm keeping that from her," she called over her shoulder.

Serah followed her out and quickly snapped at her arm, holding as tight as she could manage. "Claire stop! You can't tell her."

The pink-haired girl jerked her arm out of her sister's grip. "I have to. This is– horrible! Think about how much it's going to crush Fang!" She could hear the weeping from within the room intensify.

"You need to calm down, this is already so hard for Vanille and you're only making it worse."

"I don't care, she deserves it!"

"Stop it! This is just your temper. I know how protective you get over people who– people that you love."

"I don't love Fang."

"Just cut it out; I know– I can tell. Claire, she needs help."

Once again Lightning couldn't manage to resist her sister's pleading; she quickly resolved herself to try and build up some immunity to it. Without saying a word, she stepped back into the room.

"Just tell her," Lightning ordered quickly and brusquely. "You have two days before I tell her myself."

The redhead glanced up and nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face.

The pink-haired girl turned to leave the room once again. "Maybe– remind her that she'll be an aunt," she added as she stepped out.

Silently passing by her sister, Lightning walked down the hall and back to her own room. When she entered, she found Fang on her back, holding a crystal daisy up to the light and carefully examining it. The pulsian jumped a little, trying to hide the eidolon.

"Sorry, I was still learning how to make them."

"Oh, no– it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

Lightning watched as the other girl lifted the crystal charm higher into the air. She bit her lip and built up a little resolve. "Did you know that flowers represent luck in finding love?"

Fang sputtered a little, dropping it onto her face. "I guess I forgot that." She paused a moment. "Are you flirting again? Big day."

Lightning flopped onto her bed and shut her eyes. "Yeah, big day."


	29. Revelations

**Fang: Revelations**

Silently staring out over the water, Fang held her hair down as the wind attempted to sweep it to and fro. She could hear the call of gulls hanging on the air, adding a nice, natural overlay to the sound of clinking silverware and soft conversation from the other diners on the balcony.

Her eyes were drawn out to the setting sun as it dropped slowly beneath the horizon. Hanging low in the sky, it laid a sheet of dancing orange reflections on the water. Sailboats and yachts bobbed in the bay, their slick white hulls illuminated by a gentle glow of the receding light. Fang found the sunset very– _Cocoon_– but very idyllic and nice nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?" Vanille asked, pulling the huntress's attention across the table. The girl was wearing a slick, black dress with an elegant air to it, at least enough for the slightly upscale restaurant they were eating in.

Having been warned ahead of time, Fang was wearing a black sari, delicately trimmed with golden thread. Even though it fit in surprisingly well with the highly exposing popular evening wear in Cocoon she still felt relatively out place, especially after having just come back from Gran Pulse.

Though that made little difference; a place like this just wasn't her style, and she knew that well enough. She remembered the little diner with the delicious burgers that Lightning had taken her to. It was definitely preferable to this place. If she was unsure whether or not she was truly over her best friend, sitting across from her in a romantic restaurant in the moonlight and not feeling anything beyond friendship was fairly decisive evidence.

"Fang?" Vanille questioned again, a little concerned at the silence.

"Oh, Light," she responded absentmindedly while toying with the last bits of her meal. She was a little disappointed at the size of the serving. When Fang finally glanced up, she found a sly smirk on Vanille's face.

"Oh really?" she asked, drawing it out in a way that aggravated Fang a little.

The huntress took a deep gulp before nodding. "Yeah."

"Why's that?" the redhead asked, leaning forward tapping her chin in the usual way she did when she was curious. "Hmm?" she added, a little to emphatically for Fang to be comfortable.

"It was nothing," Fang quickly shot back, quickly grabbing the last bit of her steak and popping it into her mouth. She hoped manners were a good enough excuse for her not to elaborate.

"Whatever you say," Vanille taunted back, relaxing back into her chair. After a few quiet moments, she began to push a lone cherry tomato around her plate.

"So," Fang finally called out, "you said you had something to tell me?"

Vanille had invited her to dinner with a promise of important news; it wasn't entirely unexpected, given how long they had actually been apart over winter vacation. Ever since she met the cute, shy little in girl in the orphanage all those years ago, they had never been apart for more than a few days.

When the redhead visibly stiffened up, a sense of dread quickly began to grow in the pit of her stomach; something had to be wrong. For a brief moment, Fang was a little angry at herself for leaving Vanille alone, but she quickly calmed herself down. She didn't even know what had happened yet.

"Okay, you have to remember that you're in a nice restaurant– in public."

Her stomach plummeted; something was definitely wrong. "What's going on?"

"So you have to keep calm."

"Mhm," she responded impatiently.

"Okay, so– it slipped my mind– or at least I thought that– I didn't think that–,"

Fang shook her head as the redhead continued to talk in circles without saying anything. "You're rambling."

Vanille took a deep breath and then relaxed a little. "Right. So, when we came here, I completely forgot something important. The uh– weekly ritual, I forgot we weren't doing it."

Fang leaned forward, nervously wringing her hands together. At this point her stomach felt like it was trying to tear it's way out of her gut; at the very least her dinner didn't want to stay in it.

"I'm gonna be a mother. Hope and I– well. Uh, he already talked to his parents, and they're going to help us raise it, so he can finish school and college."

For a few moments, it felt like time was standing still as Fang's mind began to suddenly race. Frozen, all she could manage to do was blink as the words sunk in. There were a lot of ways she could react. She could have been furious; she could have probably ran out of the restaurant, found Hope, and castrated him.

But in the end, there was only one thing she felt. It was a simple, overwhelming, and familiar emotion; one she had felt many times over the course of her young life.

She felt lonely.

"That's great. I'm sure you'll be a great mother," Fang finally managed to choke out.

"Fang?What are– stop it!" Vanille suddenly shouted, shocking the huntress a little. "No, no, no. You're supposed to be mad. You should be flipping tables, or yelling, or something. Anything but this– come on, this is no fair!"

"What are you talking about?" Fang questioned with a tilt of her head. It was then that she noticed that something was running down her cheek. She slowly reached a hand up and brushed away the liquid. After staring at the glistening moisture on her fingertips, she was hit by a sudden realization– she was crying.

When she glanced up, she saw that tears were starting to stream from the redhead's eyes. Unable to deal with the situation, Fang quickly stood from the table. "I have to go," she called out as she made a quick exit from the restaurant. Vanille made an attempt to follow, but was quickly halted by their waiter.

Fang desperately tried to wipe away her tears as she ran the short distance to the nearest train station. She did her best to ignore the stares she received as she climbed to the hanging rail and sat quietly on her way back to the school.

She knew that Vanille was right; she should have been pissed. There should have been anger and rage coursing through her veins, rather than this overwhelming sense of despair. She shouldn't be feeling so lonely and defeated.

In a trance, she exited the train and slowly drifted her way across the campus. Once again she found herself the target of many stares, but she just continued through. The only thing on her mind was to getting back to her room, to somewhere she would feel at least a little secure as she finished her breakdown.

Fang busted into the room, quickly undoing her black sari and letting it fall into a messy heap on the floor. She quickly mimicked it and fell into a messy heap on her bed, curling up on her side and letting the tears flow freely. Lightning seemed to be out; she thanked Etro for small miracles.

It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. Fang was well aware that Vanille loved life in Cocoon, and she had long ago accepted that the girl would likely be staying. But for there to so suddenly be an anchor and a reason for the girl to never return hurt more than Fang ever thought it would.

She curled into herself tighter as the pain threatened to overwhelm her. The huntress could have been mad, could have yelled at Vanille for being so irresponsible, or air-headed, or flat out stupid. But she knew it wouldn't do any good; it wouldn't make her feel any better the same way beating down someone who hurt the girl did. She could have made all the sound and fury she wanted, it would have meant nothing. There was a simple, sad truth that was echoing through her mind ever since Vanille had told her.

You are alone.

Fang simply couldn't hold back her tears. She wasn't sure how long she just laid there wallowing in her pain. It wasn't until the door quietly creaked open that she was drawn back to reality.

"Fang?" Lightning called out as she slid into the room, quietly letting the door close behind her.

The huntress did her best to calm herself, trying to stifle her weeping and the sounds of her sobs; unfortunately she failed. Of all the people in the world, Lightning was the one she absolutely didn't want to see her like this. The huntress had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She rolled over quickly, attempting to prevent the pink-haired girl from seeing her. After a few moments, the bed dipped as Lightning sat down on the edge.

"Vanille told me you ran from the restaurant."

"So what?" Fang quickly responded. Indignation was the only tone she could muster that wouldn't sound weak. She immediately felt a little bad about it.

"Do you want to talk?" Lightning asked softly, laying a hand softly onto Fang's shoulder and rubbing reassuring circles.

Though she could tell the pink-haired girl was stiff and a little out of her element, Fang could easily sense the understanding and caring in the other girl's voice. It managed to cut a little bit through the strong veil of negative emotions swirling around the huntress, but not enough to let her show her weakness.

When the only response was an awkward silence, Lightning released a sigh. "So you aren't going to say anything?" Lightning questioned, her voice growing a bit more stern.

Fang felt a light twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Lightning pulled her hand away quickly. "After everything I told you," she added, shaking her head slightly.

There was another little twinge, but she wasn't going to be guilt tripped by her roommate.

"I guess we aren't as close as I thought," Lightning finished, starting to shift slightly as she motioned to get off the bed.

"I don't want to be alone," the huntress choked out, her silent sobs growing louder. When she felt the other girl's weight settle back down onto the bed, she continued. "Vanille was the only family I've ever had. Growing up in the orphanage, I always felt so alone, until I had that little, innocent girl to look after. When she showed up, I finally had someone– someone to care about, and someone to care about me."

Fang rolled over, meeting Lightning's gaze. She wasn't expecting the sheer amount of comfort and concern she found in those pale blue eyes. She could feel the reassurance, and an odd sense of safety in them. Fang always felt like a protector; it seemed like the natural role she would always slide into. But Lightning wasn't some soft girl who needed to be protected, she could be a protector, a confidant, and a partner.

Fang felt her cheeks heat a little as Lightning extended her her hand and once again laid it softly onto her shoulder. This time, the pink-haired girl just gave her a simple, reassuring squeeze. The heat that was building in Fang wasn't the usual desire, but a sense of comfort.

"Now she's– I can't even say it." She was struggling, trying to find a way to tell Lightning; slightly wondering if it was even her place to say.

"Pregnant," Lightning finished tensely.

"You knew?" the huntress snarled, sitting up suddenly.

"Calm down," the pink-haired girl commanded quickly, gripping Fang's shoulder, "listen, I care about you so much, I would have told you."

Fang calmed almost immediately; it wasn't like she would hurt Lightning again, but it was a little painful to hear again that she was the last to know.

"You should understand that she was the one who had to tell you. It wasn't my place."

Calmly resting her own hand atop Lightning's, Fang gave her a gentle nod in response. "I'm not mad this time," she stated solemnly, giving a little reassuring squeeze. "In face, I'm a little happy for her," Fang added, a little forlorn.

"What? How are you not furious? If someone got Serah pregnant I'd–,"

"A child is always something to celebrate," she interrupted simply. It was definitely a Pulsian opinion, but one she held. "She's going to be a good mother, even if she is young and immature. Hope is a good guy, and his parents are apparently supportive. It's– a shockingly good situation, all things considering." Fang was still quietly sobbing, her own head still dropped down as she tried to rational.

"So what's the matter?" Lightning questioned, leaning in slightly.

"That is the problem. She," Fang paused, taking a deep breath and settling the tears that were starting to run once again. "She's going to have a family. Vanille is getting everything she's ever deserved, but where does that leave me?" she questioned, gripping tightly onto the hand that was still extended to her, as if it was her only tether to the world. "I'm all alone."

Lightning gripped her arm a little tighter, reaching her other around and pulling her into a gentle hug. Fang's eyes were wide in shock for a moment before she closed them and simply enjoyed the warm embrace.

"You aren't alone," the pink-haired girl whispered gently into her ear. "Come on, you're not going to be left behind. You're going to be an aunt."

Fang gave a defeated snort as she buried her head deeper into the other girl. "Don't joke. When all is said and done, I'm not going to be a part of their lives. I'd have to sacrifice so much. I guess– it is a choice, but I haven't made it yet. I don't know if I can give up Gran Pulse for her. How can you be so resolute."

Lightning squeezed a little tighter. "It's not really the same–,"

"It is though, isn't it? I'm just being selfish I guess, but when this was sprung on me, I just felt so– alone. I didn't even realize I was crying until she pointed it out."

Lightning's hand began to rub a small circle on her back as Fang's sobs began to deepen slightly. "She was torn up. She thought you'd be angry, not sad. Never seen her so down."

"I'll talk to her. I just need some time to calm down."

"Oh Fang," the pink-haired girl cooed softly. "It's going to be okay."

The huntress nodded, squeezing Lightning a little tighter. "It just hurts so much," she explained, her tears beginning to slow as she settle into the hug, taking a deep whiff of Lightning's fragrant and clean scent and finding it oddly comforting. "I just need something– someone," she added cautiously, suddenly realizing just how close she was to the girl she loved.

Fang could feel Lightning freeze her motions temporarily, their embrace easily transmitting the sudden discomfort in her body. It felt like an eternity of hesitation. There was something in that pause; Fang knew something was about to happen. She could feel the tension on the air as Lightning relaxed her grip, sliding slightly back and meeting her gaze.

They were so close that Fang could see every detail of Lightning's eyes, every little streak in their blue irises. She could feel the other girl's breaths gently grazing over her skin and sending her heart aflutter.

A soft, pale hand hesitantly swept up, brushing softly against the last remnants of Fang's tears. After a few moments, it came to rest, cupping her cheek gently as its owner stared deeply into Fang's eyes.

"L-Light?" Fang stuttered out, noting the soft flush it brought to her roommates cheeks.

The hand slid around slowly, gently resting against the back of neck. Fang's body grew heated, her breaths getting deeper and her own cheeks coloring. Lightning hesitated again; Fang had trouble staying focused as a few seconds felt like they stretched into a lifetime.

"I know something that will make you feel better."

Lightning's next action completely ended Fang's sobs, her tears, and even her breathing. To Fang, everything else in the world melted into a misty haze as the pink-haired girl's soft lips pressed into hers.

She had kissed Vanille a few times on the cheek and forehead, and received a few in turn, but had never experienced one quite like this. There was so warmth and passion in it; if there had actually been any doubt in her mind that she was completely head over heels for the girl, they would have been dismissed in that instant.

Lightning's body softly pressed closer as her hands pulled Fang flush against her. Fang's eyes were wide as the other girl finally released her and pulled away slightly. There was still a concerned, gentle expression, but Fang swore she could see an ever so slight smile. Without saying another word, Lightning leaned forward again. The hand on Fang's neck pulled tighter as the pink-haired girl intensified the kiss.

The huntress's eyes nearly rolled back when she felt something warm, wet and strong make a chaste pass along her lips. She eagerly split, allowing the desirable muscle entrance.

All her pain and loneliness quickly dissolved into a murky haze of euphoric shock and awe. It amplified as Lightning pressed her back, leading her gently down onto the bed. The pink-haired girl finally broke away, giving Fang a chance to breathe– momentarily. The air was choked from her lungs with a hearty moan as Light's hands began to roam her exposed body.

Fang was amazed at how good this felt. She may have liked to tease about it, but honestly had no experience; her previous discomfort and hiding made even normal touches with girls brief. Having one's hands actually exploring her body felt beyond her wildest dreams– especially when they belonged to the girl she loved with all of her heart.

"Oh, Light," she groaned as the girl's lips pressed softly onto her neck.

The pink-haired girl backed off for a moment. When Fang glanced over at her, she could see she was hesitation over something. "Call me Claire," she whispered softly before returning her lips.

Fang almost felt like crying again, but out of joy. As Claire's hands roamed over and softly teased her chest, she couldn't help but release a hearty moan. "Ah, Claire!"

With added heat and urgency, the pink-haired girl sat up. She quickly began to unbutton the shirt of her uniform. Fang took a deep gulp as her roommate slowly slid the article of clothing off. Once again meeting Fang's eyes, Claire slipped around an arm behind her back and unhooked her bra, removing it quickly and tossing it aside.

With a renewed sense of urgency as she gazed upon bare flesh, Fang shot up and took Claire's lips again. After a few moments of heated, passionate kissing, she dipped down and nipped at the other girl's neck. The huntress couldn't help but squeak a little when she felt her own bra unhook.

Finally pulling away, Fang stared happily into a pair of soft blue eyes, slightly glazed with pleasure. "Are you sure about this?"

"Shh, let me make the pain go away," Claire commanded firmly, capturing Fang's lips again.

The two enjoyed a night of passion and comfort; it was exactly what Fang needed, and the warmth and protection she felt in Claire's arms really did make all of her problems feel far away. Unfortunately for both, three simple words that could have save them a lot of pain were not exchanged that night.


End file.
